Picking Up The Pieces - What SHOULD happen on GH
by FanFicWriter1986
Summary: This is NOT AU. This is a story about what SHOULD be happening on General Hospital following the conclusion of several stories. It picks up after Oscar's death, the conclusion of the cult storyline and Jonah's return to Michael. Drew's memory recovery, a messy Carly/Sonny/Margeux triangle, a mob story, Jason & Sam's relationship issues. THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT – OSCAR'S ROOM - MORNING

The sun creeps through the blinds of Oscar's bedroom. Drew and Kim had fallen asleep together on Oscar's bed the night before. Kim wakes up, slowly adjusting her eyes to the light. As she lifts her head, she watches Drew as he sleeps. She has a flashback to their kiss from the night before as they were packing Oscar's belongings in boxes. Drew stirs as Kim attempts to release herself from his embrace.

Kim: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

Drew: Were you going to leave without telling me?

Kim smiles nervously as they both sit up in bed.

Kim: I was going to get us some coffee.

Drew: Don't get up. I can get it.

Kim watches Drew leave the room.

Drew returns with two mugs. He hands one to Kim.

Drew: Black, heavy on the sugar.

Kim smiles.

Kim: How did you know?

Drew: I noticed how you made your coffee while we were at the hospital with Oscar.

Kim: Oh.

Drew: I'm sorry.

Kim: No, it's ok. It will…be ok. We should always talk about him.

Drew: Yeah…

There is an awkward silence that falls between them. Kim sips her coffee.

Kim: Actually, I was hoping we could talk about last night.

Drew: You're right, I should call the moving company to get his stuff to the goodwill.

Drew puts his mug on the bedside table and begins to stack boxes.

Kim: That's not what I meant.

Drew stops and turns to Kim.

Kim: I mean, we should talk about the kiss.

Kim puts her mug down and walks up to Drew, who is fumbling with the packing tape.

Drew: I want to apologize. I didn't mean to overstep. We're both grieving and if you feel like I took advantage…

Kim: I don't.

Drew: Good.

Kim: We're grieving but I think I need to be completely honest with you. It's not all grief for me. I care about you. And maybe I'm reading you wrong but I don't think it's all grief for you either.

Drew: It's complicated. I don't want to hurt you.

Kim: I know. I just want to know what you're feeling. Or at least, what you felt in that moment last night.

Drew: After the support group meeting at the hospital, sitting around all those parents who lost their kids…I felt like no one understood the pain I was feeling. Except for you. And when we started packing Oscar's things, talking about what could have been, I don't know.

Kim wipes a tear from her eye and nods.

Kim: You were feeling lonely.

Drew: I'm not in the best place right now. And with everything you have been through, you deserve to have someone who can give you all of them. I'm in pieces right now.

Kim: That makes two of us.

Drew kisses her hand.

Kim: You know what, I can call the movers. You should go back to the Quartermaines and clean up.

Drew: I can't let you handle all this by yourself.

Kim: I want to. I need to.

Drew: Are you sure?

Kim: Yeah.

Drew nods and walks towards the door. He turns around to look at Kim before he walks out.

INT. QUARTERMAINE HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Drew walks into the living room at the Quartermaine mansion in a changed shirt. He walks by a picture of Oscar on a side table and pauses. He picks up the picture frame and sighs heavily. Curtis knocks on the door.

Curtis: Knock knock.

Drew: Hey.

Curtis: I tried calling you last night but I couldn't reach you.

Drew: I was with Kim. Packing up Oscar's room to donate to goodwill.

Curtis: I'm sorry, man. If you need help moving the boxes, I'm free.

Drew: No, it's fine. Kim and I are using a moving company.

Curtis: Ok. How are you doing? Seriously?

Drew: Seriously? I'm a walking nerve ending. I Just wish this pain would stop.

Curtis: I've never been where you are right now but I'm pretty sure that pain is never going to go away.

Drew: Thank you for saying that. Everyone else has these comforting things to say like, it will take time. That my life will eventually get easier but I don't see how.

Curtis and Drew sit on the couch.

Curtis: How's Kim doing?

Drew: Depends on the time of day. Last night, she was a mess. We both were. This morning things were ok. But really, that could change at any moment.

Curtis: So you were with her last night and this morning?

Drew: Yeah

Curtis: Oh

Drew: It's not like that.

Curtis: Are you sure?

Drew hesitates to answer.

Drew: No.

Curtis: Hmm

Drew: We kissed last night. Again.

Curtis: Again? You kissed before?

Drew: Yeah. Both times we were talking about the past. More like she was talking about it and I was listening. And it just happened.

Curtis: Twice.

Drew: Yeah.

Curtis: Hmm. Maybe there is something there. Like even though you don't remember, there is something that's…unresolved.

Drew: Yeah, maybe.

Curtis: Do you have feelings for her?

Drew gets off the couch and rubs his temples in frustration.

Drew: You sound like Kim.

Curtis: Kim asked you straight out?

Drew: Yeah, she did. And… I don't know. I never looked at her in that way before. But now, things are…

Curtis: Different?

Drew: Complicated.

Curtis: I get it. I mean, you both experienced a tremendous loss and starting up something now is bad timing.

Drew: It's not just about the timing.

Curtis: Then what is it about?

Drew: Sam.

Curtis: Now you know how much I love Sam…

Drew: But?

Curtis: But…she's with Jason now. And they seem happy.

Drew: I know.

Curtis: Good. I just don't want you to hold back because you're hoping you still have a chance.

Drew: I'm not. I know I don't stand a chance with her. But a part of me can't stop loving her. Believe me, I wish it wasn't the case but it is. I know all the reasons why it's over but when I see her I just…

Curtis: I know. You're probably right about not starting anything with Kim.

Drew: I know what it's like, trying to be with someone whose heart isn't in it 100%. And it hurts like hell. If I could spare Kim any more pain, I will.

Curtis: I get, brother.

Curtis pulls Drew into a hug. He releases him with a pat on the back.

Curtis: Let me take you out for a bite. My treat.

Drew: Thanks for the offer but can't I take a rain check?

Curtis: Yeah, of course.

Curtis leaves as Drew stares at a picture of Oscar.

EXT. CITY PARK – MORNING

Margeux is sitting on a park bench with a coffee, reading the Port Charles newspaper. The headline criticizes PCPD and the DA's office in how they handled the Ryan murders and the Dawn of Day Cult. She throws the paper down in frustration. Sonny sees her from afar and approaches.

Sonny: Wouldn't it be something if you had to prosecute yourself for littering?

Margeux: Littering offenses wouldn't reach the office of the district attorney. It would be a simple citation and a fine.

Sonny: Still…wouldn't be a good look.

Margeux: I think I'm past that now.

Sonny picks up the newspaper and looks at Margeux.

Sonny sits down next to her on the bench.

Margeux: Please don't sit there.

Sonny: On a public bench?

Margeux: On a public bench next to me. It will look like we're in cahoots. I don't want people to think you're bribing me.

Sonny smiles.

Sonny: Would it work?

Margeux: No. I bet those dimples really work on most women.

Sonny: I can't lie; they've served me pretty well over the years.

Margeux sighs.

Sonny: I wouldn't worry about all this.

Margeux: About what?

She grabs the newspaper out of his hands and points to the article.

Margeux: About the poll that states 65% of Port Charles residents think I'm incompetent? Or how about the 74% in favour of a new DA?

Sonny: 74% isn't that bad.

Margeux: You failed math as a kid, didn't you?

Sonny shrugs.

Sonny: It could be worse.

Margeux: Thanks.

Sonny: If it makes you feel any better, I'm not always good at my job.

Margeux: Your job as a criminal? If that was the case, I would have been able to lock you up by now. So thanks for pointing out another failure of mine.

Sonny: I meant as a coffee importer.

Margeux: Ordered the wrong bag of beans?

Sonny laughs.

Sonny: I have had my fair share of damaging headlines in the newspaper. Trust me when I tell you, after the first 10, it won't even matter.

Margeux glares at him.

Margeux puts the newspaper in a nearby recycle bin. She sighs heavily and turns to face Sonny, who is still sitting on the park bench.

Margeux: I really hate you.

Sonny: Still?

Margeux: Yeah still. Maybe more than before if that's possible.

Sonny: And here I thought we were friends.

Margeux: On one hand, you're this ruthless, unfeeling, pathological murderer, who I want to shove into a tiny, cold cell with a bunkmate named Biff.

Sonny raises his eyebrows.

Margeux: And on the other, you're this charming, funny, strangely empathetic man, who manages to make me feel slightly less ineffectual, which is ironic and unsettling since my whole motivation for moving here was to lock you up.

Sonny: I also have nice dimples.

Margeux: Like I said. Hate.

Carly comes around the corner and spots Sonny & Margaux.

Carly: You never let up, do you?

Margeux glares at Carly as Sonny sighs.

Sonny gets off the bench and walks over to Carly.

Sonny: Carly, there's no need to—

Carly: I'm guessing you saw the newspaper this morning, huh? Thought you would try to save face and go after Sonny again?

Margeux: What can I say? You caught me.

Carly: Why don't you just cut your losses? I would say it's getting embarrassing but I think we can both agree it's beyond that now.

Margeux: You would know all about embarrassment wouldn't you, Carly?

Margeux walks away, leaving Carly stewing in her anger.

Sonny: Carly, just leave it alone.

Carly: No. She is trying to trap you, Sonny. Why are you letting her?

Sonny: I'm not letting her do anything, Carly. Our paths crossed, I commented on the headlines and that was that.

Carly: You need to speak to Diane about getting a restraining order. She won't stop until she locks you up, you know that right?

Sonny: I wouldn't worry about it. With the murders and that Dawn of Day cult, Margeux has too much on her plate to worry about me or my business.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Sam walks into the living room with Danny's lunch. She puts it in his school bag as she yells for him upstairs.

Sam: Danny, let's get a move on or we'll be late for school.

There is a knock on the door. Sam opens it. It's Jason. They kiss each other good morning.

Jason walks in.

Jason: Danny's still not ready yet?

Sam: No. I swear this kid is going to drive me insane. If Scout hadn't spent the night at Monica's, I would've had to drop her off first at daycare and Danny would miss part of class.

Jason: She spent the night with Monica?

Sam: Yeah. Monica actually wanted both of the kids over but it was a school night for Danny. Since Oscar passed away, I think she just wants to be closer to her grandkids.

Jason: I get it. But you know, if I were here, maybe the mornings wouldn't be so hectic.

Sam: What do you mean? You're here now.

Jason: I mean, what if I moved back in?

Sam is taken aback by his suggestion.

Sam: You want to move in? How long have you been thinking about that?

Jason: A while.

Sam: Wow.

Jason: If you don't want me to that's fine—

Sam: No it's not that I don't want you to; it's just that…it's a big step.

Jason: Not really. It's not like we haven't lived together before.

Sam: I know that but it's different now. With kids…

Jason: Yeah.

Sam sighs.

Jason: I can tell you don't want to. Forget I said anything.

Sam: No, don't do that. Don't shut it down. We should talk about this.

Jason and Sam sit on the couch.

Sam: It's not that I don't want to live with you. From what I remember you're a pretty decent roommate. You're clean, you do laundry and you can cook, which is a definite perk.

Jason smiles.

Jason: Thanks.

Sam: But I have to consider my kids and the impact on them. I want them to have consistency, which means I can't just rush into something like this.

Jason: I understand.

Sam: I mean, we didn't live together before we got married.

Jason: That's true. Would you…consider marriage again?

Sam smiles.

Sam: Are you saying it's on the table?

Jason: At some point, definitely.

Jason pulls Sam into an embrace.

INT. METROCOURT - RESTAURANT– LATE MORNING

Sonny and Carly are eating brunch. Carly checks her phone, reading a text to Michael that has gone unanswered. Sonny puts down his glass and shakes his head.

Sonny: Leave him alone, Carly.

Carly: What? I'm checking the hotel work schedule.

Sonny: Michael will ask for help if he needs it.

Carly: He needs it now. I can feel it.

Sonny: He's doing fine.

Carly: I guess.

Sonny: Is it just me or do you want him to fail at fatherhood?

Carly: How can you say that? Of course I don't want him to fail. I just…

Sonny: Want to feel needed? I get it. But Michael has to find his own way.

Carly: I agree. It's why I'm not liking this Willow girl getting involved. Michael shouldn't let her get close to Jonah.

Sonny: She seems nice to me.

Carly: I never said she wasn't. But she lost a child, Sonny. You and I both know what that's like. She is trying to replace the child she lost. And I'm not saying she being malicious but Michael has dealt with enough crazy women to last a lifetime.

Sonny: I don't disagree. But the harder you push, the more he will get involved with this girl.

Carly: Speaking of pushing, are you really not going do anything about the Margeux situation?

Sonny wipes his mouth with a napkin.

Sonny: How can I do something about a non-situation?

Carly: She isn't going to stop, Sonny.

Sonny: And I already told you she has enough on her plate.

Carly: Or that's what she wants you to think.

Sonny sighs as Jason walks off the elevator.

Carly: Finally. Jason, can you talk some sense into Sonny about Margeux? He doesn't see the problem.

Sonny: Because there isn't one.

Jason: Are you sure?

jason sits down at the table.

Sonny: Not you too.

Carly: This morning, Margeux approached Sonny in the park.

Jason: What did she say?

Sonny: First of all, she didn't approach me, alright. Our paths crossed. It was a short conversation and she seemed more concerned about what the polls said than going after me.

Carly: But that's exactly it, Sonny. She will do whatever she can to change public perception. That means putting you away. Jason, please convince him to get Diane to file a restraining order.

Sonny: And you don't think that will provoke her more?

Jason: Sonny's right. It will make him look like he has something to hide.

Sonny: Thank you.

Carly looks unconvinced.

Jason: As of right now, Margeux isn't a threat. Business is calm so there is no need create problems where there aren't any.

Sonny: Exactly

Jason: But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. If Margeux approaching you becomes a habit, you have to tell me. I will put feelers out to our connections at the PCPD to see if she is building a case against you.

Sonny: Done.

Jason: And Carly, just relax. The last thing we need is you provoking Margeux while you're pregnant.

Carly: Fine.

INT. KELLY'S –LATE MORNING

Drew is sitting at a table in Kelly's. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the flash drive with his memories. He flashes back to his conversation with Peter at Aurora, where Peter informed him that the procedure would cause him to lose all the memories he made while in Port Charles. Kim walks into Kelly's and sits at the table.

Drew: Hey. How did the moving go?

Kim: It went ok. I followed behind to make sure goodwill received all of his things.

Drew: I wish you had let me go with you.

Kim: I know but I needed the time to think.

Drew: I understand. Speaking of that, I've been doing some thinking of my own.

Kim: About?

Drew: Getting my memories back.

Kim looks uneasy.

Kim: I thought you said that the procedure was too dangerous.

Drew: It is.

Kim: So? Why are you considering this?

Drew: Before Oscar died, we talked about bravery. He was scared and I kept telling him how brave he was. Facing the unknown. He wondered if I felt the same way when I joined the military. I couldn't answer him. He asked me why I was afraid to do the procedure.

Kim: Did you tell him that you didn't want to forget the memories you made with your children?

Drew: I did. And he told me that he wanted me to be my true self. But I think more than anything, he didn't want you to be alone. That even though I would forget him, I would remember you.

Kim is taken aback.

Kim: I'm fine.

Drew: No you're not. Because I'm not fine. I met Oscar less than 2 years ago. You raised him from the beginning.

Kim nervously plays with her napkin.

Kim: Is that what this is about? You want to forget the pain?

Drew: Partly. The only person stopping me is Scout. I want to be able to tell her about the day I found out she was coming. The night I felt her kicked for the first time. The night she was born.

Kim: You can if you don't go through with it, Drew. Please. She deserves to have her dad and I can't lose you too.

Kim puts her hand on his. Drew gives her a weak smile.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. ANNA'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

Drew knocks on the front door of a house. Anna opens it, surprised to see him.

Anna: Drew, this is a surprise.

Drew: Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting.

Anna: Not at all. What can I do for you?

Drew: I need your help finding Andre.

INT. ANNA'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Anna brings Drew a cup of coffee as they sit in her living room.

Drew: Thank you.

Anna: I assume you need to find Andre because you have questions about your memory procedure.

Drew: Yeah I do.

Anna: I'll be happy to help but finding him could be difficult.

Drew: Why is that?

Anna: It's a security issue. He is still working for the WSB and he really could be anywhere.

Drew: I recently came into possession of the flash drive that holds my memories. Andre had told me that he could remove Jason's if I had mine to replace them with.

Anna: Who gave this to you? Was it Peter?

Drew: No, not exactly. The details don't matter. I just want Andre to check it out. To see if it's legit.

Drew takes the flash drive out and shows Anna.

Anna puts the flash drive in an envelope.

Drew: Please make sure he gets it.

Anna: Absolutely. I have a few contacts within the WSB who will make sure he receives it to verify the content.

Drew: Thank you. I really appreciate this. I should get going.

Anna: Of course. I will let you know as soon as possible.

Drew leaves.

INT. STATION FRONT DESK – AFTERNOON

Margeux walks into the PCPD and approaches an officer behind the front desk.

Margeux: Can I have a detailed report of the evidence log for case # 3546?

Cop: The computers are down right now for maintenance.

Margeux: Are you kidding me? I need to file for a continuance before the end of the day.

The cop shrugs.

Cop: I don't know what to tell you.

Margaux storms away, visibly stressed and scattered. She drops a file and papers cover the ground. Jordan walks into the station as the cop bends down to help Margaux collect the papers.

Cop: Let me help you with that.

Margeux: You want to help me? Get me the evidence log for case #3546.

The cop walks away, shaking his head. Margeux takes a pile of mixed papers to the interrogation room and begins sorting them out impatiently. Jordan knocks on the door.

Jordan: You ok?

margeux shuffles the papers on the desk.

Margeux: I'm fine.

Jordan: You don't look fine.

Margeux: Thanks a lot.

Jordan: This is about the newspaper, isn't it?

Margeux: I don't want to talk about it.

Jordan: Ok.

A moment goes by.

Margeux: 74%...Really?

Jordan: The sample size wasn't that big.

Margeux: That's not the point. People doubt me, which means this whole department thinks I'm a failure.

Jordan: We're all under pressure to get results. We just have to focus on what we can do now.

Laura walks into the interrogation room.

Laura: I'm glad you're both here. Saved me from having two meetings.

Jordan: What's going on?

Laura: Some concerns have been brought to my attention. So, I think it's time to make sure that we're all on the same page.

Margeux and Jordan exchange worried glances.

Margeux: If this is about the newspaper I want you to know I'm taking steps to—

Laura interrupts.

Laura: I'm sure you are. Just as I'm sure that Jordan is doing everything in her power to ensure that her detectives are doing everything they can to assist your office.

Jordan: I am.

Laura: I'm under immense pressure to produce results for this city. Results that I promised. The safety of its residents is my primary concern.

Margeux: Ours as well.

Laura: Good. I plan in taking a hard stance on all violence in Port Charles. And I will need your support on that.

Jordan: Of course. But if we are being completely honest here...the budget under mayor Ashton hit us hard. We took massive cuts in man-hours and specialized investigative departments.

Laura: I plan on changing that. There will be more funds available for more detectives and overtime. I want to get ahead of violence before it happens, if possible.

Margeux: Like in organized crime?

Margeux: Port Charles currently has active organized crime syndicates operating in broad daylight.

Laura: I'm aware.

Margaux: I'm sure you are, since your grandson's grandfather happens to be the biggest on the eastern seaboard.

Laura: Are you trying to suggest that I wouldn't pursue criminal charges against Sonny?

Jordan: I think what she means is—

Margaux interrupts.

Margaux: I'm just stating fact. I want to know that we have your full support in preventing violence in this town and you would act impartially.

Laura: Not that I need to explain myself to you, since this is about my personal life but Sonny and I have been friends for decades. Yes, our children are married and we share a grandson. But he makes his own choices. Some of them are illegal. I take my position very seriously and I intend to pursue all criminal investigations objectively.

Margeux: Good to know.

Laura and Jordan exchange looks.

Laura: So we're clear?

Jordan: Yes, ma'am.

Margaux: Crystal.

Laura leaves as Jordan glares at Margeux.

Jordan: That wasn't cool.

Margeux: What?

Jordan: Antagonizing the mayor like that.

Margeux: Oh please, like it didn't cross your mind.

Jordan: That's not the point, Margeux.

Margeux: It is the point. How hard would she really go after Sonny if evidence fell into her hands? The article that criticized this entire department and me was written by her daughter, who just happened to be married to his son.

Jordan: Dante was a cop.

Margeux: I know all about Dante. I read his file. I know that he came to town to investigate Sonny and Sonny shot him at point blank range. But somehow, Dante ended up protecting him.

Jordan: I thought you let go of this vendetta against Sonny.

Margeux: It's not about me.

Jordan: Are you sure?

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Lulu knocks on Laura's office door. Laura is on the phone and waves her in. Lulu sits across from her desk.

Laura: Yes at around 6 pm tonight. No, we want to do the press conference during the 6 o'clock news hour. Get me the numbers as soon as possible. Thank you.

Laura hangs up the phone while she rearranges the files on her desk.

Lulu: I have to say mom, this suits you.

Laura: Does it? Some days I feel like a fish out of water.

Lulu: You make this mayor thing look like a piece of cake.

Laura: A piece of cake it is not. I have a ton if things to get done before the press conference to announce the new budget.

Lulu: I could come back later.

Laura: Nonsense. You know I'll always make time for you.

Lulu: I just want to know if you're mad about the newspaper article?

Laura: Why would I be mad?

Lulu: I kind of took aim at the PCPD and the DA's office. I was going to pass up on the piece but I was afraid if I did, it would seem like I can't be objective. I'm sure I didn't make your job easier.

Laura: I don't want you to make my job easier. I did read your article and you had valid points. A lot of people felt that you did.

Lulu: Really?

Laura: Really. Off the record, it helped my push for additional funding for the police department.

Lulu: Where is the funding going?

Laura: You will find out at the press conference like everyone else.

Lulu: So being the mayor's daughter, I get no exclusives?

Laura laughs.

Laura: None. But you are more than welcome to escort me to hair and make up before I head to the courthouse.

Laura reaches for her jacket.

Lulu: I would love to.

Laura: I really am proud of you, sweetheart.

Lulu: Thanks

They hug as they walk arm and arm out of Laura's office.

EXT. WAREHOUSE/DOCKS – AFTERNOON

Jason is standing outside of a warehouse. He is reading a text from Sam about the kids staying at Monica's. Sam offers to spend the night at his place. Jason smiles as Sonny approaches him.

Jason: Hey.

Sonny: You're early.

Jason: Yeah well, when you told me to meet you out here, I wanted to check the place out.

Sonny: What do you think?

Jason: About?

Sonny: This warehouse.

Jason: Why?

Sonny: Because I bought it.

Jason: You bought this place?

Sonny: You don't look impressed.

Jason: Should I be?

Sonny: What do you mean should you be? Look at it. It's twice the size of the warehouse on Elm Street.

Jason: Twice the size means twice the security.

Sonny: So we get twice the security.

Jason looks sceptical.

Jason: I don't think now is the time to expand.

Sonny: It's the perfect time. Business is good, the families are stable.

Jason: What about Margeux?

Sonny: Not this Margeux thing again. You're becoming as paranoid as Carly.

Jason: Just listen. Things are good like you said. If we start expanding, it will raise red flags.

Sonny: No, it won't. I already cleared it with the other families. They know what I'm doing and don't want any trouble.

Jason: But if you start buying up real estate, people will ask questions.

Sonny: Margeux doesn't care that I bought a warehouse.

Jason: How do you know?

Sonny: She is skating on thin ice with the DA's office. She can't afford another slip up. Going after me and not succeeding would be the end of her.

Jason: What if she succeeds? I'm serious, Sonny. Right now she isn't a problem but that could change.

Sonny: So what do we do? Nothing?

Jason gets a phone call.

Jason: Hello? Yeah. When?

Jason glances at Sonny.

Jason: Ok thanks for the heads up.

Jason hangs up his cell.

Sonny: What?

Jason: Laura is giving a press conference.

Sonny: So?

Jason: So one of my contacts told me she is planning to open investigations into organized crime.

Sonny sighs.

INT. COURTHOUSE - LOBBY – EVENING

Lulu is waiting with the journalists in front of the podium at the courthouse. Peter walks up beside her.

Lulu: What are you doing here?

Peter: Same reason as you.

Lulu: I already told you, I'm covering the press conference.

Peter: Hmm…

Lulu: Let me guess. You don't think I can be objective.

Peter: I think if I want to protect the integrity of my newspaper, my presence is imperative.

Lulu glares at him.

Laura, Jordan and Margeux are in a closed off room near the podium. A make up artists blots their foundation.

Laura: Just so we're clear, I'm about to announce the budget for the fiscal year, including the allocations to the PCPD and DA's office. We can only do this once. So if you are thrown any question and you don't know the answer, refer the question to me.

Jordan: Understood.

Margeux: Got it.

Laura: Good

Coordinator: Mayor Collins, your on in 10 seconds.

Laura: Thank you.

Laura takes a deep breath and walks to the front of the podium as Margeux and Jordan follow. They nervously stare at the cameras.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Sonny and Jason are watching the press conference from the couch as Sonny sips on a scotch.

Laura clears her throat.

Laura: First off, I want to thank the members of the press for coming. And I want to thank the citizens of Port Charles for their overwhelming support of my administration as well as the exiting mayor Ashton. His team has made the transition as seamless and painless as possible.

The crowd stirs.

INT. COURTHOUSE - LOBBY – EVENING

Laura: Rather than waste your time, let's get right to it. These past few months have proven to be very trying for our city. Our confidence has been shaken with the murders that have taken place. Our children have been susceptible to people who have taken advantage of them. This ends now. Violence has plagued Port Charles long enough. With the support of the PCPD and DA's office, we will be relentless in the pursuit of justice. Resources will be re-allocated to both departments to ensure the safety of our great city.

The crowd applauds.

Laura: Before we go into detail on the new budget-

A reporter interrupts.

Reporter #1: Mayor Collins, is it true your husband was aware that Ryan Chamberlain was live?

Laura is taken aback by the question.

Reporter #2: Do you intend to pursue charges against your daughter's father in law?

Laura: Excuse me?

Reporter #3: How do you intend to deal with corruption within the PCPD?

All of the reporters start asking questions at once, overwhelming Laura. Margaux and Jordan exchange nervous glances.


	3. Chapter 3

INT. COURTHOUSE - LOBBY – EVENING

The reporters continue to scream questions as Lulu looks around helplessly. She gives her mother a reassuring smile. Laura grabs a judge's mallet and knocks it against the podium. The crowd becomes silent.

Laura: I understand you all have questions and I will be more than happy to answer them as soon as I finish outlining the budget allocation. Please, bear with me.

Laura begins detailing the budget allocations as Jordan leans into Margaux's ear.

Jordan: This isn't good.

Margaux: She seems to be handling it well. Could be worse.

Laura: Now, to answer your earlier questions. Yes, my husband, Dr. Kevin Collins knew that Ryan Chamberlin was in fact alive. However, Ryan was locked up in what was supposed to be a secured mental facility where numerous criminals are currently incarcerated. My office since has been in contact with Ferncliff and are taking the proper steps to update and improve security measures. As far as my daughter's father in law, there will be no special treatment given to anyone who breaks the law. And finally, precautions will be taken to prevent leaks that will hinder our investigations. Thank you for your time.

Laura leaves the podium amid a flurry of camera flashes and reporters asking additional questions. Margaux and Jordan follow her.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Jason turns off the TV.

Jason: This is going to be a problem.

Sonny: I don't see how, Jason.

Jason: Sonny…

Sonny: I heard what Laura said.

Jason: Then you know what this means if we expand right now.

Sonny: As far as they know, our coffee business is doing well. Look, all I need from you right now is to make sure we have enough men to cover it.

Jason: Fine.

Jason goes to leave.

Sonny: Jason? Keep an eye on Carly, will you?

Jason: Got it.

Jason leaves.

INT. PCPD – INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT

Margeux is in the interrogation room looking over files. She opens the file on Sonny. Her eyes look over a booking picture as Jordan walks in.

Jordan: Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't.

Margeux: I'm not doing anything.

Jordan: You're thinking of going after sonny, again.

Margeux: No. I'm thinking of potentially having to go after him. There's a difference.

Jordan: Ok. So hypothetically speaking, do you think you could handle it?

Margeux: I'll pretend you didn't ask me that.

Margeux gathers her files and walks out of the interrogation room.. Jordan follows her.

Jordan: I'm only asking because I know the history between Sonny and your father.

Margeux: If sonny is guilty of a crime, I will persecute like him like he was anyone else. The person you should be questioning is the mayor.

Margeux walks out of the PCPD.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Sonny opens the front door to his house.

Sonny: Laura, great to see you.

Laura: Am I interrupting?

Sonny: Not at all. Come in.

Laura and Sonny walk to his living room.

Sonny: Can I get you something to drink?

Laura: No thank you. I'm not staying long.

Sonny: Is there something I can help you with?

Laura: Actually there is.

Sobny and Laura sit on the couch.

Sonny: I'm listening.

Laura: I debated with myself whether or not coming here was a good idea. But I felt that it was in the best interest of the city and our friendship if I appealed to you personally.

Sonny: You know if there is anything I could do to help, I will.

Laura: Good. Did you catch my press conference by any chance?

Sonny: I did.

Laura: So you know where I stand?

Sonny: I do.

Laura: I don't want to have to go after you, Sonny. But I will. If I'm put in a position to choose between our friendship and the job I was elected to perform, I will choose my job.

Sonny: I understand that, Laura. I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about from me.

Laura: This city has seen so much violence in the last few months, I would like to think it's in our best interest to prevent more bloodshed.

Sonny: I couldn't agree more.

Laura: Good.

Laura gets up to leave.

Laura: Sonny?

Sonny: yeah?

Laura: Thank you.

Sonny: Don't mention it.

Laura leaves sonny's home as a hidden photographer snaps a picture of Laura walking out the door.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Sonny attempts to call Carly's cellphone. She doesn't pick up, so he leaves a voicemail.

Sonny: Hey Carly, it's me. I'm guessing you're still at Michael's. Just wanted to check up on you. Call me when you get this.

There is another knock on the front door. Sonny goes to open it assuming it is Laura.

Sonny: Did you forget something?

Margeux stands outside his door as Sonny smiles.

Sonny: This is a surprise.

Margeux: Don't do that.

Margeux walks in as Sonny closes the door.

Sonny: Do what?

Margeux: Smile.

Sonny: Last time I checked this is my house. I can smile in my own house.

Margeux: I came over here on business.

Sonny: I assumed as much.

Margeux hesitates.

Margeux: I'm putting you on notice.

Sonny: Ok.

Margeux: I intend to prosecute any cases that come across my desk to the fullest extent of the law.

Sonny: I should hope so. 26% of the people are counting on you.

Margaux glares at him.

Margeux: This includes any cases that involve you.

Sonny: Laura was just here.

Margeux: She was?

Sonny: She gave me the same warning. I can understand why she would. Her and I go way back. As much as she wants to protect the city, I think she also wants to protect me in a way. Is that why you're here?

Margeux: I like you, Sonny.

Sonny: You do? I thought you hated me.

Margeux: Oh I do.

Sonny: I'm officially confused.

Margeux: I really hate that I like you. You represent everything that I'm against.

Sonny: But...

Margeux: No buts. I hate that I like you. I prefer to keep it at that.

Sonny smiles.

Margeux: Look, just don't give me a reason to cross paths with you in the professional sense.

Sonny: What about personal?

Margeux: Excuse me?

Sonny: Friends?

Margeux: Sorry but I don't need a friendship.

Sonny: I understand.

They stare at each other awkwardly. Margeux breaks her gaze and walks towards the door.

Sonny: Have a good night, DA Dawson.

Margeux: Thanks.

Margeux walks out of the house. Sonny watches her and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - MORNING

Sam walks out to the living room as she buttons her shirt. She looks for her phone and finds it on the coffee table. She checks the time as she begins to rush. Jason watches her from behind without her noticing.

Jason: Morning.

Sam is startled and smiles.

Sam: You're awake.

Jason: Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?

Sam: I didn't want to disturb you.

Jason: You wouldn't have. I was hoping we could have breakfast.

Sam: I would love to but I can't.

Jason: I thought Monica was watching the kids.

Sam: She is. It's not that. There is somewhere else I have to be.

Jason: Where?

Sam hesitates to answer.

Jason: It's not a big deal you don't have to tell me.

Sam: No I want to. I'm taking a certification course.

Jason: A course? What's it about?

Sam: Criminal profiling. It's online. I was going to take it at PCU but by the time I tried to register the course was full. So I applied to other places. I attend classes via live stream at a college in NYC.

Jason: Wow. Why didn't you tell me?

Sam: I don't know. I guess I wanted to see how it went. If I failed, I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it.

Jason: Ok first of all, I want to know what's up with you. Second of all, you'll do great. I want to support you any way I can.

Sam: Thank you.

They kiss as Sam puts on her coat.

Sam: I gotta go.

Jason: See you later.

Sam blows him a kiss and leaves his apartment.

INT. KELLY'S RESTAURANT - MORNING

Lulu is at Kelly's ordering coffee. She patiently waits as she gazes over the newspaper. Laura is on the cover, with a picture of her at the podium from the press conference next to a picture of her leaving Sonny's house. The headline questions if Laura is corrupt. Lulu is in shock; she grabs her coffee and storms out the door.

INT. PETER'S OFFICE - MORNING

Lulu barges into peter's office as he is on a phone call.

Lulu: what the hell is this?

Lulu holds up the paper. Peter hangs up the phone and smiles.

Peter: It appears to be a newspaper.

Lulu: You know what the hell I mean. Where did this story come from?

Peter: One of our sources came through with information before we went to print.

Lulu: This is a lie and you know it.

Peter: Actually it appears to be the mayor leaving the residence of a reputed mob boss.

Lulu: Sonny and my mother are friends. They aren't in cahoots.

Peter: Are you sure?

Lulu: Yes.

Peter: Care to go on record?

Lulu: You know I can't.

Peter: Then why are you in here, Lulu? You say you want to be a journalist yet journalism apparently upsets you.

Lulu: No spreading lies about my mother upsets me.

Peter: Did you even read the article? It simply reported a sequence of events. Your mother held a press conference where she took a hard stance against organized crime. After which, she visited Sonny Corinthos, an alleged crime boss. What the readers infer from that is not on this newspaper or me. Perhaps I'm not the person you should be speaking with.

Lulu shakes her head in disgust.

EXT – KELLY'S RESTAURANT – MORNING

Drew is sitting in a bench outside of Kelly's. He reaches in his pocket and checks his phone to read Anna's last text message. Andre confirmed that the flash drive is authentic. He gets up to leave but sees Sam sitting at a table inside Kelly's with her laptop and earphones. She takes off the earphones, closes her laptop and scribbles in a notebook. She looks up and smiles when Drew approaches her.

Sam: Hey you.

Drew: Hey.

San: Come sit down.

Drew: I don't want to disturb you.

Sam: You aren't disturbing me. I was just finishing up.

Drew sits down and picks up her textbook.

Drew: The Criminal Mind. Interesting.

Sam: Yeah. I'm studying for a certification in criminal profiling.

Drew: That's fantastic. And you being you, I bet you're acing every test.

Sam: Are you trying to say I have a criminal mind?

Drew smirks.

Drew: Very criminal. Is it going well?

Sam: So far so good.

Drew: Oh yeah? Let me quiz you.

Sam: You don't have to do that.

Drew: It's ok. I want to.

Sam smiles.

Drew flips through her textbook and lands on a page.

Drew: Which term refers to a criminal's distinctive action, which is consistent throughout their crimes?

Sam: Don't tell me. Umm…crime signature

Drew: That's right.

Sam: Yeah. It's the first one I got right this morning.

Drew: You'll do fine.

Drew closes the book.

Sam: How about you? How are you doing?

Drew: I'm ok.

Sam: You don't have to pretend for me. You know that right?

Drew: I know. Really, I'm ok. It's not getting easier like they say it will.

Sam: It never does.

Drew: Sorting through Oscar's things has been tough but I think it helped in some weird way. I have some decisions to make pretty soon.

Sam: What kind of decisions?

Drew: Just decisions.

Sam: Ok. Maybe I can help.

Drew: I don't think you can.

Sam looks confused.

Drew: Are you happy?

Sam: What?

Drew: Are you happy?

Sam hesitates to respond.

Drew: You look happy. That's all I ever wanted for you.

Sam: I would be happier if you told me what's going on.

Drew smiles. He gets up and kisses Sam on the forehead.

Drew: I'll see you later, ok? Keep studying.

Drew walks out of Kelly's, leaving Sam confused.

INT. PCPD FRONT DESK – MORNING

Laura walks into the PCPD with reporters and cameras tailing her, asking to clarify her connection to Sonny. She attempts to shake them off.

Reporter: Mayor Collins, how will your connection to Sonny Corinthos affect future investigations into organized crime?

Reporter: Did Corinthos make campaign contributions?

Laura: I'm not answering any questions at this time. Please direct them to the public relations department.

A police officer herds the press away from Laura as she enters the station. The entire station looks at her then quickly goes back to work. Laura sighs.

INT. PCPD – INTERROGATION ROOM – MORNING

Laura walks into the interrogation room where Jordan and Margeux are waiting.

Laura: Sorry I'm late.

Jordan hides the newspaper.

Jordan: It's understandable.

Margeux: Don't worry about it.

Laura rests her briefcase on the table.

Laura: I'm guessing you read the paper.

Margeux: I skimmed it.

Laura: I realize how it appears but I just wanted to assure you ladies so there are no misunderstandings. Sonny and I are friends. That is all. There is no bribery going on. The newspaper took one picture and decided to paint me as some corrupt city official.

Margeux and Jordan exchange looks.

Laura: I'm not.

Margeux: We know.

Jordan: No need to explain.

Laura: Good. So what do you have for me?

Jordan hands her a file.

Jordan: New schedules for the department.

Laura: Good.

Jordan: Also new surveillance equipment. We were in desperate need.

Margeux: And with the proper warrants we can start surveillance on organized crime figures as soon as possible.

Laura: Hmm.

Margaux: Is that a good hmm?

Laura: I want to hold off on warrants right now.

Jordan: I thought the whole point was to get ahead of things.

Laura: It is. But you know what happens when we start arbitrarily watching people? Harassment claims. Law suits. It's the last thing we need right now so, hold off. Put together your teams and when the time is right, you will have my full support.

Jordan: You're the boss.

Laura gets up to leave.

Laura: I don't think I have to remind you to not speak with the press.

Margeux and Jordan nod. Laura leaves.

INT – PCPD – INTERROGATION ROOM - MORNING

Margeux is reading the newspaper. Jordan is typing on a laptop.

Jordan: What do you think of assigning Chase to one of the surveillance teams?

Margeux: Who?

Jordan: Chase. He's young, a bit inexperienced but unassuming. Margeux?

Margeux: Sorry. I'm listening. I was thinking about last night. I went to see Sonny.

Jordan: What?! Why?

Margeux: I wanted to warn him, you know. Put him on notice that if he breaks the law, I won't hesitate to prosecute.

Jordan: Why would you need to tell him that? It's sort of inferred with the job title, no?

Margeux: Right.

Jordan: Ok, I see where this is going. You like him.

Margeux: So? Laura likes him.

Jordan: But that's different. You LIKE him.

Margeux: I'm not dead, Jordan. I can see how handsome he is.

Jordan: Good. Then I hope that you see he is also a criminal. A very married criminal.

Margeux: I know.

Jordan: Guys like that can't be saved, Margeux. I know you think you're helping by telling him to stay out of trouble. All it will do is cause trouble for you.

Margeux: You're right. I don't know I guess I figured since I couldn't save my father, then maybe I could save him. Stupid right?

Jordan: Sad mostly. You know what you need? A date.

Margeux: A date? How does a date help me?

Jordan: Gets your mind off of work and trying to help sonny. Can't hurt.

Margeux doesn't look convinced.

INT – ALEXIS' OFFICE - MORNING

Alexis is finishing a call as Drew knocks on her door.

Alexis: Drew! Hi.

Drew: Hi, are you busy?

Alexi gets up to greet Drew with a kiss.

Alexis: Not at all. What can I do for you?

Drew: I'd like to hire you.

Alexis: Hire me?

Drew: Yes.

Alexis: Have a seat.

Alexis sits behind her desk. Drew takes the chair across from her.

Alexis: What happened to Diane?

Drew: Nothing. I don't think she is the best person for this particular request.

Alexis: Don't let her hear you say that. So how can I help?

Drew: I need to get some affairs in order.

Alexis: Ok what kind of affairs?

Drew: Business and personal.

Alexis: You have to be more specific than that.

Drew: This is between us, right?

Alexis: Of course.

Drew: I'm undergoing a medical procedure and I need to make sure my family is taking care of.

Alexis: Is everything ok?

Drew: Yeah I'm fine.

Alexis: What kind of procedure?

Drew: I'm getting my memory restored.

Alexis: Your memory? How?

Drew: It's a long story. The details don't matter. But I have the opportunity to retrieve my memories as Andrew Cain and I'm taking it.

Alexis: Does Sam know?

Drew: No.

Alexis: Drew...

Drew: I know this puts you in a tight spot.

Alexis: Ya think? I mean, I kinda hate you right now.

Drew smiles.

Drew: I know. But I love you. And I love Sam. And if anyone loves Sam as much as I do, it's you. You're the person I trust the most to do this for me.

Alexis stands up, looks out the window and sighs deeply as she contemplates taking the job. She turns to Drew.

Alexis: How dangerous is this procedure?

Drew: Not sure. There are some risks.

Alexis: Ok but I need details, here.

Drew: I could wake up, with my memories intact. Or I could not wake up at all.

Alexis: So you could end up on life support?

Drew: yes

Alexis: Would you like to be kept on life support?

Drew: I want everyone to get a chance to say goodbye and then...

Alexis: Ok.

Alexis sits down at her desk and scribbles notes.

Alexis: And Aurora?

Drew: Sell it. Whatever is still owed to Jason, pay it. Put the difference in an account for Scout.

Alexis: And what about Sam? Drew, she's-

Drew interrupts.

Drew: Happy. Sam is happy. That's all I want for her.

Alexis sighs. Drew pulls out a flash drive.

Drew: Whatever happens…I want you to give her this.

Drew places it on the desk.

Alexis: Are you sure you want to do this?

Drew: Yeah. I'm sure.

Alexis sighs.

Drew: Thank you for everything.

Alexis: I aim to please.

Drew: I don't mean your legal services. Although, they are impeccable. I mean for everything. For reaching my son when I couldn't. For being an amazing grandmother to my daughter. And for accepting me.

Alexis: It wasn't hard. You loved my daughter and my grandkids the way they deserved to be loved. You have always been respectful and kind. Just between you and me, you were my favorite son-in-law.

Drew laughs as Alexis hugs him.

Drew: Thanks again.

Alexis: No problem. Good luck.

Drew walks out of Alexis' office. Alexis' smile fades as she becomes concerned.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Laura sits at her desk exasperated. She looks at the newspaper and shakes her head. There is a knock on the door.

Laura: Come in.

Lulu: Mom?

Laura: Hi sweetheart.

Lulu: I know its not a good time and I feel like it's partially my fault.

Laura: How is it your fault?

Lulu: That news story completely distorted my coverage if the news conference. Peter undercut my piece.

Laura: That he did. But you know what? It's on me. I shouldn't have gone to see Sonny so openly.

Lulu: Why did you?

Laura looks at her.

Lulu: It's off the record, mom. There is no way I will help Peter tear you down.

Laura: I went there, as a friend, to discourage him from engaging in any illegal activity. That's all. How well I got through is anyone's guess but I don't regret it. This town has been through enough.

Lulu: I agree.

Laura: What about you? This puts you in the middle.

Lulu: I'll handle peter.

Laura; Handle him how?

Lulu: In a way where he will think twice before he undercuts me again.

INT. ALEXIS' OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Sam knocks on Alexis' office door and opens it. Alexis is sitting at her desk. She looks up.

Alexis: This is unexpected.

Sam gives her a funny look.

Sam: We were supposed to meet for lunch.

Alexis becomes flustered.

Alexis: Right. That's right. Let me get my purse.

Sam: Ok

Alexis picks up her bag and puts it over her shoulder. She looks at Sam then pulls her into an impromptu hug. Sam slowly wraps her arms around Alexis, clearly confused.

Sam: Oh ok. We're hugging. Mom?

Alexis released Sam from the hug. She puts her hand on Sam's chin and lifts Sam's head to look her directly in the eyes.

Alexis: Are you happy?

Sam: What?

Alexis: Happy. Are you happy?

Sam: Why are you asking me that?

Alexis: Because it's important to me that you're happy.

Sam: That's the weirdest thing…

Alexis: What?

Sam: Drew asked me that same question.

Alexis: He did?

Sam: Yeah. I ran into him at Kelly's, we were just catching up and he asked me if I was happy.

Alexis: And you said…what?

Sam: I didn't really answer. It was such a random question.

Alexis: Hmmm.

Sam: But that's weird, right?

Alexis: No. Not at all. I mean, he cares about you. Deeply.

Sam: No something was off. I know him.

Alexis: Do you?

Sam: What's that supposed to mean?

Alexis: It means you don't really know him.

Sam: Of course I do.

Alexis: No, you don't. For all you know, he could be a completely different person.

One you don't even like. Or he might not like you.

Sam: Mom, what are you talking about?

Alexis: Nothing. I'm just rambling.

Alexis attempts to walk towards the door. Sam blocks her path.

Sam: Ok but you don't just ramble, Mom. I ramble but you usually ramble with a purpose.

Alexis: I'm just saying that the past year has been complicated for you. And sometimes I worry. When I worry, I ramble.

Sam: Oh. Yeah it's been hard but I think everything has calmed down. We all sort of found a new normal.

Alexis: Right.

Sam: So? Are we going?

Alexis: Yeah.

Alexis walks out of the office. Sam turns to follow but knocks a file off the desk. She bends down to pick it up. As she places it on the desk, she sees a file with Drew's name on it. Alexis calls out to her from the hallway.

Alexis: You coming?

Sam: Yeah.

Sam leaves the office, her curiosity clearly piqued.


	5. Chapter 5

INT. QUARTERMAINES – LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Monica is in living room reading on the couch. Drew walks towards the living while looking at his phone.

Monica: Hi!

Drew: Hey.

Monica: Your ears must have been ringing. I was about to call you.

Drew: Were you?

Monica: I wanted to see how you were doing.

Drew sits next to her on the couch.

Drew: How are you?

Monica: Me?

Drew: Yeah you.

Monica: I'm good. Tired. I had a long shift yesterday.

Drew: You need to take care of yourself. You're so busy helping everyone else.

Monica: Well, I love my job. And my family.

Drew takes her hand and kisses it.

Drew: And we love you.

Drew reaches in his pocket and takes out his phone. He presses play on a video.

Drew: I wanted to show you something.

Monica: Oh my goodness. When did you take Scout roller-skating?

Drew: Yesterday. Although, I wouldn't call it roller-skating. She mostly crawled. But she had fun.

Monica: Looks like you both did.

Drew: It's days like that I want to remember forever.

Monica: Why wouldn't you?

Drew takes out the flash drive.

Drew: Because of this.

Monica: A flash drive? I don't understand.

Drew: This flash drive has my memories as Andrew Cain. A copy of it, anyway. I sent the original to Andre.

Monica: What? I thought it was lost.

Drew: So did I.

Monica: Where did it come from?

Drew: Margeux Dawson.

Monica: The DA had it?

Drew: Yeah. Long story short, it somehow ended up in her hands. She tried to get me to flip on Sonny in exchange for it.

Monica: Because of Jason.

Drew: She wanted to use Jason's memories to put Sonny away but I knew there was no way to do that without implicating Jason and hurting everyone. Including you.

Monica: That must have been a difficult choice.

Drew: Not really. The thought of losing the memories I made with my daughter and...Sam. It was an easy choice.

Monica: But now? What's changed?

Drew: Now that it's in my hands...it hard not to be curious about who I was.

Monica: Drew, I understand that you had a life before all this. And I want you to have it. But there has to be a way to get it without sacrificing the life you made.

Drew: I wish there was. But Andre said I would lose the past 5 years.

Monica: Is it even a safe procedure?

Drew: Everything has its risks.

Monica: But is it worth it?

Drew: I know you're scared.

Monica: I am terrified. I can't lose you.

Drew: I don't want to lose you either.

Drew hugs Monica. He gets off the couch, walks over to the desk drawer and hands Monica a different flash drive.

Monica: Another flash drive? What the hell is on this one?

Drew laughs.

Drew: I want you to keep it for Scout. Don't show her until...

Monica: Until what?

Drew: Until after the procedure.

Monica: Wait a minute. So no one knows you are getting this procedure?

Drew: No one except you. And Alexis. I needed her to handle some legal things for me.

Monica: Drew, you should tell them. At least Sam.

Drew: I don't want her to worry.

Monica: More like you don't want her to talk you out of it.

Drew: That too. I can't be whole the way I am now. I need to do this to honor my son.

Monica: Ok. Just let me know where the procedure is. Please. I will keep it to myself but I need to know.

Drew: Ok, I promise.

Monica sighs.

Monica: I love you.

Drew: I love you too.

INT – QUARTERMAINE HOUSE – SCOUT'S ROOM

Drew walks into the nursery where Scout is playing. He picks her up and hugs her.

Drew: How is my princess? You know you're a princess right? I want you to remember something ok? I need you to remember this for the both of us. You and your brother were the best things to ever happen to me. And I might not remember your favorite stuffed animal or that you hate it when I sing to you. But it doesn't mean you aren't important. I'll love you forever.

Drew kisses her forehead.

INT – METROCOURT - AFTERNOON

Alexis and Sam are finishing lunch as Julian walks off the elevator. He walks up to their table.

Julian: Look at that. Two of my favorite women in one place.

Sam rolls her eyes.

Alexis: Hi julian.

Julian: Hi.

Sam: I'm going to go pay the check.

Julian: I hope you aren't leaving because of me.

Sam: Actually that's exactly why I'm leaving.

Sam kisses Alexis' cheek.

Sam: Bye, mom.

Alexis: Bye, baby.

Julian sits down as Sam walks to the bar.

Julian: Tell me what I should do.

Alexis: Don't push her.

Julian: How can I even try to fix things if she won't let me in.

Alexis: I know my kid. She will. You just have to be patient.

Sam is at the bar, putting away her credit card. She takes out her cellphone and calls Drew. He doesn't pick up. She leaves a message on his voice mail.

Sam: Hey, it's Sam. Just checking in. We really didn't finish our conversation today. Call me.

Sam appears concerned and leaves the Metrocourt.

INT. METROCOURT BAR - AFTERNOON

Margeux walks up to the bar at the Metro Court and sits down. She signals the bartender.

Margeux: Martini please.

Jax walks in and takes a seat next to her.

Jax: Bourbon, please. Neat.

Margaux: Boubon…that's a drink you don't order everyday.

Jax smiles.

Jax: That depends on the company you keep.

Margeux: True. You know, when I was in college, I used to be able to tell what a person's major was based on the drink they ordered.

Jax: Oh really? So what would my major be?

Margaux looks Jax over.

Margaux: Business. Definitely international. And you're ordering a Bourbon to celebrate closing a big deal.

Jax smiles.

Jax: Close. I do run a conglomerate but when I celebrate a deal, I order a brandy.

Margaux smiles.

Jax: I'm Jax.

Margaux: I'm Margaux.

They shake hands.

Jax: So, what is it that you do for a living?

Margaux: I assume you don't read the newspapers.

Jax: Well I've been a bit busy lately. Why? Are you famous?

Margaux: I'm the District Attorney.

Jax: Oh really?

Margaux: Yeah. I'm liked by roughly 26% of Port Charles residents.

Jax grins.

Jax: That's pretty precise. And the rest?

Margaux: Hate my guts.

Jax laughs.

Jax: Well if it makes you feel any better, I like you.

Margaux: Thank you. It actually does.

Margaux checks her watch and downs her drink.

Margaux: I should get going. I have a ton of work with my name on it.

Jax: I would say don't work too hard but there are 74% of people who might think otherwise.

Margaux: Cute.

Margaux begins to walk away then pauses. She turns to face Jax.

Margaux: Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?

Jax is caught off guard but clearly amused.

Margaux: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.

Jax: It's ok.

Margaux: No ,it's not. It's desperate. I just met you and I'm asking you out. I'm sorry.

Jax: Don't be.

Margaux: It's just that a friend of mine told me to put myself out there. So I'm putting myself out there. And you're staring at me and not saying anything. Which means it's a no. That's fine. I'm going now…

Margaux turns to leave.

Jax: I'd love to have dinner with you.

Margaux faces Jax and smiles.

Jax: This is the part where we exchange numbers.

Margaux: Oh right.

Jax smiles as he takes out his phone. Margaux takes out hers. They hand them to each other and enter their phone numbers. They exchange phones again.

Jax: I'll give you a call.

Margaux: I'll be waiting.

Margeux smiles as she walks to the elevator. Carly walks into the Metrocourt through a side entrance, missing Margeux by a few seconds.

Carly: Sorry I'm late I overslept.

Jax: It's fine. You should be taking it easy.

Carly: Any easier and I will be an invalid. I hope you weren't waiting long.

Jax: Not that long but I have to go.

Carly: Oh. So, dinner with me and Joss tonight?

Jax: Tonight is not good for me.

Carly: Why?

Jax: It's just not good.

Carly: Because…?

Jax: Why do you need to know?

Carly: Excuse me for being curious.

Jax grins.

Jax: You're excused.

Jax gets up to leave as Carly follows. Jax presses the elevator button.

Carly: What's with the secrecy?

Jax: There is no secrecy. I'll have dinner with Joss tomorrow night.

Carly: Do you have a date or something?

Jax: Or something.

Carly: Who is she?

Jax gets on the elevator with a grin.

Jax: Good bye Carly.

Carly shakes her head and glares at him as he leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

INT. CHARLIE'S BAR – NIGHT

Margaux is sitting at a table in Charlie's. She looks around nervously and checks her watch. She looks up as Jax walks through the door. They exchange smiles. Jax walks over.

Jax: Sorry I'm late.

Margaux: I was starting to think you wouldn't show.

Jax sits across from her just as Carly and Joss walk into Charlie's.

Joss: This place is packed.

Carly: I told you we should have went to the Floating Rib.

Joss: Hey, there's dad.

Carly: Where?

Joss: Over there with…the DA?

Carly is shocked.

Carly: I can't believe it. He said he had a date but he didn't say it was with Margaux.

Joss: That's a date?

Carly: Come with me.

Carly and Joss walk over to Jax and Margaux's table.

Carly: Well, isn't this a small world.

Jax: Carly, what are you doing here? Hi Josslyn.

Joss folds her arms clearly umimpressed.

Joss: Dad.

Carly: You know me and my pregnancy cravings. I was dying for Charlie's curly fries. Looks like you two had the same idea.

Margaux: It would appear that way.

Carly: Jax, can I talk to you for a second?

Jax: I'm on a date Carly.

Carly: I know but I wouldn't be asking unless it was will only take a second. Joss can keep your date company.

Margaux: Oh, I don't need her to—

Joss interrupts.

Joss: I'd love to.

Joss takes a chair and places it beside Margaux.

Jax: It will just be a minute.

Margaux gives him a weak smile as Jax and Carly walk to a corner of the bar, away from the table.

Carly: What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you know who she is?

Jax: The district attorney. And?

Carly: And? You don't see what she's trying to do?

Jax: What?

Carly: She's trying to get to Sonny.

Jax: Excuse me? What does Sonny have to do with this?

Carly: She is trying to get to Sonny through you and me.

Jax: You aren't making any sense, Carly. There is no you and ma. Margaux and I haven't mentioned you or Sonny. Not once, ok? I don't know if the pregnancy hormones are making you paranoid or—

Carly: I'm not paranoid. She is up to something, Jax.

Across the room, Joss and Margaux engage in a staring contest.

Joss: So, you and my dad, huh?

Margaux: It's just dinner.

Joss: I bet.

Margaux: You know you are every bit your mother's daughter.

Joss: Thanks.

Margaux: Not a compliment.

Jax and Carly walk back to the table.

Jax: Sorry about that. Everything good here?

Margaux: Swell.

Carly: Come on, Joss, let's get our food to go.

Joss: We're not staying?

Carly: Nope. Come on, sweetie.

Joss gets up from the table and follows Carly to the bar to order the food.

Margaux: Doesn't that ever get exhausting?

Jax: Carly is an acquired taste.

Carly glares at Jax and Margaux from the bar. She winces in pain and doubles over holding her stomach.

Joss: Mom, what's wrong?

Carly: I don't know. I think it's a cramp.

Joss: Are you sure? Is it the baby?

Carly: I need to get to the hospital.

Joss: Oh my god. Dad!

Jax looks up and sees Carly in pain. He rushes over.

Jax: What's happening?

Joss: I don't know. Mom says she is in pain.

Margaux: I'll call an ambulance.

Carly: No, it would be faster if you took me.

Jax: Ok. Let's go.

Jax, Carly and Joss rush out of Charlie's leaving Margaux behind.

INT. KELLY'S DINER – NIGHT

Sam and Jason walk into Kelly's. Sam is on her phone with Danny.

Sam: Sweetie, I packed your flashlight in your overnight bag. Check the inside pocket. See. I told you. Remember what I said. Please and thank you and listen to Jeff's mom. I'll see you in the morning. Love you.

They sit at a table.

Jason: Is everything ok?

Sam: Yeah he couldn't find his flashlight for the flashlight war, whatever that means.

Jason: Flashlight war?

Sam laughs.

Sam: It's a game they do at sleepovers, I don't know.

Jason: Interesting.

Sam: But this is nice. Dinner, just the two of us.

Jason: It is.

Jason's phone rings. Sam and Jason exchange looks. Jason answers.

Jason: Hello? No, we didn't ask for surveillance cameras. Are you seriously asking why? We didn't approve the installation Well tell them to , I'll be right there.

Sam: You have to go?

Jason: There's a problem at the new warehouse. I'll be quick.

Jason kisses Sam and rushes out, leaving a disappointed Sam behind.

EXT. ELIZABETH'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Drew knocks on Liz's door. Franco opens it.

Franco: Drew.

Drew: Hey, I hope you don't mind me stopping by.

Franco: Not at all. Come in. I was actually going to call you.

Drew walks into the house. Franco follows him into the living room.

Drew: Oh yeah?

Franco: Elizabeth and I were debating whether or not to renew our vows.

Drew: Already? Don't people wait years for that?

Franco: Yeah but not when you get married in jail. Not that I don't appreciate your help with that. But our families couldn't be there. Elizabeth doesn't see the need but I want to make it special.

Drew: Hmm. I guess I have good timing then.

Franco looks confused. Drew hands Franco an envelope.

Franco: What's this?

Drew: Tickets to Italy.

Franco: What?

Drew: I figured you guys didn't get a honeymoon with the whole Ryan thing going on. You both are artists so Italy was a no brainer.

Franco: I don't know what to say.

INT – SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Jason walks into Sonny's living room as Sonny is reading the newspaper article on Laura. He looks up.

Sonny: So?

Jason: Security for the new warehouse is going to take some work. We're definitely going to have to hire more men.

Sonny: Then do it.

Jason: It's not that simple, Sonny. We need more time.

Sonny: Well how long will it take to get it up and running?

Jason: Maybe 3 months?

Sonny: That's unacceptable, Jason.

Jason: These guys have to be properly vetted or we open ourselves up to more problems.

Sonny: I think we might be too late.

Sonny holds up the newspaper.

Jason: I saw it this morning.

Sonny: You know how this looks?

Jason: It looks worse for Laura than it does for you.

Sonny: Unless the other families think I'm working with her. Think about it. Laura starts investigating organized crime, families start getting indicted. You know what I'm saying?

Jason: I see what you mean.

Sonny: I know you think this warehouse is a bad idea but if we expand, it will send a message to the other families to let them know exactly where we stand.

Jason: What about Margeux?

Sonny: What about Margeux?

Jason gives Sonny a stern look.

Sonny: Margeux isn't going to do anything. We have an understanding.

Sonny walks to the bar and pours himself a drink.

Jason: What does that mean?

Sonny: It means she'll stay out of my way as long as we don't give her a reason to poke around. So lets get this warehouse running quietly and there won't be any problems.

Jason looks unconvinced.

Sonny: There's just the matter of Julian.

Jason: Julian?

Sonny: I've been hearing things from one of the families. Apparently, he put in a bid for a warehouse two docks over from the ours on Elm Street.

Jason: He could be using it to store liquor for his bar.

Sonny: I don't like him that close.

Jason: I'll take care of it.

Sonny: No, I will. Just get our security straighten out and keep me updated.

Jason: Got it.

Jason leaves as Sonny finishes his drink.

INT – ELIZABETH'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Liz walks into the living room.

Liz: What's going on? Hi Drew.

Drew: Hi.

Franco: He got us tickets to Italy.

Luz: Wow. What's the occasion?

Drew: No occasion. It's a delayed wedding gift. And a thank you.

Franco: For?

Drew: For your support. Both of you.

Franco and Liz smile.

Liz: Drew you don't have to thank us for supporting you. You helped us through such a difficult time. You helped our kids. We are the ones who owe you.

Franco: She's right.

Drew: I just want you guys to enjoy Italy, ok. Eat food, see the sights, paint. Never take each other for granted.

Liz: Is everything ok? If you need to talk...

Franco: Yeah, we're here. I know it can't be easy after Oscar passed.

Drew: I'm ok guys. Really. In fact, I'm taking a trip myself.

Liz: Where?

Drew: Nowhere fancy. Just a little road trip upstate. Need to clear my head.

Franco: Is Kim going with you?

Drew: No, I'm going alone.

Drew walks towards the door.

Liz: Drive safe.

Franco: Take care, man.

Drew shakes Franco's hand.

Drew: Will do.

Drew walks out the house as Liz looks on, concerned.

Liz: Did he seem weird to you?

Franco: Yeah.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM - NIGHT

Carly is brought into the ER in a wheelchair. Joss approaches the nurses desk.

Joss: Excuse me. I need help for my mom. She is pregnant and having pains.

The nurse pages the OB. Carly hyperventilates as she cradles her stomach.

Jax: Everything will be ok, Carly. Just breathe.

Carly: Ok.

Nurse: Follow me please. The OB will be down soon to examine you.

Jax, Joss and Carly follow the nurse.

INT. KELLY'S DINER – NIGHT

Sam is still sitting at a table in Kelly's, looking at her phone to see if Drew called back. She puts her phone down in frustration. Molly walks in.

Molly: Hey

Molly sits across from Sam.

Sam: I hope I wasn't interrupting your studying.

Molly: I could use the break. Besides, no way would I turn down a free meal.

Sam: Is everything ok?

Molly: Yeah. TJ and I are on a strict budget. Between his pay as an intern, my part-time job, rent, food, books it can get pretty tight.

Sam: You know if you need anything you can ask me.

Molly: I know. I choose not to.

Sam: I'm so proud of you.

Molly: Thanks. I thought you were out with Jason tonight.

Sam: I was but duty called.

Molly gives Sam a funny look.

Molly: Everything ok with you two?

Sam: Yeah.

Molly shrugs and looks at the menu. Sam looks up nervously from hers.

Sam: I never asked you. What do you think of mom and Julian working things out?

Molly: Hate it. But it's her life.

Sam: That's very laisser-faire of you.

Molly: Well at this point she has to know what she is getting herself into. We could warn her but what good would that do? She knows what she signed up for.

Sam: Right. But you don't think Julian changed?

Molly: No. Do you?

Sam shrugs.

Sam: Part of me hopes he has if mom is giving him a second chance.

Molly: More like 4th but who's counting?

Sam: Fine, 4th. He knows what he stands to lose. I just hope he doesn't screw her over.

EXT. – CHARLIES BAR - NIGHT

Margaux is outside Charlie's walking to her car. She opens her car door as Sonny walks towards Charlie's. Margaux sees him.

Margaux: If you are looking for your wife, she left with Jax.

Sonny stops and turns around.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. CHARLIES BAR - NIGHT

Sonny walks over to Margaux as she stands by her car.

Margaux: I figured you would be at the hospital.

Sonny: Why would I be at the hospital?

Carly: She didn't call you?

Sonny: About what? Is she ok?

Sonny takes out his phone as Margaux laughs.

Sonny: What's so funny?

Margaux: She is unbelievable.

Sonny puts his phone to his ear. It goes to voicemail.

Sonny: Carly? Why aren't you picking up the phone?

Margaux: Something tells me if something were actually wrong with the baby, she would have called you.

Sonny looks at Margaux.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – WAITING AREA – NIGHT

Jax and Joss are in the waiting room. Jax puts his hand on hers.

Joss: I shouldn't have taken her to Charlie's.

Jax: This isn't your fault.

Joss: Yes it is. I've been sneaking her junk food all week. The doctors said she should be eating healthier.

Jax: She'll be fine, sweetheart.

Joss: What about the baby?

Jax: Let's just wait to see what the doctor says.

The OB walks out from behind the curtain.

OB: Josslyn?

Joss: Is my mom ok?

OB: She's stable. She's asking for you.

Joss and Jax rush into in see Carly.

Joss: Mom, are you ok? Is the baby ok?

Carly: Everything is fine. See?

Carly points to the fetal monitor.

Carly: That's the fetal heartbeat. It's strong.

Jax: That's good. See I told you she would be fine.

Joss is relieved and hugs Carly.

EXT. CHARLIE'S BAR – NIGHT

Sonny: What the hell happened?

Margaux: I was on a date with Jax tonight. Carly and mini Carly came in and basically ran interference.

Sonny: So what are you saying? Carly was faking it?

Margaux: That's exactly what I'm saying. Is Carly still into her ex?

Sonny glares at Margaux. Sonny tries to call Carly again. There is still no answer.

Margaux: I'm sorry.

Sonny: About what? Not being able to reach Carly or you asking if she's still in love with Jax?

Margaux: Both. Look, if there really was a problem with the baby, she would have called you. She clearly had an issue with me going out with Jax.

Sonny leans his back against the car. Margaux leans next to him. Their shoulders touch.

Sonny: Carly isn't in love with Jax.

Margaux: You sure?

Sonny: She just gets territorial.

Margaux: Like a dog.

Sonny: Hey. You can say whatever you want about me but don't talk that way about Carly.

Margaux: I guess I just don't get it.

Sonny: Get what?

Margaux: How Carly has 3 guys falling all over themselves to give her what she wants.

Sonny: Who's the third guy?

Margaux: Do you really have to ask?

Sonny: Jason is Carly's best friend. They've been friends for years.

Margaux: It doesn't bother you that she's territorial over other men?

Sonny: That's just how she is.

Margaux: You find that attractive?

Sonny: Why do you care?

Margaux: I don't.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CUBICLE – NIGHT

Carly releases Joss from their hug.

Carly: Joss, can you do me a favor?

Joss: I'm not getting you a donut.

Carly: No, I was going to ask for a smoothie.

Joss: Fine. But it's going to be a healthy one. With fruit and wheatgrass.

Carly makes a face.

Carly: Sounds...delicious.

Josslyn leaves.

Jax: I'm glad you're ok.

Carly: Thank you for bringing me to the hospital. I know I ruined your date.

Jax stares at Carly suspiciously.

Jax: You're faking aren't you?

EXT. CHARLIE'S BAR – NIGHT

An awkward silence falls between Sonny and Margaux. Still standing side by side with their shoulders touching, Margaux looks into Sonny's eyes. She turns away and looks at the ground.

Margaux: I probably shouldn't be talking to you about your private life.

Sonny: I should be the one worrying about that since you can use it against me in a court of law.

Margaux grins.

Margaux: I don't think Carly staking her claim on every guy in Port Charles would be helpful in building a case against you. I just think it's weird. If I found someone who made me feel wanted, I wouldn't be running around trying to keep other women away from my ex.

Margaux looks into Sonny's eyes. He looks at her lips and leans in to kiss her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CUBICLE – NIGHT

Carly: Excuse me? You thunk i faked this?

Jax: Yeah I do. There never was anything wrong with you or the baby.

Carly: How can you say that?

Jax: Did you call sonny?

Carly: I don't want to worry him if there's nothing wrong.

Jax: Did you call Jason?

Carly doesnt snswer.

Jax: I knew it.

Carly: Fine I faked it.

Jax: Are you crazy? Do you know how worried Joss was?

Carly: And I will apologize to her later.

Jax: This is unbelievable.

Carly: I was trying to save you.

Jax: From Margaux?

Carky: From being used. You can't trust her, Jax.

Jax: Says the woman who lied about stomach pains.

Carly: Just listen to me. I know women like Margaux. They weasel their way in and as soon as they find an opportunity, they pounce.

Jax: This is still about Sonny?

Carly: It's about all of us.

Jax: Carly, have you ever considered that Margaux is just doing her job? That if your husband didn't break the law, you would have less to worry about?

Carly: Jax...

Jax: No, I'm taking Joss home.

Jax storms out.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Sam is folding laundry. She has a flash back of Drew asking her if she's happy. She flashes to Drew's file on Alexis' desk. There is a knock on the door. Sam goes to answer. It's Jason.

Sam: Hi

Jason: Sorry about leaving you at dinner.

Jason walks in and throws his keys on the desk. Sam holds up a paper bag.

Sam: It's fine. I brought some take out in case you came by.

Jason: Thanks.

Jason pulls her into a kiss. He takes the bag and walks to the couch while removing his jacket.

Jason: I never got to ask you about your class.

Sam smiles.

Sam: It's fine.

Jason grins.

Jason: See. Now that I know about it, I can ask you how it went.

Sam: I should have told you.

Jason: I can understand why you didn't. But I want you to know that I will support you, no matter what.

Sam continues to fold clothes.

Sam: I know. Everything ok at the warehouse?

Jason sighs and shakes his head.

Sam: That bad?

Jason: I think Margeux is going to be a bigger problem than we thought.

Sam: What do you mean? What about Margaux?

Jason: Well for one, Sonny seems to think he can trust her.

Sam: Uh oh. I know what that means.

Jason looks at her.

Sam: I'm sorry but sonny has a pattern. Especially with women that hold high positions in law enforcement.

Jason: Yeah.

Sam: Did you warn him?

Jason: It's not like it will do any good.

Sam: Sometimes you just have to let the chips fall where they may. At some point, Sonny has to clean up his own messes.

Jason: It's not just about Sonny. Carly is affected too, Sam. And after everything that happened at Ferncliff, Carly won't be able to handle this.

Sam: She isn't a toddler, Jason. My god.

Jason: You know Carly. If I leave this alone, it will just get worse.

Sam gets annoyed.

Sam: Ok, well I know better than to talk you out of it so what are you going to do?

Jason is caught off guard by Sam's tone.

EXT. CHARLIE'S BAR – NIGHT

Margeux and Sonny's kiss intensifies until Margeux pushes his head away. She wipes her lips.

Sonny: I'm sorry.

Margaux: No I'm sorry.

Sonny: That shouldn't have happened.

Margeux: I need to go. I have some files I need to pick up at the office.

Sonny: Ok.

Margeux fumbles for her keys and drops them. Sonny picks them up and hands them to her. Their fingers touch. Margeux pulls away and gets into her car. Sonny watches her drive off.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Jason: Are you ok?

Sam: I'm fine. Why?

Jason: You seem a little on edge.

Sam: It's nothing.

Jason: Hey, talk to me.

Sam: It's just-

Jason's phone vibrates, interrupting Sam.

Jason: Ignore it.

Sam looks down at his pocket. Jason sigh and takes it out to turn it off. He sees Carly's caller ID. Jason answers.

Jason: Carly?

Carly: Jason, I need you.

Jason looks at Sam. She rolls her eyes.

EXT. KELLY'S DINER– NIGHT

Drew waits on the bench outside of Kelly's. He looks at pictures of Scout, Danny and Sam as Curtis approaches him.

Curtis: Hey man. Got the call.

Drew shakes his hand.

Drew: Glad you could meet me.

Curtis: It's no problem. Sounded urgent. What's going on?

Drew: I need you to do me a favor.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Sonny waits to reach the maternity floor. He has a flash back of his kiss with Margaux. He walks off the elevator and sees michael.

Michael: Hey dad. You ok?

Sonny tries smiles nervously.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Margeux is in her office doing paperwork. She shuffles the papers on her desk and uncovers Sonny's file. She looks at an old surveillance photo and flashes back to their kiss. Jordan knocks on the door.

Jordan: You're still here?

Margaux looks up.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - NIGHT

Curtis and Drew take a table inside of Kelly's.

Curtis: You know I'll do anything I can. What do you need?

Drew: i need you to watch out for Sam for me.

Curtis: Ok.

Drew: I'm serious. I know she can take care of herself but if she needs anything or the kids...

Curtis: You know i will. No question but why are you asking me? What about you?

Drew: I'm taking a trip.

Curtis: Ok. How long you will you be gone?

Drew: Not sure.

Curtis: That's cryptic. Where are you going?

Drew: Upstate. Not sure for how long.

Curtis: Upstate isn't that far so...is something else going on?

INT - GENERAL HOSPITAL LOBBY - NIGHT

Sonny: Hey. What are you doing here? You alright?

Michael: Yeah I'm good. I came to pick up Jonah's medication.

Sonny: Medication? Whats wrong?

Michael: Just a cold.

Sonny: Does your mom know?

Michael: Not yet and I'm hoping you can hold off telling her.

Sonny: Why?

Michael: Because if I tell her she'll want to hover and take over. I need to handle this myself.

Sonny: I get it.

Michael: So why are you here?

Sonny: Your mom is here.

Michael: What? Is she ok?

Sonny: I have a feeling she is perfectly fine. Go on home. Kiss Jonah for me.

Michael: You sure?

Sonny: Yeah, I'm sure.

Michael walks to the elevator as sonny heads to Carly's room.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Jason grabs his coat.

Jason: Carly is in the hospital.

Sam: Is she ok?

Jason: I don't know. She just said she's in the hospital.

Sam: Ok

Jason: I'll be back.

Jason kisses her and leaves. Sam looks visibly annoyed.

INT. KELLY'S DINNER - NIGHT

Drew: You're right. Something is going on.

Curtis: Then talk to me. You don't have to run upstate.

Drew: I'm not running. I need space to figure out who I am.

Curtis: And you think upstate has the answers?

Drew: Maybe. I don't need you to understand. I just need you to look out for Sam and the kids. Please.

Curtis: Ok, Ok. I got you.

Drew stands up and extends his hand. Curtis grabs it and pulls him into a hug.

Drew: Thank you. For everything.

Curtis: Don't mention it. Hey? I'll see you when you get back.

Drew smiles and leaves.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Jordan walks into Margaux's office.

Margaux: I'm just catching up on work. I have to get ahead of three cases and my brain is all over the place.

Jordan picks up Sonny's picture.

Jordan: Or just on one.

Margaux glares at her.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Sam opens the the front door.

Alexis: Hi sweetie

Sam: Hi.

Alexis can tell from Sam's tone something is wrong.

Alexis: Am I interrupting? Did you and Jason have plans?

Sam: Even if we did it wouldn't matter.

Alexis walks in. Sam closes the door.

Alexis: What does that mean?

Sam: Nothing. What's up?

Alexis: I just didn't like how we left things earlier with your father. I was hoping we could talk about it.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CUBICLE - NIGHT

Jason rushes into Carly's cubicle as Carly is putting on her clothes.

Jason: Ugh, I'll come back.

Carly: Oh relax Jason, it's nothing you haven't seen before.

Jason: I'll wait outside.

Carly: No stay. Please. I think i made a mess of things.

Jason: Are you and the baby ok?

Carly: We're fine.

Jason: So whats wrong?

Carly: I might have provoked Margaux.

Jason sighs.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Margaux grabs the picture and shoves it in Sonny's folder.

Margaux: I'll have you know, I had a date tonight.

Jordan: Really? With who?

Margeux: Jasper Jax

Jordan: Nice. Handsome, smart, charming.

Margaux: Very.

Jordan: So what are you doing here?

Margaux: It ended it earlier than I would've liked.

Jordan: Why?

Margaux: Carly.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CHAPEL - NIGHT

Sonny walks into the chapel. He lights a candle and sits on the bench.

Sonny sighs heavily as he looks at the candles.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Sam: You already know where i stand with Julian.

Alexis: True. But I don't know if you know where I stand with him.

Sam: You guys are together now, right?

Alexis: No. Not exactly. We're in transition.

Sam: Is that one of your therapy terms?

Alexis: It means we are and we aren't. We're figuring things out without labeling it. But in the meantime, it would help me if we could all be civil.

Sam: Civil? Mom he-

Alexis interrupts.

Alexis: Did terrible things to me, I know. But i have decided to find peace by exploring my other feelings on the matter rather than focusing on the anger. Been there. Done that. Got the T-shirt. And I hope that you could try that as well.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - NIGHT

Drew walks up to the nurses hub and looks around. A nurse approaches the desk.

Drew: Excuse me. Is Dr. Kim Nero available?

Nurse: Let me check.

The nurse checks on the computer.

Nurse: She is in the OR for a C-section. Is it urgent?

Drew: No. Can you give her this?

Drew takes out an envelope and hands it to the nurse.

Nurse: Sure, no problem.

Drew: Thanks.

Drew walks back to the elevator. He takes one last look at the lobby before he walks on the elevator and leaves.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CUBICLE - NIGHT

Jason: Carly, I told you to stay out of it.

Carly: You didn't even hear my side.

Jason: Fine. What's your side?

Carly: Margaux was on a date with Jax.

Jason: So?

Carly: So? You don't see where she's going with this?

Jason: No.

Carly: She's trying to get to Sonny through Jax.

Jason: How?

Catly: She wants to get under my skin, so it will cause problems between me and Sonny. Then when Sonny is distracted she goes after the business.

Jason: I don't see it. Even if that's true, I need you to let me handle it.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Jordan: So he left with her?

Margaux: He took her to the hospital, I guess.

Jordan: But you think she was faking?

Margaux: Oh i know she was. She wanted to get Jax away from me because she has it in her head that I'm using him.

Jordan: Are you?

Margaux: No

Jordan holds up Sonny's file.

Jordan: Are you sure?

Margeux grabs the file and puts it away in the filing cabinet. She grabs her coat.

Margaux: I seem to remember you pushing me to date.

Jordan: Yeah but i meant a random guy not Carly's ex.

Margaux laughs as they both leave her office.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Sam: I don't have any other feelings to explore.

Alexis: I doubt that.

Sam: Mom, he let his deranged sister get close to us.

Alexis: He did.

Sam: She almost killed me and my child. And you.

Alexis: I know. And can you honestly stand there and say you've never made any collosal mistakes in your life that you wish you could take back?

Sam looks down.

Alexis: I'm not asking you to love him. You don't even have to like him. But try to understand that I need to work through this. It's hard and its ugly but hiding behind my anger isn't worth it anymore.

Alexis kisses sam's forehead and leaves.

INT. QUARTERMAIN MANSION. MAIN ENTRANCE - NIGHT

Drew walks down the steps with a bag. He walks into the living room and looks at the pictures on the wall. He takes one last look of the mansion, picks up his bag and walks out the door.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY

Kim walks towards the nurses hub and reaches for a chart.

Nurse: How was the C-Section?

Kim: A healthy baby boy.

Nurse: That's nice. Oh, Drew came by.

Kim: He did?

Nurse: wanted me to give you this.

The nurse hands Kim the envelope and walks away. Kim examines the envelope and opens it. It's a picture of her, Drew and Oscar. Kim is moved by it but clearly confused.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CUBICLE -NIGHT

Sonny walks towards Carly cubicle as Carly parts the curtain.

Carly: Sonny?

Sonny: So you weren't going to call me?

Carly: It wasn't serious. I'm ok and the baby is ok. Who called you? Was it Jason?

Sonny: No. I went to Charlie's to talk to Julian about something. Someone told me you were there and in pain...

Carly: Julian? What did you need to talk to him for?

Sonny: It's business related. It's not important right now.

Carly: I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry.

Sonny: There's nothing to be sorry about.

They hug.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE BUILDING - PARKING GARAGE - NIGHT

Margeux is walking to her car. She searched for her keys and is startled when she sees Jason behind her.

Margaux: Seriously? Do you know how creepy it is to sneak up on women in a parking garage? I carry mace.

Jason: You won't need it.

Margaux: What do you want?

Jason: We need to talk about Sonny.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Sam reaches for her phone and checks it. She texts Drew.

Text: Where are you? Text me back. Please.

Sam sighs. She calls curtis.

Curtis: Hey partner.

Sam: Hey. I got a question for you.

Curtis: Shoot.

Sam: Have you heard from Drew lately?

Curtis: Yeah I saw him tonight.

Sam: I can't reach him. I'm starting to get worried.

Curtis: He mentioned taking a drive upstate.

Sam: Really? Why didn't he tell me?

Curtis: I don't know. He said he wanted to clear his mind.

Sam: Ok. Thanks.

Sam hangs up.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE BUILDING - PARKING GARAGE - NIGHT

Margaux: My office hours are from 8 to 6.

Jason: This is personal.

Margaux: Well personally I don't really have any interest in talking with you. Not that you talk much anyway.

Jason: I need you to keep your distance from Sonny.

Margaux: Or else what?

Jason: I'm not threatening you.

Margaux: Depends on how you look at it. We're alone in a dark garage. You stalk me to my car. After expressing disinterest in conversation, you give me an order which could be construed as a warning. The implication is there given your alledged occupation.

Jason: I import coffee.

Margaux: and here i thought you killed people for a living. Glad to hear you've diversified.

Jason: It's not worth it. Getting tangled up in Sonny and Carly's marriage. I've seen a lot of people try and it never ends well. Do yourself a favor and bow out.

Jason walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - ELEVATOR – MORNING

Drew is reading his text messages from Sam as Anna presses the button for the psyche floor.

Anna: Are you alright?

Drew: Yeah, I'm good.

Drew listens to the voicemail Sam left and closes his eyes. He takes in her voice. The doors to the elevator open, revealing Andre waiting on the other side.

Andre shakes Drew's hand and smiles at Anna.

Andre: Are you ready?

Drew: No. But I'm here.

Andre: Everything is being set up. Just have a seat.

Drew: Ok.

Drew walks over to a couch in the waiting area. Andre takes Anna aside.

Andre: Thank you for bringing him.

Anna: Not a problem. The circumstances are definitely unique.

Andre: How does it feel to be back?

Anna: Strange doesn't even cover it.

Andre: I heard about Alex and Peter.

Anna: If you heard I imagine the entire agency knows, which is slightly mortifying.

Andre: We don't think less of you, Anna.

Anna: Really?

Andre: Really. In fact, when the director heard you were coming, he seemed pretty interested.

Anna: Is that right? Maybe I should pay him a visit.

A nurse walks up to Andre.

Nurse: We're ready when you are.

Andre: Thank you.

Drew begins to write a text response to Sam. He erases his message before he can send it. He opts to listen to her voicemail again, taking in her voice. Andre walks over to Drew.

Andre: Drew? It's time.

Drew takes a deep breath and nods. He follows Andre.

Anna: Good luck.

Drew: Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it.

Drew and Andre disappear around the corner.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - OFFICE - MORNING

Anna knocks on an office door.

Don: Come in.

Anna opens the door and walks into the office.

Don: As I live and breathe.

Anna: Don, it's good to see you.

Don: The pleasure is always mine, Ms. Devane.

Anna: I've told you before to call me Anna.

Don: Force of habit. I'm happy you're here.

Anna: Are you? I thought I wouldn't be welcomed.

Don: Why is that?

Anna: Isn't it obvious? I assumed you thought I was compromised.

Don: Because of Alex?

Anna: And Peter.

Don: I won't lie. When I heard about what happened it did concern me. But it doesn't erase the good you've done, Anna. Your contribution to this agency is unmatched. In fact, until this day I can't say we've ever had an agent quite like you.

Anna: I doubt that

Don: Don't be modest. You know me. I don't hand out compliments very often.

Anna: That's true.

Don: So when I heard you were coming to drop off Andrew Cain, I had to use this as an opportunity to reach out to you for your help.

Anna: My help?

Don hands Anna a folder.

Don: Take a look.

Anna opens the folder and reads the contents.

Anna: A fencing ring.

Don: One of the largest we suspect operating outside of North America.

Anna: What do they move?

Don: A little bit of everything. Drugs, jewlery, paintings, cars. Even human organs.

Anna: Good lord.

Don: With your past experience in these cases, I thought you would be the perfect person for the job.

Anna: Tempting but I'm not leaving the United States. It's just not a good time.

Don: Good. Because this job is coming to you. We received Intel that suggests they're expanding operations to the east coast. Particularly, to cities near the water.

Anna raises her eyebrows.

Don: What do you say?

Anna: I'm going to have to think about it.

Don: What's to think about?

Anna: I like my life right now, Don.

Don: I know you, Anna. Eventually you're going to get restless. And when that time comes, we'll be here.

Anna shakes his hand and walks to the door.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - MORNING

Drew sitting up in a bed wearing a hospital gown. The nurse removes the blood pressure machine from his arm.

Andre: How are you feeling?

Drew: Anxious.

Andre: I could understand that.

Drew: What happens now?

Andre: We're going to give you two sedatives. One will relax your muscles. Make you comfortable. The second will put you in a deep unconscious state.

Drew: So I won't know what's happening?

Andre: No. The leads here will be hooked to your temples to read your brain waves. We make a small skull flap to expose your brain and connect another lead. Then we start the procedure of implementation.

Drew: When it's done I should wake up, right?

Andre: You should.

Drew: But I might not

Andre: That's correct.

Drew: Ok. Let's do it.

Drew takes out his phone. He looks at a picture of Sam, Oscar and Scout and then rests his head on a pillow as the nurse administers a sedative. He drifts off but remains partially awake. He hooks up the leads to Drew's temples. He nods to the nurse. She administers the next drug. Drew's eyes close completely as the machine starts mapping his brain waves. Andre walks to a computer near by.

Andre: Ok. Here we go.

A program begins to load with a progress bar. Andre watches Drew intensely as Drew's eyelids flutter. He checks Drew's vitals as he sleeps. In his dream state, Drew as a series of rapid flashes. He flashes to seeing Sam for the first time, hugging Carly, hugging Liz, the shootout saving, Sam telling him she was pregnant, the toast at their wedding, kissing Sam's pregnant belly, Scouts birth, shaking Curtis' hand, Danny meeting Scout for the first time, saving Franco from Harvey, Oscar's funeral and saying goodbye to Scout. Once the flashes end, Drew begins to have a seizure.

Andre: Two cc's of diazepan.

The nurse administers the drug in Drew's IV. He stops seizing. He has a flash of Jason's face receiving a medal of honor. He has a flash of him and Kim slow dancing together in a bar. He has a flash of him standing in a doorway with Kim kissing her goodbye. Andre watches the computer monitor as it indicates that the transfer is complete.

Andre: It's done.


	9. Chapter 9

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Sam walks into the living room carrying Scout's water bottle. She packs the water bottle into a small pink backpack. Her cellphone rings. She rushes to the coffee table and answers her phone.

Sam: Hello?

EXT. WAREHOUSE/DOCKS - AFTERNOON

Jason: Hey, it's me.

Sam: Oh. Hi.

Jason: Is everything ok?

Sam: Yeah, everything's fine. Your number is private.

Jason: I switched cellphones.

Sam: Why?

Jason: Just a precaution. Were you expecting someone else?

Sam bites her lip.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Andre monitors Drew's vitals as he sleeps. Anna observes through the window outside the room. Andre sees her and walks out of Drew's recovery room.

Anna: How did it go?

Andre: He's alive. That's the biggest hurdle.

Anna: Do you think he'll wake up?

Andre: There's no telling.

Anna: Ok. Keep me posted.

Andre nods as Anna walks away. Andre observes Drew sleeping through the window outside of his room.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Sam: The private number threw me for a loop.

Jason: I wanted to check in. I didn't like how we left things last night. I know something was bothering you.

Sam continues to pack Scout's backpack.

Sam: It's ok. Really. I know you're under a lot of stress.

Jason: That doesn't mean I don't want to know what's going on with you.

Sam: There is something I want to talk to you about. Why don't we meet for lunch?

Jason: I'd like that but can we make it dinner? There's a lot going on at the warehouse and I don't want to have to cancel on you. Again.

Sam smiles.

Sam: Dinner is good. I have to run and drop Scout off at Monica's.

Jason: Ok. I'll see you soon. I love you.

Sam: Love you too.

Sam puts her phone down. She nervously taps her finger on the table before she picks up her phone and checks her text messages to Drew. She sighs, visibly concerned that they've gone unanswered.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - DAY - DREAM

Drew is dreaming of himself with his original face waking up with Kim.

Drew: Good morning.

Kim smiles.

Kim: Good morning to you.

They kiss.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Monica is standing behind the hub, clearly frazzled.

Liz: Monica? Monica?

Monica: Yes?

Liz: Are you ok? You seem distracted.

Monica: I'm just thinking of a patient of mine.

Liz: Room 209?

Monica: 209?

Liz: The triple by pass you performed?

Monica: Yes, right. 209.

Liz: So far his vitals are holding but I have to say, I thought he would come out of it by now.

Monica: Would you mind checking on him again for me?

Liz: Of course

Liz walks away as Monica checks her phone for messages from Drew. Sam walks off the elevator.

Monica: Sam.

Sam: Hi. Alice said you were working today. I thought you had the day off.

Monica: I did. But you know me. I like to stay busy.

Sam: Have you heard from Drew? He isn't picking up his phone or answering text messages. When was the last time you saw him?

An expression of guilt flashes across Monica's face.

EXT. WAREHOUSE/DOCKS - AFTERNOON

Jason observes as dockworkers move crates around the new warehouse. The warehouse manager approaches Jason with a clipboard and hands it to Him.

Manager: The shipment manifest you asked for.

Jason: Thanks.

Jason looks it over.

Jason: This is no good.

Manager: What's wrong with it?

Jason: We don't have enough men on shifts.

Manager: I'm working with what I got. I already have guys pulling doubles. You gotta give me more to work with.

Jason hands the clipboard back to the manager.

Jason: Ok, I'll take care of it.

Julian walks by, raising Jason's suspicions.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Monica walks around the hub towards Sam. She places her hand behind Sam's back and guides her to the waiting area.

Monica: I saw him yesterday afternoon.

Sam: Afternoon? Did he say where he was going?

Monica: He didn't but he's probably fine.

Sam gives her a funny look.

Sam: If he were fine he would return my calls.

Monica: You know, he mentioned that he just needed some time. With Oscar gone, he probably needed space to decompress.

Kim walks by looking at her phone. She sees Sam and walks over.

Kim: Sam, I was just about to call you.

Sam: About Drew?

Kim: Yeah I haven't heard from him.

Monica's phone rings.

Monica: Excuse me.

Monica walks across the lobby.

Monica: Hello?

Anna: Monica? It's Anna. Drew told me to call you.

Monica looks over at Kim and Sam.

INT. WAREHOUSE/DOCKS - AFTERNOON

Jason blocks Julian's path and stares him down. Julian rolls his eyes.

Julian: Can I help you?

Jason: I should be asking you that question. What are you doing here?

Julian: Walking to my warehouse.

Jason: Yeah I heard you bought one. How?

Julian: What's it to you?

Jason: I just think it's interesting you can afford it.

Julian: What can I say? Charlie's is doing well.

Jason: Not that well.

Julian: And how would you know? It's not like I'm being shaken down for protection money by people like you and Sonny.

Jason: And why is that?

Julian: The other families and I have an understanding.

Jason stands closer.

Jason: Then you understand that I don't want you near Sonny's business. Which means you'll have find another way to get to your warehouse. Don't let me catch you here again.

Julian: Or what? You'll kill me? What would Sonny's good friend Mayor Collins say about that?

Jason glares at Julian.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Monica: Is he ok? Please tell me he's ok.

Anna: Andre says the procedure went well. Although, he hasn't regained consciousness.

Monica: How are his vitals?

Anna: I don't know the details. But I sent for a car to bring you to the airport and fly you to the facility.

Monica: Thank you, Anna. So much for keeping me informed.

Monica puts her phone away and walks back to Sam and Kim.

Sam: So you haven't seen him since yesterday morning.

Kim: No. We packed up Oscar's things, had brunch at Kelly's the next day and I haven't seen him since. But he did come by the hospital last night to give me a picture of us with Oscar.

Kim holds up the picture.

Sam: Ok so he saw you, then me, then Monica. Curtis at some point but where did he go after?

Kim: I don't know.

Sam: Monica, if its alright I'm going to head back to your house to see if there's anything there that could hint at where he went.

Monica: Yes, of course

Kim's pager hoes off.

Kim: Will you keep me updated?

San: For sure.

Sam walks to the elevator and Kim walks around the nurse's station to respond to the page. Monica breathes a sigh of relief and leaves the lobby.

MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM- AFTERNOON

Anna approaches Drew's recovery room. Andre stands outside writing notes on a chart.

Anna: Any change?

Andre: No. Which isn't a bad thing. His brain activity shows he is dreaming.

Anna: I called Monica. She is on her way.

Andre: Good. So, how did your meeting go with the director?

Anna: It went. He offered me a job.

Andre: I knew it. Are you going to take it?

Anna: It's tempting. But I don't know.

Andre: You should take it.

Anna: You don't even know what it is.

Andre: Whatever it is he clearly thinks you're the person for the job. Come on. We all know you're going to do it. So just do it.

Anna smirks.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew is still unconscious dreaming about Kim.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY - DREAM

Kim and Drew are on a couch in a living room cuddling and drinking coffee. Kim is wearing his shirt.

Kim: When do you ship out?

Drew: Tonight.

Kim: I wish you didn't have to go.

Drew: I could dodge but that means we would have to go on the run.

Kim giggles.

Kim: I could do that.

Drew: Really? Drop your career, leave your apartment behind, including this really ugly, lumpy, old couch you love so much.

Kim: My couch is not old.

Drew: It's lumpy and ugly.

Kim: I'll give you ugly but it's not lumpy… It's charming. Like you.

Drew: Did you just call me ugly?

Kim laughs as Drew pulls her in for a kiss.

INT. WAREHOUSE/DOCKS - AFTERNOON

Julian: Isn't Laura investigating organized crime? It's really not the best time to be throwing around threats.

Jason: Did I?

Julian: You and Sonny have a lot more to worry about than how I get to my warehouse. Lucky for me, I run a legitimate business. Can you and Sonny say the same?

Jason clenches his jaw.

Julian: I didn't think so. Good luck with all of this.

Julian leaves Jason on the docks.


	10. Chapter 10

INT. OUTSIDE ALEXIS' OFFICE -AFTERNOON

Sam is outside Alexis' office on her phone.

Sam: Hey Molly. I need a favor. Can you pick up Danny after school for me? No, Scout is at Monica's. Yeah just bring them to mom's place. Thank you so much you're a lifesaver. I'm fine, I should be home soon. Ok bye.

Sam walks into Alexis' office, startling her.

Alexis: God you scared me. No knock?

Sam: No time for that. Where is he?

Alexis: Where is who?

Sam: Drew.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Monica is escorted to Drew's room by a nurse. Andre greets her.

Andre: Dr. Quartermaine.

Monica: Andre. How is he doing?

Andre: He's doing well. His vitals are good, there has been a surge of brain activity, which is a good sign.

Monica: But he hasn't woken up yet?

Andre: No.

They enter Drew's room. Drew is still sleeping. Monica strokes his hair.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – DAY - DREAM

Drew is standing outside of Kim's front door, leaning against the door pane.

Kim: Call me when you get there.

Drew: Ok

Kim: Are you sure you cant tell me where there is?

Drew: I want to but…

Kim: You cant.

Drew smiles. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a cd.

Drew: Here. I made you this.

Kim: A mix tape? This is incredibly corny. You know that, right?

Drew: You like corny.

Kim: No I don't.

Drew: Yes you do.

Drew pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Drew: I'll see you later.

Kim: Later.

Kim watches Drew leave with a wistful expression on her face.

INT. ALEXIS' OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Alexis closes the door.

Alexis: I'm going to need you to keep your voice down. This is my office.

Sam: Where's drew?

Alexis: I don't know.

Sam: I think you do.

Alexis: How would I know, Sam? If he didn't tell you where he went, he definitely didn't tell me.

Sam: He came to see you, didn't he?

Alexis hesitates to respond.

Sam: I'll take that as a yes. So where is he?

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM -AFTERNOON

Sonny walks into the bedroom carrying a tray of food. Carly is sleeping in bed. She stirs as Sonny places the tray on the bedside table. Carly opens her eyes and smiles.

Sonny: I didn't mean to wake you.

Carly: Good morning.

Sonny: Actually it's good afternoon.

Carly: What?

Carly grabs her phone and checks the time.

Carly: Oh my god. Why did you let me sleep this late?

Sonny: You needed the rest after your scare last night.

Carly smiles nervously.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Andre enters.

Monica: I'm starting to get concerned. He has been unconscious longer than you anticipated.

Andre: This kind of recover takes time.

Monica: How much time?

Drew's eyes start to flutter. His eyes slowly opens as they focus on Monica and Andre.

Andre: It's still too soon to tell, Monica.

Monica: I want him transferred to GH.

Andre: They aren't equipped to handle a case like this.

Monica: If he doesn't wake up he should be with family.

Drew: Where am I?

Monica and Andre are startled to hear Drew's voice.

INT. ALEXIS' OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Alexis: Sam I'm being honest here. I don't know his exact location.

Sam: What did he say when he came to see you?

Alexis: How do you even know he was here?

Sam: There was a file on your desk with his name on it.

Alexis: Oh so you were snooping.

Sam: It was in open view on your desk, mom.

Alexis: Fine he was here. And yes he hired me to take care of something

Sam: What?

Alexis: I can't say. Not yet.

Sam: What do you mean you can't say?

Alexis: Attorney client privilege

Sam: He's missing. Scout's father is missing.

Alexis: Sweetheart, I-

Alexis phone interrupts. She takes it out of her purse and sees that Monica calling.

Alexis: Hello? Ok.

Alexis looks at Sam and closes her eyes as she rubs her neck.

Alexis: No, thanks for telling me. We'll be in touch.

Alexis hangs up.

Alexis: Sam you need to sit down.

Sam: I don't want to sit down.

Alexis looses her patience and yells, startling Sam.

Alexis : SIT DOWN!

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM -AFTERNOON

Sonny sits next to Carly on the bed as she eats her breakfast. She takes a bite of the pancakes Sonny made. Sonny smiles.

Sonny: How is it?

Carly: Amazing.

Sonny: Good.

Carly: I have to tell you something.

Sonny: What?

Carly: I was faking last night, at the hospital.

Sonny: I know.

Carly: You do?

Sonny: Yeah. I figured you would have called me if something were wrong with the baby.

Carly: I can explain.

Sonny: You don't have to.

Carly: I want to. I fake it because of Jax.

INT. ALEXIS' OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Sam sits down behind Alexis' desk. Alexis opens her laptop in front of her.

Sam: What are you doing?

Alexis: Following my clients wishes.

Alexis puts the flash drive in the computer. She opens the first file. A video starts playing. Drew appears on the monitor.

Drew: Hi Sam. If you're watching this, it means I underwent the procedure to restore my memory.

Sam watches in shock.

Drew: First, I want to apologize for not telling you what I was about to do. There was a reason for that. I knew you would talk me out of it. You have this way of convincing me to do whatever you want. I don't know if it's mind control or something. I just knew that I could never say no to you. Maybe I'm a selfish coward. I don't know. But what I do know is if I'm going to move on with my life, I need to be me. Whoever me is. Please don't be mad at your mom. I hired her because I know she would not only fulfill my legal wishes but my personal ones. Which is to make everything ok for you and Scout. I don't know what's going to happen to me but I want you to know that for the last 5 years you and Scout made me the happiest man on earth. Maybe we weren't meant to happen because of a situation we didn't control but I want you to know it meant everything to me. I love you. And I always will.

Sam is overwhelmed with emotion.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Andre checks Drew's vitals. Drew eyes Monica suspiciously as she reviews his chart.

Andre: BP is normal. Brain function looks good.

Drew: What the hell is going on?

Andre: Drew, what is the last thing you remember?

Drew: I don't know.

Andre: Ok that's fine. There's no rush.

Drew: Why am I in the hospital?

Monica: You underwent a procedure.

Drew: What kind of procedure?

Monica and Andre exchange nervous glances. Andre walks over to Monica.

Andre: I think I should speak with him alone.

Monica: I'm his mother. I'm not leaving.

Andre: He doesn't know you're his mother. This needs to be handled delicately.

Monica: Fine but I'm going to be outside.

Andre: Ok

Drew watches as Monica leaves his room.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM -AFTERNOON

Sonny: What about Jax?

Carly: It's not what you think.

Sonny: What do I think?

Carly: That it had something to do with me and Jax.

Sonny: Ok.

Carly: It was about you and Margaux.

Sonny shifts nervously.

Sonny: Me and Margaux?

Carly: Yeah. Margaux was on a date with Jax, which makes absolutely no sense because she isn't his type. At all. Anyway, it's clear what she's doing.

Sonny: What?

Carly: She is trying to get under my skin.

Sonny gives Carly a strange look.

INT. ALEXIS' OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Sam sits in silence. Alexis brings her a glass of water.

Alexis: Here you go, baby. Are you ok?

Sam: I don't understand. How is that possible?

Alexis: He didn't give me the details, sweetheart. He just said he had an opportunity to restore his memory and he was taking it.

Sam: But he needs the flash dive for that. He needs to find Andre.

Alexis: I guess he did.

Sam: I have to find Monica.

Sam rushes to the door.

Alexis: Sam, Monica is with Drew.

Sam stops in her tracks and turns around.

Sam: That's not possible. Monica said she didn't know where he went.

Alexis: She must have found out because that's who called me.

Sam: That was her?

Alexis nods.

Sam: Well how is he? Is he alive?

Alexis: He's alive but unconscious. He hasn't woken up yet.

Sam is affected by Alexis' words. She rushes to door and yells back on her way out.

Sam: Molly is picking up the kids. She is bringing them to your house.

Alexis follows her but Sam leaves before Alexis can catch up.

Alexis: Sam? Sam?

Alexis rests her head on the doorframe in frustration.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Andre: How are you feeling?

Drew: Tired.

Andre: That's normal.

Drew: So are you going to tell me what is going on? Why am I here?

Andre: I want to warn you. What I am about to tell you will be upsetting.

Drew: Upsetting?

Andre: Yes. Do you know what year it is?

Drew: What kind of question is that?

Andre: A simple one.

Drew: Last time I checked it was 2013.

Andre: Actually, Drew, it's 2019.

Drew scoffs.

Drew: What?

Andre stares at him.

Drew: What do you mean it's 2019? I've been sleeping for 6 years?

Andre: Not exactly.

Drew: You lost me.

Andre: You were awake. Except you were living your life as someone else.

Drew stares at Andre and bursts into spontaneous laughter.

Drew: I'm sorry. I just...you know how crazy this sounds, right?

Andre: It's the truth.

Drew: The truth? Ok so if you woke up one day and someone told you that you were walking around pretending to be someone else, you would believe them?

Andre: I would definitely want proof.

Drew: So where's the proof? Show me, Doc.

Andre picks up a mirror from the bedside table and hands it to Drew. Drew looks into the mirror. His smile fades.


	11. Chapter 11

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM -AFTERNOON

Sonny: Me and Margaux?

Carly: Yeah. Margaux was on a date with Jax, which makes absolutely no sense because she isn't his type. At all. Anyway, it's clear what she's doing.

Sonny: What?

Carly: She is trying to get under my skin.

Sonny gives Carly a strange look.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Sam rushes off the elevator and walks up a nurse.

Sam: Excuse me? Hi. Can you page the head of security please?

Nurse: What's this about?

Sam: I need to speak to them about a private matter. It's an emergency.

Kim sees Sam and rushes over. Sam is on her cellphone trying to call Monica.

Kim: Sam, did you find out anything new?

Sam: Yeah, I did.

Monica's phone goes to voicemail.

Kim: Sam what's going on?

Sam: Drew went to a facility to restore his memory.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew puts down the mirror.

Andre: I know this is a lot to take in.

Drew: Oh you know that, huh?

Andre: Drew, if you want someone to blame, blame me.

Drew: Why? You did this?

Andre: I was an integral part of it, yes.

Drew: Who were the others?

Andre: That's not important right now. What's important is taking this one step at a time.

Drew: How about I decide what steps to take. And the next step is finding out who the hell messed with my life.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM -AFTERNOON

Sonny: You think Margaux dating Jax is about you?

Carly: Don't call me paranoid.

Sonny raises his hands.

Sonny: I'm not. I just think it's a reach.

Carly: Not if she thinks it will cause problems between us. Distract you enough to go after the business.

Sonny rubs his chin.

Sonny: That plan would only work if you let her bother you, Carly. The business is fine. We're fine.

Carly: I know, I know. I'll let it go. For now.

Sonny: Eat your fruit.

Carly grins.

Carly: I'm getting a late start on the day but I thought I would check in with Michael. You want to come?

Sonny: I don't think that's a good idea.

Carly: Why?

Sonny doesn't respond.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Kim: How is Drew restoring his memory?

Sam: I don't know. Apparently he got a hold of the flash drive, he found Andre and took off.

Kim: Where?

Sam: I don't know but Monica knows because she's with him.

Kim: Why didn't she say anything? Does he know how dangerous this is? We have to stop him before he goes through with it.

Sam: He already did. Monica called my mother. He's in a coma.

Kim appears visibly nervous.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Andre: I know you're angry

Drew: Angry doesn't really cover it.

Andre: Confused, frustrated

Drew: Keep going.

Andre: You want answers and you will get them. But for your own mental health, you need to take things in as they happen.

Drew: You want me to take things in? Ok. So one day I'm going along, minding my damn business and someone decides to kidnap me, force me to undergo some experiment, where I walk around as some other guy for 6 years?

Andre: It wasn't just any other guy.

Drew: Who was he?

Andre: He was your brother.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM -AFTERNOON

Carly gets off the bed and approaches Sonny.

Carly: Why shouldn't we see Michael?

Sonny: Because...we shouldn't crowd him.

Carly: He's our son.

Sonny: I know but he has to figure out his life on his own.

Carly: Figure what out? What aren't you telling me? Sonny?

Sonny: Jonah has been feeling a little under the weather.

Carly: Oh my god.

Carly scrambles to get dressed.

Sonny: Michael's handling it.

Carly: So you weren't going to tell me?

Sonny: He asked me not to.

Carly: My grandson is sick and he wasn't going to tell me? I'm going to kill him.

Carly storms out the room. Sonny shakes his head.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Sam: Monica's car is still here, which means she left the hospital some other way. If I can get a license plate off the car she left, in maybe I can figure out who picked her up and where they took her.

Kim: And then what?

Sam: What do you think? I'm going to bring him home.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew: Brother? What brother?

Andre: Your twin brother. Jason Morgan

Drew laughs.

Drew: This just keeps getting better. Is there a hidden camera in here? Are people going to jump out the closet and tell me this is all one big joke?

Andre: No.

Drew: Ok. So this brother, Jason Whoever, what's so special about him that they wanted me to be him?

Andre: Your brother had an extensive brain injury due to an car accident that permanently damage his frontal lobe in 1996. He was taken first. When it became clear that the procedure would not take, that's where you came in.

Drew: What did you want him for?

Andre doesn't answer.

Drew: So I got screwed in this because his brains were too scrambled for you to experiment on?

Andre: More or less.

Drew laughs.

Drew: Wow. Well this story is very entertaining. Do you tell this to all your patients? Or am I special? You know what. Don't answer that.

Drew gets out of bed and stretches his arms.

Drew: I just need you to point me in the direction of some pants and I'll be on my way.

Andre: I can't let you do that.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Sam is standing with the head of GH security, looking at footage on a tablet.

Sam: Hold on. Go back.

They watch as Monica is escorted by a man, walking towards an unmarked SUV.

Kim: Who is that?

Sam: I don't know.

As they are watching the tablet, a man dressed in a dark suit walks off the elevator. He looks around and spots Sam and Kim. He walks towards them and clears his throat. They turn around.

Man: Sam McCall? Dr. Kim Nero?

Kim: yes?

Man: I was sent by Anna Devane. I'm here to escort both of you to see Drew Cain.

Sam and Kim exchange nervous glances.


	12. Chapter 12

INT. CAR - EARLY EVENING

Sam and Kim are in the backseat of an SUV being driven by the man in the suit. Sam pulls out her phone. She dials Jason's number and gets his voicemail.

Sam: Hey it's me. Call me as soon as you get this.

Sam hangs up and notices Kim fidgeting nervously.

Kim: This is crazy.

Sam: Yeah, I know.

Kim: What was he thinking?

Sam: Did he leave anything behind for you? Besides the picture?

Kim: Anything like what?

Sam: Nothing. Never mind.

Kim: I hope he's ok.

Sam: He has to be.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Drew approaches Andre. Andre retreads.

Drew: You can't let leave?

Andre: You could leave, Drew. But I'm advise against that.

Drew: No offense but after that story I just heard, your advice doesn't really mean much to me.

Andre: You want answer. And I can give them to you. In fact, they're waiting right outside for you.

Drew: What do you mean.

Andre: In the lobby. Wait here. I will get them.

'S OFFICE - EARLY EVENING

Margaux is sitting at her desk finishing paperwork. She organizes a stack of papers, revealing Sonny's file underneath. Sighing heavily, she walks over to the filing cabinet across the room and puts the file away. She turns around and sees Sonny standing at her door.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - LOBBY- EARLY EVENING

Monica is in the lobby. Sam and Kim walk off the elevator.

Kim: Monica, where is Drew? Is he ok?

Monica: He's fine. In fact, he's awake.

Sam: Where is he?

Monica: He is with Andre right now.

Sam: So the procedure worked?

Monica: It's too soon to be sure at this point. But you guys need to prepare yourselves for all outcomes.

Kim: What is Drew's prognosis?

Monica: His vitals are strong and normal. He is alert, which is a good sign.

Sam: What aren't you saying?

Monica: He doesn't remember how he got here.

Kim: That's common. I mean, after a procedure like that most patience would have a hard time-

Monica interrupts.

Monica: No I think it's more than that. I didn't speak with him very long but it appears he doesn't remember the last few years Drew Cain.

Sam is taken aback.

'S OFFICE - EARLY EVENING

Margaux: You shouldn't be here.

Sonny: I know.

Margaux: If you know that then why are you here?

Sonny walks in and closes the door.

Sonny: Same reason you came to my house the other night. To give you a friendly warning.

Margaux: I've had my fill of warnings, thanks. Your trained dog cornered me in the parking garage last night.

Sonny: What?

Margaux: Jason. Yeah, he already gave me the speech to not get mixed up with you and Carly.

Sonny: I never told him about what happened. And I sure as hell didn't tell him to speak to you.

Margaux: Then how did he know?

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - LOBBY- EARLY EVENING

Kim: So he remembers everything before he came to Port Charles?

Monica: I didn't get to speak with him for very long.

Monica notices Sam's concern.

Monica: Are you ok?

Sam: I don't know. How did he seem to you?

Monica: Confused mostly. Agitated, which was understandable. This won't be easy Sam. You need to prepare yourself.

Andre enters the lobby.

Andre: Hi everyone.

Sam: Can we see him?

Andre: Yes but you need to prepare yourselves. He isn't the man you remember.

'S OFFICE - EARLY EVENING

Margaux leans against her desk as Sonny approaches her.

Sonny: Carly must've told him.

Margaux: Do you think someone saw us and told her?

Sonny: No, nothing like that. Carly has it in her mind that you were using Jax last night to get to her to get to me.

Margaux: Tin foil hats are really her thing, huh?

Sonny: Is she wrong?

Margaux: What do you think?

Sonny: Wouldn't be the first time.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - HALLWAY- EARLY EVENING

Andre, Monica, Kim and Sam walk towards Drew's room.

Andre: I just want to warn you he's slightly distressed.

Kim: Ok

Andre: He's still trying to make sense of everything. So let's try not to bombard him with too much at once. If he asks, answer truthfully.

Sam: Ok

Andre opens the door. Drew, who is sitting at the edge of his bed, stands up. He stares at all three women.

Drew: Kim?

Drew walks over and caresses Kim's face and hugs her. Sam and Monica stare in shock.

'S OFFICE - EARLY EVENING

Margaux: It wouldn't be the first time a woman used Jax to get to you?

Sonny: Jax and I have a history. A lot of it involves women.

Margaux: I see.

Sonny: I'm just saying.

Margaux: I'm not using Jax to go after you, Sonny. When I asked him out, it was because I found him charming.

Sonny: You asked him out?

Margaux: Yes. See when I want something or someone, I go after it. No pretense.

Sonny: Good to know.

They gaze at each other intensely. The sexual tension builds.

Margaux: Was that it?

Sonny: Yeah. I wanted you to know that I intend to keep what happened between us. I hope you do the same.

Margaux: I plan to.

Sonny nods. He walks to the door and leaves. Margaux lets out a sigh of relief.


	13. Chapter 13

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Drew releases Kim from their embrace.

Drew: Are you ok?

Kim: Me? What about you? You should be in bed.

Drew: I'm fine. I can't believe it's you.

Kim: I can't believe it's you either. I know it's a lot to take in.

Drew looks at Andre suspiciously.

Kim: Andre is here to help you.

Sam watches in awe at Drew's trust in Kim.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - OFFICE - EARLY EVENING

Sonny is sitting at his desk looking at a picture of him and Carly. Jason enters.

Sonny: So?

Jason: We need more men to cover the warehouse.

Sonny: I thought you hired them already.

Jason: I did. But they're spread too thin.

Sonny: All right. Do what you have to do.

Jason: Julian came by.

Sonny: The warehouse?

Jason: Yeah. He said he was walking through to get to his warehouse but I think he's up to something.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Drew sits on the edge of his bed.

Drew: So what he said was true?

Andre: I told him about the procedure. And Jason.

Sam swallows hard. Drew looks at Sam and Monica.

Drew: Are you doctors?

Monica: I am a doctor but I'm not your doctor.

Drew: And you?

Sam: I'm…Sam.

Drew: Is that supposed to mean something?

Andre: Monica is your adoptive mother, Drew.

Drew: I was never adopted. I grew up in a group home.

Monica: You did but your family was actually in Port Charles, which is where we're from.

Drew: Never been

Everyone exchanges looks.

Drew: Can someone tell me what's going on?

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - OFFICE - EARLY EVENING

Sonny stands up from his desk and walks over to Jason.

Sonny: You think Julian is back in business?

Jason: Too soon to tell. But that doesn't mean he isn't working with someone else.

Sonny: Maybe him being close by isn't a bad thing. We could keep an eye on him, you know what I mean?

Jason: Yeah, I agree.

Sonny: Good. Now, I got something else to ask you.

Jason: What's up?

Sonny: Why the hell did you see Margaux last night?

Jason is caught off guard by the question.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Andre: I know this is a lot-

Drew cuts him off.

Drew: To take in. You said that already. So just start from the beginning.

No one responds. Sensing Drew's impatience, Sam begins to speak rapidly.

Sam: You escaped a facility in 2014 with a pathologist named Robin Scorpio. You got hit by car and needed reconstructive surgery, which changed your face. You had amnesia until we found out that you were, or we thought you were Jason Morgan.

Drew: But I wasn't.

Sam: No. You reconnected with his family and friends. Jason was actually being held somewhere else until two years ago. That's when we found out you were Andrew Cain.

Monica: I formally adopted you last year.

Drew: So how did I end up here?

Andre: When your memory recovery became possible, you reached out to me.

You're the reason you came back.

Drew rubs the back of his neck. He stares Monica and Sam.

Drew: So you're my mother?

Monica: Yes

Drew looks at Sam.

Drew: And you're my...

Sam doesn't answer. Andre interjects.

Andre: Maybe we should give them some privacy.

Monica and Kim follow Andre out of the room. Sam and Drew look at each other.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - OFFICE - EARLY EVENING

Jason: How did you know I went to see Margaux?

Sonny: Because I went to see her.

Jason: Why?

Sonny: Because Carly is convinced Margaux is after the business.

Jason: Yeah I heard.

Sonny: Did you?

Jason: Carly called me last night. Said Margaux and Jax were on a date. It was driving her crazy so I gave Margaux some advice.

Sonny: You didn't threaten her?

Jason: Of course not.

Sonny: Good. There's nothing to be gained by ending up on her bad side.

Jason: I agree. It's in everyone's best interest to keep their distance from Margaux.

Sonny nods.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Sam: How are you feeling?

Drew: A little tired of people asking me how I'm feeling. You?

Sam: Right. Sorry.

Drew: So how do you factor into all this?

Sam: We met in 2014.

Drew: Was I Jason or Drew?

Sam: Jake, actually.

Drew: Who the hell is Jake?

Sam: It's what you called yourself.

Drew: So what were you to Jake?

Sam: No one.

Drew: Well, we never met so what were you to Jason?

Sam: His wife.

Drew raises his eyebrows.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - EVENING

Jason walks out of Sonny's office with his phone to his ear, listening to Sam's message to call her. He dials her number and gets her voicemail.

Jason: Hey Sam. I got your message. Is everything ok? Let me know if we're still on for tonight.

He leaves the coffee shop.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - LOBBY - EVENING

Monica and Kim are in the lobby having coffee.

Monica: You alright?

Kim: This is overwhelming.

Monica: I know.

Kim: The last time I saw him he was...and now he's...

Monica: I know. It will be ok.

Kim: You seem very calm about this.

Monica: I've been here before.

Monica taps Kim's hand.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EVENING

Sam glances down at her phone and sees a missed call.

Drew: You're Jason's wife?

Sam: Was. We aren't married now.

Drew: But we were? Or you were to him?

Sam: Yeah.

Drew: And you thought I was your husband?

Sam: I did.

Drew: No offense but you couldn't tell the difference?

Sam becomes defensive.

Sam: It was complicated.

Drew scoffs.

Drew: No kidding. This is just unbelievable. So we were like, together?

Sam: Yes.

Drew: Wow.

Drew shakes his head and starts pacing.

Sam: There's more.

Drew: I'm afraid to ask.

Sam: We have daughter.

Drew stops pacing and stares at Sam in shock.

EXT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - EVENING

Jason knocks on Sam's door.

Jason: Sam? Sam?

Jason takes out a key and opens the door. He sees that the penthouse is empty. He looks concerned.


	14. Chapter 14

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Drew: Did I just hear you right?

Sam: Her name is Emily Scout. She's two.

Drew: I have a kid? With you?

Drew sits down slowly on the bed.

Sam: Are you ok?

Drew: I don't know. I just...how? I mean, I know how but...

Sam bites her lip.

Drew: I don't even know you.

Sam: I know.

Drew: And if we're being real, you don't know me either.

Sam: That's true. You are nothing like the man I knew.

Drew: You mean your husband? Or ex-husband? Or whoever the hell I thought I was.

Drew starts to pace.

Drew: This doesn't seem crazy to you?

Sam shrugs as she watches Drew pace back and forth. She holds back tears.

Sam: I lived it so I handled it in pieces. You're handling it all at once. And you weren't like Jason. Not really anyway.

Drew: Apparently enough for you to think a stranger is your husband.

Sam glares at Drew. He shakes his head in disbelief.

Drew: A kid. Like a whole person that's half of me and half of you.

He continues to pace the room. Sam tries to mask her disappointment in his reaction.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE-LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Danny is on the couch in his pajamas playing video games. Alexis is sitting across from him with Scout in her lap trying to read a book.

Alexis: Sweetheart, can you turn it down please?

Danny: Sorry

Danny lowers the volume.

Alexis: That's better. 10 more minutes then bedtime.

Danny: 20

Alexis: 10

Danny: 15

Alexis: 12 and that's my final offer.

Danny: Ok.

There's a knock on the door. Danny turns his head to look and sees Jason from the window.

Danny: It's dad!

Danny runs to open the door and hugs Jason. Alexis looks on, concerned.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Sam: I'm guessing you don't like kids?

Drew: I don't dislike them but they weren't exactly part of the plan, if you know what I mean?

Sam: Yeah, well she's here.

Drew: A kid...I just cant wrap my head around this.

Sam: Do you want to see a picture?

Drew: Sure.

Sam takes out her phone and hands it to Drew. His expression softens.

Drew: She's cute.

Sam: Yeah she is.

Drew: She's good?

Sam: Yeah she fine. She's healthy and happy.

Drew: I don't know what to say.

Dam: You don't have to say anything.

Drew: You and me... are we still...

Sam: No. Jason and I are...

Drew: You're back with my brother?

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE-LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason: Hey buddy.

Danny: Am I going to your place?

Jason: Uhh that's up to your grandmother.

Danny turns to Alexis.

Alexis: That's fine with me. Although I have a feeling he only wants to go because he has to go to bed in exactly 9 minutes.

Danny grins.

Danny: Maybe...

Alexis: Fine. Let me help you with your stuff.

Alexis takes the kids upstairs. Jason waits in the living room.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Sam puts her phone away.

Drew: I'm not judging or anything.

Sam: Kind of sounds like you are.

Drew: I'm just saying this guy has got to be pretty understanding given the fact that you couldn't tell the difference between him and a stranger. And you know, me knocking up his wife.

Sam: It was complicated. It wasn't anyone's fault.

Drew: I get that but come on. What's wrong with this guy? Andre said he has brain damage?

Sam: The accident didn't affect him in that way.

Drew scoffs.

Drew: You sure about that?

Sam becomes visibly annoyed.

Sam: I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You're my daughter's father so...

Drew: Wow. Still can't wrap my head around that.

Sam: I should go.

Drew: Yeah. Thanks for the information, I guess.

Sam: You're welcome.

Sam leaves Drew's room, visibly shaken.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE-LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Alexis walks down stairs by herself.

Alexis: Danny is packed but he insisted on changing his clothes.

Jason: I didn't mean to disrupt everything.

Alexis: It's fine.

Jason: I actually came here to ask if you heard from Sam.

Alexis: I haven't. Is everything ok?

Jason: We were supposed to have dinner but she isn't picking up her phone. She isn't at home.

Alexis: I'm sure she'll call you when she's ready.

Jason: What do you mean when she's ready?

Danny runs down the stairs with his school bag.

Danny: Let's go.

Alexis walks over to Danny and kisses him on the forehead.

Alexis: Be good.

Danny: Bye grandma.

Jason walks towards the door. He opens it and Danny runs out to the car.

Jason: Thanks

Alexis: No problem.

Alexis watches warily as they leave.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - LOBBY - EVENING

Sam enters into the lobby where Kim and Monica are waiting. She tries to compose herself.

Monica: How did it go?

Sam: It definitely went.

Kim: How did he seem to you?

Sam: Like he didn't know who I was.

Monica: I'm sorry sweetheart.

Sam: It's fine. Kim, you should probably go in there.

Kim: Ok

Kim squeezes Sam's shoulder and leaves the lobby. Monica wipes a tear from Sam's cheek and pulls her into a hug.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EVENING

Drew is looking out the window. Kim knocks on the door.

Kim: Knock knock.

Drew: Hey.

Kim: Hey. Is everything ok?

Drew: No. But it's getting there.

Kim: Pretty crazy, huh?

Drew: You have no idea. Did you know I have a daughter?

Kim: Yes. Little Emily Scout.

Drew: I'm still in shock.

Kim: I bet.

Drew: Remember when I took you on that boat ride on the coast.

Kim: Oh god, that thing was barely a boat. It had so many holes that it almost capsized. Twice.

Drew: Yeah well, that's how I'm feeling right now.

Kim: Hmm.

Drew: And that boat was better than your busted couch.

Kim: That couch was not busted. It was charming.

Drew smiles.

Drew: Like me.

Kim rolls her wyes.

INT. JASON's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM -EVENING

Jason enters the living room. He takes out his cellphone and begins to type a text message to Sam. He gets interrupted before he can send by a knock on the door. Jason rushes over to open it.

Carly: Jason!

Jason: Shh, quiet. I just got Danny to sleep.

Carly walks into the living room.

Jason: What's going on?

Carly: Did you know?

Jason: Did I know about what?

Carly: That Jonah was sick. Did you keep it from me like Sonny did?

Jason looks confused.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - LOBBY - EVENING

Sam sits on the couch as she dials Alexis number.

Alexis: Hi sweetheart.

Sam: Just checking in.

Alexis: Where are you?

Sam: I'm not sure. But I'm ok. I promise. How are the kids?

Alexis: They're ok. Jason has been trying to reach you.

Sam: I know. We keep missing each other.

Alexis: He took Danny to his place but Scout is with me.

Sam: Thanks for taking care of things.

Alexis: Is Drew ok?

Sam: He's awake. So there's that.

Alexis: Oh honey. Listen, call me if you need anything.

Sam: I will. Love you.

Alexis: Love you too.

Sam hangs up and wipes her tears. Monica approaches Sam with coffee. Sam takes the cup as Monica sits next to her and holds her hand.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM – EVENING

Kim and Drew are sitting on the window ledge looking at the stars.

Drew: Remember when you asked me what I thought about kids?

Kim: Yes

Drew: And what did I tell you?

Kim: That having one terrifies you.

Drew: Yeah. That's how I feel right now. Terrified.

Kim looks worried. She gets off the ledge and walks over to the bedside table and pours Drew a cup of water.

Kim: I have a feeling you will be good at it.

Drew: What?

Kim: Fatherhood. Scout adores you.

Drew: No she adored him. The guy I thought I was. She doesn't know me. What if she doesn't like me?

Kim: She's two.

Drew: So? I'm sure kids can tell when adults don't know what the hell they're doing.

Kim laughs.

Kim: They can but they can also tell when adults care enough to try. That's all you need to do.

Drew: A daughter though. I have no idea what to even do with a girl.

Kim: Same thing you do with a boy just, pinker.

Drew: Is that her favorite color?

Kim: I have no idea.

Drew: Shoot. Now if she was a boy, I would know what to do. At least, I would have a point of reference.

Kim looks worried.

Drew: Hey, you alright?

INT. JASON's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM -EVENING

Jason: Carly sit down.

Carly sits on the couch.

Carly: If you knew about Jonah and you didn't tell me…

Jason: I didn't know. Is he ok?

Carly: Yeah. It was just a common cold.

Jason: So what's the problem?

Carly: The problem is that Michael didn't tell me.

Jason: That's it?

Carly: You don't see the problem?

Jason: No.

Carly: Ever since I became pregnant, everyone is treating me like some kind of china doll.

Jason: Well, you are supposed to avoid stress.

Carly: That doesn't mean I should be lied to.

Jason: If it were serious, Michael would have told you.

Carly: That's not the point. The point is there's stuff going on that I don't know about. So I'm giving you a chance to come clean.

Jason: About what?

Carly: Anything.

Jason shakes his head and sighs.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - LOBBY - EVENING

Monica: I always seem to end up here. Again. And again. And again.

Sam smiles.

Sam: I know.

Monica: First Jason got into car accident and forget who he was. Then he took that experimental drug and forgot who he was. Again.

Sam: Right.

Monica: Now Drew is caught in the same cycle.

Sam smiles.

Sam: Your sons are special.

Sam's smile fades as she fights back tears.

Sam: How is it that it doesn't get any easier?

Monica squeezes Sam's hand.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EVENING

Kim: I'm fine…

Drew: No you're not. Tell me.

Kim: You're going to need to sit down.

Drew: Oh god. See, I know what that means.

Drew sits on the bed.

Drew: Ok. I'm sitting. Lay it on me.

Kim: You and I...we…

Drew: We...We what?

Kim: We have a son together.

Drew stares dumbfounded.

INT. JASON's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM -EVENING

Jason sits on the couch next to Carly.

Jason: I don't have anything to come clean about.

Carly: Promise?

Jason: Promise.

Carly puts her head on Jason's shoulder.

Carly: When did Michael stop needing me?

Jason smiles.

Jason: He needs you, Carly. He just needs you in a different way.

Carly pouts.

Carly: I don't know any other way.

Jason: I remember when Michael was a baby and I had to learn how to take care of him. I had help but I still had to figure it out on my own. The when you were well enough to raise him, you had to figure it out. Michael is a great kid so he learned from the best. So you have to trust that you did a great job.

Carly smiles as Jason puts his arm around her.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - LOBBY- EVENING

Monica: This is going to sound strange but the one thing I've learned from all this is to look on the bright side.

Sam: There's a bright side?

Monica: We get the opportunity to fix the mistakes we've made. I made the mistake of pushing too hard after Jason's accident. I pushed so hard, that I ended up pushing him away.

Sam squeezes Monica's hand.

Sam: All you did was love him.

Monica: Now I know better. Instead of trying to cling to the memory of who he was, I had to learn to embrace the man he became. It's still a work in progress.

Sam: Drew is different. Or was.

Monica: You're right. He was. He made it very easy to let us love him. But now we have to give him space to be himself. Whoever that is.

Sam nods and rests her head on Monica's shoulder.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM - EVENING

Drew is in complete shock.

Drew: I have two kids.

Kim sits beside him.

Kim: I know it's a-

Drew cuts her off.

Drew: Shock? Yeah a little bit. What's his name?

Kim: Oscar.

Drew: Oscar. Ok. So two kids. Two living and breathing humans that I created but don't remember creating.

Kim: Actually, Oscar was born before 2014.

Drew: So that makes him... 6. Yeah. We met in 2013 so he's 6.

An expression of guilt washes over Kim's face. Drew gets up from the bed.

Drew: Why didn't you tell me?

Kim: By the time I knew, you were gone. I was alone, so I just handled it. I'm sorry.

Drew: You couldn't reach out to the army base?

Kim: I knew how you felt about being a father.

Drew: I still deserved to know. I would've made different choices or provided for you guys.

Kim: We were ok. Really.

Drew: I missed everything. I have two kids and I missed everything.

Kim: Oscar knows how much you love him. I made sure that he knew.

Kim pulls Drew in for a hug. He doesn't see the look of guilt on her face.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - LOBBY - EVENING

Sam rests her coffee on the table and gets up from the couch.

Sam: I need to get back home. Check on the kids.

Monica: Send them my love.

Monica and stands and faces Sam.

Sam: I will.

Monica strokes her cheek.

Monica: It will be ok. It always is.

They hug. Sam walks to the elevator. Her phone rings.

Sam: Jason?

INT. JASON'SCAPARTMENT - EVENING

Jason: Where are you?

Sam: I'm ok. I promise.

Jason: I know but that's not what I asked. I've been trying to call you.

Sam: I'm at a facility, somewhere. I think it's nearby because the plane ride was really short

Jason: Plane ride?

Sam: Anna set it up. I'll be home soon. I'll tell you everything.

Jason: ok.

Sam: Bye.

Sam hangs up.


	15. Chapter 15

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM – MORNING

Kim and Drew are sleep together cuddled in bed. Drew stirs and breathes heavily. It's clear he is having a nightmare. His eyes open as he tries to gather his thoughts. Monica knocks his room door.

Monica: I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you guys.

Kim: You didn't. Come in.

Monica: Good morning.

Drew: Good morning.

Kim and Drew sit up.

Monica: Kim, do you mind if I have a moment with my son?

Kim hesitates.

Kim: No, not at all. I'll go get some coffee.

Kim slips off the bed. She squeezes Drew's hand before she walks out. Kim nervously closes the door and walks down the hallway.

Monica: You ok?

Drew: It's weird how you can spend days in a coma and still feel exhausted.

Monica: That should subside.

Drew: So what kind of doctor are you?

Monica: I'm a cardiologist.

Drew: Wow. That's pretty impressive.

Monica: Thank you. You're pretty impressive yourself. You did tours in Iraq, Afghanistan, Serbia.

Drew: You read my military file?

Monica: What they allowed me to read anyway. I wanted to get a feel of who you are.

Drew: Feels like a lifetime ago.

Monica: I spoke with Andre and he says that you can be discharged today.

Drew: Really?

Monica: Really. I'm telling you because I want you to come home with me.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE-LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sam is sitting on the ground with Scout in front of the living room table. They eating a bowl of dry cereal and coloring pictures.

Sam: Let me see what you drew. Wow! That is pretty. I drew a rainbow. See? Which color is your favorite?

Scout points to a color.

Sam: I love that color too.

Sam kisses Scout's forehead as Alexis watches from the top of the stairs.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Carly is in the living room looking at paint samples. Sonny enters from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice. He sets it on the dinning room table.

Carly: What do you think of these two?

Carly holds up two nearly identical paint swatches.

Sonny: What's the difference?

Carly: Are you serious? This one is honey and this one is more of a straw color.

Sonny: It's yellow.

Carly: Pick one.

Sonny: Fine. I like the straw.

Carly: But you didn't really look at them.

Sonny grins.

Sonny: What difference does it make? You're just going to pick the one you want anyway.

Carly: That's true.

Sonny shakes his head and sits on the couch.

Carly: So I spoke with Michael and Jonah is doing much better.

Sonny: That's good. Did he call you or did you call him?

Carly: What does it matter?

Sonny: Carly…

Carly: I have a right to know how my grandson is doing. It's not hovering. It's motherly concern. Now Willow…she is hovering.

Sonny: Let it go, Carly.

Carly: I can't. She is getting way too attached to Jonah and I don't like it.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE – MORNING

Laura is sitting at her desk while her secretary is standing over her with papers.

Laura: All these need my signature?

Secretary: All of them.

Laura: Wow. Ok, leave them here. I'll get to them eventually.

Secretary: Very well, Mrs. Collins.

The secretary places the papers on her desk and walks out of the office just as Margaux and Jordan enter.

Laura: Did we have a meeting?

Margaux: You called us.

Laura: No I didn't.

Jordan: Somebody did.

Anna appears behind Margaux and Jordan.

Anna: I did.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM – MORNING

Kim returns to Drew's room and puts her ear to the door attempting to eavesdrop.

Drew: You want me to live with you?

Monica: Yes. You were living with me anyway.

Drew: Oh god I'm one of those guys who live with their mother?

Monica laughs.

Monica: I have the room. Besides, you're still recovering.

Drew: But you don't know me.

Monica: If you stay with me, it will give us the perfect opportunity to get to know each other. But I won't push. I'm sure Kim has made the offer.

Drew: Actually she hasn't.

Monica: Are you holding out until she does?

Drew grins.

Drew: Maybe. Honestly, I don't want to burden anyone.

Monica: It's not a burden. I want you to come home with me.

Drew: Ok. For now. At some point, I have to get my own place.

Monica: It's a deal.

They shake hands. Kim looks through the window to Drew' room.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE-LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Alexis walks down the stairs.

Alexis: I didn't hear you come in last night.

Sam: I didn't want to wake you.

Alexis: Did you come straight here?

Sam: Yeah. I wanted to see my baby girl.

Alexis: Looks like you both are having a good morning. Right sweet pea?

Alexis kisses the top Scout's head and takes a seat on the couch. Sam joins her.

Alexis: You alright? I know last night couldn't have been easy.

Sam: I'm good.

Alexis: Yeah?

Sam: Yeah, I think Drew did the right thing, you know? Now he can move on with his life.

Alexis: Are you sure that's what you really want?

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Sonny: It's not up to you who Michael spends time with.

Carly: You don't see the problem here?

Sonny: You see problems where they aren't any.

Carly: Willow thought Jonah was her son. It's not easy to just to let that go.

Sonny: If Michael thinks it's a problem, he'll handle it.

Carly: Michael is too nice. Me on the other hand…

Sonny: Exact opposite.

Carly glares at Sonny. He grins.

Carly: I was going to say that I call things as I see them.

Sonny: It's a bad move.

Carly: No it's not.

Carly kisses Sonny on the cheek. She gets off the couch and grabs her purse.

Sonny: Where you going?

Carly: Paint store.

Sonny: You're going to Michael's aren't you?

Carly grins and leaves the living room.

INT. MAYOR's OFFICE – MORNING

Anna closes the door.

Laura: Anna, what's this about?

Anna: I just came back from a visit with one of the directors of the WSB.

Jordan: You're working for them again?

Anna: On a contract basis. I found out some information that I feel the three of you need to know. But I hope that we can keep the details in this room.

Laura: Sounds ominous.

Anna: It is.

Margaux and Jordan exchange worried looks.

Anna: I have it on good authority that international smuggling ring is about to set up operations in Port Charles.

Margaux: What kind of goods are we talking about?

Anna: Everything. Drugs, stolen goods, possibly human cargo.

Laura: Dear god.

Anna: This is the real deal, folks. We are going to need every possible resource to take them down.

INT. SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY - DREW'S ROOM – MORNING

Drew is tying his shoe as Kim enters his room.

Kim: I see you're ready to go.

Drew: Thank god.

Drew pulls Kim closer to him. He pushes the hair out of her face. She smiles trying to hide her discomfort.

Drew: I'm staying with Monica.

Kim: That's good.

Drew: Yeah?

Kim: Yeah. You should get to know her

Drew: Her, my daughter, my son…

Kim: Yeah. Listen about Oscar-

Monica pokes her head in, interrupting Kim.

Monica: You ready?

Drew: Yep.

Drew takes Kim's hand and they leave Drew's room.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE-LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sam: He doesn't remember anything from his life after he was taken. That includes me and Scout.

Alexis: Well, he knew that was a risk.

Sam: Yeah.

Alexis: It's ok to be upset.

Sam: I don't really think I have a right to be.

Alexis: Why not?

Sam: Because of the way I handled everything. I knew he wasn't Jason the second Jason saved me from the water. He was going through so much, he was losing people left and right, I didn't want him to lose me too. I didn't want to lose him.

Alexis: It was a tough position to be in, sweetheart.

Sam: Still, I owed him the truth. He asked for the truth.

Sam walks over to the dinning room leaving Scout to color in the living room. Alexis follows.

Sam: He asked me point blank if I was still in love with Jason. And I lied.

Alexis: What were you afraid of? Were you afraid he couldn't handle it?

Sam: I was afraid he would walk away. Because really, what choice would he have?

Alexis: He could of stuck it out. Jason did. Do you think if Drew had stayed, things would be different now?

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Sonny looks out the window and thinks back to his last interaction with Margaux at her office. Jason enters the living room.

Jason: Hey

Sonny: Hey. Did you ever get a hold of Sam?

Jason: Yeah. She went out of town yesterday.

Sonny: For what?

Jason: I don't know. Anna flew her out to some facility.

Sonny: That's weird, no?

Jason: She said she'd tell me later.

Sonny: Hmm.

Jason: Listen, we have to talk about the new warehouse.

Sonny: I thought you said you had everything handled.

Jason: There is way much to do, Sonny. We're really opening ourselves up to become vulnerable.

Sonny: How hard is it to hire more men?

Jason: Men we can trust? Harder than you think.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE – MORNING

Laura: Ok, how should we proceed?

Jordan: With the new resources thrown our way, I could have a surveillance team in the field within a week.

Margaux: I could contact the DEA, get a few no-knock warrants and start doing random raids.

Anna: No.

Everyone turns to look at Anna.

Margaux: Excuse me?

Anna: We're not doing any raids. This has to be handled delicately.

Margaux turns to Laura.

Margaux: Mayor?

Laura: Will the two of you excuse us, please?

Jordan and Margaux leave the room. Laura leans back in her chair.

Laura: How bad is this?

Anna: As bad as it gets. If it's alright with you, I'm taking point on this.

Laura: And if it's not alright with me?

Anna grins.

Anna: I'm taking point, anyway.

Laura: I thought you would say that.

Anna: I'll be in touch.

Anna opens the office door. Margaux and Jordan walk in as Anna leaves. Margaux turns to Laura.

Margaux: What was that about?

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION. ENTRANCE – MORNING

Drew, Kim and Monica walk into the mansion. Kim is visibly nervous.

Monica: This is the main entrance.

Drew: It's nice.

Monica calls out.

Monica: Alice? Alice?

Drew: Who is Alice?

Kim: The maid.

Monica: Although I don't know what I pay her for these days to be quite honest.

Drew: Maid? You have a maid?

Monica: Not a dependable one, as you can see.

Drew: I can take my bag up myself. It's fine.

Monica: Right, well let me give you the tour.

Kim: Actually I think Drew should lie down.

Monica: Are you tired?

Drew: No, I'm good.

Kim: Are you sure?

Drew: Yes I'm sure. I'd love a tour.

Kim: But-

Kim's phone interrupts. She takes it out of her pocket.

Kim: It's the hospital.

Monica: Go on. He'll be fine.

Kim hesitates.

Drew: I'll see you later.

Drew kisses her on the cheek. Kim watches Monica guide Drew up the stairs. She leaves reluctantly.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE-DINING ROOM - MORNING

Sam: I couldn't have expected Drew to wait for me to figure out my own mess.

Alexis: You're right. I can't help to think that if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't want my daughter to wait around to be chosen. Even though I'm technically doing that with Julian.

Sam: What do you mean? He dated Kim for pretty long time. He wasn't waiting around.

Alexis: Maybe not physically. Emotionally is another story. From what it sounds like to me, you haven't really dealt with everything that happened. Drew removed himself from the equation and you fell into a familiar pattern. He clearly still loved you, Sam. And there is still a part of you that loves him otherwise this wouldn't be hitting you as hard as it is now. Even if you won't admit it.

Sam: So what do I do?

Alexis: Find a way to put it to rest. Drew isn't the man you fell in love with anymore.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Sonny pours himself a glass of water at the bar.

Sonny: How much time do you need?

Jason: You're not hearing me, Sonny.

Sonny: I'm hearing you. You said you need time to find new guys. How much time do you need?

Jason: It's not about time.

Sonny: The ball is already rolling, Jason. Do you know how hard it is to roll back?

Jason: Yeah, I know.

Sonny: So instead of telling me something is impossible, let's figure this out. That's all I'm saying.

Anna knocks on Sonny's living room door. Sonny and Jason turn around.

INT. MAYOR's OFFICE – MORNING

Laura: Close the door.

Jordan closes the door. Margaux and Jordan sit across from Laura at her desk.

Laura: I appreciate how the two of you are ready to dive into this headfirst. Your dedication hasn't gone unnoticed.

Margaux: You don't need to give us a mayoral speech. Just give it to us straight.

Laura: Anna is heading this investigation.

Margaux: How is this her jurisdiction?

Jordan: She's a WSB agent. Her jurisdiction is everywhere.

Laura: She gave us this information as a courtesy.

Margaux: A courtesy? So we do nothing?

Laura: No, we do our jobs. And part of our job is respecting the chain of command. And I'm ordering you to wait until we have more information to go on. Can you do that?

Margaux: Yes, ma'am.

Laura: Good.

Margaux storms out of the room.

Laura: Jordan? Keep an eye on her for me, would you?

Jordan: Will do.

Jordan leaves follows Margaux out the door.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM– MORNING

Drew and Monica enter the living room.

Monica: And this is the living room.

Drew: When you said you had the space you weren't kidding.

Monica: It seems much bigger to me now.

Drew: You really need this whole house?

Monica: No. But the house was actually a gift.

Drew: Helleva gift. From who?

Monica: Your father.

Monica picks up a picture of Alan and hands it to Drew.

Drew: Wow. What's his name?

Monica: Alan. He was a doctor too. That's how we met.

Drew: And my birth mother?

Monica snatches the picture back. Drew smiles amused.

Monica: Susan was a gold digging tramp.

Drew: I'm sensing there was some tension there.

Monica: It's a long story.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE-DINING ROOM – MORNING

Sam: You're right. Drew is definitely not the man I fell in love with.

Alexis: He's that different?

Sam: Yes and no. It's hard to describe.

Alexis: Now I'm curious.

Sam: I don't know. He was kind of standoffish. With me, anyway. He was all over Kim.

Alexis: Really? So he remembers her?

Sam: Yeah. When I told him about Scout his reaction was interesting.

Alexis: Must have been quite a shock. Did you get the feeling he likes kids?

Sam: Not really, which sort of worries me. Drew was so hands on with Scout, you know.

Alexis: It will take some adjustments.

Sam: Right now, my main priority is making this ok for her.

Alexis: That is exactly where your focus should be. That and sorting through your feelings. Have you spoken with Jason yet?

Sam: Not in person. I texted him when I got in and he made sure Danny got off to school ok. We're supposed to meet for brunch.

Alexis puts her hand on Sam's.

Alexis: This is all going to work out.

Sam smiles.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Anna: The guard let me in. I hope I'm not interrupting.

Sonny: Not at all. Come in.

Anna: I'm glad I caught both of you.

Jason: What's going on?

Anna: I recently came into some information that I feel the two of you should know.

Sonny: I'm listening.

Anna: The only reason I'm telling you this is because it will most likely affect you at some point. Hopefully not in a negative way but somehow I feel that will be unavoidable.

Jason: Sounds serious.

Anna: It is. I can't tell you how I came into this information but I have reason to believe there will be an impending threat against Port Charles.

Jason: What kind of threat?

Anna: I can't go into detail but it involves the waterfront. I realize that Sonny owns a vast portion of it, which will put him at risk.

Sonny and Jason exchange glances.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM– MORNING

Drew is alone in the living room, looking at the pictures on the wall. Monica enters.

Monica: Cook is whipping up your favorite lunch.

Drew: Which is...?

Monica: 3-cheese Lasagna.

Drew raises his eyebrows.

Monica: That's not your favorite?

Drew: No but I'll eat it. Thank you.

Monica: Looks like I have a lot to learn.

Monica stands beside Drew looking at the family pictures.

Drew: So where are all these people?

Monica: Most of them have passed.

Drew: Oh.

Monica: Your grandmother Lila was first. Then Alan. And Emily. Edward, your grandfather was after that. Then AJ.

Drew: Who's still alive?

Monica points to the pictures.

Monica: Your brother Jason. Your cousin Ned. Your Aunt Tracy, she lives in Europe. And the grandchildren.

Drew looks at Monica.

Drew: That's a lot of loss.

Monica: Yeah. If it weren't for my grandchildren this house would feel empty. Let me go check on lunch.

Drew: Ok.

Drew looks at the wall and focuses on a picture of Oscar.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Sonny: So you're saying a new player is coming to town.

Anna: I'm saying things could get dangerous.

Jason: Does your source know when?

Anna: I wasn't given a timeline.

Sonny: Thanks for the heads up.

Anna: Sonny, I'm not just telling you this because we're friends. I'm telling you with the hope that you and Jason will consider the fact that other people will be affected by the choices you make. So please. Make the right ones.

Anna walks out of the living room.

Sonny: What do you think?

Jason: I think this is happening at the worst possible time.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM– MORNING

Monica and Drew flip through a photo album on the couch.

Monica: And this was the day when AJ returned from boarding school.

Drew: Boarding school?

Monica: Yes all of our children went to boarding school. Except for Emily.

Drew: Wow.

Monica senses Drew's discomfort.

Monica: We don't have to look through these.

Drew: I want to.

Monica: I don't want you to feel like you missed out on the life you should have had.

Drew: Really it's fine. My life wasn't perfect but it's not like I had a terrible childhood. I was ok.

Monica: Alan and I made so many mistakes as parents. But we would have loved you. I'm just glad I have the chance to right some wrongs with my grandchildren. I just wish I had more time with Oscar.

Drew: What do you mean? Kim doesn't let you see him?

Monica: Kim didn't tell you? Oscar passed away.

Drew looks at Monica in disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM– AFTERNOON

Drew: Oscar is dead?

Monica: He passed away a few weeks ago.

Drew: How is that possible? I told Kim I was excited to meet him and she said nothing about him being dead.

Monica: I'm sure she had her reasons. I can only assume she didn't want to overwhelm you.

Drew gets off the couch and begins to pace. Monica walks over to Oscar's photo that sits on a side table. She picks it up.

Monica: He was so young.

Drew: How did it happen?

Monica: He had an inoperable brain tumor. We tried experimental treatments but they were unsuccessful.

Drew sits on the couch to gather his thoughts.

Monica: You were with him when he died. So was Kim. It devastated so many people.

Drew: I can't believe this.

Monica hands Drew Oscar's picture.

Monica: Oscar knew how much you loved him.

Drew looks at the picture and is visibly confused.

Drew: This is him?

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Jason opens the door to his apartment. Sam is waiting for him on the couch. He smiles.

Sam: Hey stranger.

Jason tosses his keys and kisses her.

Jason: You're a hard woman to track down.

Sam: I know. I'm sorry.

Jason: Where did you go?

Sam: I'm not sure.

Jason: But you were with Anna?

Sam: No. I was with Drew.

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE – AFTERNOON

Margaux sits on a bench watching dockworkers stack crates while she sips coffee. Sonny walks up to her from behind.

Sam: You know if you're gathering evidence, you might want to make it seem less obvious.

Margaux grins.

Margaux: I am just enjoying the beautiful sunshine. The view of the waterfront here is amazing.

Sonny sits next to her.

Sonny: And of all the docks to choose from, you chose mine.

Margaux: It's not like I had much of a choice. You own most of the waterfront.

Sonny: That's true. So how can I help you?

Margaux: Turn states evidence?

Sonny: Not a chance.

Margaux: Then you really can't help me.

Sonny smiles.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

Kim walks towards the nurse's hub. Drew is waiting for her in the lobby.

Kim: Oh my god, Drew. What are you doing here? Are you feeling ok?

Drew: I feel fine. Physically, anyway.

Kim: How did you get here?

Drew: Something called an Uber. Monica called one for me.

Kim smiles nervously.

Kim: Well since you're here, I can take you to lunch. You can tell me how you're settling in at Monica's.

Drew: I was settling fine until I was told some things that were...unsettling.

Kim: Oh?

Drew: Things like not only is Oscar dead but apparently he wasn't even my son.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Jason and Sam sit on the couch.

Jason: You were with Drew?

Sam: It's not what you think.

Jason: It's not?

Sam: Drew had contacted Anna to see if she could find Andre.

Jason: Why?

Sam: Drew decided to go through with the procedure to restore his memory.

Jason: Oh. What made him decide to do it now?

Sam: I'm not sure. I think after everything that happened with Oscar, he just felt it was time.

Jason: Where did Anna take you?

Sam: Some medical facility. It was all very covert.

Jason: Did the procedure work?

Sam: Yeah, it did. Drew has no memory of ever being Jason Morgan.

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - AFTERNOON

Sonny: Obviously you're here for a reason.

Margaux: I am. I needed a reminder.

Sonny: Of?

Margaux: Of why I'm here.

Sonny: You lost me.

Margaux: I love my job. I love watching criminals who have broken the law pay for what they've done.

Sonny: I love my job too.

Margaux: Do you?

Sonny: Yeah. I love importing coffee. And when I see a customer enjoy a nice cup of imported beans from Costa Rica, it truly feels like my life has purpose.

Margaux tries to hold back her smile.

Sonny: Ahh I saw that!

Margaux: I hate you.

Sonny: I know. I hate me too.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – LOBBY – AFTERNOON

Kim: I can explain.

Drew: Good. Because I have the time.

Kim walks towards an empty conference room. Drew follows her and closes the door. Kim paces frantically.

Kim: You just woke up from the procedure. You were dealing with so much. I didn't want to add to it your confusion.

Drew: So you lied?

Kim: I'm sorry.

Drew shakes his head.

Drew: It's not even a lie you could have maintained. Did you think I wouldn't notice Oscar was dead?

Kim: No. I just panicked.

Drew: This is unbelievable. You know Monica showed me a picture of Oscar. He was a teenager. And I didn't have the heart to tell her it was impossible that he could be mine. You know why I lied to that sweet lady? Because she pretty much lost her whole damn family, Kim. Oscar included but something tells me if she knew he wasn't her grandson, it wouldn't lessen her pain. Just add to it.

Kim: She adopted you, Drew. It wouldn't have mattered.

Drew: You need to start from the beginning.

Kim: Ok, ok I'll tell you everything.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Sam gets off the couch. Jason walks towards her. He puts his arms around her.

Jason: Are you ok?

Sam: Yeah.

Jason: I know you care about him. He's Scout's father.

Sam: Yeah he is. And I'm worried about what this could mean for her.

Jason: Where is he now?

Sam: Monica had texted me this morning that she was back on Port Charles with him and Kim.

Jason: They were there too?

Sam: Yeah. Even my mother knew.

Jason: She never said anything last night when I picked up Danny.

Sam: I'm not surprised. Drew hired her to handle his affairs so she couldn't even tell me when he left.

Jason: How did he seem to you?

Sam: Like he didn't know who I was. I was weird.

Jason: Can I do anything for you?

Sam: Just hold me.

Jason hugs Sam.

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - AFTERNOON

Margaux throws her empty cup into a nearby garbage can.

Sonny: Taking off so soon?

Margaux: Why? You want hang out and catch a movie?

Sonny: No, I thought you'd want a tour of the warehouse.

Margaux: A tour? You're willingly going to give me a tour?

Sonny: Why not? I have nothing to hide.

Margaux: I doubt that.

Sonny: Come on.

Margaux: Fine. Lead the way.

Sonny extends his arm.

Sonny: After you.

Margaux walks into the warehouse and Sonny follows her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kim looks out the window of the conference room.

Kim: Seventeen years ago, I met Oscar's father.

Drew listens intensely.

Kim: I had taken 2 months off after med school to travel with a few girlfriends. We went to Europe. And that's when I met him. He seemed like a great guy. Smart, funny. I told myself it would just be a fling but it turned into something more. We did the long distance thing. It worked for me, since I barely had time between studying and my internship. But then he told me he was moving to the US.

Drew: Did he move in with you?

Kim: Yes. Once he came here, that's when things started to change.

Drew: Change how?

Kim: He became paranoid and possessive. There were always strange men coming in and out of the apartment.

Drew: Did you go to the police?

Kim: I was too afraid. And what was I going to tell them? Up to that point, I didn't know what he was involved in.

Drew: Which was?

Kim hesitates to answer.

Drew: Kim, who was this guy?

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Jason brings Sam coffee.

Jason: So what's next?

Sam: What do you mean?

Jason: He's going to have to meet Scout eventually.

Sam: Yeah. Look, I'll figure it out. I'm going to have to, right?

Jason: I can be there, if you need me to.

Sam: Thanks but I have to do this on my own. So, what's been going on here?

Jason: You know. Same ol, same ol. Carly is driving everyone crazy. Sonny is Sonny.

Sam: Uh oh. I know what that means.

Jason: He's hellbent on opening the new warehouse.

Sam: And you don't think it's a good idea.

Jason: No. The timing is off.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Sonny opens a door to the shipping manager's office.

Sonny: And this is where the magic happens.

Margaux looks around.

Margaux: The magic?

Sonny: Yeah. We have beans coming from all over the world. And the shipping manager keeps all the shipments in order, contacts the suppliers, that kind of thing.

Margaux: Does he track the gun shipments too?

Sonny: Oh I don't ship guns.

Margaux: Drugs?

Sonny: Nope. I used to bootleg DVDs but with everyone streaming these days, it stopped being lucrative.

Margaux eyes Sonny suspiciously. Sonny grins.

Sonny: I'm kidding.

Margaux rolls her eyes.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kim fidgets with her sleeves.

Drew: I'm not going to judge you ok? Even though I should. Just tell me the truth. Who Is Oscar's father?

Kim: He worked for a European smuggling ring. I'm not 100% but I'm pretty sure. My German is weak but I picked up on some of the conversations he had over the phone with associates. He came to US to expand the business. I was just his cover.

Drew nods, taking in the information. He swallows hard.

Kim: By the time I found out, I was already pregnant with Oscar.

Drew: Did he know?

Kim: No. I took a residency position in San Diego and disappeared. I found out afterwards the police were closing in on him so he went back to Europe. I chose to raise Oscar on my own. And then...

Drew: Then?

Kim: I met you.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE – HARBOR MASTER'S TOWER - AFTERNOON

Sonny opens the door to the harbor master's look out tower.

Sonny: Now get a load of this view.

Margaux steps into the room.

Margaux: Wow. You can see the whole waterfront from up here.

Sonny stands behind Margaux.

Sonny: This is nothing. When the sunset hits, the view is 10 times better. Or when it's really dark. For some reason, the stars seem closer. Like you can touch them.

Margaux sense Sonny standing closely. She turns around to face him. She gazes into his eyes and he leans in to kisses her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – AFTERNOON

Drew walks up to Kim and touches her arm.

Drew: Why didn't you just tell me you had a son?

Kim: Because after what happened with Oscar's father, I was freaked out. I didn't want to expose him to anyone else. I couldn't trust anyone else.

Drew: How old was he when we met?

Kim: Ten. What we had together was so short, I didn't want to get Oscar's hopes up. Especially since you were being deployed again.

Drew: You still should have told me.

Kim: I know. When Oscar started asking questions about his father, I don't know. I guess I wanted him to think that his father was a heroic navy seal instead of...

Drew: I'm not perfect, Kim. Far from it, actually.

Kim: Oscar was so proud of you.

Drew: But he died believing in a lie.

Kim sighs.

Kim: I know.

Drew: His father...who is he? What's his name?

Kim: Sebastian Kovol

Drew is shocked.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Sam: Why don't you just explain to Sonny that it's bad timing?

Jason: I've tried.

Sam: You think Margaux will give you trouble?

Jason: Maybe but it's not Margaux I'm worried about.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE – HARBOR MASTER'S TOWER - AFTERNOON

Margaux and Sonny's kiss intensifies. Margaux feels herself getting carried away so she stops the kiss.

Sonny: I'm sorry.

Margaux: I shouldn't be here.

Sonny nods and wipes his lips.

Margaux rushes out of the room.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – AFTERNOON

Drew: Did you say Kovol?

Kim: Yeah. Why? Do you know him?

Drew: I've heard of him.

Kim: Really?

Drew: Yeah. It's probably a good thing that you kept Oscars paternity a secret.

Kim: You seemed pretty upset before.

Drew: Yeah, well I was. I don't like being used. At least not when I don't know I'm being used. But...I understand the position you were in.

Kim wipes the tears from her face.

Kim: Thank you.

Drew pulls her into a hug. He holds her tightly.


	17. Chapter 17

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE – EVENING

Margaux rushes out of the warehouse, still frazzled from her kiss with Sonny. In her haste, she bumps into Jason.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – EVENING

Carly is going over inventory at the MetroCourt bar. Laura walks off the elevator and sits at a table.

Carly: Laura!

Laura is startled.

Laura: Carly.

Carly: I'm so glad I've run into you.

Laura: Oh?

Carly: I wanted to congratulate you on your press conference. You handle those questions like a pro.

Laura smiles.

Laura: It was intense there for a second.

Carly: I felt like some of those questions were kind of unfair.

Laura: Did you?

Carly: Yeah, suggesting that you would be lenient on organized crime because your daughter is married to Sonny's son. They had no right to bring any of that up.

Laura: I agree.

Carly: I just want you to know, woman to woman, that you have my support.

Laura: If you're saying what I think you're saying Carly, you need to tread lightly.

INT. KELLY'S DINER – EVENING

Drew walks into Kelly's. Franco is at the counter ordering food for Liz and the boys. Drew approaches the waitress behind the counter.

Drew: Hey, can I get a coffee, please? Thanks.

Franco: Drew, you're back!

Drew: Huh?

Franco: Why don't you come over to our place tonight? You can tell us all about your trip.

Drew looks around nervously.

Drew: Umm-

Franco interrupts and begins to ramble.

Franco: Actually, I have an ulterior motive for asking. I swear, if I ever get fired again from the hospital, I can work for UberEats. Look at this.

Franco shows Drew his phone.

Franco: I had to write down their orders on my phone. Elizabeth wants a BLT with no tomatoes. So is that really a BLT? Aiden wants cheese fries from Charlie's, Jake wants hot dogs and Cam wants ribs, which means I have to drive across town to the Floating Rib. I probably won't even get a tip.

Drew stares at Franco in amazement and confusion.

Drew: I'm sorry, do I know you?

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE – EVENING

Jason: What are you doing here?

Margaux: Nothing. I'm leaving.

Jason: Do you have a warrant?

Margaux grins.

Margaux: Do I need one?

Jason: Unless you want to be sued, I would say yes.

Margaux: You can't sue if I was invited.

Jason stares at her.

Margaux: Your owner…oops…I mean, your business partner, gave me the grand tour. Nice place. Spacious. Could hold all kinds of things.

Jason: Just coffee.

Margaux: For your sake and Sonny's, I should hope so.

Margaux walks away, leaving Jason unsettled.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – EVENING

Carly: What exactly do you think I'm saying?

Laura: My relationship with Sonny will not impact my job as the mayor. I will push for his prosecution, if necessary.

Carly: It won't be necessary but good to know where your loyalties lie.

Laura: With the people of Port Charles. And Sonny is one of those people if he doesn't break the law. What exactly are you expecting from me?

Carly: Nothing. I just think there are worse people out there you should be focusing on.

Laura: Carly, if you're worried about Sonny getting caught up in anything that could potentially put him in jail, maybe you should take it up with him.

INT. KELLY'S DINER – EVENING

Franco slaps the back of Drew's shoulder.

Franco: Pretending you don't know me. Very funny. Listen, the Kelly's order is gonna take a while, if I give you the money could you run to the Floating Rib and get Cam's food?

Franco takes cash out of his wallet.

Franco: I already called it in. It would save me. Really.

Drew: Floating what?

Franco: Rib. Drew, what's the matter with you?

The waitress comes back to the counter with Drew's order.

Waitress: Your coffee.

Drew: Thanks

Drew shakes his head, puts cash on the counter and walks away. Franco blocks his path.

Franco: Drew?

Drew: Listen, I don't want to be rude but even if I did know who you are, the answer would still be no. Get your own damn food.

Franco: You don't know who I am?

Drew sighs impatiently.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE – SHIPPING MANAGER OFFICE - EVENING

Sonny is looking at paperwork behind a desk. Jason walks in.

Sonny: You take a look at this? The shipping schedule runs like clockwork. This warehouse could really change things for us, Jason.

Jason: With the right men in place, I agree.

Sonny: How close are we with all that?

Jason: It's getting there. I'm looking at a couple guys right now. Should have them vetted by the end of the week.

Sonny: Good.

Jason: Sonny, why was Margaux here?

Sonny shrugs his shoulders.

Sonny: I came by the warehouse and she was sitting on the dock.

Jason: And you offered to give her a tour?

Sonny sighs.

Jason: Why would you do that?

Sonny: I wanted to prove to her we have nothing to hide.

Jason rubs his face in frustration.

Jason: So you decided to give her a blueprint of the warehouse?

Sonny: Margaux and I have an understanding. She likes to pretend like she's this hard nose DA but she's not.

Jason: Until she has to be. I don't like it.

Sonny: I'm not asking you to like it. Look, I have Margaux exactly where I want her. She's not going to be a problem.

Jason looks unconvinced.

INT. KELLY'S DINER – EVENING

Drew and Franco are sitting at a table. Franco stares at Drew in complete shock.

Franco: The procedure worked.

Drew: It appears that way.

Franco: So you're you? I mean, you were you before but now you're you you.

Drew: Sure.

Franco: Wow.

Drew: What were we? Friends or something?

Franco: Or something.

Drew sips his coffee.

Franco: You probably don't remember this but when you were 3, my mother, was your foster parent.

Drew places his cup on the table, appearing skeptical of Franco's claims.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – EVENING

Carly: I don't get involved with Sonny's business.

Laura: That's good to know.

Jason walks off the elevator. He hears the tail end of Carly and Laura's conversation.

Carly: But it doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and watch Sonny get railroaded.

Laura: He won't be as long as he sticks to importing coffee.

Jason walks up to their table.

Jason: Carly, can I talk to you for a minute?

Carly: Excuse me.

Laura: Of course.

Jason pulls Carly aside.

Jason: What do you think you're doing?

Carly: I'm reminding Laura that she can't feed into Margaux's vendetta against Sonny.

Jason: I don't think Margaux has a vendetta anymore.

Carly: You saw that press conference.

Jason: Yeah, so?

Carly: Hello!?

Jason: As long as Sonny watches his back there won't be any problems, which also means you need to stay away from Margaux and Laura.

Carly pouts.

Jason walks over to Laura.

Jason: Sorry about that.

Laura: No harm done.

Jason: Enjoy your evening.

Jason turns to walk towards the elevator. Laura touches his arm.

Laura: Jason?

Jason: Yeah?

Laura: I don't have any illusion about what you and Sonny do for a living. Luke was heavily involved with that life at one point, as you know. So I know what it's like to be in Carly's shoes. And while I am fond as Sonny as a person, I hope the two you understand the job that I have to do.

Jason: It's understood.

Jason walks to the elevator and leaves.

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE – EVENING

Sonny is standing at the edge of the docks looking out at the water. He thinks back to his kiss with Margaux. Unbeknownst to him, someone is watching and taking his picture. The hidden person looks down at the camera. He shuffle through pictures of Sonny with Margaux taken earlier including a picture of them kissing in outside of Charlie's and in the harbour master's lookout tower.

INT. KELLY'S DINER – EVENING

Drew: My foster parent?

Franco: Yeah.

Drew: I was raised in a group home.

Franco: Yes but my mother had taken you in before that.

Drew: Why did she give me up?

Franco: Because...

Franco hesitates. Drew leans in.

Drew: Because?

Franco: The man she was involved with wasn't a good guy.

Drew: What do you mean?

Franco: He did things...to me.

Drew: Oh. I get it.

Franco: He was going to do the same to you so I pushed you down some stairs.

Drew: What? How would that help me?

Franco: I didn't know what else to do. Child services took you away after that.

Drew: That's, messed up. Sorry you went through that. This guy, your mother was with, did he end up in jail?

Franco: No. He's dead now. You killed him, actually.

Drew: Me?

Franco: He came to Port Charles a year ago. I suppressed what he had done but eventually it came flooding back. He tried to kill me and you shot him.

Drew: Wow.

Franco: You don't remember but I am eternally grateful to you.

Drew: Don't worry about it.

Franco: No, I mean it. I'm so hated in this town, not without reason but I appreciate it.

Drew gets up from the table.

Drew: Like I said don't mention it.

Franco stands to face him.

Franco: The way I see it, it was the universe telling us that we're brothers.

Drew: You seem like a nice enough guy so please don't take this the wrong way but we aren't brothers. I don't know you and you don't know me. I'm glad we were able to help each other at some point but it's really nothing beyond that.

Franco looks disappointed.

Franco: I get it. But we could be. If you need a friend…

Drew extends his hand. Franco shakes it.

Drew: See you around.

Drew leaves Kelly's as Franco watches, disappointed in Drew's rejection.

As Drew walks out of the restaurant he bumps into Jason.

Drew: Sorry, man.

Jason: No problem.

They both look up and stare each other down.

Jason: Hi Drew.

Drew looks Jason over, disturbed at seeing the man with his old face.


	18. Chapter 18

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE – LIVING ROOM EVENING

Sam is putting away Scout and Danny's toys off the floor. As she bends down to pick up Danny's Legos, she spots her laptop on the living room table.

EXT. KELLY'S DINER – EVENING

Drew and Jason stare at each other intensely.

Jason: Sam told me the procedure was successful.

Drew: Did she?

Jason: Yeah. She didn't really go into much detail. But apparently, you found Andre and he restored memory. Are you ok?

Drew: No.

Jason: I've been where you are.

Drew: I doubt that.

Jason: If you have any questions, I'm willing to help.

Drew: I'll keep that in mind.

Jason nods and turns to open the door to the diner. Drew watches Jason from the window.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE – LIVING ROOM EVENING

Sam curls up on the couch with her laptop. She inserts a flash drive into the computer and clicks on the first video. Drew's face appears on the screen.

Drew: Hi Sam.

Sam fights to contain her smile.

Drew: If you're watching this it means I probably don't remember you. Or I could be dead, which makes this video kind of creepy.

Sam giggles.

Drew: Either way, I hope you don't hate me for doing the procedure. I don't want you to think that the memories we made together weren't important enough not to lose. So I decided to make a few videos for you and Scout to let you know how much the two of you meant to me.

Sam's eyes begin to water.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Drew walks through the park to gather his thoughts. He sits on a park bench. He flashes back to Andre telling him that about being taken because of Jason. Nina walks by, while digging in her purse. She sees Drew on the bench.

Nina: Drew?

Annoyed, Drew covers his face with his hands

Drew: Oh for the live of god...

Nina: I'm glad I caught you. Have you gotten any of my messages?

Drew: No. I haven't.

Nina: Seriously? I've been trying to avoid a catastrophe for the last 72 hours.

Drew rolls his eyes.

Drew: Is that right?

Nina sits next to Drew on the bench.

Nina: We need your signature to finalize the Paris shoot. We're literally down to the wire.

Drew stares at her blankly.

Nina: You have no idea what I'm talking about.

Drew: Not a clue.

Nina: Are you ok?

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Sam shifts on the couch and adjusts the laptop to get into a comfortable position.

Drew: This is kind of weird for me because I have no clue where to even begin. I don't know if I should start from the first day I saw you or if I should start on the first day I became Andrew Cain.

Sam smiles.

Drew: If I had to be honest, sometimes I wonder if what I felt for you was because of Jason's memories.

Sam's smile fades.

Drew: But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that feelings are never that simple. I don't think someone's heart can be manipulated into loving someone. I think there will always be a part of me that loves you.

Tears start building in Sam's eyes. A knock on the front door startles her. She shuts the laptop closed and opens the door. Jason smiles back at her.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Drew and Nina sit on the park bench in silence, staring blankly ahead.

Nina: You don't remember anything.

Drew: Not a thing.

Nina: So if I told you that you made me part owner of the magazine before you left...

Drew: I don't remember the last 6 years. I never said I was gullible.

Nina: What happens now? I mean...do you even want to run Aurora?

Drew: Honestly, I haven't even thought about much of anything.

Nina: Well you're going to have to. You own magazines, news papers, TV channels.

Drew sighs in frustration.

Drew: I know. Ok, just take me to the office and I'll sign whatever you need and we'll go from there.

Nina: Sounds good to me.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Jason walks into the penthouse with a paper bag from Kelly's and coffee. Sam smiles nervously.

Jason: I got you an espresso, one milk, one sugar. And a muffin.

Sam: Thank you.

Jason moves her laptop from the living table to the dinning room table.

Jason: Still studying?

Sam: Nope, taking a break.

They sit on the couch. Jason opens the bag and places the muffin on a napkin.

Jason: I ran into Drew at Kelly's.

Sam: You did?

Jason: Yeah

Sam: That must have been awkward.

Jason: Yeah it was. He didn't say much.

Sam smiles.

Sam: Sounds like someone I know.

Jason: I think he was shocked about my face more than anything else.

Sam: Well it used to be his face, so I get that.

Jason: I offered to help. You know, if he needed to talk.

Sam: And?

Jason: He didn't really seem interested.

Sam sips her coffee.

Sam: Hmm. He is definitely not the Drew we thought he was.

Sam places her cup on the table and walks over to her laptop. Jason looks confused and follows her.

Jason: Are you ok?

Sam: Yeah why?

Jason: I don't know. It kind of seems like something is bothering you.

INT. AURORA – DREW'S OFFICE - EVENING

Nine opens the door to Drew's office.

Nina: And this is your office.

Drew walks in. He looks around at the pictures of Scout and Oscar on his desk.

Nina: You haven't been here much since Oscar got sick.

Drew sits behind his desk and swings in the chair. Nina watches him curiously.

Drew: The papers?

Nina puts them on the desk and watches eagerly. Drew looks up.

Nina: Oh. You're actually going to read them?

Drew: You mind?

Nina: No, not at all. Take your time. But you know...deadline.

Drew: Got it. Thanks.

Nina leaves his office. She closes the door partially and watches Drew through the crack. Maxie walks up behind her.

Maxie: Is Drew in there?

Nina jumps.

Maxie: Sorry.

Nina pulls Maxie aside, away from the door and whispers.

Nina: Yeah he's in there but we have a major problem.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Sam: Nothing's bothering me.

Jason looks at her.

Jason: Are you sure?

Sam searches for the right words.

Sam: On some level, I guess I feel…

Jason: What?

Sam: Unsettled.

Jason: What does that mean?

Sam: I don't know. I know what I should feel but I don't have control over it.

Jason looks confused.

Sam: He's Scouts father so I want him to remember her. I want him to love her and treat her the same way.

Jason: You're worried he won't?

Sam: A little. Maybe it's the shock of finding out he has a daughter with a woman he doesn't know but I don't want Scout to get hurt.

Jason: I get it. Have the two of you worked out a meeting?

Sam: Not yet.

Jason: My offer still stands. I can be there if you need me to.

Sam: No, things are already awkward enough. Thank you for being understanding.

Jason: Always

Jason brings her into a hug.

INT. AURORA – OUTSIDE DREW'S OFFICE - EVENING

Maxie: He lost his memory? Again?

Nina: Or finally got it back, however you want to look at it.

Maxie: I swear between Drew and Jason, their brains need to be studied by science.

Nina: That's what got them in this mess in the first place.

Maxie peeks through the crack of Drew's office door. Drew is still signing papers.

Maxie: Well what is he like? Did he seem ok to you?

Nina: He didn't say much.

Maxie: What do you think is going to happen?

Nina: My gut is telling me that Drew's days at Aurora are numbered.

Maxie: You think?

Nina grins.

Nina: Which means, very soon the media company will be up for grabs.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Jason and Sam are kissing. Jason tries to take off Sam's sweater as she pushes his hand away.

Sam: We cant.

Jason: Why not?

Sam: The kids are upstairs.

Jason kisses her neck.

Jason: We'll be quiet.

Sam giggles.

Sam: They could wake up at any minute, Jason.

Jason: So let's go to the bedroom.

Jason's phone rings. He answers.

Jason: Hello?

Siccone: Morgan? It's Siccone. I'm surprised you picked up the phone. Seems like your boss is too distracted these days to return a phone call.

Jason glances at Sam.

Jason: What is going on?

Siccone: The families want to meet tomorrow.

Jason: For what?

Siccone: You really want me to say over the phone? 11am. The usual place. Make sure Corinthos is there.

Jason hangs up the phone. A wave of concern washes over his face.

Sam: Everything ok?

Jason: No. It's not.


	19. Chapter 19

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Drew is eating breakfast at a table set up in the living room. He opens the paper and reads the headline about Sonny's warehouse expansion and the violence it could bring to Port Charles. Monica enters living room.

Monica: Good morning.

Drew: Morning. How did you sleep?

Monica: I should be asking you that question. How early were you up?

Drew: Pretty early. I don't need that much sleep.

Monica sits next to Drew and reaches for a croissant.

Monica: It's going to take a while for you to get adjusted. So, did you speak with Kim?

Drew: Yeah I spoke with her at the hospital.

Monica: And? Did she explain why she didn't tell you about Oscar?

Drew: She did. It's understandable, I guess.

Monica puts her hand on Drew's.

Monica: She probably wanted to protect you.

Drew struggles to hide his guilt.

Drew: I don't think it was about me.

Monica: What do you mean?

Drew: There's something I have to tell you.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

Jason enters the living room. Sonny holds up the newspaper.

Sonny: You see what that bastard Peter has been printing in his newspaper?

Jason: Have you been checking your messages?

Sonny: Why?

Jason: Siccone has been trying to call you.

Sonny: What for?

Jason: The five families want a meeting. And if I had to guess, it's probably about the expansion. I think it's time we stop.

INT. PCPD – LOBBY – MORNING

Jordan reaches for a file at the front desk as Margaux walks into the lobby.

Jordan: I thought you called in a personal day.

Margaux: Changed my mind.

Jordan: No one would judge you if you took a day for yourself.

Margaux: Somehow I doubt that.

Jordan: Come with me. I want to run something by you.

Jordan pulls Margaux into the interrogation room and closes the door.

Margaux: What's up?

Jordan: I just got an anonymous tip this morning.

Margaux: A tip?

Jordan: Apparently, the five families are having a meeting.

Margaux: The five families?

Jordan: Yeah. This might be our chance.

Margaux: What exactly did the tip say?

Jordan: Just that a meeting was going down.

Margaux: Did you get a time?

Jordan: No.

Margaux: That's helpful.

Jordan: Hey, it's something.

Margaux: Who else knows?

Jordan: Just you. I didn't want it to get leaked.

Margaux: Ok. Well, it's not much to work with. But we should bring Anna into this.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Drew and Monica walk over to the couch.

Monica: Ok, I'm listening.

Drew: I'm not sure what difference this will make for you. You seem like a wonderful woman. I mean, you opened your home and you don't even know me.

Monica smiles.

Drew: But if I'm going to accept your generosity, I owe you the truth.

Monica: The truth?

Drew: About Oscar.

Monica: What about Oscar?

Drew: Oscar was not my son.

Monica is in shock.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

Sonny: We've been over this. We're not pulling back, Jason.

Jason: Sonny, come on. Between Margaux and this threat it's not worth it.

Sonny: I told you Margaux is not a problem.

Jason: Can we at least wait until we see what the families want to talk about?

Sonny: Think it's a trap?

Jason: I don't think so. But I'll check things out to make sure.

Sonny nods.

INT. PCPD – INTERROGATION ROOM – MORNING

Jordan and Margaux are standing by the interrogation room door as Anna enters the station.

Anna: I got your call.

Jordan closes the door.

Margaux: Jordan received a tip that the five families are meeting this morning.

Anna: I know.

Jordan: You do?

Anna: I was the tip.

Margaux: What? Why didn't you just tell us?

Anna: I wanted to see how information flowed through the PCPD.

Jordan: This was a test?

Anna grins.

Margaux: Do you think this is a game?

Anna: Quite the opposite.

Margaux shakes her head.

Jordan: Did we pass?

Anna: That depends. Who have you told?

Jordan: Just Margaux. And you.

Anna: Good.

Margaux: Was the tip even real?

Anna: Very. We need to move quickly.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Monica covers her mouth with her hand.

Drew: I am so sorry.

Monica: I don't understand.

Drew: I'm trying to make sense of it myself.

Monica: Why did she lie?

Drew: She was afraid. Afraid of Oscar's biological father.

Monica: Who is he?

Drew: From what she says, some guy who got mixed up in some really bad stuff. She wanted to protect Oscar so she said he was mine.

Monica: You knew as soon as I showed you Oscar's picture, didn't you?

Drew nods.

Drew: I met Kim right before I shipped out for the last time. Oscar was 10 by the time we met.

Monica: Oh my god. Who else knows?

Drew: As far as I know, just you and me. I don't think Kim will tell anyone else.

Monica processes the information as Drew puts his arm around her.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

Sonny is looking out the patio window. Jason enters the living room, looking at his phone.

Jason: I have a guard on Carly and the kids.

Sonny: Good.

Sonny notices Jason is distracted.

Sonny: What's wrong?

Jason: I put guards on Sam and Danny.

Sonny: What's the problem?

Jason: I'm going to have to tell her.

Sonny: Why? I don't plan on telling Carly.

Jason: It's different. Sam can spot a tail from a mile away.

Sonny: She'll be fine with it.

Jason: I don't know. Lately she's been off.

Sonny: Off how?

Jason: Drew underwent the procedure to restore his memory.

INT. PCPD – INTERROGATION ROOM – MORNING

Jordan places pictures of police officers on the table. Anna points to one.

Anna: Him?

Jordan: Officer Langley. Been on the force for 12 years. No disciplinary actions.

Anna: His credit score?

Margaux: His what?

Anna: Credit score.

Margaux: Is he buying car?

Jordan opens his file.

Jordan: 550

Anna: Too low.

Margaux: What does his credit have to do with anything?

Jordan: The lower the credit score…

Anna: The higher the likelihood he'll accept bribes.

Margaux: Oh.

Anna: Anyone above 750?

Jordan flips through her files. She picks up Chase's picture.

Anna: No, not Chase.

Margaux: Why not Chase?

Anna: I don't want him mixed up in all this.

EXT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – PATIO – MORNING

Monica sits on the patio, looking at a picture of Oscar. Drew brings her a glass of water.

Monica: Thank you.

Drew: I'm really sorry.

Monica: It's ok. Thank you for being honest.

Drew squeezes her hand.

Monica: You know it wouldn't have made a difference. Oscar was an amazing young man for the short time I knew him.

Drew takes his picture frame and looks at it.

Monica: I've learned a long time ago how to open my heart. For Emily. For Jason. And for you.

Drew puts the picture frame on the patio table.

Drew: Speaking of Jason, I saw him last night.

Monica is surprised.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

Sonny: When did he do that?

Jason: Not long ago. Anna set it up.

Sonny: That's good right? Now that he doesn't have your memories in his head. One less potential problem.

Jason: Yeah but it's a lot for Sam to deal with because it affects Scout.

Sonny: How did he seem to?

Jason: He seems alright but who knows.

Jason's phone rings. He answers.

Jason: Yeah? No, that's good. We're taking three cars. I want a car in the front and the back of Sonny's. Let me know when you're in the driveway.

Jason hangs up the phone.

Sonny: A bit much don't you think?

Jason: I think it's necessary until we know what we're dealing with.

INT. PCPD – INTERROGATION ROOM – MORNING

Jordan: Chase is one of our most trustworthy detectives.

Margaux: If he is the best for the job, what's the problem?

Anna: I promised Finn that I would keep him out of it.

Margaux: You promised your boyfriend?

Jordan: Margaux, back off.

Margaux: Amazing. I get judged for letting my feelings get in the way of my job but this is ok?

Anna glares at Margaux.

Anna: Fine. Put Chase in for surveillance. Get him briefed but he doesn't move until I say.

Anna storms out of the interrogation room.

EXT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – PATIO – MORNING

Monica: You saw Jason?

Drew: Yeah.

Monica: How did it go? Did you two talk?

Drew: It was brief.

Monica: I hope the two of you can have a relationship.

Drew: Whoa. We saw each other. That's it.

Monica: You're brothers, Drew.

Drew: Technically, yes. But I don't feel connected to this guy.

Monica takes Drew's hand.

Monica: It will take time but if you open your heart like I did, you will.

INT. SONNY'S CAR – MORNING

Jason and Sonny are in the back of an SUV being driven to the meeting.

Sonny: How many guards do you have in the other cars?

Jason: Two in the front car, two in the back.

Sonny: Four?! The families might think this is an ambush.

Jason: Two of the guys are new hires from the warehouse. I had them pair up with the experience guards so they can show them how we do things.

Sonny nods.

INT. GUARD'S CAR – MORNING

In the front car, the new guard nervously fidgets, trying to hide his real intentions.

INT. PCPD – INTERROGATION ROOM – MORNING

Jordan examines the surveillance camera and the live feed wires as Margaux paces back and forth on the phone. Anna fits Chase with a bulletproof vest.

Anna: How does that feel?

Chase: Good.

Anna continues to adjust the vest. Chase pushes her hand away.

Anna: Anna, stop.

Anna: Sorry. I just want to make sure everything fits.

Chase grins.

Chase: Thanks mom.

Anna: Very funny. Now remember. Your role is to observe. That's it. Do not engage with any of your subjects do you understand?

Chase: I've done surveillance before.

Anna: I know. You came highly recommended. Just be careful.

Jordan walks over to Chase with the camera equipment.

Jordan: This headpiece is going to make it a lot easier to move around since you're hands will be free.

Chase: Ok.

Jordan: It will send a live feed directly to the van so back up is on stand by.

Chase: Got it.

Anna: But you won't need back up.

Chase: Because I'm observing, not engaging. Anna, relax. I've got this.

Margaux hangs up the phone.

Margaux: Warrant is good to go.

Anna: Ok. Show time.


	20. Chapter 20

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Drew enters the office. He looks around, unimpressed by the décor. He sits in his chair and spins around. He shakes his head in disapproval, confirming this company is not for him. He begins to sift through papers on his desk and comes across Alexis' name on a legal document.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Jordan is sitting at a small desk attached to the van. She reaches for earphones and puts them on, adjusting the microphone to her mouth.

Jordan: Can you hear me?

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

Chase is crouched down behind bushes near an abandoned barn in the woods. He puts his hand to his ear to adjust his earpiece.

CHASE: Loud and clear.

Jordan: Adjust your camera. All I'm getting is sky.

Chase fixes his headpiece.

Chase: Better?

Jordan: Perfect.

The door to the surveillance van opens. Anna enters.

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Alexis knocks on the door.

Alexis: Hello?

Drew: Come in

Alexis enters.

Alexis: It's so nice to see you.

Drew: Same here?

Alexis: Sorry. I'm Alexis Davis.

Drew: Drew Cain.

They shake hands.

Drew: Please, have a seat.

Alexis: I have to apologize that I haven't had the time to see you but I figured you could use the time to get adjusted.

Drew looks confused.

Drew: I'm the one who called you.

Alexis: I handled your affairs both professional and personal.

Drew: Personal?

Alexis: Isn't that why you called me?

Drew: No. I found your name on an Aurora file.

Alexis: Oh.

Drew: You handled my personal affairs?

Alexis: Yes. We have a lot to talk about.

INT. SONNY'S CAR - AFTERNOON

The car comes to a stop. Sonny reaches fir the door handle. Jason grabs his arm.

Jason: Wait.

Sonny: For what?

Jason: I want to check the place out first.

Jason gets out of the car.

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Alexis places papers in front of Drew.

Alexis: These were the documents you had me file prior to your procedure.

Drew looks them over.

Alexis: With Oscars untimely death, you made changes to your will leaving everything to Emily Scout.

Drew: I see that.

Alexis: In the interest of full disclosure, I feel it's necessary to be completely honest about the nature of our relationship.

Drew looks up at her.

Drew: Our relationship? Did we...

Alexis: No no! Nothing like that.

Alexis stumbles over her words.

Alexis: I would never….well I have in the past… but that's not...

Drew raises his eyebrows.

Alexis: What I mean by saying our relationship. I mean...

Drew: What?

Alexis: Sam is my daughter. So at one point, you were my son-in-law.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Jordan and Anna watch the live feed from Chase's camera.

Jordan: I have a question.

Anna: Shoot.

Jordan: If you were source on this meeting, then who's yours?

Anna: What do you mean?

Jordan: I mean, how did you know about the meeting? When and where?

Anna avoids eye contact.

Jordan: You have someone on the inside, don't you?

Anna grins.

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Drew: Son-in-law?

Alexis: Yes.

Drew: Hmm. And that's not a conflict of interest?

Alexis: No. You and Sam are divorced and my relationship with her has no bearing on the work I did for you.

Drew: That's good to hear. Because I need your help. Again.

Alexis: With?

Drew: This place. Aurora. I want to sell it.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN- AFTERNOON

Chase looks over the bush. He speaks into his microphone.

Chase: Guys, we have movement.

Chase catches Jason and 3 guards gathered outside the abandoned barn having a conversation.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

Jason points to a guard.

Jason: I want you to check out the perimeter.

He points to another.

I want you to check all access points.

He points to another.

I want you to stand guard by the front.

The men disperse as Jason walks back to the car. The guard instructed to stand by the door looks around nervously. He reaches in his jacket pocket and checks his gun.

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Alexis: You want to sell Aurora?

Drew: You seem surprised. Did I really like it here?

Alexis: You seemed happy and settled so I assumed you were. I was more surprise at your choice, well Jason's choice, although technically it was your choice but-

Drew: I get it

Alexis: Jason is not the media mogul type.

Drew: Neither am I. I guess we have that in common.

Alexis: Speaking of Jason, when the company was purchased you used Jason's money under the mistaken impression that you were him.

Drew: Is that going to be a problem?

Alexis: Not exactly. We treated it as a loan. You were making quarterly payment.

Drew: Ok well, let's set up the sale and pay off whatever is left on the loan.

Alexis: Aurora is worth substantially more than it's initial sales price. You will have a lot of money let over. What are you going to do with it?

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Anna and Jordan watch the live feed as Jordan takes down surveillance notes.

Anna: Jason's here. Sonny can't be too far behind.

Jordan: Why isn't he getting out the car?

Anna: Because Jason is very good at what he does.

INT. SONNY'S CAR - AFTERNOON

Jason enters the car.

Sonny: So?

Jason: They are checking things out. I want to wait for the other families before you go in.

Sonny: Think this is a bad idea?

Jason: We'll see.

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Drew stands up and looks out the window.

Alexis is on the phone setting up a meeting to begin the sale. She hangs up.

Alexis: So I got the ball rolling. We'll see if there are any buyers in the market and we'll go from there. In the meantime, I strongly suggest you hire an interim CEO to handle the day to day.

Drew: Thanks, I appreciate this.

Alexis: It's my pleasure. I hope I didn't overstep before asking you what you plan to do going forward.

Drew: You didn't. And I don't know.

Alexis: If you ever need to talk, I'm here.

Drew: I might take you up on that.

They shake hands. Alexis leaves.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

The guard instructed to check the perimeter begins to approach Chase's hiding place. Chase attempts to move, snapping a twig. The guard hears the noise and takes out his gun.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Jordan and Anna watch intensely. Anna speaks into her microphone.

Anna: Chase? Chase you need to move.

The feed goes out. Anna and Jordan become nervous.

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Drew is sitting at his desk, throwing a ball into the air and catching it. Nina enters.

Nina: You wanted to see me.

Drew: Have a seat.

Nina sits across from him.

Nina: I see you've made yourself confortable in the role.

Drew: Not really. I'm just winging it.

Nina: Winging it?

Drew: Yeah, I really don't have much interest in this stuff.

Nina: Well I hope that changes because you have budgets to approve, staff to manage, contract renewals.

Drew: Sounds thrilling.

Nina: Thrilling or not, it needs to get done.

Drew grins.

Drew: I agree. So I plan to leave it in your very capable hands.

Nina is shocked.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

The guard approaches the bushes slowly. He pushes the bush out of the way and sees nothing. He walks back towards the barn.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Jordan: Chase? Chase can you hear me?

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

Sam walks off the elevator at the MetroCourt. Alexis is sitting at a table looking at her phone.

Sam: Sorry I'm late.

Alexis is still distracted by her phone. Sam sits across from her.

Sam: Not that you noticed.

Alexis: I'm sorry did you say something, sweetheart?

Sam: Are you ok?

Alexis: Just work. I have a client who-

Alexis catches herself.

Alexis: Never mind. How are you?

Sam: Good. Great actually.

Alexis: Oh?

Sam: You sound disappointed.

Alexis: I'm not. With everything happening with Drew...

Sam: I'm over it.

Alexis: That quick?

Sam: Yes. It's actually a good thing. I'm happy for him.

Alexis doesn't look convinced.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Anna becomes frantic.

Anna: I need a gun.

Jordan reaches for hers as the video feed returns.

Chase: I'm here.

Anna and Jordan let out a sigh of relief.

Jordan: Are you ok?

Chase: Yeah. I took cover in a ditch. And when I say cover, I mean I fell in a ditch.

Jordan smiles.

Anna: Good work.

Chase brushes off the dirt.

Chase: Thanks.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

Alexis opens the paper and sees Peter's news story on Sonny.

Alexis: Did you catch the press conference the other day?

Sam: Bits and pieces.

Alexis: Laura definitely has her work cut out for her.

Sam: You wanted that job remember?

Alexis: Yeah. I'm happy for her, don't get my wrong but I've worked in public service and it's an absolutely thankless job. Between the office politics, the corruption and the mob just taking over-

Alexis stops herself.

Alexis: I mean...

Sam: You mean Jason and Sonny.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

Chase re-positions himself outside of the abandoned barn just as the other families begin to arrive.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Anna and Jordan watch as the heads of various families are escorted into the barn by guards.

Anna: Here we go.

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Nina: You're giving me the company?

Drew: I'm not really sure I can just give it to you free and clear.

Nina: So what do you mean?

Drew: I mean as of today, you are the interim CEO. Come here.

Drew gets up from his desk and gestures for Nina to take his seat. Nina walks over and sits down.

Drew: How does that feel?

Nina: Is this real leather?

Drew: I guess. It even vibrates.

Nina turns on the vibration. She smiles.

Drew: How does that feel?

Nina: Nice.

Drew: Good. Job is yours.

Drew turns to leave.

Nina: Wait! Don't have to sign anything?

Drew: Oh, right. Um, call Alexis Davis. She'll take care of it.

Drew leaves.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

Alexis: Sam, I know what Laura is up against. I've been there as the DA. On one side you have the public breathing down your neck to lock up criminals and on the other side, you're attending parent/teacher conferences with the man you are paid to lock up. That's all I'm saying.

Sam: You think she'll go after Sonny & Jason to make a statement?

Alexis: I don't know. But if she did, where do you stand on that?

Sam: Obviously I don't want Jason to go to prison.

Alexis: So you would help him try to avoid that?

Sam doesn't answer.

Alexis: That's what I am afraid of.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

Chase captures men walking into the abandoned barn. Jordan's voice comes through his earpiece.

Jordan: Can you get a different angle?

Chase: I'm on it.

Chase shifts over to a better vantage point.

Chase: This good?

Jordan: perfect

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Anna and Jordan watch the live feed. Jordan points to the screen.

Jordan: That's Siccone.

Anna nods.

Anna: And that's Gusev. He runs the Russian syndicate.

Jordan: It's like a mob summit.

Anna: Almost.

Jordan: All that's missing is Corinthos now.

Anna: Actually, that's not who I'm waiting for.

Jordan looks at Anna.

Jordan: Then who?

INT. DREW'S CAR - AFTERNOON

Drew gets out his cellphone. He calls a number. We see a hand pick up a phone to answer.

Man: hallo

Drew: Da ich bin.

Man: Wer?

Drew: Drew Cain. Ich werde dich bald sehen.

Drew hangs up the phone and starts his car.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

Sam: Mom, you're actually asking me to stand by and let the father of my son go to jail?

Alexis: If he were innocent absolutely not. But that isn't always the case, is it?

Sam: This is rich considering what you sacrificed for Julian.

Alexis: And look where that left me. My career was in shambles; I turned to alcohol for Christ sake. All because he chose to live that life, knowing full well what he was risking to lose.

Sam sighs.

Alexis: And you believed I deserved more. Why don't you want the same for yourself?

INT. SONNY'S CAR - AFTERNOON

Jason is on his phone.

Jason: Are they all here?

Guard: Yeah. They're inside.

Jason: Ok.

Jason hangs up the phone.

Jason: The perimeter is secure. We can go.

Sonny: You think we should mention the threat Anna told us about?

Jason: No. Not unless they say something about it.

Sonny nods.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Anna hands Jordan a file. Jordan opens it.

Jordan: Sabastian Kovol? Never heard of him.

Anna: Not many have. He operates mainly Europe.

Jordan flips through the file.

Jordan: Drugs, guns, jewlery...organs?! Oh my god.

Anna: Yep.

Jordan: You think he's showing up to the meeting?

Anna: I'm hoping.

Jordan and Anna watch the screen as Jason escorts Sonny into the barn.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

Sam plays with the food on her plate.

Alexis: I don't want to argue. I just worry about you. I worry about my grandchildren.

Sam: I know.

Alexis: In a perfect world, love would be simple. Practical. But love shouldn't mean we stand by and let parts of ourselves slip away.

Sam: I agree.

Alexis: Good.

Sam sips her water, clearly affected by Alexis' advice.

BARN - AFTERNOON

Jason and Sonny enter. The families are sitting around a table. Their guards stand behind them.

Siccone: You're late Corinthos.

Sonny takes a seat with Jason standing behind him.

Sonny: I like to make an entrance.

Siccone: What's with all the guards?

Sonny: Can never be too careful.

The families eye each other suspiciously. Jason watches the guards.

Sonny: So what's this about?

Siccone: Gusev?

Gusev leans forward in his chair. He speaks with a thick Russian accent.

Gusev: Some disturbing information has falling into my hands.

Sonny: From who?

Gusev: A cousin of mine back home. This will affect all of us.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

Sam is paying for the lunch bill as Curtis approaches her.

Curtis: Hey Partner.

Sam: Curtis.

They hug.

Curtis: How's it going?

Sam: Good. I'm guessing you heard about Drew.

Curtis: Drew? He's back already?

Sam: You don't know.

Curtis: Know what?

Sam: Drew didn't go upstate. He found Andre and restored his memory.

Curtis is in shock.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

Chase tries to get closer to the abandoned barn.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Anna watches the live feed and speaks into the microphone.

Anna: Chase, hold your position.

Chase: I think I can get a closer look inside the barn. Maybe even pick up audio.

Anna: No. Stay where you are.

Chase ignores Anna's instructions. Anna attempts to leave the van. Jordan grabs her arm.

Jordan: Trust him, Anna.

Anna sits back down in her chair.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

Curtis: Hold on. You're going to have to start from the beginning.

Sam: That is pretty much it.

Curtis: How did he find Andre?

Sam: Through Anna. She took him to some secret facility not too far from here. Had the procedure and boom.

Curtis: Boom? So he's up and walking?

Sam: Yeah. He's in Port Charles.

Curtis: You've seen him?

Sam: Not since I came back.

Curtis: Why didn't he call me? Of course. He doesn't know who I am.

Sam: Probably not.

Curtis: Now it all makes sense.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

Chase waits for Sonny's guard to walk back towards the front entrance of the barn. Chase approaches the side of the barn and manages to get close enough undetected. He removes his headpiece and positions the camera through a crack in the barn wall. He takes out a small electronic listening device and pushes it through another hole inside the barn. He presses a button and turns it on. Audio flows to van.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Anna and Jordan can hear the entire meeting. They exchanged surprised looks as they watch the screen.

BARN - AFTERNOON

Siccone: What's his name?

Gusev: Sebastian Kovol.

Sonny: Never heard of him.

Gusev: You wouldn't. He is what you Americans say...elusive.

Siccone laughs.

Siccone: Why should we be nervous about some guy we never heard of? Clearly he hasn't made a name for him self yet. Am I right?

The mob families nod in agreement. Sonny and Jason exchange looks.

Sonny: When is he coming?

The room falls silent.

Gusev: He's already here.

Everyone looks at each other. Distrust fills the room.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Anna and Jordan watch the screen in disbelief of Gusev's words.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

Outside, the guard Jason posted at the front grips his gun.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – AFTERNOON

Sam: What do you mean it all makes sense?

Curtis: Before Drew left, our Drew, he asked me to watch out for you and Scout.

Sam: Watch out for us?

Curtis: I was confused too. He was being cryptic about where he was going, how long he was going for.

Sam: Hmm.

Curtis: Thanks for telling me.

Sam: No problem. I'll talk to later?

Curtis: Yeah.

Sam leaves.

BARN - AFTERNOON

The guards all begin to reach for weapons. Jason bends down and whispers in Sonny's ear.

Jason: I think we should leave.

Sonny ignores him.

Sonny: Kovol is here already?

Siccone turns to Gusev.

Siccone: If that were true, we would have known. Unless you've known all this time.

Gusev: Why do you think I ask for meeting? I share as soon as I heard.

Siccone: Unless you're working for him. He's Russian, right?

Gusev: Kovol cares nothing of Russia. He claims everywhere.

Sonny: He doesn't claim Port Charles.

Gusev: He will. It's only a matter of time.

Jason and Sonny exchange nervous looks.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Drew is holding a picture frame of Oscar. He places the picture back on the mantle. Curtis knocks on the door.

Drew: If you're looking for Monica she went to GH.

Curtis: Actually, I'm looking for you.

BARN - AFTERNOON

Siccone turns to Sonny.

Siccone: How do you want to handle this?

Sonny: Me?

Siccone: You own most of the waterfronts.

Sonny looks at Gusev.

Sonny: How does this guy work?

Gusev: From the inside out. He takes what he wants. That's all I know.

Sonny: What's his deal?

Gusev: Little bit of everything. Gambling, prostitution, drugs. But tread carefully. He is ruthless.

Sonny: So am I.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Drew: Let me guess. We're friends.

Curtis: I'd like to think so. I'm Curtis.

Curtis extends his hand. Drew shakes it.

Drew: Nice to meet you.

Curtis: Likewise.

Drew: You military?

Curtis: Why do you say that?

Drew: I don't know. Just get the vibe you're in service.

Curtis: No. My brother was though. I used to be a cop.

Drew: Used to be?

Curtis: Yeah, it's a long story.

Drew nods. They stare at each other awkwardly.

BARN - AFTERNOON

Sonny: This Kovol guy can try whatever he wants. He's not taking over this city.

Gusev begins to chuckle.

Sonny: Did I say something funny?

Gusev: Perhaps you don't understand. You don't want Kovol to try.

Jason spots something shiny across the barn. He starts to approach Chase's hiding place.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Anna talks into the microphone.

Anna: Chase, you need to get out of there.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – LATE MORNING

Curtis: Sam told me that you underwent the procedure. Or the you before underwent…I'm sorry.

Drew: It's fine. You know Sam?

Curtis: Yeah we worked together on some things. She's a PI, I'm a PI.

Drew: Sam's a PI?

Curtis: She didn't tell you?

Drew: We didn't really touch on professions. Mostly the fact that we were married and have a kid.

Curtis smiles.

Curtis: Little Emily Scout. That kid is adorable. Have you met her yet?

Drew: Not yet. I'm kind of procrastinating on that.

Curtis: It's a lot to take in. I'm sure Sam understands. Listen, I just wanted to come by and welcome you to Port Charles. Let you know that if you need anything, give me call.

Drew: Thanks.

Kim walks into the living room.

Kim: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.

Curtis: Perfect timing. I was just leaving.

Curtis leaves as Kim walks over to Drew, visibly nervous.

Kim: Hi.

Drew: Hi.

Kim: You didn't return my calls.

Drew: I needed time to think about what to do next.

EXT. ABANDONED BARN - AFTERNOON

Chase removes the microphone from the barn. He removes the camera from the crack he stuck it in. Jason opens the barn window and looks outside just as Chase gets away undetected.

BARN - AFTERNOON

Jason closes the window and walks back to Sonny.

Sonny: You seem to know a lot about this guy with no track record.

Gusev: I've heard stories. And that's all they will ever be.

Siccone: What kind of stories?

Gusev grins.

Gusev: Families completely wiped out. Women, children, babies. He doesn't shoot. He likes to feel the hearts stop.

Siccone swallows hard.

Sonny: Is that all?

Gusev: That's all.

Sonny stands to leave.

Siccone: Where are you going? We're not finished here.

Sonny turns to address Siccone.

Sonny: Do what you have to do. I'll do the same.

Sonny walks out with Jason following closely behind.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kim: I feel horrible about what I did.

Drew: You should. But I get it.

Kim: You do?

Drew: Yeah. We've all done things for what we thought were the right reasons.

Kim: Sounds like you're speaking from personal experience.

Drew: I am.

Drew takes Kim's hand.

Drew: You did what you had to do to protect Oscar. I can respect that. But from this point on, we need to be honest with each other.

Kim: You're right. No more secrets.

Drew: And I'll start by saying that I told Monica about Oscar.

Kim tenses up.

Kim: Drew…

Drew: I had to, Kim. I'm living in her house. I can't take advantage of her like that. She's been nothing but kind to me and Oscar.

Kim: You're right.

Drew: It will be ok.

Drew kisses Kim on the forehead and hugs her.

INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN - AFTERNOON

Chase enters.

Chase: Sorry I'm late.

Jordan: We were starting to worry that you fell in another ditch.

Chase: Very funny.

Chase removes the camera from his head.

Chase: You get everything?

Anna: Yeah. You did a great job. But the next time you disobey an order, I'm kicking your ass.

Chase: This Kovol guy sounds like bad news.

Jordan: That's an understatement.

Chase: So what's our next move?

Anna: We wait.

INT. SONNY'S CAR - AFTERNOON

Sonny is uneasy and panicked.

Sonny: I want guards on Carly and all the kids 24/7.

Jason: Done.

Sonny: Double down on security at the warehouse, the coffee shop, the house, the Metrocourt.

Jason: Ok.

Sonny: You're going to need guards on Sam and the kids.

Jason nods.

Sonny: And shut down the new warehouse. We can't take any chances. If this guy already has people in town, we need to be ready.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Drew checks an incoming text on his cellphone. The message reads "wir bleiben kontakt" which means "We'll be in touch".

He grins.


	21. Chapter 21

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny and Jason enter the living room. A guard enters through the patio door.

Guard: We have guard at every access point.

Sonny: Good. My wife and kids?

Guard: Already assigned.

Jason: And Sam?

Guard: I have 3 men on her, Danny and Scout.

Jason: Make sure they're discreet.

Guard: Got it.

The guard leaves. Sonny pours himself a glass of scotch.

Sonny: This is bad.

Jason nods in agreement.

INT. LAURA'S OFFICE - EVENING

Laura is doing paperwork at her desk. There is a knock on the door.

Laura: Come in.

Anna and Jordan enter the room. Jordan is carrying a laptop.

Laura: Hi.

Anna: I hope we're not interrupting?

Laura: When I got your message I made sure my secretary cleared my evening schedule. It sounded important.

Anna: It is.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION -LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Drew is in the living room straightening his tie and adjusting his suit. Monica enters smiling.

Monica: Wow! You look great.

Drew turns around.

Drew: Thank you.

Monica: Are you heading into the office?

Drew: No, actually. I'm meeting Scout today.

Monica: And you need a suit for that?

Drew: I want to make a good impression.

Monica: She's two and a half. She is not going to care what you're wearing.

Drew looks down at his tie.

Drew: Too much?

Monica laughs.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny sits on the couch and rubs his temple.

Sonny: The timing could not be worse.

Jason: I already have Spinelli researching everything he can on Sebastian Kovol.

Sonny: If this guy is as dangerous as Gusev claims he is, how come we never heard of him?

Jason shrugs his shoulders.

Sonny: We can't show weakness. We have to be prepared to push back. I'm talking fire with fire.

Jason: I don't think that's a good idea.

INT. LAURA'S OFFICE - EVENING

Jordan and Anna sit across from Laura at her desk.

Laura: What's going on?

Jordan: This afternoon we conducted our first surveillance job.

Laura sits up.

Laura: On who's orders?

Jordan points to Anna.

Laura: Why wasn't I informed?

Anna: There wasn't any time. We had to act quickly.

Laura: You need a court order for that.

Jordan: We had one.

Margaux enters the office.

Margaux: Sorry I'm late. I got held up by judge Levis. What did I miss?

Laura: Seems like I'm the only one that's missing something.

Jordan and Anna exchange looks.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION -LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Drew takes off his suit jacket.

Monica: You're nervous.

Drew: You can tell?

Monica: You'll be fine.

Drew: I'm not used to little kids. What do I say to her?

Monica: You can start with hello.

Drew: Right.

Monica: Listen, Scout is the sweetest little girl who loves you. Don't overthink it.

Drew: That's your advice?

Monica grabs her purse.

Monica: Pretty much. I have a late surgery.

Monica squeezes his arm and leaves.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: How is hitting back not a good idea? Are you kidding me right now?

Jason sits next to sonny on the couch.

Jason: Just hear me out. If Gusev is right, this guy works from the inside out. So maybe that's how we should move.

Sonny: How do we work from the inside if we don't even know who this guy is?

Jason: That's why we wait.

Sonny: Wait for what? For him to go after our families? No. We make a statement now.

Sonny walks to the bar and slams his glass down in frustration.

Jason: We can't move with Margaux watching us.

Sonny: Margaux isn't a problem.

Jason: She will be if we don't handle this the right way.

INT. LAURA'S OFFICE - EVENING

Anna: It wasn't my intention to keep you out of the loop.

Laura: And yet, that's where I am.

Jordan: In Anna's defense, we literally had less than an hour to get a man deployed in the field.

Laura: And? Was it helpful?

Jordan: See for yourself.

Jordan sets up her laptop. They crowd around Laura's desk as she presses play. They watch as the mob families arrive at the abandoned barn. Margaux becomes visibly affected when Sonny appears.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION -LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Drew is pacing back and forth. He takes off his suit jacket and loosens his tie. Sam enters the living room with Scout holding her hand. Drew turns around, not knowing what to say.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: There is no perfect way to handle this, Jason. If we do nothing, how is that going to look in front of the other families? I'm going to look weak.

Jason: If we move too quickly before we know what we're dealing with, Margaux has a reason to come after you.

Sonny rubs his chin.

Sonny: Maybe that's not a bad thing.

Jason: What?

Sonny: What if I give her Kovol?

INT. LAURA'S OFFICE - EVENING

Anna, Laura, Jordan and Margeux continue to watch. They listen as Kovol's name is mentioned.

Margaux: Did he say Sebastian Kovol?

Anna: He did.

The video stops abruptly as Anna instructs Chase to retreat.

Laura looks at Margaux.

Laura: You know who they're talking about?

Margaux: I've heard of him before.

Anna: I want to know everything you know.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION -LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Drew slowly approaches Sam and Scout. Scout smiles and runs to Drew, clinging to his leg.

Scout: Daddy!

Drew is unsure how to react. He looks at Sam for guidance. Sam looks at him and then points to Scout. Drew touches the top of Scout's head.

Drew: Hi.

Scout lifts her arms in the air for him to pick her up. Drew looks at Sam. She gives him a reassuring nod. Drew picks up Scout and hugs her. Scout signals that she wants to be put down. Drew puts her down gently and crouches to her level.

Drew: It's nice to see you.

Scout grabs Drew's tie and pulls, dragging him out of the living room.

Scout: Come play!

Drew follows her, staggering out of the living room.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason: What do you mean give Kovol to Margaux?

Sonny: Margaux and the PCPD are itching to go after organized crime, right?

Jason: Right.

Sonny: So I what if I fed her information on Kovol?

Jason: You want to work with the cops?

Sonny: I want to divert her attention.

Jason: It's too risky. What if she flips on you and tries to take you both down?

Sonny: I don't think she would.

Jason: How can you be sure?

INT. LAURA'S OFFICE - EVENING

Margaux: I probably know as much as you do, Anna.

Anna: I'll be the judge of that.

Margaux: I studied a few precedence cases in law school. The European courts tried to get something to stick to this guy but they never could.

Laura: Go on.

Margaux: His associates have been tried for in the European courts for racketeering, murder, drug smuggling, gambling. But there was one case that still haunts me to this day.

Jordan: I'm afraid to ask.

Margaux: In Prague, there used to be numerous organized crime syndicates all over the city. Until about 10 years ago, when they all disappeared. Except for one.

Anna: Kovol's.

Margaux: Bodies were turning up everywhere. Rivers, fountains, even churches. Completely mutilated.

Laura: Oh my god.

Margaux: They managed to get one of his lieutenants to flip. Before he could give an official statement the lieutenant, his family, his lawyer, his lawyer's family…all murdered.

Laura hangs her head. Jordan and Anna exchange nervous glances.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION -SCOUT'S ROOM - EVENING

Drew is sitting on the floor of Scout's bedroom. Scout hands him a pink hat.

Drew: You want me to wear this?

Scout nods.

Drew: Ok. Pink is not really my color but I'll try it.

Drew puts in the hat.

Drew: How do I look?

Scout: Pretty.

Drew smiles. He looks down at Scout's tea set.

Drew: What do we have here? Some tea?

Scout: Yes.

Sam watches them from the door.

Drew: What kind of tea is this?

Scout: Pink.

Drew: Pink tea, huh? I've never heard of that before. Is this some kind of new blend?

Drew looks up and sees Sam smiling.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: I already told you.

Jason: You told me that you and Margaux have an understanding. What understanding is that?

Sonny doesn't respond.

Jason: Are you two sleeping together?

INT. LAURA'S OFFICE - EVENING

Laura starts pacing frantically.

Laura: I don't want this guy in my city.

Anna: I think it's too late for that.

Laura: Are you saying dead bodies are going to start popping up around Port Charles? Again.

Anna: There's a reason he's never been convicted.

Margaux: He buys support from local law enforcement, even judges. Anyone who tried to tie him to a crime either disappeared or...

Jordan: Turned up dead?

Margaux nods.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION -SCOUT'S ROOM - EVENING

Drew: We're having pink tea.

Sam: I can see that.

Drew looks in the cup.

Drew: Really? Because I can't.

Sam laughs. Drew looks at Scout and pretends to drink from the cup.

Drew: I mean, yum pink tea. Does your mommy want some tea?

Sam: I would love some.

Sam sits on the ground and picks up a cup.

Drew: Careful, it's hot.

Sam tries to hold in her laughter. She blows on the cup. Drew holds his out to toast.

Drew: Cheers.

Sam and Scout tap their cups with Drew's.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: I'm not sleeping with Margaux.

Jason: Is something going on?

Sonny chooses his words carefully.

Sonny: Margaux and I like each other.

Jason looks unimpressed.

Sonny: She's a friend, Jason.

Jason: She's the DA.

Sonny: I've been friends with the DA before. Hell, I was related to one.

Jason: This is different. You and Alexis have history. And Ric tried to take you down. He just failed.

Sonny: It was just a suggestion.

Jason: We need to handle this internally and quietly.

Sonny: Ok.

Jason: I'm going to see Sam.

Sonny: Alright.

Jason leaves as Sonny pours himself another drink.

INT. LAURA'S OFFICE - EVENING

Laura tries to compose herself. She sits behind her desk.

Laura: Can Anna and I have a minute?

Jordan: Sure.

Margaux and Jordan leave the room.

Laura: I'm going to propose something to you that I hope stays in this room.

Anna: I'm listening.

Laura: Why don't you just kill him? How is it the WSB hasn't had him taken out already?

Anna: They've tried.

Laura: And failed?

Anna: There was an attempt a few years ago. We killed a decoy.

Laura sighs.

Anna: Kovol doesn't operate in the open. He has people who do it for him.

Laura: So what do we do?

Anna: We wait.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION -SCOUT'S ROOM - EVENING

Scout is playing by herself as Drew and Sam move to the other side of the room.

Drew: I think that went well.

Sam: Yeah it did.

Drew: Do you think she could tell I didn't know what I was doing?

Sam: No. Even if she can, it doesn't seem like she cares.

Drew: Good. Thank you for bringing her.

Sam: No problem.

Drew: I should probably tell you I'm leaving town for a bit.

Sam: Where are you going?

Drew: Out of town.

Sam: Why?

Drew: I have a few things to get settled.

Sam: Things like what?

Drew: You ask a lot of questions.

Sam: Just trying to get to know you.

Drew: Curtis said you were a PI.

Sam: I am. But that's not why I'm asking. If we're going to do this co-parenting thing, we have to communicate.

Drew: I have a lot to learn.

Sam: So are you going to tell me?

Drew: Nope.

Drew walks over to Scout as Sam watches them play together.

INT. OUTSIDE LAURA'S OFFICE - EVENING

Jordan and Margaux are leaning against the wall. Jordan senses that Margaux is troubled.

Jordan: You scared?

Margaux: Yeah. You?

Jordan: Terrified.

Margaux: Are you going to back out?

Jordan: Nope. You?

Margaux: Nope.

They fist bump. Margaux flashes back to her kiss with Sonny at the harbor master's tower.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - DINING ROOM - EVENING

Sam is sitting at the dining room table, watching a video of Drew on her laptop. She reaches for a cookie from the bag on her lap.

Drew: If I had to pick one thing that annoyed me about you, gun to my head...

Sam bites into a cookie and puts it back into the bag.

Drew: I would have to say...when you would take bites out of cookies and leave half eaten ones in the bag.

Sam's eyes widen as she glances into the bag of half eaten cookies in her lap.

Drew: Who does that?

Sam tries to contain her smile. She's interrupted by a knock on the door. Jason calls out.

Jason: Sam?!

Sam shuts her laptop and dusts of her hands as she runs to open the door.

Jason immediately pulls her into a hug.

INT. SONNY'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny is sitting on the couch looking at a photo of his family. Carly enters.

Carly: You will not believe the day I've had.

Carly attempts to sit and struggles with her balance. Sonny laughs.

Sonny: Here, let me help you. I told you to take it easy.

Carly falls onto the couch. Sonny adjusts the pillow.

Carly: I should probably tell you, I had a little scare today.

Sonny is shocked.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - EVENING

Drew enters the gym and sets his bag down on a bench. He puts on his gloves and approaches a punching bag. He closes his eyes and cracks his neck as he steadies his breathing. In his mind, he hears screaming and gunfire. His breathing quickens as he starts punching the bag intensely. Someone taps him on the shoulder. Drew spins around and punches Curtis in the face.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason holds her tightly.

Sam: What's going on?

Jason closed the door.

Jason: Are you ok?

Sam: Yeah. The kids are upstairs, what's happening?

Jason: We need to talk.

INT. SONNY'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: What happened? Why didn't you call me?

Carly: It wasn't a big deal. My blood pressure was a little high. My OB checked everything. I'm fine. The baby's fine.

Sonny: What brought it on?

Carly: Willow.

Sonny: I thought we agreed to let that go.

Carly: I was more than willing to, Sonny. But then she copped an attitude.

Sonny: An attitude?

Carly: Yeah. She had the nerve to say I was the problem. Like ok there, cult girl.

Sonny: Hey...

Carly: I'm sorry. She just rubs me the wrong way.

Carly rests her chin on Sonny's shoulder.

Carly: You mad at me?

Sonny: Yes.

Carly: You know what kind of rub I could use?

Sonny grins.

Sonny: What?

Carly: A back rub.

Sonny: Turn around.

Carly turns around. Sonny rubs her lower back.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - EVENING

Curtis sits on a bench holding his eye. Drew approaches him with an ice pack. Curtis places it over his eye and winces.

Drew: Sorry about that.

Curtis: I'm starting to think that this is our thing.

Drew: Our thing?

Curtis: You punching me in the face.

Drew: Not the first time?

Curtis: No. Last time we met, you hit the other eye. Apparently, you have a mean right and left hook.

Drew: Sorry.

Curtis: It was my bad. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. You good?

Drew: Yeah. Felt like punching a bag and this was the closest gym.

Curtis: It's a pretty cool place. Sonny owns it.

Drew: Sonny? Who's Sonny?

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sam and Jason sit on the couch.

Jason: I just came back from Sonny's.

Sam: Ok.

Jason searches for the right words.

Sam: Just tell me.

Jason: I put a guard on you and the kids.

Sam: I know.

Jason: You know?

Sam: I saw them when Scout and I left Monica's.

Jason: I should have told you.

Sam: Yeah, you should have.

Jason: Did Danny notice?

Sam: I don't think so. It's bad, isn't it?

INT. SONNY'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: How does that feel?

Carly groans.

Sonny: That good? Because that's the sound you make when we...you know.

Carly turns around and grins.

Carly: I do not sound like that.

Sonny laughs.

Sonny: You kind of do.

Carly hits him with a pillow.

Sonny: Can we get serious for a minute?

Carly: What's wrong?

Sonny: There is something I have to tell you.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - EVENING

Curtis holds the bag as Drew punches it.

Curtis: Sonny is a lot of things.

Drew: Yeah?

Curtis: What he actually does, well, that depends on who you ask.

Drew: I'm asking you.

Curtis: To me, Sonny is a coffee importer. That's all I know and that's all I want to know. Now if you ask my wife, who happens to be the police commissioner, she's tell you something different.

Drew stops hitting the bag.

Curtis: Look around. Do you see anyone else here?

Curtis takes a sip of water and raises his eyebrows. The wheels begin to turn in Drew's head.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason: It's too soon to tell how bad it is. I have Spinelli looking into it.

Sam: But you're worried enough to put guards on us. I assume Carly and the kids have them too?

Jason: Yeah.

Sam gets off the couch, visibly annoyed.

Jason: It's temporary, Sam.

Sam: How can it be temporary if you don't know what you're dealing with?

Jason: You're right.

Sam: I just had a conversation with my mom about Julian.

Jason: What about Julian?

Sam: I gave her a hard time about staying with him for as long as she did. She didn't come right out and say I was a hypocrite but we were both thinking it. And she's right.

INT. SONNY'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Carly re-positions herself on the couch. Sonny places a pillow behind her for support.

Sonny: Comfortable?

Carly: Yeah.

Sonny: Good because I don't want you to overreact.

Carly takes a deep breath.

Carly: Ok.

Sonny: There's some things going on with the business.

Carly: Is it-

Sonny: It's not Margaux. It's something else.

Carly: This sounds bad.

Sonny: It has the potential to be.

Carly takes a deep breath.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - EVENING

Drew sits next to Curtis on the bench. He wipes his face with a towel.

Drew: So this place is a front.

Curtis: You catch on quick.

Drew: If you know this and your wife knows this, why isn't Sonny in jail?

Curtis: He's good at what he does. And he has smart people working for him. Like Jason.

Drew: Jason works for him?

Curtis: Mmm hmm.

Drew: So did I work for him?

Curtis: Yes and no. See, when you came back, or they thought you came back, you and Sonny were still friends. You helped him out a couple times but you sort of drifted apart.

Drew: Really?

Curtis: I think you just wanted different things. His son died, Sam got pregnant. You wanted to pull back from the business for your family.

Drew: Hmm.

Curtis: Speaking of Sam, did you guys figure anything out yet?

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason: Sam, Julian lied and almost killed Alexis to cover it up. Then he lied about his sister who almost killed you.

Sam: You weren't there, Jason.

Jason: I wasn't but that's what you told me. You have every right to hate him.

Sam: Then I should hate you. You've lied to me before. Your life has almost killed me dozens of times. You should hate me. I've lied. My lies have almost hurt Jake. But here we are.

Jason: Sam, what's this about?

INT. SONNY'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Carly: So something bad could happen?

Sonny: Jason is looking into it. And we're taking every precaution to protect the family.

Carly: I'm going to need more to go on here, Sonny.

Sonny: If I had more, I'd tell you.

Carly: The kids...

Sonny: They have guards on them.

Carly rubs her stomach trying to fight the tears building in her eyes. Sonny wipes her cheek.

Sonny: It's going to be ok.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - EVENING

Drew shows Curtis pictures of Scout on his phone.

Curtis: This is beautiful, man. That pink hat really suits you.

Drew smiles.

Drew: Thanks. I think I'm going to be that guy who has his kid's pictures all over his phone.

Curtis: Still sinking in, huh?

Drew: Yeah.

Curtis: You'll do fine. I've seen you with Oscar before he passed. You may not remember but fatherhood… it's in you.

Drew nods.

Drew: Thanks.

Curtis: So any plans on what you're going to do next?

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sam sits on the steps. Jason sits next to her.

Jason: You're not acting like yourself.

Sam: Who am I? Because some days, I don't even know.

Jason: I know you're scared. But I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you. Do you trust me to do that?

Sam looks into his eyes. Her response is unconvincing. She gives a weak smile.

Sam: Yeah, I do.

Jason: Good. And I'll start tonight by moving in.

Sam's smile fades.

INT. SONNY'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny holds Carly's hand.

Carly: I can't survive another Morgan situation.

Sonny: I know.

Carly: You're going to protect our kids.

Sonny: With my life.

Carly: Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Sonny: Jason and I will take care of everything. I need you to take care of our baby.

Sonny kisses Carly's forehead as she rests her head on his shoulder.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - EVENING

Drew: I have a few lose ends I need to take care of.

Curtis: The Navy giving you trouble again?

Drew: It's actually with this Aurora thing.

Curtis: Right. When you told me you bought a media company, I have to admit, it threw me a bit.

Drew: Imagine finding out you own one.

Curtis: Are you going to sell it?

Drew: Might as well. I don't want it.

Curtis: Well if you're looking for a gig, you're always welcome to work with me.

Drew: As a PI? Thanks for the offer but I have something else in mind.

Curtis: Oh really?

Drew: Yeah.

Drew collects his bag and stands up. He extends his hand. Curtis shakes it.

Drew: See you around.

Curtis: Yeah, see you.

Curtis watches Drew leave the gym.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sam: You want to move in?

Jason: If I'm going to protect you, I need to be here.

Sam: We already have guards, Jason.

Sam rises from the steps and walks over to the patio doors. Jason follows her.

Jason: I thought that's what you wanted.

Sam: I do. Eventually.

Jason: I'm confused.

Sam takes Jason's hands.

Sam: Look, we already have 3 guards following our every move. You and I don't spend every waking moment of the day together. And more importantly, I don't want to confuse my kids with a change in routine. I don't want this to be the reason you move in. The guards are enough.

Jason: Ok. But I'm staying here tonight.

Sam: I'd like that.

They kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

EXT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - PATIO - MORNING

Drew finishes his jog and catches his breath. He checks his phone for his flight information and sees that his flight to Geneva is still leaving on time. Michael enters from the living room holding Jonah.

Michael: Good morning.

Drew looks up.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - BEDROOM - MORNING

Sam reaches over in bed to feel for Jason. She feels someone but it's not Jason. She opens her eyes and sees Danny fast asleep.

EXT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - PATIO - MORNING

Drew: Michael, right?

Michael: Yeah.

Drew: And this little guy is Jonah.

Michael: That's right.

Drew: Monica couldn't stop talking about the two of you.

Michael: Good things I hope.

Michael sits on a chair with Jonah. Drew pulls one up next to them.

Drew: All good things.

Michael: I'm sorry I didn't stop by earlier to formally welcome you to the family.

Drew: No worries.

Michael: How are you liking it here?

Drew: You know you're the first person who asked me how I like it here?

Michael: Really?

Drew: Yeah normally they ask if I'm feeling OK or if I'm tired.

Michael: Are you?

Drew smiles.

Drew: I'm ok. I'm not tired. And yeah, I like it here. Monica is really sweet.

Michael: I know she's happy to have you here. And so are we.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - BEDROOM - MORNING

Sam stares at Danny as he slowly opens his eyes. She smiles.

Sam: Morning.

Danny: Morning.

Sam brushes the hair out of his eyes.

Sam: You alright?

Danny: I had a nightmare. Dad said I could sleep in your bed.

Sam: You saw your dad?

Danny rubs his eyes.

Danny: Yeah, this morning. It was still dark. He said he had to go to work.

Sam: Hmmm.

Danny: What's for breakfast?

EXT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - PATIO - MORNING

Drew: So technically I'm your uncle, huh?

Michael: Yeah.

Drew: And you're AJ's son?

Michael: Right.

Drew: But Sonny adopted you? How does that work?

Michael: It's a long and twisted story.

Drew: I don't mean to pry.

Michael: It's OK. My mother, Carly, she slept with my biological father, AJ. They didn't get along and when my mom fell in love with my dad, Sonny, he adopted me.

Drew: AJ was ok with that?

Michael: No, he wasn't.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sam is carrying Scout on her hip and Danny's lunch bag as Danny follows her from the kitchen to the living room.

Danny: Do I have to go to school?

Sam: Do we have to go through this every morning?

Danny: If you said no more often, we wouldn't have to.

Sam: Here, puts this in your bag.

Danny takes his lunch and puts it in his school bag.

Sam: Come on, you're going to be late.

They walk to the door as Danny grumbles.

Danny: Scout's lucky. She stays home everyday and plays with toys.

Sam: I know, your life is sooo hard.

Sam opens the door and a tall bodyguard looks down on them.

EXT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - PATIO – MORNING

Michael bounces Jonah on his knee.

Michael: My parents and AJ fought for years and I was caught in the middle.

Drew: Must of been rough.

Michael: Yeah it was.

Drew: Did you get to spend time AJ before he died?

Michael: Sort of. AJ made a lot of mistakes. So did my mother. So my father. But the best way to honor my father's memory is to be the best dad I can be to this little guy.

Michal kisses Jonah's forehead.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Danny looks up at the guard.

Danny: Who are you?

The guard looks at Sam.

Sam: He's a friend of your dad's. He is going to make sure we get to school on time.

Danny: Why?

Sam: Because. He's a nice guy. You're a nice guy, right?

Guard: Yep.

Sam: See. That's nice of him. Let's go.

Sam nudges Danny out the door with Scout on her hip. The guard follows close by.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - MORNING

Sonny and Carly walk off the elevator.

Carly: I already told you I feel fine.

Sonny: I know but humor me.

Sonny walks up to the nurse's hub.

Sonny: We called ahead for a check up. The name is Carly Corinthos.

The nurse checks the computer.

Nurse: The doctor will be right with you.

Sonny smiles at Carly and she rolls her eyes.

EXT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - PATIO - MORNING

Drew: So you got the secrets to fatherhood huh? You mind sharing some?

Michael smiles.

Michael: Oh that's right. I'm guessing you met princess Scout.

Drew: I did. We had a tea party.

Michael laughs.

Michael: Her infamous tea parties.

Drew: You've been?

Michael: Oh yeah. She can throw quite the rager.

Drew laughs.

Drew: Tell me about it. When the stuffed bunny showed up, it had to get shut down.

Michael: Sounds like it went well.

Drew: I think so. I have to get used to thinking about what's best for this tiny person I created, you know? Which is weird because I joined the navy to serve an entire country.

Michael: Kids really change your life.

Drew: Yeah they do.

Michael and Drew smile as Jonah crawls around the patio.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - MORNING

Sonny and Carly sit in the waiting area. Sonny checks his phone.

Carly: Something wrong?

Sonny: Nope.

Sonny hides his phone.

Carly: Don't do that.

Sonny: Do what?

Carly: Protect me from what's going on. That's only going to stress me out even more.

Sonny: I was checking the time.

Carly: No, you're waiting to hear from Jason.

Sonny: We're shutting down the new warehouse today.

Carly: This is really serious.

Sonny: It's just temporary, Carly.

Carly: What if it isn't?

EXT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - PATIO - MORNING

Michael: So what are you plans today?

Drew: I got a few things I got to iron out. Being away for 6 years, technically, is a lot more complicated than you think.

Michael: I hear you.

Monica: Monica mentioned you run the family business. ELQ?

Michael: That's right.

Drew: How is the business? Healthy wise?

Michael: We're doing great. We've had 4 consecutive quarters of growth.

Drew: Hmm.

Michael: Why do you ask?

Drew: I'm looking to sell Aurora. You interested?

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Scout is playing with toys as Sam opens the laptop on the couch. She presses play on a video. Drew appears on the screen.

Drew: I thought I would do a little something for Scout.

Sam smiles as she looks around the couch.

Sam: Hey sweetie, come here. I want to show you something.

Scout toddles over. Sam picks her up and puts her on her lap. She points to the screen.

Sam: Who's that?

Scout: Dada

Drew holds up two books.

Drew: These are Scout's favorite books. So I'm going to read both of them. And yes, baby girl, I'm going to do the voices so don't even ask. Which one should I read first?

Sam: Which one?

Scout points to a book. Drew picks the book that Scout chose.

Drew: This one it is. Alright. Here we go.

Sam and Scout smile.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - MORNING

Sonny: I already told you. I don't want you worrying about anything but the baby.

Carly: I'm not built like that, Sonny. You know that. I'm worried about this baby. I worried about Michael and his son. I'm worried about Josslyn. I'm worried about that bitch Margaux.

Sonny grabs her hand.

Sonny: Breathe.

Carly takes a deep breath.

Sonny: Good now?

Carly: No. But it might help if I could have a donut.

Sonny: A donut?

Carly: With that syrup glaze on it. Oh and a pickle.

Sonny: Carly, you can't eat before an ultrasound.

Carly: I know. I'm talking about after.

Sonny: Tell you what. If the doctor gives you a clean bill of health, I will get you all the donuts and pickles you can eat.

Carly kisses him.

EXT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - PATIO - MORNING

Michael: You want to sell Aurora?

Drew: I'm trying.

Michael: The company is doing pretty well last time I checked. Are you sure you want to walk away?

Drew: Very sure. I really don't have any interest in media. So there is no point in keeping it.

Michael: Wow. Umm, I would have to check the numbers, get in touch with my lawyer and move some money around but yeah, I'm interested.

Drew: Great.

They shake hands.

Drew: Alexis is handling the deal so contact her and let's get it done.

Michael: Sounds good.

Drew: It was nice meeting you, Michael.

Michael: You too.

Drew walks into the living room.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sam walks down the stairs after putting Scout down for a nap. There is a knock on the door. Sam opens it.

Kristina: Nice doorman.

Kristina gestures behind her. Sam looks in the hallway and sees another guard.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM- MORNING

Carly is laying on an exam table holding Sonny's hand. The OB walks in.

OB: Good morning.

Carly: Hi.

OB: How are you feeling? Did anything change from last night?

Sonny moves to the side allowing the doctor to exam Carly. The OB takes out the stethoscope.

Carly: Everything's fine.

OB: Then I'm confused. Why did you come back?

Carly: For him.

Carly points to Sonny.

OB: I'm not really taking on new patients.

Carly laughs.

Sonny: I just wanted to make sure everything's OK. Carly told me her blood pressure went up.

OB: It was elevated but we managed to bring it back down and looking at her chart, it's still in the normal range.

Carly: Actually, I think what sonny means is he wants a peek at the baby.

OB: I'll set up the ultrasound.

Sonny smiles.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kim is setting a table with forks and knives. She rushes to the kitchen area to get the napkins but is interrupted by a knock on the door. She fixes her hair and rushes to open it. Drew is standing in the doorway grinning.

Drew: Morning, gorgeous.

Kim smiles.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kristina is sitting on the couch as Sam brings her coffee.

Kristina: Wait a minute. I have a guard too?

Sam: I'm pretty sure you do.

Kristina: I haven't seen anyone.

Sam: He's there.

Sam sits next to her.

Kristina: Why didn't my dad say anything?

Sam: He probably didn't want to scare you.

Kristina: Unbelievable. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

Sam: What do you mean?

Kristina: Come on, Sam. You should be used to it by now. Someone is always out to kill my dad and Jason.

Sam: Not always.

Kristina: More than once is always.

Sam sighs.

Sam: You have a point.

Kristina looks at Sam.

Kristina: You ok?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM- MORNING

The OB moves the scanner around Carly's stomach. Sonny and Carly watch the monitor.

OB: And here is your baby.

Sonny: Wow

Carly: Look at that.

OB: The weight looks good, the heartbeat is excellent.

Sonny: And his stuff?

OB: Still there.

Carly taps sonny on the hand.

Carly: Sonny!

Sonny: Just asking.

OB: You guys are still on track for a healthy baby boy.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - MORNING

Dock workers are moving crates and running around to close down the warehouse. Jason is standing in a corner watching with a clipboard in his hands. The shipping manager walks up to him.

Shipping Manager: What the hell is going on? First, you're rushing us to get this place up and running. Now you want it closed.

Jason: It's a security issue.

Shipping Manager: I'm going to need to tell my men something more than that now that they're out of a job.

Jason: They'll be compensated. You have my word.

The shipping manager shakes his head and walks away. Jason notices one of the new guards standing by the door.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Drew holds up a bottle.

Drew: I brought champagne.

Kim: It's kind of early.

Drew: It's 5 o'clock somewhere.

Kim laughs.

Drew: We'll make mimosas.

Drew kisses her cheek. Kim takes the bottle as Drew walks inside.

Drew: Nice place.

Kim: Thank you. Please make yourself comfortable.

Drew walks over to the couch.

Drew: I see your taste has improved.

Kim takes out 2 Champagne flutes from the cabinet and brings them to the table.

Kim: I like to think I've evolved.

Drew pulls Kim close to him. He pushes the hair out of her face and gazes into her eyes.

Drew: Hi.

Kim: Hi.

He kisses her passionately.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kristina: Mom told me about Drew. I'm sorry I haven't been by…

Sam: It's ok. You have your own life to put back together. Especially after the last few months you've had.

Kristina: Can I tell you something?

Sam: Sure.

Kristina: I kind of miss it.

Sam glares at Kristina.

Kristina: Not the cult part, obviously. But having a plan. Knowing exactly where my life was going.

Sam: I don't think you really knew where Dawn of Day was headed.

Kristina: True.

Sam: But I think I know what you mean. You didn't know who you were and it was easier having someone tell you who to be. It's like, they gave you a blueprint so you didn't have to figure it out yourself.

Kristina: You get it.

Sam: A little too well.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM- MORNING

Carly pulls down her shirt and slips off the exam table as Sonny smiles at the sonogram photo.

Sonny: This is amazing.

Carly walks over to him smiling.

Carly: Isnt it? How many kids later and it still gives me goosebumps.

Sonny: Yeah.

Sonny looks somber.

Carly: What's wrong?

Sonny: Thinking about the first time I saw Morgan on that screen.

Carly: I thought of him too.

Sonny: I'm happy, it's just...

Carly: I know.

They hug.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - MORNING

Jason walks over to the new guard. He recognizes him as the guard he posted outside of the meeting with the five families.

Jason: What are you doing here?

Guard: I was told this is my post.

Jason: Told by who?

Guard: Milo.

Jason: Milo isn't authorized to tell you where to post.

The guard doesn't respond.

Jason: Move to the north side. Relieve the guard posted there for break then come back.

Guard: Ok.

The guard walks off but Jason is unsettled.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Drew is sitting at the dinning table as Kim places a plate with pancakes in front of him.

Drew: Is this what I think it is?

Kim smiles and nods.

Drew: Do you know how much I was craving these pancakes since I've been back?

Kim: Why didn't you say anything? I would have brought some over for you.

Drew: And insult Monica's cook? I can't take that chance.

Kim sits across from him.

Kim: Oh right. I heard about the cook.

Drew: Not that I don't appreciate it. I just never lived in a house that big with maids and cooks and gardeners. I had to fight with Alice just to do my own laundry.

Kim smiles.

Kim: Sounds like you're ready to move out.

Drew: I am but I don't know how to break it to Monica. She's been incredible.

Kim: Just be honest.

Drew: Yeah.

Kim: I'll starts. Why don't you move in with me?

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kristina: Uh oh. Feeling lost?

Sam: Just conflicted.

Kristina: About Jason?

Sam: About me. What I feel. What I want.

Kristina looks confused.

Sam: Can I ask you a question?

Kristina: Shoot.

Sam: When you were in the cult, did you mean the things you said about my relationship with Jason?

Kristina: I spoke a lot of crap so you're going to have to be specific.

Sam: When Jason was in the hospital, you told him that he always puts Sonny and Carly and their family first and that I was better off without him.

Kristina: Oh. That.

Sam: Yeah that.

Kristina: Sam, I was brainwashed. Half the stuff I said I didn't even mean.

Sam: But was that the half you meant?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - MORNING

Sonny and Carly enter the lobby holding hands.

Carly: So about that donut and pickle…

Sonny: I was hoping you forgot about that.

Carly: Why?

Sonny: The pickle is fine but the donut? You shouldn't be eating those.

Carly is about to argue when she sees a panicked Willow holding Jonah's jacket. Carly rushes over.

Carly: Willow?

Willow is scared and frantic.

Carly: That's Jonah's jacket. What's wrong?

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - MORNING

Jason is directing a forklift when he notices Milo, standing around eating a sandwich. He walks over.

Jason: What the hell are you doing?

Milo: Eating. Want some? It's pastrami.

Jason: Shouldn't you be guarding something?

Milo: Come on, Jason. I've been here for 12 hours. I'm starving. I can't think if my sugar is low.

Jason: Is that why you told the new guard to post here?

Milo looks confused

Milo: What? I never told a new guard to post here.

Jason puts two and two together.

Milo: Did he tell you I told him-

Jason runs off before Milo can finish his sentence.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Drew: Move in with you?

Kim: Don't sound so excited about it.

Drew: I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard.

Kim: I guess that's a no.

Drew: It's not a no. But it's not a yes either. Kim, I want to be with you. But after everything that's happened, I think it's in both our best interest to take things slow. Get to know each other first. The real us.

Kim: I agree.

Drew: And I think that deserves a toast.

Drew pours champagne in their orange juice. They raise their glasses.

Drew: To us.

Kim: To us.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kristina takes a long sip of her coffee to avoid answering.

Sam: I'll take that as a yes.

Kristina: Sam, I'd be lying if I said there wasn't some truth to what I said about you and Jason. But I totally believe that he loves you. And whatever you guys have obviously works for you, despite what anyone else thinks. Right?

Sam: Right.

Kristina: Wow. That response could use some caffeine.

Kristina hands Sam her mug.

Kristina: Is everything OK with you guy?

Sam: Danny saw the guard this morning.

Kristina: He's seen guards before, right?

Sam: No. This was the first time and I could tell he was creeped out.

Kristina: What did you tell him?

Sam: That he was a friend of Jason's.

Kristina: That works.

Sam: For now. At some point I'm going to have to tell him the truth.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - MORNING

Sonny and Carly rush down the hallway to a hospital room. Michael is standing outside, crying. He turns to see his parents.

Michael: Mom...

Carly hugs Michael as Sonny and Willow look through the hospital room window to see doctors working on Jonah.

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - MORNING

Jason approaches a guard posted on the North side of the warehouse.

Jason: Hey, have you seen the new guy?

Guard: No. When am I getting a break?

Jason: He didn't come here at all?

Guard: No. I haven't seen him.

Jason rushes off.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kim and Drew are sitting on the couch. Kim is showing Drew pictures of Oscar.

Kim: And this was his tenth birthday.

Drew: Handsome kid.

Kim: Yeah.

Drew: I would've liked to meet him.

Kim: He would have liked you.

Drew: My daughter thinks I'm pretty cool.

Kim: You met Scout?

Drew: I did. She is really into girly stuff. And you were right. She likes pink.

Kim smiles.

Kim: It was a lucky guess.

Drew looks into her eyes. Kim bites her lip as she stares at his. Drew reaches over and pulls her into a kiss.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kristina: You're going to tell him what Jason does for a living?

Sam: I won't go into detail but I will tell him his job is dangerous.

Kristina shrugs.

Kristina: Ok.

Sam: What?

Kristina: Nothing. But take some advice from the spawn of a mob boss. Lies, little white ones or otherwise, aren't going to prevent the inevitable.

Sam: Which is?

Kristina: Confusion. Resentment. Disgust.

Sam shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

Kristina: You weren't raised a mob spawn but you know what I'm talking about. Look what happened with you and your dad.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - MORNING

Michael tries to compose himself.

Carly: What happened?

Michael: I don't know. One minute he was fine. Then the next...

Sonny: Start from the beginning.

Michael: I went into the office to close out a deal. I had to make a few calls so I brought Jonah with me. Willow offered to watch him so I told her to meet me at the office.

Carly: Ok.

Michael: He was tired so I put him down on the couch for a nap. But when I went to wake him...

Michael struggles to hold back tears.

Michael: He could barely wake up. He was covered in this red rash.

Willow: I walked in and Jonah felt warm so we brought him here.

Sonny: Did the doctors say what it could be?

Michael: They're running tests.

Carly pulls Michael into a hug.

Carly: It's going to be ok.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE- SHIPPING MANAGER'S OFFICE - MORNING

Jason turns the corner to the shipping manager's office. He notices the door is cracked open. He approaches quietly and looks through the crack. He sees the new guard looking at shipping contracts and schedules. The guard takes pictures with his phone.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - MORNING

Kim and Drew stagger into Kim's bedroom, hastily undressing each other. They fall on the bed and make love.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sam: Me and Julian are a completely different situation, ok? We're nothing like Danny and Jason.

Kristina: Not yet. But you know what it's like to want to believe your dad is someone that he isn't.

Sam eyes Kristina suspiciously.

Sam: You've been seeing mom's shrink?

Kristina: Twice a week.

Sam: I can tell.

Kristina grins.

Kristina: I think he's taking new patients.

Sam: Oh my god. Our whole damn family needs therapy.

Kristina: Except Molly. Somehow, she got skipped over when they were handing out the self-loathing gene. Lucky bitch.

Sam chokes on her coffee.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - MORNING

Sonny, Carly, Michael and Willow watch through the window as the pediatrician examines Jonah. The doctor exits the room to update them.

Michael: What's going on?

Carly: Is he ok?

Pediatrician: His fever is extremely high. Which means there's an infection. We are treating him with fluids and antibiotics until we can figure out what he contracted.

Michael: Contracted? I didn't expose him to anything.

Pediatrician: Maybe not intentionally. I paged Dr. Finn to consult on his case.

Sonny: Isn't he a disease specialist?

Pediatrician: Yes. We're going to figure out what's wrong with your son, Michael.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE -SHIPPING MANAGER'S OFFICE- MORNING

The new guard puts the contracts back in the hidden filing cabinet. Jason hides to avoid detection. The guard walks out of the office and closes the door gently. Jason follows him as h turns the corner.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - BEDROOM - MORNING

Drew is asleep. Kim is sleeping with her head rested in his chest. Drew's eyes move rapidly indicating that he is dreaming. His breathing begins to quicken as his eyes burst open. Drew looks around disoriented.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - MORNING

Elizabeth fits Michael with a surgical gown, gloves and a mask.

Elizabeth: You need to wear this every time you enter Jonah's room until he's cleared.

Carly: Cleared?

Elizabeth: Jonah will be in isolation until Dr. Finn determines he isn't contagious.

Sonny: Carly, you shouldn't be here.

Carly: I'm not leaving.

Michael: Mom you're pregnant. I'll be ok.

Carly: I'm staying. Not here but in the building. I'll wait for the tests.

Elizabeth opens the door and let's Michael in. They watch as Michael reaches for Jonah through the plastic that surrounds his bed..

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - MORNING

Jason follows the new guard around stacks of crates. The guard stops and pulls out his cellphone. He looks around to make sure the coast is clear then dials a number. Jason watches.

Guard: da ich bin. hast du es verstanden? ich melde mich.

He puts his cell back in his pocket just as Jason knocks him out from behind. The guard crumples to the floor.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - BEDROOM - MORNING

Kim is alone in bed. She reaches out for Drew but he isn't there. She opens her eyes and looks around the room.

Drew: Drew?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM- MORNING

Finn takes Carly's temperature. He looks at the results. Sonny and Willow watch.

Finn: Normal.

Carly: I told you.

Sonny: We had to be sure.

Finn: You all are normal.

Carly: So we can see Jonah?

Finn: Not yet. His tests haven't come back yet.

Willow: How long will it take?

Finn: Not long. He's a very sick little boy but I'm going to do everything I can to help him.

Finn leaves. Carly walks up to Willow.

Carly: Thank you for being there for Michael. But we got it now.

Sonny: Carly...

Carly: I'm just saying she doesn't have to stick around and risk getting sick.

Willow: I don't mind.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE -DARK ROOM - MORNING

The new guard is tied to a chair, passed out. The room is pitch black with a spotlight shining directly over him. A splash of water is thrown on the guard. He jerks awake. He wiggles and tries to free himself from the restraints. Jason appears out of the shadows.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kim tightens her robe as she makes her way to the living room. Drew is on the floor doing push ups at a raid pace. Kim watches curiously.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE -DARK ROOM - MORNING

The guard shifts nervously as he looks around for exits. Jason places a chair in front of him and sits down.

Jason: Who do you work for?

The guard stares back with a vacant expression. Jason takes out his gun and pistol-whips him.

Jason: I'm not going to ask you again. Who do you work for?

The guard doesn't respond.

Jason: I have your cellphone. So either you tell me or I find out myself. And you really don't want me to find out.

The guard stares blankly ahead. Jason takes out the cellphone. He pressed redial and waits.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM- MORNING

Sonny rubs his head in frustration.

Carly: I know you care about Michael and Jonah but you are setting yourself up to get hurt.

Willow: I don't see how. Michael is my friend and he needs my support.

Carly: No, he needs our support. Mine and his father's. You're here for you.

Willow: Are you serious right now?

Carly: I know what it's like. To lose a child. It's hard. It's confusing because you have all this love for someone who isn't here anymore. And you don't know where to put it. But I'm not going to stand by and watch you use my grandson.

Sonny: Carly is she wants to support Michael, leave it alone. It's not going to hurt for Jonah to have people around who care about him.

There's a knock on the door. A nurse sticks her head in.

Nurse: Willow? Michael is asking for you.

Carly glares at Willow as she leaves the room. Carly attempts to follow but Sonny stops her.

Sonny: Carly, don't.

INT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE -DARK ROOM - MORNING

Jason waits for a response on the other line. He looks over at the guard whose face is emotionless. Jason hears a recorded message.

Message: The number you have dial has been disconnected. Please press pound for more options. Laughter fills the room. Jason slowly removes the phone from his ear. He looks at the guard who gives Jason a satisfied grin.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kim walks over to Drew who is still doing push ups. She touches his shoulder.

Kim: Drew?

Drew ignores her.

Kim: Drew, what are you doing?

Drew is unresponsive as he continues to do push ups. Kim backs away from him and towards the bedroom, confused and unsettled.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM- MORNING

Carly: Sonny, get out of my way.

Sonny: Calm down

Carly: Don't tell me to calm down.

Sonny: I will because the last time you fought with Willow your blood pressure went up. Lie down.

Reluctantly, Carly lies on the bed.

Sonny: I'm going to get you a donut.

Carly: With the maple glaze?

Sonny: Maple glaze.

Sonny leaves the exam room. His phone rings.

Sonny: How's it going?

Jason: I need to see you.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - BEDROOM - MORNING

Kim is slowly brushing her hair in the mirror. Drew walks up behind her and puts his arms around her. He kisses her neck.

Drew: Hey.

Kim gives him an uneasy smile.

Kim: Hey.

Drew: How long did I sleep?

Kim gives him a funny look.

Kim: Not long. You were up before I was.

Drew: Really?

Kim: Yeah. When I woke up, you were doing push ups in the living room.

Drew: I was?

Kim: You don't remember?

Drew: I think I would remember doing push ups.

Kim: You're all sweaty.

Drew grins.

Drew: We just had sex.

Kim stares at him.

Drew: You ok?

Kim: Yeah, I'm good.

Drew: I'm going to hop in the shower.

Drew kisses Kim's cheek and walks into the bathroom, leaving her confused.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- MORNING

Jason rushes off the elevator just as Sonny enters the lobby.

Jason: How's Jonah?

Sonny: He's hanging in there. The doctors are running tests.

Jason: And Michael?

Sonny: He's beside himself. Willow is with him so you can imagine how Carly is.

Jason: I'll check on them later.

Sonny: So what's going on?

Jason: We have a big problem.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CONFERENCE ROOM- MORNING

Sonny and Jason move to a conference room for privacy.

Sonny: Did you lockdown the warehouse?

Jason: Yeah. I split the cargo between the other 5 like you said.

Sonny: Good.

Jason: But there was a security breach.

Sonny: What do you mean?

Jason: It was one of the new guards that came to the meeting. He works for Kovol.

INT. KIM's APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kim and Drew are walking hand and hand to the front door. Drew opens the door and leans on the doorframe; reminiscent of the last time he left her apartment before his disappearance.

Kim: When will you be back?

Drew: It's a short trip.

Kim: That's what you said last time.

Drew: That's true.

Kim: Call me when you land.

Drew: Ok.

Kim: And call me when you are on your way back.

Drew: I promise.

Kim: And call me when-

Drew pulls her into a kiss.

Drew: See you later.

Drew leaves. Kim watches him walk away, still unsettled about the episode he had.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CONFERENCE ROOM- MORNING

Sonny: How sure are you this guy works for Kovol?

Jason: 100%. I walked in on him looking through shipping schedules. I followed him and he made a call to someone. He spoke German.

Sonny: Did you confront him?

Jason nods.

Sonny: What did he say?

Jason: Nothing.

Sonny rubs his chin.

Sonny: And you...

Jason: Yeah. I couldn't break him. He's gone now.

Sonny: How long did he work for us?

Jason: 3 weeks. Sonny, I vetted him myself. He checked out completely.

Sonny: This is just the beginning Jason. Things are going to get a lot worse.


	23. Chapter 23

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CHAPEL - AFTERNOON

Sonny and Carly enter the chapel. They walk to the front and light two candles. Holding hands, they walk to a bench to sit. Carly rests her head on Sonny's shoulder as they watch the candles burn in silence.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Jonah is asleep in his crib. Michael is stroking Jonah's hair. Jason enters wearing a surgical gown and gloves. He gives Michael a reassuring smile.

INT. GENEVA SWITZERLAND- BANK - OFFICE - NIGHT

A tall, middle-aged banker is sitting behind a desk, speaking French to someone over the phone. He casually laughs as he swings his chair to face the window that overlooks a breathtaking view of the city. The line goes dead.

Banker: Allo?

The banker swings his chair around and sees Drew, grinning with his finger on the phone.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CHAPEL - AFTERNOON

Carly: There's so much going on right now.

Sonny: I know.

He rests his hand on her thigh.

Carly: Jonah is sick and there's this threat looming over our heads.

Sonny: We'll be ok.

Carly: I wish I believed that.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Jason and Michael are hugging.

Michael: Thanks for coming.

Jason: There is nowhere else I'd be. How's he doing?

Michael: He's stable. Doctors are pumping him with fluids and antibiotics even though they don't even know what's wrong.

Jason: They will. Give them time.

Michael: What if Jonah doesn't have time?

INT. GENEVA SWITZERLAND- BANK - OFFICE - NIGHT

The banker begins to panic. He rushes to the door as he yells for his receptionist.

Banker: Marta, appeler la securite. Tout de suite!

Drew leans against the desk, grinning while crossing his arms.

Drew: Marta is on break.

The banker turns around. With a thick French accent, he responds.

Banker: What have you done with Marta?

Drew: Nothing. She really is on break. She even put that little sign on her desk.

Banker: Who are you?

Drew: We spoke over the phone.

The banker looks confused until it finally clicks.

Banker: Andrew Cain.

Drew: Good to see you again.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CHAPEL - AFTERNOON

Carly: We thought it would be ok before. Then Morgan died.

Sonny: I don't want you to think like that.

Carly: It's reality, isn't? You know, I tried to convince Laura to go easy on you.

Sonny: You what?

Carly: I was trying to help. I thought if she remembered that the two of you were friends she would force Margaux to back off.

Sonny: Carly, I can't believe at this point, I still have to tell you to stay out of the business.

Carly: Well, it didn't work anyway. She told me I should ask you not to break the law.

Sonny sighs.

Carly: So I'm asking.

Sonny shakes his head in frustration.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Michael: I missed so much of Jonah's life already, Jason. I just got him back. I can't lose him.

Jason: You aren't going to lose him. I know it's hard but Jonah needs you to be strong for him. Me, your mom and your dad, we'll be strong for you.

Michael: I know. Thanks for being here.

Jason puts his arm around Michael as they watch Jonah sleep.

INT. GENEVA SWITZERLAND- BANK - OFFICE - NIGHT

The banker approaches Drew cautiously.

Drew: I guess the new face threw you off.

Banker: How do I know it's really you?

Drew: 4524765690

The banker is unsure how to respond.

Drew: My account number. Pull it up.

The banker doesn't move. Drew snaps his finger.

Drew: Tout suit!

The banker rushes to his desks and enters the account number on the computer. Drew sits back in a chair across from him and waits.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CHAPEL - AFTERNOON

Sonny: What are you saying?

Carly: I don't know. Pull back. Re-evaluate how important this life is.

Sonny: I can't do that, Carly.

Carly: You did it before.

Sonny: That was different. I had someone to pass the business to. Duke took over and look what happened to him. The only person I trust to pass it over to is Jason and I can't put that on him.

Carly: So what now?

Sonny: Now you take care of yourself and the baby. And I take care of everything else.

INT. GENEVA SWITZERLAND- BANK - OFFICE - NIGHT

The banker reviews Drew's file.

Drew: So?

Banker: This proves nothing. You could have stolen the account number.

Drew: Ok, I don't have all day so what exactly do you need from me?

The banker rolls a pen between his fingers. He looks at the screen.

Bank: How much is in your account?

Drew: Hard to say. What's 6 years of interest on 20,345,674 and 34 cents?

The banker looks up. Drew sighs impatiently.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CHAPEL - AFTERNOON

Carly is sitting on the bench looking at the candles and rubbing her belly. Jason enters.

Carly: Hi

Jason: hey

He sits next to her.

Carly: Did you see Michael?

Jason: I did. He's struggling.

Carly: I know. It's taking everything in me to not scoop him up and rock him in my arms. But he's a grown man. With a child of his own.

Carly's voice breaks.

Carly: A sick child...

Carly begins to cry. Jason puts his arm around her.

EXT. GRAVYEYARD - AFTERNOON

Sonny enters the graveyard with a guard in tow. The guard stays at the entrance while Sonny carries flowers to Morgan's grave stone. He lays them down. He kisses his hand and rests it on the gravestone, not realizing he's being watched by Margaux who is sitting on a bench nearby. He turns around and sees her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CHAPEL - AFTERNOON

Jason: Michael is stronger than you think. You know how I know that?

Carly: How?

Jason: You raised him. You're one of the strongest people I know.

Carly: I'm not, Jason. I'm really not. I break. Easier than I'd like to admit.

Jason holds her hand.

Carly: How bad is this threat?

Jason sighs.

Jason: I don't know yet.

Carly: But you're worried?

Jason doesn't answer.

INT. GENEVA SWITZERLAND- BANK - OFFICE - NIGHT

Banker: I'm sure you can understand the trouble I could face for giving out information to the wrong person.

Drew: I appreciate your discretion but I don't really have a lot of time so can we move this along?

Banker: Of course. How can I help you? Would you like to make a withdrawal?

Drew: You could say that.

Banker: I don't understand.

Drew: Just take me to the vault.

EXT. GRAVYEYARD - AFTERNOON

Sonny: You following me?

Margaux: Don't flatter yourself.

Sonny: Visiting your dad?

Margaux glares at him. Sonny walks over to the bench and sits next to her.

Margaux: Long day?

Sonny: Try a long life.

Margaux: If you don't want to extend it, you should lose the muscle over there.

Sonny glances at his guard.

Sonny: He's just a precaution.

Margaux: Lots of people taking those these days.

Sonny: What about you?

Margaux: Me?

Sonny: Yeah what precautions are you taking?

Margaux: Haven't really thought about them.

Sonny: You should.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- AFTERNOON

Jason is walking towards the elevator. His phone rings.

Jason: Spinelli, what do you got?

Spinelli: Nothing good Im afraid.

Jason sighs.

Jason: Meet me at the coffee shop.

Spinelli: Sure thing.

INT. GENEVA SWITZERLAND- BANK - VAULT - NIGHT

Drew and the banker are standing in front of a deposit box.

Banker: After you, Mr. Cain.

Drew enters the code. It opens. Inside, there are stacks of money. Drew looks at the banker.

Drew: Do you expect me to stuff my pants with this?

The banker rushes off to get a bag. Drew takes out a stack and flips though it.

EXT. GRAVYEYARD - AFTERNOON

Margaux: Are you offering me protection?

Sonny: If I was, would you take it?

Margaux smiles.

Margaux: I'm sort of flattered you would offer me one of your thugs. I can honestly say, not a single scumbag I've gone after has ever been as thoughtful as you.

Sonny grins.

Sonny: Are you always this sarcastic?

Margaux: I save it all for you.

Sonny: Now I'm the one who's flattered. But I'm serious. You need to protect yourself.

INT. SONNY's COFFEE SHOP - AFTERNOON

Jason paces back and forth impatiently. He hears arguing outside. Jason walks to the door and opens it to a guard grabbing Spinelli, attempting to frisk him.

Spinelli: Unhand me at once.

Guard: I can't let you in unless you're cleared.

Jason: Hey! Let him go. He's good.

Spinelli yanks his arm away and picks up his bag that holds his laptop. He walks inside with Jason as he straightens out his jacket.

Spinelli: Do you treat all your caffeinated patrons this way?

Jason rolls his eyes.

INT. GENEVA SWITZERLAND- BANK - VAULT - NIGHT

Drew: How much is in here?

The banker hands Drew a bag to put the money in.

Banker: 2 million. As per your request.

Drew: And the rest?

Banker: In various accounts. Would you like to consolidate?

Drew places a few stacks into the bag but leaves most of it in the vault.

Drew: No. But I'll be transferring it over to the US eventually.

Banker: I highly advise against that, Mr. Cain. You will alert the IRS for sure.

Drew closes the door to the vault.

Drew: Not if I find a hole to put in.

Banker: Un quoi?

Drew slaps the banker's shoulder and walks towards the door.

Drew: We'll be in touch.

EXT. GRAVYEYARD - AFTERNOON

Margaux: Why do I need protection?

Sonny doesn't answer.

Margaux: Something is going down, isn't it?

Sonny: I don't know what you're talking about.

Margaux: Let's talk hypotheticals.

Sonny: What?

Margaux: Hear me out. Hypothetically speaking, if an alleged crime boss like yourself were threatened, how would you handle it?

Sonny: Hypothetically speaking, I would dial 911.

Sonny smiles. Margaux tries to hold back her laughter.

INT. SONNY's COFFEE SHOP - AFTERNOON

Jason and Spinelli sit at a booth.

Jason: We increase security.

Spinelli: That's understandable given what I've found.

Jason: What?

Spinelli: I'm afraid, Mr. Corinthos has met his match.

INT. PLANE- FIRST CLASS - NIGHT

Drew pulls out his phone. He takes a sip of beer waiting for Kim to pick up.

Drew: Hey, Kim it's me. I miss you too. I'm sorry I didn't call when I landed. There was a delay with the flight and they lost my luggage. It was this whole big thing. I'm on my way back. Yeah, it was a quick trip. What time do you get off work? No, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.

Drew puts his phone on the tray table and glances at the pile of money in his bag.

EXT. GRAVYEYARD - AFTERNOON

Margaux: What brought you here?

Sonny: Visiting my son.

Margaux stares at him, waiting for the truth.

Sonny: Fear. My grandson is in the hospital. The doctors don't know what's wrong with him. But he's pretty sick.

Margaux: I'm sorry to hear that.

Sonny: I'm terrified that Michael might lose his son.

INT. SONNY's COFFEE SHOP - AFTERNOON

Spinelli opens his computer.

Spin: So I did some research on this Kovol guy and I have to say, I was most intrigued.

Jason: Intrigued how?

Spinelli: His full name is Sabastian Romanovich Kovol. He's 45. He attended St Petersburg University where he studied psychology. He even has a law degree. Can you believe it?

Jason stares blankly at Spinelli.

Jason: How does this help me?

Spin: I thought it was interesting.

Jason: Spinelli, I need to know how to stop him.

Spin: It's actually pretty relevant depending on how you look at it.

Jason: How so?

Spin: He managed to elude prosecution and has built a huge empire. His reach is all over Europe.

Jason: Then why haven't we heard of him?

Spinelli: That's the scary part. As impressive his achievements are, this guy is practically invisible.

EXT. GRAVYEYARD - AFTERNOON

Margaux: Your grandson is in good hands. The doctors at GH are fantastic from what I've heard. I'm sure they'll figure it out.

Sonny: I hope so.

Margaux looks over at the guard.

Margaux: Maybe you should consider taking your hypothetical advice and let the police handle things.

Sonny looks at the guard, then back at Margaux.

Sonny: Hypothetically speaking, not a chance.

Margaux grins and shakes her head. She puts her bag over her shoulder and stands.

Margaux: Take care of yourself, Sonny.

Sonny: You too

Margaux leave the graveyard as Sonny stares at Morgan's tombstone.

INT. SONNY's COFFEE SHOP - AFTERNOON

Jason: How is he invisible?

Spinelli: He appoints a proxy, a person to act on his behalf.

Jason: When was the last time anyone saw him?

Spinelli: There was supposedly a sighting a few years ago but it ended up being a decoy.

Jason: A decoy?

Spin: He paid for someone to look exactly like him.

Jason sighs.

Spin: It gets worse.

Jason: Worse?

Spin: Should anyone oppose him...it's rumored he literally wipes out entire families.

Jason stares at Spinelli

Spinelli: He spares no one.

Jason tenses up.


	24. Chapter 24

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

The park is crowded with people. There are hanging lights and faint music playing in the background. Kiosks selling popcorn, balloons and home-made products are set up along the path. Drew stands in front of a kiosk selling stuffed animals. He has two bunnies in his hand, confused about which one to choose. Danny and Jake dressed in their karate uniforms run around nearby playing tag.

Danny: Tag you're it!

Jake: Tag you're it.

Danny: No touch backs!

Jake: Says who?

Elizabeth rushes over to them.

Elizabeth: I told you guys to wait!

Jake: Mom, can we get popcorn?

Elizabeth: You shouldn't eat before karate class.

Danny: Can we get it after?

Elizabeth: If we have time.

Jake: Cool.

Danny tags Jake and runs away.

Danny: Now your it!

Jake runs after him.

Elizabeth: Guys, stay together, please.

Elizabeth sighs with frustration as she looks in her purse. Drew turns around.

Drew: Sorry, can I ask you a question? If you were a two-year-old girl, would you like the grey bunny or the brown one?

Elizabeth is shocked.

Elizabeth: Drew?!

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sam is sitting on the couch surrounded by criminal profiling books. She is highlighting a passage in one of them as her eyes glance over to her computer. She is tempted to reach for it when there is a knock on the door. She opens it. Jason pulls her in for a hug.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Elizabeth stares at Drew, hoping he recognizes her.

Drew: Of course. We must know each other.

Elizabeth: You can say that. I'm sorry. I'm Elizabeth.

Drew: It's nice to meet you.

Elizabeth: Franco told me that you decided to get your memory back.

Drew: He mentioned you. BLT, hold the tomatoes.

Elizabeth smiles.

Elizabeth: That's me. How are you?

Drew: Trying to shop for my daughter.

Elizabeth: She's very lucky to have you. You were always amazing with my boys.

Drew: I was?

Elizabeth: Yeah. You and I...we used to be together.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason makes room on the couch by stacking the profiling books on the table. Sam walks out of the kitchen with two beers.

Jason: Where are the kids?

Sam gives Jason a look.

Sam: I think you already know the answers to that.

Jason: You're right. I do.

Sam: Elizabeth will bring Danny home after karate. And Scout has surprisingly been sleeping through the night these days. It's a miracle. And ironic considering what's going on.

Jason sips his beer.

Jason: Yeah.

Sam: Did you find out anything new?

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Jake dodges Danny from tagging him. They laugh as Jake runs behind a park bench to avoid his Danny. He pauses.

Jake: Look. Isn't that Sensei?

Danny turns around. Their karate teacher is in plain clothes buying water at a kiosk.

Danny: Let's surprise him.

Jake and Danny take off their jackets and sneak up behind their karate teacher. Their teacher walks away from the kiosk to a darker section of the park away from the crowd as he sips on his water. Danny and Jake creep behind him. They assume an attack position. Their teacher, sensing someone behind him, turns around. He plays along pretending to be scared. He puts his water bottle down and assumes a defensive position. A dark shadow watches at a distance in the bushes.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason: Spinelli was here.

Sam: Why didn't he stop by?

Jason: He had to get back to Portland for some IT convention.

Sam: What did he find?

Jason: The guy's name is Sebastian Kovol. He's Russian and operates mainly in Europe.

Sam: But he wants to expand in Port Charles?

Jason: He's already in the process of doing it.

Sam sits up.

Sam: So he's here?

Jason: I think so.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Drew and Elizabeth sit on a bench.

Drew: We were together?

Elizabeth: Yeah.

Drew rubs his forehead.

Elizabeth: This must be overwhelming.

Drew: A little. Are any of your kids mine by any chance?

Elizabeth laughs.

Elizabeth: No.

Elizabeth takes out her phone and shows him a picture of her sons.

Elizabeth: But they adored you. This one is Cameron, he's 15. The little one is Aiden. He's 8. And this one is Jake. He's 10.

Drew: Jake. I called myself Jake, didn't I?

Elizabeth is stunned.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason gets off the couch and paces.

Jason: The way Spinelli explained it, this guy tears families down from the inside out.

Sam: Inside out? How?

Jason: I caught one of his men posing as a guard at our warehouse.

Sam: Are you serious? How did he get through you?

Jason: I don't know. He checked out, he had people vouch for him, people I've trusted in the past.

Sam: Unless they've been paid off.

Jason pauses.

Sam: Think about it. What if this Kovol guy paid these other guys to lie? He gets his guy into warehouse and he feeds Kovol information.

Jason: I can't trust anyone then. This is a mess.

Sam nods.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Danny and Jake try to attack their teacher as he gently and playfully manuevers them to defend himself. Danny and Jake are laughing until two guards appear and violently grab the teacher and hold him down.

Jake: Stop! Leave him alone!

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Elizabeth: Do you remember Jake?

Drew: No. Sam mentioned I called myself Jake Doe. Before I became Jason Morgan. I wondered where the name Jake came from.

Elizabeth: I guess it came from Jason's memories.

Drew: Makes sense.

Elizabeth: Jake is actually around here somewhere with Danny.

Drew: That's my other nephew, right?

Elizabeth: Yeah. I'm taking them to karate class.

Drew: Don't let me keep you.

Drew and Elizabeth rise from the park bench.

Elizabeth: It's good to see you, Drew.

Drew: It was nice talking to you.

Elizabeth begins to walk away. She stops short and turns around.

Elizabeth: Go with the grey bunny.

Drew nods.

Drew: Grey bunny it is.

Elizabeth leaves to find the kids.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason sits on the couch in frustration.

Jason: This is the first time I have no idea what to do.

Sam sits next to him.

Jason: This guy doesn't play around. If we push back, we risk starting a mob war. If we don't, he could take us all out.

Sam looks uneasy.

Jason: I don't mean to scare you.

Sam: Too late.

Jason takes her hands into his.

Jason: I promise I will do everything I can to protect you.

Sam: I know.

Jason: I just need to figure out my next move.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Elizabeth looks around for Jake and Danny.

Elizabeth: Jake? Danny?

She hears Jake's voice in the distance. She becomes frantic.

Elizabeth: Jake?

She rushes over as she sees a guard holding Jake back. Danny is hanging off the neck of the other guard, attempting to put him in a headlock. The guard is sitting on top of the teacher pulling his arms behind his back.

The teacher groans.

Danny: Get off him!

Elizabeth grabs Jake and pushes the guard.

Elizabeth: Let go of my son!

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT - EVENING

Drew walks off the elevator. He looks around as Alexis waves him over at the bar. Drew takes the seat next her.

Alexis: I didn't know your drink of choice so I ordered you a scotch.

Drew: Thanks.

Drew gulps it down.

Alexis: Rough day?

Drew: Long flight.

Alexis: I didn't know you left town.

Drew: It was quick.

Alexis: Speaking of quick...

Alexis takes papers out of her briefcase and drops them in front of drew.

Alexis: ELQ is now the proud owner of Aurora Media.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason gets off the couch.

Sam: I'm guessing Sonny wants to go after him directly.

Jason: Actually he doesn't.

Sam looks surprised.

Jason: no one has seen this guy in years. We couldn't target him even if we wanted to. We have to go at him another way.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

The teacher is standing, holding his ribs as he dusts off his clothes. Danny and Jake are holding hands off to the side, watching the adults. Elizabeth is standing alone with the guards.

Elizabeth: I don't understand. Jason sent you?

Guard: Yes ma'am.

Elizabeth: He never told me anything about this.

The guards look at each other.

Elizabeth: Why does Jake need a bodyguard?

Guard: We're not at liberty to say, ma'am.

Elizabeth: You're not at liberty to tell me why you are following us around? Ok then. Maybe you'll tell the police.

Elizabeth takes out her cellphone. The guard grabs it.

Guard: You don't want to do that.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT - EVENING

Drew flips through the pages of the paperwork.

Drew: That was fast

Alexis: There were quite a few bids being thrown your way. ELQ had to jump on it. It almost didn't happen.

Drew: Why?

Alexis: Michael's son Jonah fell ill. So Michael's been in the hospital through most of the negotiations.

Drew: Is the kid ok?

Alexis: Too soon to tell.

Drew: That sucks.

Alexis: But since Michael approved the sale, it really just had to be pushed through with the board. And it was unanimous. All you have to do is sign here and I'll file the papers.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sam: If this guy goes after families from the inside, maybe you need to build a profile. Try to understand who he is.

Jason: Spinelli said he has a degree in psychology.

Sam: I'm not surprised. He's got in everyone's head before he even set foot in Port Charles.

Jason: Anna probably has one on this guy.

Sam: I would say that's a sure bet.

Jason: I need to speak with her.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Elizabeth glares at the guard as the teacher approaches them.

Teacher: Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: I am so sorry. This was all a misunderstanding.

Teacher: It's fine. Why don't I take the boys to class. We'll meet you there?

Liz: Thank you, I appreciate it.

The teacher walks over to the boys.

Teacher: Come on guys lets go or we'll be late. Your mom will meet is there. Danny and Jake follow reluctantly. Jake whispers to Danny.

Jake: Who are those guys?

Danny shrugs.

Danny: Dad's friends.

Elizabeth watches the kids go. She looks back at the guards.

Elizabeth: My phone, please.

The guard hands her the phone. They leave to follow Danny and Jake. Elizabeth dials a number on her phone.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason: Hello?

Elizabeth: We need to talk. Now.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT - EVENING

Drew signs the papers as Alexis points to each line that requires his signature.

Alexis: Done. You're officially free.

Drew: Thanks for this.

Alexis: My pleasure. So what do you plan to do with the money?

Drew: Donate it.

Alexis: All of it?

Drew: Is that a problem?

Alexis: Not at all. It's quite admirable. I just figured you would use it to start over.

Drew: It was never mine in the first place. If I'm really going to start over, I'll do it on my own terms.

Alexis: I can respect that.

Alexis hesitates.

Alexis: Did you tell Sam about this?

Drew: Are you asking personally or professionally?

Alexis: Personally.

Drew: Why would I tell Sam about it?

Alexis: You bought the company for her.

Drew: With Jason's money.

Alexis: Yes but you bought it for your family. As a way to start a new chapter. Hence the name.

Drew: Yeah, well, that chapters closed. Feel free to tell Sam whatever you want.

Drew signals the bartender.

Drew: Can I get another?

Bartender: Yes sir.

Drew turns to Alexis.

Drew: You want one?

Alexis: No I'm fine.

Drew: You sure? You definitely earned it.

Alexis grins as she puts her jacket on and pays for her drink.

Alexis: I don't earn drinks. I earn paychecks.

She puts the papers that Drew signed in her bag and leaves a copy of the sale in front of him. Drew smiles as Alexis leaves the bar. He looks through the sales papers and sees Jason's name with a dollar amount of the money he owes him.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Elizabeth is sitting in the park, tapping her foot impatiently against the bench. Jason walks over and sits down.

Jason: Are you ok?

Elizabeth: What do you think?

Jason doesn't respond.

Elizabeth: I was taking Danny and Jake to their karate class earlier this evening. And the guards you sent to follow us, the ones you neglected to mention, attacked their karate teacher in the park.

Jason sighs.

Jason: Is he ok?

Elizabeth shakes her head in annoyance.

Jason: I'm sorry. I should've told you.

Elizabeth: Why didn't you?

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Alexis walks in and kisses Sam's cheek.

Sam: This is a surprise.

Alexis: This wont take long. I have plans.

Sam: Plans? Hot date?

Alexis: Yes actually. With your father.

Sam's smile fades.

Alexis: Don't start.

Sam: I didn't say anything.

Alexis: Good. Because I didn't come here to talk about Julian. I came here to talk about Drew. He sold Aurora.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Elizabeth gets off the bench and starts to pace.

Elizabeth: I have a right to know what's going on, Jason. I realize you and Sonny have your little code that you live by but it affects the rest of us.

Jason approaches her.

Jason: I know, I'm sorry.

Elizabeth: I don't want apologies. I want an explanation.

Jason: The guards are a precaution.

Elizabeth: A precaution?

Jason: Yeah.

Elizabeth: Is Jake in danger?

Jason: Not immediate danger.

Elizabeth: It doesn't make a difference if it's immediate or eventual, Jason. Danger is danger.

Jason: This is why I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want you to panic.

Liz scoffs.

Jason: I'm not entirely sure what I'm dealing with so the guards were instructed to keep their distance. I didn't want Jake to pick up on it.

Elizabeth: Well he did. So what happens now?

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sam: He sold the company?

Alexis: Yes. The deal closes at midnight.

Sam: Who's the buyer?

Alexis; ELQ.

Sam: That was fast. The sale wasn't even announced in the papers.

Alexis: It was handled privately.

Sam: You handled it?

Alexis: I did.

Sam: So your Drew's lawyer now?

Alexis: Is that a problem?

Sam shrugs.

Sam: Nope.

Alexis: Good.

Sam walks over to the couch.

Alexis: He plans to donate the money.

Sam: All of it?

Alexis: Whatever is leftover after paying off the original loan.

Sam: Hmm.

Alexis: He wants to start over from scratch.

Sam looks at her nails.

Alexis: Do you want to talk?

Sam: Nothing to talk about.

Alexis: Ok. I'm here if you change your mind

Sam: I know.

Alexis walks over and kisses Sam's head.

Alexis: Love you

Sam: Love you more.

Alexis leaves the penthouse as Sam processes what she has learned.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - EVENING

Jason: Nothing happens now. You live your life.

Elizabeth: With guards hiding in the bushes.

Jason: It's temporary.

Elizabeth: Until the next threat right?

Jason: Until I know more. And when I do, I will let you know.

Elizabeth: Promise?

Jason: You have my word.

Elizabeth nods. She watches warily as Jason walks away.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sam opens the front door.

Sam: Hey. You're back.

Drew: Short trip. I bought something for Scout.

Drew holds up a grey bunny.

Sam: That's sweet but she's sleeping.

Drew: Oh.

Sam: You can leave it here if you want.

Drew: Thanks

Drew walks in and looks around.

Drew: Nice place. Didn't know PI work was this lucrative.

Sam: Jason owned it before we were married.

Drew: Oh.

There is an awkward silence. Neither know what to say.

Sam: I don't know if you heard but Michael's little boy is sick.

Drew: I did. I don't know Michael that well so I don't want to just show up at the hospital, you know.

Sam: I think he would appreciate the support.

Drew: Maybe.

Drew leaves the bunny on the couch and turns to leave.

Sam: Drew, wait.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - EVENING

Carly is at the nurses hub, nagging a nurse.

Carly: How long does it take to get test results.

Nurse: As long as it takes, ma'am.

Carly: You realize Jonah is the great grandson of the chief of staff?

Nurse: Ok?

Carly: So shouldn't have there been a rush on it? What are we paying you for?

Sonny walks off the elevator and pulls Carly's arm. He leans over the desk.

Sonny: I'm so sorry. My wife is under a lot of stress.

Nurse: I wouldn't call that stress.

Sony: I know. Again, my apologies. As soon as our grandson's test results come in, will you let us know?

Nurse: Of course.

Sonny: Thank you.

Sonny turns to Carly and shakes his head.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Drew: So what's up?

Sam: I'm glad you came by.

Drew: You are?

Sam: Because it saved me a trip. There are some papers I need you to sign.

Drew: What kind of papers?

Sam: Scout's pediatrician suggested that we put her in daycare to develop her social skills before she starts school.

Drew: Ok.

Sam: Monica helped me get her into the daycare at GH since she's an employee. It also helps because she can pick her up and drop her off if we need it.

Drew: Makes sense

Sam: These are her enrollment papers and medical forms. They need your signature.

Drew: All these for someone to watch her play with toys?

Sam: They're doing more than that.

Drew: If you say so.

Sam: Don't worry about the expense forms, I got it.

Drew: What's that supposed to mean?

Sam: Nothing. I know you gave up Aurora and donated the money so...

Drew: So we'll split it, Sam. Trust me, I can afford to take care of my kid.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - EVENING

Sonny guides Carly to the couch.

Carly: You didn't have to do that.

Sonny: What? Apologize?

Carly: They're taking too long, sonny.

Sonny: No they're doing what they have to do to help Jonah which means eliminating all the possible diseases he could have.

Carly: You're right. I just hate waiting. And I hate not being about to help Michael

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Drew signs the papers as Sam looks on.

Sam: You got a job?

Drew: Sure.

Sam: Sure? What does that mean?

Drew: It means I have a few things going on.

Sam: Like?

Drew doesn't answer.

Sam: I don't get it. Why the secrecy?

Drew: It's not a secret. I operate on a need to know basis. And right now, you don't need to know.

Sam: So you're deciding what I need to know? Because I think I have a right to know how you're paying your half of our daughter's daycare.

Drew: Does it matter?

Sam: Yes it matters.

Drew: Really? Because I'm pretty sure our daughter is living in a penthouse bought and paid for with mob money. Did you give Jason this much grief over where his money came from?

Sam is taken aback by Drew's tone.

Drew: Didn't think so.

Drew hands Sam the paperwork. He walks to the door.

Drew: If you want to work out a drop off schedule for Scout, let me know.

Drew leaves as Jason approach's Sam's door. They stare at each other

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - EVENING

Sonny takes Carly's hand.

Sonny: I know it's hard staying away from Michael and Jonah. But we can't take the risk to the baby.

Carly crosses her arms.

Carly: Willow's probably in there. Hovering.

Sonny: Helping.

Carly: Whatever.

Finn walks into the lobby. Sonny and Carly rise off the couch and brace themselves for the news.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - HALLWAY - EVENING

Jason: Hi Drew.

Drew doesn't respond.

Jason: Excuse me

Jason attempts to walk around him but Drew grabs his arm.

Drew: We need to talk.

Jason glares at him.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - EVENING

Carly: Measles?!

Sonny: People still get that?

Finn: Unvaccinated people, yes.

Carly: Jonah wasn't vaccinated? I'm sure Lucas would have done it.

Finn: Measles vaccinations are usually given to children at the 15 month mark. Jonah was almost due for one but clearly came into contact with someone who was infected.

Sonny: How serious is this?

Finn: Typically it can be treated with a course of medication.

Carly: Typically?

Finn: Yes well, the strain Jonah contracted is a little different than most of the cases I've seen. It attaches itself to its host but the gene sequence has mutated.

Sonny: That went right over my head.

Carly: Is it ok for us to see him?

Finn: You've both been vaccinated so yeah. It's safe.

Sonny: Thank you.

Sonny and Carly rush to Jonah's room.

INT. SAM'S PENTHOUSE - HALLWAY - EVENING

Drew hands Jason an envelope. Jason looks down at it.

Jason: What's this?

Drew: The money I owe you.

Jason takes the envelope and reads the check. He looks at Drew.

Jason: Where did you get it?

Drew: Sold the company. The check is the balance left on the loan.

Jason: You don't have to do this.

Drew: It's yours isn't it?

Jason: I don't need it. You should use it to start over.

Drew: Thanks but I'm good.

Jason puts the envelop in his back pocket.

Jason: What are you going to do now?

Drew grins.

Drew: I don't know. But the way that everyone is in each other's business around here I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.

Jason watches as Drew walks off, leaving him unnerved.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - EVENING

Sonny and Carly walk into Jonah's room wearing surgical gowns and gloves. Michael is rocking Jonah to sleep in a chair. He looks up and smiles at his parents. Carly bends down, beaming at Jonah and Michael, elated that she can finally be close to them.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Monica is on the couch looking at pictures of Michael and Jonah. Drew enters.

Drew: Monica?

Monica: I didn't hear you come in.

Drew: As quiet as this house is I'm surprised.

Drew sits next to her.

Monica: I don't have many pictures of Jonah.

Drew: I heard he's sick. I'm sorry. Do the doctors know what's wrong?

Monica: Not yet. I can't lose him, Drew.

Drew hugs her as she cries.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - EVENING

Carly is rocking Jonah in her arms as Sonny and Michael talk across the room.

Sonny: How's he doing?

Michael: He's still weak but his fever came down a little.

Sonny: That's good.

Michael: Yeah.

Sonny: Where's Willow?

Michael: It was past visiting hours.

Sonny: You two…you know...together?

Michel: We're friends. She's with Chase.

Sonny: And you're good with that?

Michael: Yeah.

Sonny rubs his chin, knowing that Michael isn't being truthful. They smile as Carly makes silly faces at Jonah.

INT. ELIZABETH'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Elizabeth and Jake enter the living room, both visibly upset. Franco walks out of the kitchen.

Franco: You guys hungry? I tried that new spaghetti sauce recipe. It was touch and go there for a while. Aiden said it taste good but we should probably check on him through the night to make sure he's still alive.

Jake and Elizabeth stare at Franco with vacant expressions.

Franco: Fine. There's some leftover meatloaf in the fridge.

Jake: I'm going to bed.

Jake walks towards the steps.

Franco: How was karate class?

Jake: Fine.

Jake leaves the room. Elizabeth runs her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Franco: what happened?

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Monica: This family has had too much loss.

Monica walks to the wall of photos.

Monica: Look. Everyone is gone.

Drew stands behind her and puts his hands on her shoulder.

Drew: It will be ok.

Monica: I'm glad you're here. I can't tell you what it means to have you back.

Drew gives her a weak smile and avoids eye contact. Monica picks up on his discomfort.

Monica: Did I say something wrong?

Drew: No.

Monica: What's going on?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - EVENING

Sonny watches Jonah sleep in his crib as Carly and Michael talk.

Carly: are you ok? Are you hungry?

Michael: I'm fine.

Carly: You sure? I can have the Metrocourt send food over.

Michael: I'm good, mom.

Carly: What about-

Michael: Mom!

Carly: Sorry. You don't know how hard it was not being able to see you. And hug you.

Michael: I think I have an idea. I am a father remember?

Carly smiles and pinches his cheek.

Carly: I still can't believe it.

Sonny walks over.

Sonny: Can you stop embarrassing the boy?

Carly: Embarrassing him? In front of who?

Sonny: We're going.

Carly: We just got here.

Sonny guides Carly towards the door.

Sonny: Call us if anything changes.

Michael: I will.

Carly: Love you

Michael: Love you too.

Sonny and Carly watch Michael through the window as he strokes Jonah's hair.

INT. ELIZABETH'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Franco rises from the couch.

Franco: Guards?! Jason has guards on us?

Elizabeth: Shh keep your voice down. Just on Jake.

Franco: Because of some threat?

Elizabeth rubs her neck.

Elizabeth: That's what he said.

Franco: Well...did he say what the threat is?

Elizabeth: He isn't sure.

Franco: And you're ok with this?

Elizabeth: What exactly am I supposed to do?

Franco: I don't know. Ask him why the hell he didn't tell you until now.

Elizabeth: I did. He didn't want to freak us out.

Franco: You should be freaked. We all should be.

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Drew: Nothing is going on.

Monica: we may have just met but I can tell when you're avoiding something.

Drew: It's really not a good time.

Monica: Is it ever in this family?

Drew: Good point.

Monica takes his hand and pulls him to the couch.

Monica: Sit.

Drew sits down.

Monica: Talk.

Drew: I'm planning to move out.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - EVENING

Sonny and Carly walk hand and hand towards the elevator.

Sonny: Better?

Carly: Much.

Sonny: Good.

Carly: Do you think we should've told Michael about the threat?

Sonny: No. He's got enough to worry about.

Carly: You're right.

Sonny and Carly walk onto the elevator. Carly rests her head on Sonny's shoulder.

INT. ELIZABETH'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Elizabeth closes her eyes and rubs her head.

Franco: I'm sorry for yelling.

Elizabeth: It's fine. I yelled too.

Franco sits next to her.

Franco: This doesn't just affect Jake. This whole house. Did you see Jake's face?

Elizabeth: I did. He asked me a million questions, like, why were Jason's friends beating up his teacher.

Franco: Maybe we should get a new teacher.

Elizabeth looks at Franco.

Franco: I'm just saying, were paying this guy to teach Jake self defense and he gets beat up? Yeah, that's great advertising.

Elizabeth tries to hold in her laughter.

Elizabeth: Stop making me laugh. This is serious.

Franco pulls Elizabeth closer.

Franco: I know. We'll handle this together ok?

Elizabeth: Ok

INT. QUARTERMAINE MANSION - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Monica gets emotional.

Monica: You're moving out?

Drew: See, this is why I didn't want go say anything. Because you'll start crying. Then I'll start crying. And they'll be tears everywhere and-

Monica interrupts

Monica: Stop.

Drew sighs.

Monica: It's ok.

Drew: It is?

Monica: Yes. You're a grown man and you want your space.

Drew: But you'll be alone.

Monica: I won't be. Because you'll visit. A lot.

Drew: I promise.

Monica: One dinner a week.

Drew: What?

Monica: One dinner a week. That's all I ask.

Drew: Whatever you want.

Monica: Good.

They sit back on the couch as drew releases a sigh of relief. Drew takes Monica's hand and kisses it.

Monica's phone rings.

Monica: Hello. Michael! Is Jonah ok? Oh thank goodness! That's great. Thank you for calling me. I'll check in with you in the morning. Bye.

Monica hangs up.

Drew: Is he ok?

Monica: He has measles!

Drew stares at Monica in confusion.

Drew: And we're happy about this?!

Monica: Yes because now we know how to treat him.

Drew: Alright then. Let's hug it out.

Drew pulls Monica in for a hug.


	25. Chapter 25

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - MORNING

A group of employees are huddled in his office. The room buzzes as everyone is engaging in small talk. Nina is outside the office. She opens the door in confusion.

Nina: What's everyone doing in here?

Maxie appears behind her.

Maxie: Didn't you get the email?

Nina: What email?

Maxie: From Drew. He called a meeting. You were cc'd on it. Pretty sure you got it.

Lulu enters the room carrying a tape recorder.

Lulu: Hey. Am I late?

Nina: SHE got the email?

Maxie: Apparently.

Lulu: I was told there would be an announcement.

Nina: What's going on?

Drew enters the office.

Drew: Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late. We should get started.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - MORNING

Margaux is sitting at a table in the corner of the diner. She has papers spread all over. She reaches for a file and her coffee cup falls on the floor creating a mess.

Margaux: Shoot.

Jax enters. He smiles.

Jax: Looks like you'll need a refill.

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - MORNING

Drew stands behind the desk as the crowd quiets down.

Drew: Good morning.

Crowd: Good morning.

Drew: Thank you all for coming. I know everyone is busy doing whatever it is you do, so I'll keep this as brief as possible. Nina, can you come up here please?

Nina walks towards the front of the room.

She whispers to Drew.

Nina: What's happening?

Drew smiles.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - MORNING

The waitress cleans the mess and removes the broken coffee cup.

Margaux: I'm so sorry. Please add it to my bill.

Waitress: No problem.

Jax walks over with two cups of coffee. He waits for Margaux to move her papers out of the way. He smiles.

Jax: Don't you have an office for this?

Margaux: I do but sometimes I think better with background noise.

Jax: I can relate.

Margaux: You can?

Jax: I once closed a business deal in the in the middle of a tropical storm in Costa Rica.

Margaux smiles.

Margaux: That is not even close.

Jax smiles.

Jax: No, it's not. But I'm glad I caught you seeing as how our date got interrupted. I think we are due for a do-over. Don't you?

INT. AURORA - DREW'S OFFICE - MORNING

Drew addresses the crowd.

Drew: Nina has been running the company single handedly since I've been back.

Nina: Longer than that.

Drew: ok, longer than that. She's been acting CEO for months now and she clearly has a handle on things because the company has been doing extremely well. So well in fact, I sold it in record time.

The crowd starts to stir. Lulu looks at Maxie, Maxie shrugs her shoulders.

Drew: Aurora Media is now a subsidiary of ELQ as of 12 am this morning.

Nina: What?!

Drew: I'd like to say it was a pleasure to working with you but that would be a lie since I don't know who the hell any of you are. All concerns and questions should be directed towards your new CEO. Good luck, everyone.

The crowd starts approaching Nina all at once. Drew makes his way through the crowd toward Lulu.

Drew: You have a minute?

INT. KELLY'S DINER - MORNING

Margaux: You want a do over?

Jax: Why not?

Margaux: I don't know, your ex wife.

Jax: Carly isn't a problem.

Margaux: She kind of is. She has you wrapped around her finger.

Jax laughs.

Jax: Is that what you think?

Margaux: That's what I saw. The second she broke a nail, you ran out like your pants were on fire.

Jax: In my defense, I thought she was in pain.

Margaux: So she wasn't?

Jax: No. But you knew that.

Margaux: Goes to show the kind of power someone can have over you.

Jax sees a picture of Sonny in a file on the table.

Jax: Yeah, it's interesting isn't it?

Margaux looks at Sony's picture.

INT. AURORA - HALLWAY - MORNING

Lulu and Drew walk outside of the office.

Lulu: That was quite the announcement you made.

Drew: Think it will make the front page?

Lulu: Definitely.

Drew grins.

Drew: I never formally introduced myself.

Lulu: What do you mean? I already know who you are.

Drew: I don't think you do.

Lulu looks at him confused.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - MORNING

Margaux conceals Sonny's photo and rearranges the papers.

Margaux: It's not what you think.

Jax: I think that was a file on Sonny.

Margaux: He is a criminal.

Jax: I know that but do you?

Margaux: All too well.

Jax: You can't save him. You know that, right?

Margaux: I don't plan to.

Jax: Famous last words. Take it from me and from witnessing a couple of women get taken down around Sonny. He isn't worth it.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Drew and Lulu are sitting at a table staring at each other. Lulu is in shock.

Lulu: Wow.

Drew: Yeah...

Lulu: Just...wow.

Drew: You said that already.

Lulu: Let me get this straight. You remember nothing from the past 6 years?

Drew: I'm seriously getting tired of telling this story.

Lulu: It's incredible. I mean, one day you're Jake Doe, then you're Jason Morgan, then you're Drew Cain and now you're Drew Cain reloaded.

Drew: Do I need to remind you this is off the record?

Lulu: It would make a fantastic piece.

Drew: Not interest.

Lulu: So why did you want to talk to me?

Drew: I have a business proposition.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - MORNING

Margaux: I have no intention to pursue Sonny on a personal level if that's what you're suggesting.

Jax: That's good to hear.

Margaux: But we barely know each other so I highly doubt this warning is only about my welfare. He kind of stole your wife.

Jax: He didn't steal. Carly and I didn't work out. But we have a daughter and we found a way to co-exist peacefully.

Margaux: Hmm.

Jax: So, about that date?

Margaux smiles.

Margaux: Tempting. But I'm swamped at work. I would hate to make a date and have to cancel.

Jax: Surely you can spare a moment at some point to eat.

Margaux: Maybe. I'll let you know.

Jax: I look forward to hearing from you.

Margaux gathers her files and leaves the diner.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Lulu: What kind of business preposition do you have in mind?

Drew leans in.

Drew: You own something called the Haunted Star?

Lulu: Yeah. Why? You want to buy it?

Drew: If you're interested in selling.

Lulu: I'm not.

Drew: I thought you were a journalist.

Lulu: I am but that boat has sentimental value.

Drew: You like boats?

Lulu: Not really.

Drew: I'm confused.

Lulu: It belongs to my father. It's sort of a family heirloom.

Drew: I see. When was the last time it was open?

Lulu: It's been years. Why?

Drew: How would you like to go into business with me?

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny enters from the kitchen carrying a glass of vegetable juice. He calls to Carly.

Sonny: Carly? Your juice is ready.

Alexis sits in the living room, legs crossed and grinning.

Alexis: I'll take a glass.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Lulu: you want to run the haunted star?

Drew: Why not?

Lulu: I don't know. It just seems like a leap.

Drew: I was in the navy. I ran a company. Seems like a no brainer to me.

Lulu: You make a good point. But do you know how to run a casino?

Drew: I could figure it out.

Lulu eyes him suspiciously.

Drew: What?

Lulu: You have an angle. I just can't figure out what it is.

Drew grins.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY- MORNING

Sam and Lucas walk towards Jonah's hospital room carrying gifts. Lucas pauses.

Sam: What's wrong?

Lucas: I shouldn't be here.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny hands Alexis the glass of vegetable juice. She eyes it in disgust.

Alexis: What's in this?

Sonny: Carrots, spinach, broccoli and orange juice.

Alexis looks at Sonny.

Alexis: On second thought, I'll take a coffee.

Sonny: Suit yourself.

Sonny walks to the bar and pours Alexis a coffee.

Alexis: And if you're looking for Carly, she left 10 minutes ago.

Sonny: Oh.

Alexis: She probably ran before you could force-feed her that concoction you made.

Sonny hands Alexis a cup of coffee.

Sonny: It's for the baby.

Alexis: How sweet. Almost as sweet as warning me about the guard following our daughter around. Oh wait, you didn't tell me about.

Sonny sighs.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Drew: Why does everyone have to have an angle? Why can we just see potential and take advantage of it.

Lulu: Take advantage huh?

Drew: You know what I mean. This corporate life isn't me. I belong on the water.

Lulu: Why don't you re-enlist?

Drew: I thought about it but I got a kid. And she actually likes me. I want to be around for that.

Lulu thinks it over.

Drew: What do you say?

Lulu: A trial run. And if it works out, we can talk.

Drew: Deal.

They shake hands. Lulu stands up.

Lulu: I have to run but we'll talk later?

Drew: Sounds good.

Lulu leaves the restaurant.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY- MORNING

Sam: What do you mean you shouldn't be here? You've seen Jonah since he's been admitted, haven't you?

Lucas: Not since he's been diagnosed.

Sam: Ok. Am I missing something?

Lucas: I feel like this is my fault.

Sam: How?

Lucas: Jonah could have avoided this if he had been vaccinated.

Sam: Lucas, he wasn't due for the vaccination when he got sick.

Lucas: I know but-

Sam takes Lucas' hand.

Sam: You did everything you were supposed to do when you were his dad. Michael doesn't blame you. Nobody does.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny: Don't over react.

Alexis: Am I overreacting? I think I'm pretty calm considering.

Sonny: It's just a precaution.

Alexis: For?

Sonny doesn't answer.

Alexis: Sonny, do you know why I lied when I was pregnant with Kristina?

Sonny sighs and crosses his arms.

Alexis: Because I didn't want my daughter looking over her shoulder every time some mobster decides he wanted to hurt you.

Sonny: I'm handling it.

Alexis: By raising the attack level from yellow to orange? What does that mean?

Sonny: It means, I'm doing my best to protect our daughter.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Drew checks his phone. Kim sent a text that she is on her way. Drew smiles. Carly walks off the elevator. Her heel breaks and she staggers to catch her balance. Drew rushes over to help her. They lock eyes.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAHS ROOM- MORNING

Sam and Lucas open the door to Jonah's room. Lulu is there holding Jonah as Michael waves a toy around.

Sam: Looks like a party.

Lulu: Hi guys!

Michael: Come in.

Lucas: You sure?

Michael: Of course.

Sam and Lucas walk in. Lulu hands Jonah to Sam as Lucas and Michael talk.

Lucas: How's he doing today?

Michael: Good. His vitals are stable. He's more alert.

Lucas: He looks good. Except for the rash.

Michael grins.

Michael: Thanks for coming. Means a lot to both of us.

Michael and Lucas hug.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Alexis rises from the couch.

Alexis: Ok. We need to get a few things straight. If there's a threat against my daughter, I need to know about it.

Sonny clears his throat.

Sonny: Someone is coming to town to start some trouble.

Alexis: Which is code for trying to take over your territory. Keep going.

Sonny: That's it.

Alexis: I suspect Jason will shoot whoever this is and then we're back to our regularly scheduled program.

Sonny glares at her.

Alexis: I have two children and a grandson caught up in this crap. I'll add my granddaughter because she might have to grow up without her family.

Sonny: That's not going to happen.

Alexis: Tell that to Morgan.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Drew holds Carly's arm and walks her over to the bar. She sits down on a stool.

Drew: Easy. You ok?

Carly: Yeah. How are you?

Drew is unsure how to answer because he doesn't recognize her.

Drew: I'm good?

Carly: I heard about your procedure.

Drew: Word really gets around in this town.

Carly: It does. I'm Carly by the way.

Drew: Drew, but you already know that.

Carly: I didn't really get the details about everything. There's a lot that's going on.

Drew: I'll say. Congratulations.

Carly touches her stomach.

Carly: Thank you. Why don't you sit with me?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAHS ROOM- MORNING

Lucas is holding Jonah as Lulu waves a toy in front of them. Sam walks over to Michael.

Sam: I'm not going to ask how you're doing because I already know.

Michael smiles.

Michael: Exhausted. Starving. Smelly.

Sam: All of the above. Especially the last part.

Michael sniffs his gown.

Michael: Really?

Sam laughs.

Sam: Yeah.

Michael: Oh man. Thanks for telling me.

Michael walks over to Lucas and Lulu.

Michael: Lucas, can you do me a huge favor?

Lucas: Sure anything.

Michael: Can you watch Jonah while I get in a quick shower? I haven't had a chance the last couple of hours.

Lulu: Try days.

Lucas: I notice but I didn't want to say anything.

Lulu laughs.

Lucas: Go on, I got this.

Michael: Thanks.

Michael rushes out.

Lulu: I guess I'll get going.

Sam: Me too.

Lulu: Bye Jonah

Sam: Bye bye

Lucas: Say bye

Lucas waves Jonah's hand. Sam and Lulu leave the room.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Alexis: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

Sonny: It's fine

Alexis: No it's not. Morgan is a sore subject…I'm sorry. I just don't want a repeat.

Sonny: That's not how this guy works.

Alexis: Does he prefer bullets to dynamite?

Sonny: He's Russian so you'd know.

Alexis: What's that supposed to mean?

Sonny: It's no secret your family is full of lunatics.

Alexis: We're not lunatics. We're psychopaths. There's a difference.

Sonny: As soon as I know more, I will let you know.

Alexis: You better.

Alexis picks up her purse.

Alexis: Take care of yourself.

Sonny nods.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Drew: Thanks for the offer but I'm actually waiting for someone.

Carly: Someone?

Drew: Kim Nero.

Carly: So the two of you are...

Drew grins.

Carly: I knew it. I knew it. I suspected as much when I saw you guys at Oscar's funeral.

Drew: Hmm.

Carly: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up.

Drew: No worries.

Carly: You know our kids were dating?

Drew: Really?

Carly: Yeah. I think they were in love.

Drew: Wow. So you have a daughter?

Carly: I do. Josslyn. And I have a son, Michael.

Drew: Right. How's Jonah doing? Monica told me he's sock.

Carly: He's doing a bit better. I'm actually getting some breakfast for Michael.

Drew: Send him my best.

Kim walks off the elevator and smiles when she spots Drew. He looks over and smiles. Carly notices.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny is reading the newspaper. The headline states that his warehouse is closing. Jason enters.

Jason: Hey.

Sonny: Did Spinelli find anything that can help?

Jason: Yeah, I think he did.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Carly: Looks like your date is here.

Drew: Yeah. Excuse me. It was nice meeting you.

Carly: You too.

Drew walks over to Kim and kisses her cheek.

Drew: You look nice.

Kim: So do you.

Carly walks to the elevator with a bag of food.

Kim: Hi Carly.

Carly: Hi!

Kim looks down and notices Carly is barefoot.

Carly: My heel broke.

Kim laughs.

Carly: Enjoy your breakfast.

Carly walks on the elevator as Drew and Kim sit at a table. She watches them as the doors close, satisfied that Drew moved on.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - MORNING

Sam and Lulu enter the lobby.

Lulu: I'm so glad they finally know what was wrong with Jonah.

Sam: Yeah. It terrifying when your baby is sick and not knowing how to help them.

Lulu: Yeah.

Sam pushes the elevator button.

Lulu: Hey Sam, have you spoken to Drew lately?

Sam: Yeah. Why?

Lulu: I just had the strangest conversation with him today.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Jason: There wasn't much to go on but I think we might have found our opening.

Sonny: Ok

Jason: Spinelli found out that this guy has a psychology degree and a law degree.

Sonny: That's it?

Jason: That's part of it.

Sonny: How the hell is that supposed to help us?

Jason: Just listen. I was talking with Sam and the more I think about it the more I feel like we can't go about this the traditional way. This guy plays mind games.

Sonny: Jason, we don't have time to play around with this guy.

Jason: We're going to have to find the time, Sonny. Because this guy hasn't been seen out in public for years. We don't know if he looks the same or if he paying someone to look like him.

Sonny: What?

Jason: Apparently, he has decoys all over the place. Which means we could have passed him on the street and not even have known.

Sonny sighs heavily.

Sonny: What do you want to do?

Jason: I want to talk to Anna. Maybe she has a profile on this guy.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Kim: So how was your trip?

Drew: Good

Kim: You get everything straighten out with the navy?

Drew: I did. How about you? How was work?

Kim: Hectic. I delivered 4 babies.

Drew: Wow. How much sleep did you get?

Kim: About as much as you.

Drew: What does that mean?

Kim: Before you left you were acting really strange. I think there might be something wrong.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - MORNING

Sam: Strange how?

Lulu: He sold Aurora.

Sam: I know. My mom told me.

Lulu: Did she tell you he and I are going into business together?

Sam: What?

Lulu: Yeah it surprised me too.

Sam: What kind of business?

Lulu: We're re-launching the Haunted Star. He wanted to buy the whole thing, when I declined to sell, he offered a partnership.

Sam: That's weird. And you said yes?

Lulu: I wasn't sure at first but he's really charming. He kind of reminds me of my dad in a way.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - MORNING

Jason is sitting at a booth. Anna appears through the window of the coffee shop. A guard frisks her. Anna cooperates. When she's cleared the guard opens the door for her. Jason stands.

Jason: Sorry about that.

Anna: Can never be too careful.

They sit in the booth.

Anna: What can I do for you?

Jason: I think you know. What can you tell me about Sebastian Kovol?

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Drew: I feel fine.

Kim looks unconvinced.

Drew: You know me. I don't need that much sleep.

Kim: Actually I think you may have been sleepwalking.

Drew: Ok first I don't get enough sleep now I'm sleepwalking. Pick a struggle.

Kim: I worry about you.

Drew: I know. But I'm fine. You're fine. And we'll be fine together.

Drew leans over and kisses her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - MORNING

Sam: You said he offered to buy the boat?

Lulu: Yeah. What?

Sam: My mom told me he donated the money he made off Aurora to charity.

Lulu: So where did he get the money?

Sam: I don't know. Back pay from the navy?

Lulu: Should I back out?

Sam: No. Keep an eye him. Maybe it will work out.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - MORNING

Anna sips her coffee as Jason places the last known picture of Kovol on the table.

Jason: Do you know him?

Anna: I know that this picture is irrelevant.

Jason: What do you mean?

Anna sups her coffee.

Jason: Do you know what he looks like now?

Anna: No, I don't.

Jason: Can you tell me anything about him?

Anna: He's Russian. He smuggles drugs, possibly human organs and-

Jason: That's not what I mean. What can you tell me about HIM?

Anna: Whatever you're thinking of doing, Jason…don't.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT -MORNING

Drew wipes his face with a napkin.

Drew: I have something to tell you.

Kim: What?

Drew: I sold Aurora.

Kim: What? When?

Drew: Last night. Alexis closed the deal.

Kim: Wow. Kind of of sudden, no?

Drew: Do you see me running a media company?

Kim smiles.

Kim: No.

Drew: I've decided to donate the money to charity and go into business with Lulu Falconeri.

Kim: Doing what?

Drew: Re-opening the Haunted Star.

Kim: Now that sounds like you.

Drew: Right? It's going to be great.

Kim smiles.

Drew: We should get out of here. Head to your place?

Kim: Sounds good to me.

Drew: Alright. Let me get the bill.

Kim: Ok

Drew walks to the bar to pay his bill. Kim's phone rings. She looks down and it's a private number. She answers.

Kim: Hello? Hello?!

Kim looks down at her phone then shuts it off. Drew walks back to the table.

Drew: What's wrong?

Kim shrugs.

Kim: Nothing. Guess it was the wrong number.

They leave together.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - MORNING

Jason: I can stop this guy. I just need your help.

Anna: Jason, you're only as good as your target. That is, when your target is right in front of you.

Jason: Then help me find him.

Anna slides out of the booth.

Anna: Good luck, Jason.

Anna leaves.


	26. Chapter 26

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew pulls a sheet covering the roulette table. He grins as he spins the wheel. Lulu enters.

Lulu: You can't beat a roulette table unless you steal money from it.

Drew turns around.

Drew: What?

Lulu: Albert Einstein. My dad used to tell me that all the time.

Drew: Sounds like me and your dad would've gotten along.

Lulu: Why? Do you plan to steal from me?

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Jason holds the door open to Kelly's. Danny and Jake walk in and approach the counter.

Jason: You boys can order anything you want.

Danny: Anything?!

Jason smiles

Jason: Anything.

Danny: So if I want chocolate cake for lunch, I can have it?

Jason: On second thought...

Jason addresses the waitress.

Jason: Can we have 3 burgers, a basket of fries, 2 glasses of chocolate milk and 1 water, please.

Jason watches as Danny shakes his head and moves to a table while muttering to himself. Jake looks distracted and disinterested. Jason puts his hand on Jake's shoulder.

Jason: You ok?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Sam is walking in the hallway juggling papers. Liz sees her and calls out.

Liz: Sam!

Sam: Hey.

Liz: You're juggling quite a bit there.

Sam: Itss all for Scouts daycare, can you believe it? Field trip schedules, food charts, milestone information.

Liz smiles.

Liz: I remember those days. It helps to get one of those planning apps for your phone.

Sam: I think I'm going to need it.

Liz: Can I talk to you about something?

Sam: Sure

Liz: It's about Jason.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Laura is walking towards her office with her cellphone pressed against her ear. Kevin is on the other end.

Kevin: I was hoping we could finish our conversation.

Laura stops outside her door to search for her office door key in her briefcase.

Laura: I know. Work has been hectic. I had to take the morning off just to recharge.

Kevin: I understand.

Laura: Thank you for being patient.

Kevin: I should be thanking you just for talking to me.

Laura smiles.

Laura: I have to go.

Kevin: Ok.

Laura: Bye.

Laura fumbles around in her bag for her keys.

Laura: Please, not today... yes! Here you are.

Laura unlocks her office door. She walks in and lets out a scream. The guard that Jason murdered is propped up in her chair.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew walks over to the bar. He picks up a box of liquor and begins to place the bottles on the counter.

Drew: I'd never steal from you.

Lulu: I hope not.

Drew: Came to check up on me?

Lulu: Just making sure you're settling in.

Drew: Everything's great.

Lulu: Good. So what's your business plan?

Drew: My business plan?

Lulu: Yeah. How do you see this place turning a profit?

Drew stares at her, not sure how to answer.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Jason, Jake and Danny finish their meal.

Jason: How'd you like it?

Jake response is somber.

Jake: It was ok.

Danny: So about that chocolate cake...

Jason: You still have room?

Danny: yep.

Jason looks at Jake who is playing with his straw.

Jason: Before we get dessert, I want to talk to you boys about something. It's important.

Jake looks up.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Sam and Liz sit on a ledge by the window.

Sam: This is about last night with the guard.

Liz: Danny told you?

Sam: He did.

Liz: How do you feel about all this?

Sam: Honestly? I'm terrified

Liz: So I'm not the only one.

Sam: No.

Liz: My instincts are telling me to keep Jake as far away from this whole thing as possible until it blows over. But it never really blows over, does it?

Sam: No, it doesn't.

Liz: How do you keep so calm about it?

Sam: Calm? I've just had a lot of experience hiding my fear.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Laura is standing outside her office, bent over trying to catch her breath. Jordan and Anna rush over to her.

Jordan: Laura?

Laura is still in shock.

Anna: What happened?

Laura can only muster one word.

Laura: Inside.

Anna and Jordan look at each other. Anna slowly opens the office door. They look inside and see the dead body, sitting upright at Laura's desk.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew: I thought we might have a launch party.

Lulu: Sounds good to me.

Drew: Nothing big, you know. Make it exclusive. High rollers only. Build a rep and then go from there.

Lulu: I like it. I want to keep this place classy.

Drew: Sounds like we're on the same page. Anything else?

Lulu: Nope, it seems like you have everything under control.

Lulu turns to leave and then stops.

Lulu: Actually there's one more thing.

Drew: What's that?

Lulu: How were you offering to buy this place if you gave away all your money to charity?

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Jason: I know last night was pretty scary for you guys.

Danny and Jake look at each other.

Jason: And I'm sure you have a lot of questions.

Jake: A few.

Jason: Ok. I'll answer what I can.

Jake: Are you in the mob?

Jason is shocked at the question. Danny kicks Jake under the table.

Danny: Shut up.

Jake: He said anything.

Jason: Where did you hear that?

Jake: At school. Some kids were talking.

Danny: That's just a dumb rumor. Dad sells coffee.

Jake: Then why do we need guards?

Danny looks at Jason.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Sam: Life is really just a sum total of the choices we've made. Some of the choices were wrong. Really, really wrong.

Liz: And some were wrong but really great things came out of them.

Sam: Yeah

Liz sighs.

Sam: We chose to have Jason's children knowing that this was a part of the deal.

Liz: But this shouldn't just be on us, Sam. Jason could choose any life he wanted.

Sam: You're right.

Liz: I don't know. Maybe it wouldn't have made a difference.

Sam looks at Liz.

Liz: I have to get back to work. I'll see you around.

Sam: See you.

Sam leans back on the ledge and thinks.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Anna walks over to the body for a closer look. Jordan takes out her cellphone. Anna stops her.

Anna: Wait.

Jordan: We have to call this in.

Anna: I know. Just, wait.

Anna takes a closer look. Laura walks in while trying to compose herself.

Anna: He look familiar to you?

Jordan leans in.

Jordan: He was one of the guards at the meeting.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew: Who told you I gave my money to charity?

Lulu: I prefer not to reveal my source.

Drew: Well by process of elimination, it was either Sam or Alexis. And since Alexis is my lawyer and a pretty damn good one, I'm going to assume it was Sam.

Lulu: No comment.

Drew grins.

Drew: I was planning to take out a loan at the bank. Turns out my alter ego had a pretty good credit score.

Lulu: Oh.

Drew: Anything else?

Lulu: No, that's it.

Lulu walks out of the Haunted Star.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Jason: First off, I don't want you listening to rumors from kids at school.

Jake: Ok.

Danny: Is it true?

Jason: I do own a coffee business.

Danny: See!

Jake: Then why the guards?

Jason: There are bad guys who want to hurt Sonny.

Jake: Why?

Jason searches for the right words.

Jason: Jealousy. They want what he has. And they think that if they hurt the people close to him, he will give them what they want. I'm close to Sonny and you guys are close to me. The guards are here to protect you.

Danny: Will they protect everyone?

Jason: That's the plan. I know its confusing. But I promise you guys, I will do everything I can to protect you

Danny: Ok.

Jake: Ok.

Jason: So dessert then I'll bring you guys back to school.

Jake gives Jason a weak smile.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Crime scene investigators are taking samples of the body and dusting for prints. The coroner is wheeling a stretcher in the hallway as police put crime tape across the door.

Laura, Anna and Jordan are convening in the hallway.

Laura: How the hell does someone leave a body in the mayor's chambers without anyone noticing?

Jordan: We'll need to pull surveillance.

Anna: And we need to review the tape of the meeting. We have to be sure which family the guard belonged to.

Laura: What difference does it make?

Anna: It might give us an indication on which family Kovol will target first.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Sonny enters the Haunted Star as Drew is wiping down the bar.

Sonny: The place looks great.

Drew looks up.

Drew: Thanks.

Sonny walks over.

Drew: Can I fix you a drink?

Sonny: You open for business?

Drew: No, but I can make an exception.

Sonny: Do you know who I am?

Drew: In this town, it's kind of hard not to.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Lulu is waiting at a table reading a menu. Curtis enters. He sits across from her.

Curtis: I got your message. What's up?

Lulu: I need your help.

INT. PCPD - STATION- AFTERNOON

Margaux is handing a police officer a file as Anna, Laura and Jordan enter, heading straight to the interrogation room.

Margaux: What's going on?

Jordan grabs her arm.

Jordan: Come with us.

INT. PCPD - INTERROGATION ROOM - AFTERNOON

Jordan sets up her laptop.

Margaux: Anyone want to tell me what's going on

They all huddle around the laptop as Jordan presses play.

Anna: Speed it up.

Jordan speeds up the film.

Laura: Wait, stop.

Jordan pauses it.

Anna: He's talking to Jason.

Jordan: He's one of Sonny's men.

Margaux: Who is?

Laura: The dead guy in my office.

Margaux is stunned.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Jason is sitting at the desk looking at the old picture of Kovol. He opens a laptop and reads a psychology article that Kovol published during his time in university. Jason rubs his head in frustration and slams the laptop shut. His phone rings.

Jason: Hello

A uniformed police officer is standing near Laura's office looking over his shoulder.

Cop: I got something for you.

Jason: Meet me at our usual spot.

Jason puts his cell phone in his pocket and leaves Sonny's office.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew pours Sonny a drink.

Sonny: So who told you about me?

Drew: Does it matter?

Sonny: Depends if they hate me or not.

Drew: Curtis. And he was pretty neutral.

Sonny: That's surprising since his wife is the commissioner.

Drew: Well you run a pretty decent gym.

Sonny: You box?

Drew: I dabble.

Sonny smiles.

Sonny: A dabbler. I like that. Maybe we can go a couple rounds some time.

Drew: Are we going to discuss the elephant in the room or are we just going to dance around it?

Sonny: Straight to the point.

Drew: I used to work for you.

Sonny nods.

Sonny: Yep.

Drew: Is that why you're here?

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Lulu leans in closer to Curtis and speaks quietly.

Lulu: Have you seen Drew?

Curtis: I have.

Lulu: So you know he has his memory back?

Curtis: Yeah. Why?

Lulu: Does he seem off to you?

Curtis: He's a whole new person, Lulu. He was bound to be a little different. What makes you think something's off?

Lulu: He approached me about working together.

Curtis: At the newspaper?

Lulu: The Haunted Star.

Curtis: Hmm.

Lulu: What?

Curtis: When I asked him what he planned to do next he was pretty vague about it. Maybe he didn't really know at the time...

Lulu: Or he's been planning this for a while.

INT. PCPD - INTERROGATION ROOM - AFTERNOON

Margaux is still in shock.

Margaux: And so it begins.

Anna: Sonny probably knows by now that a guard is unaccounted for.

Laura: Has there been any missing person reports filed?

Jordan: No. Even if Sonny did it, hasn't been 48 hours.

Anna: Sonny and Jason would never report this. I saw Jason this morning. He never mentioned it.

Margaux: How do you want proceed?

Anna: Identify the body. We'll know more then.

Jordan: I'm on it.

Jordan leaves the room.

Laura: I need to put out a statement. If this gets out before I say anything, we'll be dealing with a pissed off town on top of a psycho leaving dead bodies all over the place.

Anna: It's a risk.

Laura: I know.

Laura leaves the interrogation room.

Margaux: How can I help?

Anna: We need statements from every person that entered City Hall between the moment Laura left last night and this Afternoon. Somebody knows something.

EXT. UNKNOWN WOODED AREA - AFTERNOON

The cop paces back and forth while looking around nervously. He hears footsteps and hides. Jason appears.

Cop: You're late.

Jason: What do you got?

Cop: Dead body in the mayor's office.

Jason: What?

Cop: Mayor Collins opened her door this afternoon. Found a dead guy in her chair.

Jason: Do they know who it is?

Cop: They haven't identified him yet.

Jason: Got a picture?

Cop shows Jason his phone. Jason recognizes the guard from the warehouse.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Sonny: Jason told me you had the procedure done to remove his memories.

Drew grins and crosses his arm.

Drew: And you want to make sure I don't remember anything about your business.

Sonny: Can you blame me?

Drew: I guess not. And no, I don't remember anything.

Sonny: So you're starting over, huh?

Drew: That's the plan.

Sonny: The Haunted Star is a good business. And when I heard it was opening again, I figure I'd check it out.

Drew: Word travels fast in the town but not that fast. How'd you hear about it?

Sonny: I got my ways. Lulu is actually my daughter-in-law.

Drew: Really?

Sonny: Yeah, which is why I won't step on your toes, if you know what I mean.

Drew: I appreciate it.

Sonny: But I will warn you that other people might not be so generous. So watch your back.

Drew: Will do.

Sonny walks out of the Haunted Star.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Curtis: I don't understand. What do you think Drew is been planning?

Lulu: That's just it. I don't know. But my instincts are telling me something isn't right.

Curtis: So pull out of the partnership.

Lulu: But what if he's really just trying to start his life over, ya know? This poor guy has been shafted like 4 times over. I know how it feels.

Curtis: You want me to spy on him.

Lulu: Spying is such an ugly word. More like quietly observe and report back to me.

Curtis chuckles.

Curtis: Drew is my friend. I don't feel comfortable misleading him like that.

Lulu: But if he needs help, wouldn't you want to know?

Curtis thinks it over.

Curtis: I'll see what I can do.

EXT. UNKNOWN WOODED AREA - AFTERNOON

Jason: Who else has seen this?

Cop: Besides the mayor? The commissioner, CSI and a few cops. Oh and Anna Devane.

Jason: Anna was there?

Cop: Yeah.

Jason: Thanks.

Jason starts to walk away.

Cop: Hey. Forgetting something?

Jason walks back and hands the cop money.

Jason: We'll be in touch.

The cop nods.

EXT. ALLEY - AFTERNOON

Drew carries a garbage bag to a dumpster nearby to where the Haunted Star is docked. His phone vibrates. He takes out his phone and sees a text from Sam about meeting him at the Haunted Star in 10 minutes. He responds to her text with 'OK', not realizing that he is being watched.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Sonny is in his office on the phone.

Sonny: Make sure the shipment gets there on time. No, just reassure them that it's business as usual. Got it? Good.

He slams the phone down and rubs his face with his hands. Jason bursts in.

Jason: We have a problem.

Sonny sighs.

EXT. ALLEY - AFTERNOON

As Drew brings the last garbage bag to the dumpster, he instinctively feels a presence. A man attacks him behind. Drew jumps into action and defends himself. He throws the attacker into the wall, he passes out. Another attacker comes at Drew from the side. Drew fights him off and ends up snapping his attacker's neck. The attacker on the ground comes to and reaches for a gun in his waistband. Drew maneuvers the gun out of his hands in one move and shoots his attacker dead. Drew hears a pair of hands clapping behind him. He turns around and points the gun at a man in a suit, who watched the entire thing.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Sonny crosses his arms.

Sonny: The problems keep coming. What now?

Jason: The guard, the one who infiltrated the warehouse...

Sonny: The one you took care of? What about him?

Jason: He came back.

Sonny: what do you mean?

Jason: Someone dug him up and put him in Laura's office.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Sam enters the Haunted Star with Scout. Sam looks around.

Sam: Drew?

EXT. ALLEY - AFTERNOON

Drew points the gun on the mystery man.

Elias: I see you haven't lost your touch.

Drew doesn't respond.

Elias: Don't worry about the bodies. I'll take care of these. You can lower the gun now.

Drew lowers the weapon.

Elias: Nice face. Who was your surgeon?

Drew: What do you want?

Elias: I think you know what I want.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Sonny: What the hell? There's a dead guy in Laura's office?

Jason: One of our contacts at the PCPD confirmed it. She opened her office this afternoon and he was there.

Sonny: How is that possible?

Jason: I don't know.

Sonny: Did you handle him alone?

Jason: Yes. Took him to the pine bearings myself.

Sonny: Someone must have saw you.

Jason: Then why not just turn me in?

Sonny: I think you we're right. He's toying with us.

EXT. ALLEY - AFTERNOON

Elias: So what's this I hear about you being a navy seal? Because I seem to recall when you came to work for us, you left that off your resume.

Drew doesn't respond.

Elias: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you.

Drew raises his gun.

Elias: Sure you want to do that?

Elias looks up. Drew realizes there could be a sniper in a nearby building.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Sonny: Can the cops trace the guard back to you?

Jason: No.

Sonny: You sure? Because we thought that problem was gone, Jason.

Jason: I'm sure.

Sonny sits at his desk.

Jason: The cop said Anna was at the crime scene.

Sonny: She was?

Jason: Yeah.

Sonny looks at Jason and nods. Jason nods back and leaves Sonny's office.

EXT. ALLEY - AFTERNOON

Elias and Drew stare each other down.

Elias: Tick, tick tick. I'm waiting.

Drew: They sent me to kill him.

Elias: And you killed the decoy. Shame.

Elias nudges one of the dead attackers with his foot.

Elias: He doesn't take betrayal lightly. But I'm sure you know that.

Drew: So what now?

Elias: It's your lucky day. Because a unique opportunity has presented itself. He sees more value in keeping you alive. For now.

Drew: I'm listening.

Elias: The Haunted Star. It's ours. And keep your phone on. We might need your services in the future.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - AFTERNOON

Jason walks fast through the park. He doesn't notice Anna sitting on a park bench drinking a coffee and reading her phone. She calls out.

Anna: Looking for me?

Jason turns around and tries to play it off.

Jason: No but I'm glad I ran into you.

Anna: I bet.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew tries to compose himself before he walks into he Haunted Star. Scout smiles when she sees him.

Scout: Daddy!

Drew lifts Scout into the air.

Drew: Hey Supergirl!

Sam: You're late.

Drew: My meeting ran over.

Sam: Meeting?

Drew: Yeah

Sam: About what?

Drew: Does it matter?

Sam: Yeah it matters if this is going to be a habit.

Drew: It won't be.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - AFTERNOON

Jason: Have you reconsidered my offer?

Anna: To work together? No.

Jason: Why not?

Anna: You know why, Jason. You can never be fully honest with me.

Jason sighs.

Jason: Maybe not but I think we can meet halfway.

Anna: How do we do that?

Jason: You can tell me more on this Kovol guy, how he operates.

Anna: And what will you give me?

Jason: Jason doesn't respond. Anna's phone rings. She answers.

Anna: Hello?

Coroner: We completed the preliminary autopsy on the John Doe. We have an ID.

Anna glances at Jason.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew is swinging Scout around by her arms.

Sam: Scout had half day at daycare so she's been fed.

Drew: Half day?

Sam: Yeah, it's part of their program to slowly transition the kids into daycare.

Drew: Seems kind if pointless but whatever.

Sam: So you're really working here?

Drew: Yep.

Sam: Interesting.

Drew: Uh huh

Sam: What are you plans for the day?

Drew places Scout on a barstool.

Drew: Oh I don't know. I thought maybe Scout and I would drink some liquor, watch a few slasher movies then swing by an alley to score some crack.

Sam frowns at him.

Drew: Relax. We'll probably have a tea party and watch cartoons.

Sam: Her nap is at 2.

Drew: Nap. 2 o'clock. Got it.

Sam looks around.

Sam: Where's she going to sleep?

Drew: I set up her room next to mine in the back.

Sam: You're living here too?

Drew: Is that a problem?

Sam: I thought you were living with Monica.

Drew: Things change.

Sam: I can see that.

Sam walks over to Scout.

Sam: Ok, baby. You're going to be good for daddy?

Scout nods. Sam kisses her on the cheek.

Sam: I'll be back at 5.

Drew: We'll be here.

Sam leaves the Haunted Star.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK – AFTERNOON

Anna adjusts the phone on her ear as Jason waits with his arms crossed.

Anna: I'm listening.

Coroner: His dental records are a match for a Sergai Ivanov.

Ann glances at Jason.

Anna: Really?

Coroner: Should I send the report to the station?

Anna: No I'll handle it myself. Thank you.

Anna hangs up the phone.

Jason: So?

Anna: We want the same thing, Jason. But you and I have different ways of going about it.

Anna walks away.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Scout drinks out of her sippy cup as she watches Drew pull out a large chest from behind the bar. He sets it in the middle of the room.

Drew: I have a surprise for you. Let's open it.

Scout walks over to the chest. Drew helps her lift the lid. Scout reaches in and pulls out costumes. Drew smiles.

Drew: What's all this?

Scout puts on a set of bunny ears.

Scout: Ears!

Drew: Yeah.

Drew reaches inside and pulls out a hat.

Drew: You can be more than a princess, you know? You can be a wizard or a super hero? See the cape?

Scout: Cape

Drew: Yeah a cape. Or a fireman...woman in your case. What do you want to be?

Scout: Cape!

Drew: Super hero it is. I'll be a fireman.

Drew puts on the fireman hat as Curtis enters the Haunted Star. Drew turns around.

Drew: What should Curtis be?

Scout pulls out a tiara.

Scout: Princess!

Curtis smiles.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Sonny walks off the elevator to find Carly and Willow hugging. He is surprised and watches the interaction from a distance. Willow walks towards Sonny's direction.

Willow: Hi Mr. Corinthos.

Sonny: Please, call me Sonny. Everything good?

Willow smiles and looks back at Carly.

Willow: Yeah.

Willow walks on the elevator as Sonny makes his way towards Carly who is standing by the nurse's station.

Sonny: What was that?

Carly smiles.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Curtis is sitting on a chair. He has a tiara on his head.

Curtis: Help. Help.

Drew is standing by the bar with scout, wearing his fireman hat. Scout has a cape tied around her neck.

Drew: Come on, man. You gotta do better than that.

Curtis waves his arms.

Curtis: Help! Help!

Drew: The princess needs help. Who is going to save her?

Scout: Me!

Drew: Arms up.

Scout raises her arms. Drew picks her up and pretends to fly her over to rescue Curtis. She pushes Curtis from behind and guides him to the bar.

Curtis: Thank you for saving me, Super Scout.

Curtis kisses her cheek.

Scout: You're welcome.

Drew: Look at that! Another successful mission. But you know what? All good super heroes need to recharge. It's nap time.

Scout: No nap!

Drew: Sorry bud. Mommy says nap time and she'll get mad at daddy if I don't listens. So here we go. Say bye to Curtis,

Curtis: Bye, baby girl.

Scout waves as Drew carries her to the back room.

INT. PCPD - INTERROGATION ROOM - AFTERNOON.

Margaux is conducting an interview with a custodian for City Hall.

Margaux: And when exactly did your shift end?

Custodian: 12 am like always.

Margaux: Your supervisor can attest to that?

Custodian: Yes. They keep records with our swipe cards.

Margaux: And you always use the same points of entry every day?

The custodian hesitates to answer.

Custodian: Yes.

Margaux: Can I have your swipe card, please?

The custodian becomes nervous.

Custodian: My swipe card?

Margaux: Yes.

Custodian: You know I think I left it in my locker at work.

Margaux: Ok. We'll send someone retrieve it from your locker. Once we verify your statement, you should be free to go.

Anna enters the interrogation room.

Anna: Can I talk to you? It's important. Margaux looks up.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Carly and Sonny hold hands as they walk towards the waiting area.

Carly: That was me putting aside my feelings for the greater good.

Sonny: Which is?

Carly: Being there for Michael and Jonah. Making sure they have the support that they need. Even if it includes Willow.

Sonny smiles.

Sonny: Feels good right?

Carly: Shut up.

Sonny kisses her.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew enters from the back. Curtis is eating peanuts at the bar.

Curtis: That kid is adorable, man.

Drew: I know. Want a beer?

Curtis: Thanks

Drew opens a beer and places it in front of Curtis.

Curtis: You're really picking up this father stuff.

Drew: I'm trying. So, who told you where I was?

Curtis: Lulu. I ran into her this afternoon.

Drew: She told you to check up on me?

Curtis: Nah, nothing like that.

Drew crosses his arms and glares at Curtis.

Curtis: Yeah she did. But only because she was nervous.

Drew: About what?

Curtis: The real reason you took this gig.

INT. PCPD - STATION - AFTERNOON.

Margaux and Anna step out if the interrogation room. They move to a hallway in the station. Anna looks around to make sure no none is listening.

Anna: The guard wasn't one of Sonny's.

Margaux: Are you serious?

Alexis: His dental records belong to a Sergei Ivanov. He's Russian. Which means he was a plant.

Margeux: Oh my god.

Anna: Cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head. He's been dead for hours before he was brought to Laura's office.

Margaux: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Anna nods.

INT. PCPD - INTERROGATION ROOM - AFTERNOON.

The custodian is pacing back and forth. His phone rings he answers.

Custodian: Hello?

No one responds.

Custodian: Please I did what you asked.

The line drops dead.

The custodian panics as he removes the phone from his ear. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a vial with a clear liquid.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew: Why does everyone think it's weird that I want to work?

Curtis: It's the where, man. It just seems kind of random.

Drew: Depends how you look at it.

Curtis: You can always become a cop. Most guys enter law enforcement after serving and Jordan is always on the look out for recruits.

Drew: Too much red tape.

Curtis: You like to work outside the lines.

Drew: Don't you?

Curtis: Yeah.

Drew: I like unpredictability. This place gives me that.

Curtis: Alright. I'll report back to Lulu. Tell her she's got nothing to worry about.

Drew and Curtis shake hands. Curtis gets up to leave as Drew wipes the counter and goes to the back to check on Scout. Curtis watches him wearily.

INT. PCPD - STATION - AFTERNOON.

Margaux and Anna walk quickly towards the interrogation room.

Margaux: How many people know?

Anna: Just you.

Margaux: Will you update Jordan or should I?

Anna: I can do it.

Margaux opens the interrogation room door. The custodian is crumpled on the floor unconscious.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Sonny: I'm glad you're putting aside your feelings for Michael.

Carly: I think I'm evolving.

Sonny: Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Carly: You're right. It's probably the hormones. I'm going tback to Jonah's room. You coming?

Sonny's phone rings.

Sonny: Give me a minute.

Carly Ok

Carly leaves as Sonny answers.

Jason: Where are you?

Sonny: The hospital with Carly. Why?

Jason: If you see Anna or Margeux, don't say anything.

Sonny: What happened?

Jason: I'll see you as soon as I can.

Jason hangs up.

Sonny: Jason? Jason?!


	27. Chapter 27

EXT. KELLY'S DINER - EVENING

Curtis is waiting outside of Kelly's. Lulu comes around the corner.

Lulu: What did you find out?

Curtis: I think you might have a reason to be concerned about Drew.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - SCOUT'S ROOM- EVENING

Scout is asleep in her bed, clutching her grey bunny. Drew is asleep on the ground next to her. He flashes back to his meeting with Elias. His eyes open when he hears a noise coming from the main room, he jumps up. Drew pulls the covers up on Scout and leaves her room to investigate.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- EVENING

Kim is walking towards the nurse's station. She places a file on the desk as her phone rings.

Kim: Hello? Hello?!

Kim looks at her phone as Elizabeth approaches her.

Elizabeth: You ok?

Kim: This is the second time someone called me and there was no response.

EXT. KELLY'S DINER - EVENING

Lulu: What did Drew tell you?

Curtis: It wasn't so much what he said but how he said it.

Lulu: How did he say it?

Curtis: He told me he wanted to start over. That the Haunted Star gave him unpredictability.

Lulu: What's weird about that?

Curtis: I don't know. It's more of a feeling I got. Like he was unsure of himself.

Lulu: Hmm.

Curtis: If you want my opinion, I say let it play out.

Lulu: Thanks for trying.

Curtis: No problem.

Curtis leaves as Lulu contemplates finding out more.

INT. HAUNTED STAR -HALLWAY- EVENING

As Drew approaches the main room, the sound of male voices screaming gets higher and higher. He hears glass breaking. He pushes up against the wall to get a better look. He hears gunfire from behind that startles him. He runs back to Scout's room.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – EVENING

Anna and Margaux follow the paramedics as they wheel the custodian into the ER. Lucas runs up to meet them. He grabs the chart from the paramedic.

Lucas: What do we have?

Paramedic: Forty-three year old male, unconscious at the scene. Police administered CPR until we arrived. Patient is no longer breathing on his own so we had to intubate. BP is 90 over 60 and dropping.

Lucas checks the custodian's eyes.

Lucas: His right pupil is blown. Did he hit his head when he fell?

Margaux: I don't know he was by himself when he passed out.

Lucas: Trauma room one. I want blood cultures and CT. Page neurology.

Nurse: Yes, doctor.

Lucas pushes the gurney into a cubicle and closes the curtain.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- EVENING

Elizabeth leans against the desk.

Elizabeth: It's probably a telemarketer. I get those all the time.

Kim: Yeah you're probably right.

Elizabeth: So I was thinking. Maybe you and Drew would like to double date with me and Franco some time.

Kim smiles.

Kim: I'd like that.

Elizabeth: Good. So things are still going well with you two?

Kim tries to hold back her smile.

Kim: Yeah. It's like no time has passed.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - SCOUT'S ROOM- EVENING

Drew opens the door to Scout's room. She is still sleeping as he picks her up and carries her out of the room.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- EVENING

Kim walks around the hub and turns on a computer.

Elizabeth: So you two are back on the saddle so to speak?

Kim smiles.

Kim: Yes. Things are great.

Elizabeth: I'm happy for you. After everything you both have been through with losing Oscar. You both deserve happiness.

Kim feels guilty.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - OFFICE- EVENING

Drew enters the office with a sleeping Scout. Scout stirs and opens her eyes.

Scout: Daddy?

Drew: Hey, baby girl. You're awake.

Scout rubs her eyes.

Drew: Were gonna play a little game. It's called the quiet game. Know how to play?

Scout shakes her head.

Drew: We have to be really quiet. Daddy's going to leave, then come back and find you. Ok?

Scout: Ok.

Drew: Sit here. Take Mr. Bunny. I'll be right back.

He kisses her head and Drew leaves and closes the door to the office.

INT. COURTHOUSE - CONFERENCE ROOM - EVENING

Laura is sitting in a make up chair. Her secretary enters.

Secretary: Your notes, Mayor Collins.

Laura: Thank you. Is the press here yet?

Secretary: They're gathering in front of the podium.

They turn their attention to the door when they hear an argument on the other side.

The secretary opens the door. A security guard has Kevin pushed against the wall.

Kevin: Please, I'm her husband.

Guard: You haven't been cleared, sir.

Laura rushes to the door.

Laura: Let him go!

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – EVENING

Margaux is on her phone pacing back and forth as Anna checks her phone for a text message. Jordan sends a text that she's reviewing the surveillance at City Hall. Margaux walks over.

Margaux: His family has been notified.

Anna: Were there any signs that he was ill?

Margaux: No. I could tell he was nervous but most people are when they are being interrogated. Heart attack?

Anna: Pupils don't blow with heart attacks.

Lucas comes out from behind the curtain and walks towards them.

Lucas: We lost him.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CONFERENCE ROOM- EVENING

Kim drags Elizabeth into a conference room and shuts the door.

Elizabeth: What's going on?

Kim: I have to tell you something.

Elizabeth takes Kim's hand.

Elizabeth: What?

Kim: First, I just want to say how much I value our friendship. You have been so amazing to me and I don't want to lose that.

Elizabeth: Kim, calm down and just tell me.

Kim: Drew wasn't Oscar's father.

EXT. HAUNTED STAR -DECK- EVENING

Drew follows the noises onto the deck. He peers around the corner as he checks the perimeter.

INT. HAUNTED STAR -MAIN ROOM- EVENING

Lulu enters the Haunted Star and looks around the room.

Lulu: Drew?

She looks behind the bar. Everything looks normal and untouched.

Lulu walks to the back to investigate.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – LOBBY- EVENING

Sonny enters the lobby from the hallway as Jason gets off the elevator. They meet in the waiting area near the nurse's station.

Sonny: Did you speak find Anna?

Jason: Yeah.

Sonny: What did she say?

Jason: I think she knows the identity of the guard in Laura's office.

Sonny sighs.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – EVENING

Lucas takes off his gloves and puts them in the hospital waste bin.

Anna: Did he regain consciousness at all?

Lucas: No. Frankly, I think he was brain dead before he even came in.

Margaux: What do you think could have caused that?

Lucas: I don't know. We'd need to run test. Could have been a brain bleed from the fall, a brain aneurysm

Anna: How long would it take to run tests?

Lucas: A while. I mean, tests would run in the morgue once the family signs off on it.

Anna: Can you page Finn for me?

Lucas: What's going on?

Anna: I would really appreciate if you could page Finn.

Lucas: Sure, no problem.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CONFERENCE- EVENING

Elizabeth: What do you mean he wasn't Oscars father?

Kim: I lied. I lied to everyone.

Elizabeth: It's ok you can trust me.

Kim: Oscar's biological father was dangerous. I had to get out and I couldn't expose Oscar to his world.

Elizabeth nods.

Elizabeth: Did you tell Drew?

Kim: I didn't have to. He knew it was impossible that Oscar was his. He's the only one who knows. Besides Monica.

Elizabeth: Monica knows?

Kim: Drew told her.

Elizabeth: Wow

Kim: Do you hate me?

Elizabeth: No. I don't.

INT. COURTHOUSE - LOBBY - EVENING

Kevin straightens out his suit.

Guard: I apologize ma'am. I'm following protocol.

Laura: Understood.

Laura turns to Kevin.

Laura: Are you alright?

Kevin: No harm done.

Laura: Come in.

Kevin and Laura walk in the conference room.

Laura: Can we have some privacy please?

The make up artist leaves with her secretary. Kevin turns to Laura.

Kevin: Are you ready?

INT. HAUNTED STAR - HALLWAY- EVENING

Lulu walks along the hallway of the Haunted Star and pauses when she hears faint singing. She stops in from of the office and puts her ear to the door.

Lulu: Hello?

Scout: Hi.

Lulu tries to open the door but it's locked.

Lulu: Who's in there?

Scout: Me.

Lulu: Can you open the door?

Scout opens the door. Lulu walks into the office and finds a smiling Scout twirling her bunny.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – EVENING

Finn runs into the ER. He rushes over to Anna.

Finn: Anna! What happened? What's wrong?

Anna: I'm ok. Really.

Finn: When I got the page that you were here, a million scenarios ran through my head.

Anna: I didn't meant to scare you. I need your help.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CONFERENCE- EVENING

Elizabeth: I understand why you did what you did.

Kim: You do?

Elizabeth: I did the same thing. I lied about Jason being Jake's father for the same reason.

Kim: Do you regret coming forward?

Elizabeth smiles through her tears.

Elizabeth: That's just it. I didn't come forward. The truth came out when we thought Jake was gone. Jason and I decided early on in my pregnancy that Jake was better off not knowing.

Kim: Jason takes care of him now, yeah?

Elizabeth: In his own way. Which includes guards.

Kim: Guards?

Elizabeth: Yeah. Apparently there's this big threat coming and my son could be a target.

Kim: I'm sorry.

Elizabeth: So am I. But whether or not Jake is around his father, it's something he'll have to deal with the rest of his life. And it's my job to make sure he comes out of all this intact.

Kim: You know if you need anything, I'm here.

Elizabeth pulls Kim into a hug.

INT. COURTHOUSE - LOBBY - EVENING

Kevin helps Laura put on her blazer.

Kevin: You're going to do great.

Laura: Why does it feel like I'm about to lie to everyone?

Kevin: Why do you feel you have to lie?

Laura: Because if I don't, I could hurt an investigation.

Kevin: This sounds serious.

Laura: It is.

Kevin: Well, you have to do what's best for the city. They may not like you for it but it comes with the job. I know I'm not the best person to give advice on the subject of honesty but I think you're doing what you have to do.

Laura nods.

Kevin: And if you screw up, you at least have one person in your corner who understands.

Laura smiles. Kevin holds out his hand.

Kevin: Let's go.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – EVENING

Finn: You want me to run an illegal toxicology report on a patient?

Anna: How illegal is it?

Finn: Very. He's dead Anna. I need permission from the family.

Anna: Don't you have to determine the cause of death?

Finn: Yeah but the family has to sign off on an autopsy.

Margaux walks over from behind the cubicle curtain.

Margaux: What if there was foul play involved?

Finn turns around.

Finn: That would change things. You think he was murdered?

Margaux: It's possible.

Finn: Ok. I can run his bloods, test his clothes, and see if I can find out how he ended up dead.

Anna: Thank you. And Finn?

Finn: Yeah?

Anna: Bring the results directly to me.

Finn: You're the boss.

Finn smiles and walks into the cubicle.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - OFFICE- EVENING

Lulu crouches down to Scout's eye level.

Lulu: Hi Scout

Scout: Hi.

Lulu: What are you doing in here?

Scout: Playing.

Lulu: Yeah? Where's your daddy?

Scout shrugs. Lulu looks concerned.

EXT. HAUNTED STAR -DECK- EVENING

Drew follows the male voices and screams to a closet on the upper deck. He slowly approaches the closet. He pulls it open to reveal that it's empty.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – LOBBY- EVENING

Sonny: How sure are you that Anna knows who this guy is?

Jason: She doesn't want to work with us. And if she suspects that this guard was one of ours, she'll want a statement.

Sonny: Maybe she thinks Kovol killed him.

Jason: Either way, we should have Diane on standby.

Sonny nods. Jason and Sonny notice a crowd gathering at the nurse's station.

Elizabeth and Kim walk out of the conference room. They notice a crowd of nurses and doctors huddled around the nurses station watching the TV. Monica gazes up at the screen.

Elizabeth: What's happening?

Monica: Breaking news. Laura is giving a statement.

Kim and Elizabeth watch the screens. Sonny and Jason move closer for a better view. Laura appears standing behind a podium. She clears her throat.

Laura: Thank you all for coming on short notice.

INT. COURTHOUSE - LOBBY - EVENING

Laura adjusts her microphone.

Laura: At 11:54am today, a body was discovered at City Hall.

The press begins to snap pictures as the crowd stirs. The crowd at the hospital watches in shock.

Laura: Crime scene investigators arrived swiftly to remove the body in order to conduct an autopsy to determine the identity and cause of death.

Peter is in the crowd of journalists.

Peter: Has the victim been identified?

Laura hesitates to answer. Jason and Sonny exchange glances.

INT. HAUNTED STAR -MAIN ROOM- EVENING

Lulu carries Scout into the main room of the Haunted Star.

Lulu: Ok sweetie. We are going to find your mommy, ok?

Scout: Ok

Lulu: Let's go.

Drew enters, sweaty and disoriented.

INT. COURTHOUSE - LOBBY – EVENING

Photographers snap photos as Laura looks into the crowd.

Laura: The victim has been identified but his name will be withheld until we can notify the family and so the PCPD can conduct its investigation.

Reporter: What was the cause of death?

Laura: The victim died of a bullet wound.

Reporter: Was it self-inflicted or is this a murder case?

All the reporters begin to talk at once.

INT. HAUNTED STAR -MAIN ROOM- EVENING

Lulu gives Scout her sippy cup.

Drew: Where did you come from?

Lulu crosses her arms.

Lulu: I should be asking you that question.

Drew walks over to Scout and rubs her cheek.

Lulu: Why was your daughter locked in the office by herself?

Drew looks at Lulu.

INT. COURTHOUSE - LOBBY - EVENING

Laura gazes at Kevin in the sea of reporters and flashing lights. He gives a reassuring nod.

Laura: We are looking at all the angles at this point. But to preserve the integrity of this investigation I will not be taking any additional questions at this time. Thank you.

Laura is escorted from the podium by security. Kevin makes his way through the crowd to get to her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- EVENING

Monica turns off the TV monitors. Everyone goes back to work.

Elizabeth: I should call Laura. See if she's ok.

Kim: Do you think this is another Ryan situation?

Elizabeth: God I hope not.

Sonny and Jason overhear Elizabeth and Kim's exchange. They walk towards the elevator.

INT. HAUNTED STAR -MAIN ROOM- EVENING

Drew: We were playing a game, I think. She must have locked herself in by mistake.

Lulu: You think? And why are you all sweaty?

Drew doesn't know how to respond.

Lulu: I like to think I'm a fair employer, so I'm all for the new wave of bringing your kids to work. But this is a boat, Drew. She could have found a way to the deck and fell over board.

Drew: You're right. I'm sorry. Thank you for helping her.

Lulu: Are you ok?

Drew picks up Scout.

Drew: Yeah I'm fine.

Lulu is not convinced.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM- EVENING

Sonny and Jason are walking towards the exit in the Emergency Room as Margaux walk out of the cubicle where the custodian's body is being kept. She calls out.

Margaux: You know this won't eliminate the problem.

Sonny and Jason turn around. Margaux walks up to them.

Margaux: I know what you did.

Sonny: I don't know what you're talking about.

Margaux: A single gunshot to the head.

Margaux looks at Jason.

Margaux: Sounds like a hit.

Sonny: Why would we put a body in Laura's office?

Margaux: I don't think you did. See, I think Jason killed this guy because he was a mole. Then he buried him. Someone else dug him up and put him in Laura's office.

EXT. KELLY'S DINER - EVENING

Lulu paces back and forth. Sam comes around the corner.

Sam: I got your message. What's up?

Lulu: I think there's something wrong with Drew.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM- EVENING

Sonny rubs his chin.

Sonny: I can understand that you're under a lot of pressure to solve this thing. But spinning some elaborate story to pin it on Jason just seems like a waste of time to me.

Margaux smiles.

Margaux: I bet you do.

Jason: Are we under arrest?

Margaux: No. Not yet anyway.

Jason: Then we have nothing else to say.

Margaux approaches Sonny and whispers in his ear.

Margaux: I hope you know what you're doing.

Sonny: Likewise.

Margaux walks back to the cubicle as Jason eyes Sonny suspiciously.

EXT. KELLY'S DINER - EVENING

Sam: What's wrong with drew?

Lulu: I just came from the Haunted Star and he didn't seem like he had it together.

Sam becomes worried.

Sam: Scout is with him.

Lulu: I know. I found her locked in an office by herself.

Sam tenses up.

Sam: I'm going to kill him.

Sam turns to leave but Lulu pulls her arm.

Lulu: Wait, Drew said they were playing a game, probably hide and go seek and she looked herself in by accident.

Sam: He should have been watching her.

Lulu: I know. It sounds like an honest mistake. But...

Sam: But what?

Lulu: I don't think he remembers any of it.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – EVENING

Anna and Margaux watch playback of Laura's press conference on Anna's phone.

Margaux: Laura did good.

Anna: I agree. She kept her cool and shared just enough information without hurting the investigation.

Margaux: Sonny and Jason were here.

Anna: At the hospital?

Margaux: Yeah. I think I might have messed up.

INT. HAUNTED STAR -MAIN ROOM- EVENING

Drew is sitting with Scout in a booth. She is asleep on his shoulder. He flashes back to hearing voices and leaving Scout in the office. Sam enters. Drew turns around. Their eyes lock.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – EVENING

Anna: What did you say to them exactly?

Margaux: I came right out and told them I think Jason killed the guard.

Anna grins.

Anna: And they denied it.

Margaux: You're not mad?

Anna: No. Jason knows I know.

Margaux: What's with this town and these mind games?

INT. HAUNTED STAR -MAIN ROOM- EVENING

Drew lays Scout down in a booth and puts the blanket over her. Sam enters and walks down the steps. Drew turns around.

Drew: She just fell sleep

Sam crosses her arms.

Sam: Sounds like she had a long day.

Drew: Lulu called you.

Sam: Can you blame her? Our daughter was locked in a room alone.

Drew: I know. I'm sorry.

Sam: Anything could have happened.

Drew nods. Sam can tell that Drew is remorseful. She sighs.

Sam: You're still learning.

Drew: I'll do better next, I swear.

Drew glances at Scout.

Sam: Lulu said you couldn't remember what happened. Is that true?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EMERGENCY ROOM – EVENING

Anna and Margaux are still waiting for Finn's report. Anna gets a text from Jordan. Margaux notices Anna's facial expression change.

Margaux: What?

Anna: Jordan says that the surveillance camera was tampered with between the houses of 1 and 2 am. According to the records, last person to enter and leave City Hall was the custodian.

Margaux: That's impossible. He said he left City Hall at 12 am.

Anna: Not unless someone else used his access card.

Finn walks up to Anna with a toxicology report.

Anna: What do you have?

Finn: That guy in there, he didn't die from natural causes. He poisoned.

Anna and Margaux exchange looks.

INT. HAUNTED STAR -MAIN ROOM- EVENING

Drew walks to the bar and pours himself a glass of water.

Drew: We were playing a game. That's it.

Sam: Are you sure? You did undergo a major procedure. Maybe something went wrong.

Drew: I'm fine. I just need to catch up on some sleep.

Sam: I'm going take Scout home.

Drew: Ok

Drew watches as Sam gentle tries to wake Scout.


	28. Chapter 28

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Drew is looking out the window in Kim's living room. He flashes back to his meeting with Elias. He flashes back to hiding Scout in the office at the Haunted Star. Kim enters the room.

Kim: Drew?

Drew turns around.

Kim: Didn't you hear me calling you?

Drew stares at her.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Jason is asleep on his couch, surrounded by books. Kovol's psychology thesis paper rests on Jason's chest. His eyes open when he hears a knock on the door. He walks over to answer it. Sam is standing there with coffee and a brown bag from Kelly's. She smiles.

EXT. PCPD – STREET – MORNING

Jordan walks towards the PCPD building with her briefcase. She yawns. Anna calls for her from behind.

Anna: Jordan!

Jordan turns around. Anna hands her a cup of coffee.

Jordan: How are you not tired?

Anna: Are you kidding? I'm exhausted.

Jordan smiles.

Jordan: You definitely aren't showing it.

Anna: Did the custodian's family claim the body yet?

Jordan: Last night. They want answers just as much as we do.

Anna: Then let's get them some.

A cop stops them before they reach the steps of the PCPD. Anna and Jordan notice the yellow police tape. They look around the police officer's shoulder and see a dead body. The dead body is one of Drew's attackers from the alley near the dumpster at the Haunted Star.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Kim adjusts her earrings as she approaches Drew.

Drew: Sorry. I was thinking about the Haunted Star.

Kim turns around and reveals her unzipped dress.

Kim: Can you zip me up?

Drew zips up her dress. Kim turns to face him.

Kim: If you don't want to meet Elizabeth and Franco for breakfast, I can go alone.

Drew: No, it's fine.

Kim tries to look Drew in his eyes. She can tell he is avoiding hers.

Kim: You didn't sleep much last night.

Drew: I told you, I have a lot on my mind.

Kim: I think there's more to it than that.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Jason is on the couch eating a muffin vigorously. Sam watches him, amused.

Sam: Hungry?

Jason: Yeah. Things are so hectic, I forget to eat.

Sam picks up Kovol's thesis paper.

Sam: The Path To Disinhibition: A Study of Violence Exposure in Juvenile Delinquents.

Sam looks at Jason and flips through the folder.

Sam: You read all this?

Jason: I got half way through it.

Sam: Did any of it help?

Jason: Not really. I mean, he goes on and on about desensitization and cognitive perception.

Sam: Maybe you should speak to Neil about this.

Jason sighs with frustration.

Sam: You're going to figure this out, Jason.

EXT. PCPD – STREET – MORNING

Anna puts on gloves and walks under the police tape. Jordan follows suit. Anna waits for the crime scene investigator to finish taking photographs.

Anna: Are you guys done?

Investigator: He's all yours. The coroner should be by shortly.

Jordan: Thank you.

Anna examines the body.

Anna: Gunshot wound.

She checks the jacket pockets. They are empty. Jordan moves his head and looks at the back of his neck. She sees a symbol.

Jordan: Anna, come look at this.

Anna moves in closer. She recognizes the symbol.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Kim: Drew, you know you can talk to me.

Drew takes her hand.

Drew: I know. But you know what? Right now, I'm starving. Can we go?

Kim: Ok.

Drew walks to the door. He holds it open. Kim walks out and Drew follows her.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Jason organizes the papers on the table as Sam nervously broaches a subject.

Sam: I spoke with Elizabeth yesterday.

Jason stops.

Sam: She was concerned about Jake and the guards.

Jason: I know.

Sam: She's scared.

Jason: Are you?

Sam: You know I am, Jason. And this isn't about trusting you. This is about the fact that we don't know what's going to happen. There is too much that's out of my control.

Jason: How can I help?

Sam: I don't think you can.

INT. PCPD – STATION – MORNING

Anna walks into the PCPD holding her cellphone with Jordan following her closely behind. Jordan grabs the arm of one of the police officers.

Jordan: I want that body gone ASAP, do you hear me? I don't want the press getting wind of this.

Cop: Yes ma'am.

Jordan walks over to Anna, who is sitting at a desk behind a computer.

Jordan: What are you thinking?

Anna: This.

Anna moves the screen, to reveal a coat of arms for the region of Naples, Italy.

EXT. PCPD – STREET – MORNING

The cop walks outside. He approaches a crime scene investigator.

Cop: The commissioner wants the body moved ASAP. What's the ETA on the coroner?

The Investigator looks over the cop's shoulder.

Investigator: Right behind you.

The cop moves the police tape as the coroners push a gurney to remove the body. Peter, who is standing across the street, takes pictures of the scene.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – MORNING

Elizabeth and Franco are sitting at a table as Drew and Kim walk off the elevator.

Liz: Hi guys!

Kim: Hi!

Franco extends his hand to Drew. He shakes it.

Franco: Hi Drew.

Drew: Hey.

Kim: Sorry we're late.

Liz: Don't worry about it. We weren't here long.

Kim and Drew take their seats.

Kim: I wish we could've done dinner.

Liz: You're on-call. It's completely understandable.

Liz and Kim talk amongst themselves. Franco turns to Drew and notices that he looks distracted and disinterested.

Franco: You ok?

Drew: I wish people would stop asking me that.

Franco is surprised at Drew's tone.

INT. KELLY'S RESTAURANT – MORNING

Peter is sitting at a table, reviewing the pictures on his camera. Lulu enters. Peter waves her over.

Peter: Took you long enough.

Lulu: Excuse me. Some of us have kids. So what's is the big emergency?

Peter: this

Peter shows her his camera. Lulu looks down and sees the dead body outside of the PCPD.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Sam rises from the couch and walks across the room. Jason follows her.

Jason: Sam, you know I will do anything I can to help you.

Sam looks at him.

Sam: Would you leave the business?

Jason sighs.

Sam: I'm just saying. Maybe it's time to consider that all this isn't worth it.

Jason: It's not going to change anything.

Sam: How can you say that?

Jason: Because Sonny is still in. And he's my friend, Sam. Carly is my family. Leaving would leave them vulnerable and I would never be able to live with myself if I could help them and I did nothing.

Sam nods as Jason grabs her hands.

Jason: I know you're scared. But we've faced scary things before. Together. We can do this.

Sam closes her eyes and nods in agreement. Jason pulls her in for a hug, not seeing Sam's expression of scepticism and fear.

INT. PCPD – STATION – MORNING

Jordan: Naples, Italy. Maybe that's where he's from.

Anna: That tattoo was fresh.

Jordan starts to think.

Jordan: Wait a minute. The Siccone family is from Naples.

Anna and Jordan exchange looks.

Anna: We need to move.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Laura is at her desk, re-watching the press conference on her laptop. She eyes it critically and slams it shut. Her office phone rings.

Laura: Yes?

Secretary: I have the PCPD on line two. Would you like to take it?

Laura: Send them through.

Laura waits.

Cop: Mayor Collins?

Laura: Yes?

Cop: I'm afraid I have some bad news.

Laura closes her eyes and braces herself.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – MORNING

Franco: I didn't mean to offend you.

Drew: You didn't. I'm sorry.

Drew sips his orange juice.

Liz: So, did you guys catch Laura's press conference yesterday?

Franco: Sounds like it's raining dead bodies in Port Charles again.

Drew: What do you mean again?

Kim: A few months ago, Ryan Chamberlain murdered 2 people and tried to kill Lulu.

Franco: One of them was my adopted daughter.

Drew: I'm sorry.

Kim turns to Liz.

Kim: Did you hear from Laura?

Liz: We spoke briefly. She's obviously under a lot of stress right now.

Kim: I can imagine.

Drew notices a man across the room sitting at a table alone. He eyes him suspiciously.

INT. KELLY'S RESTAURANT – MORNING

Lulu looks closer at Peter's camera, wide eyed.

Lulu: When was this taken?!

Peter: This morning on my way to work. They had blocked off traffic from about a block away in both directions from the police department.

Lulu: How did you get close enough?

Peter: I have my ways. This is the second dead body in two days.

Lulu: I wonder if my mom knows.

Peter: I'm betting she does.

Lulu: If you are asking me to take advantage of my relationship with my mom for a story…

Peter: I'm asking you to do your job, which is using the resources available to you.

Lulu: No. Not happening.

Peter: Lulu, do you know what this could mean? There could be a bigger conspiracy going on here. The public has a right to know.

Lulu: I don't disagree but I'm not taking advantage of my mother.

Peter: I hope you know I'm going to be pursuing this story. Even if it means painting your mother in a bad light. I'm giving you the chance to potentially cushion her fall.

Lulu glares at Peter.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Jason and Sam are cuddling on the couch.

Jason: What time is your flight to New York?

Sam: 8:30 tonight. Thank god Molly is coming. Just thinking about traveling with two kids who will be tired and cranky…

Jason: Are you ready for your certification exam?

Sam: I think so.

Jason: It's good that you're going. You can get away from this craziness for a while.

Sam: I'm assuming the guards are following us.

Jason: They'll be discreet.

Sam: They better be. I don't want them tackling a TSA agent or anything crazy like that.

Jason smiles.

Jason: I'll remind them.

Sam: Good. Which reminds me, I have to tell Drew.

Sam sits up.

Jason: How's that been going?

Sam: It's a work in progress.

Jason: What does that mean?

Sam: Something isn't right with him.

EXT. SICCONE MANSION – FRONT DOOR – MORNING

Anna and Jordan lead a group of police officers. Everyone has on bulletproof vests with their guns drawn as they slowly approach the house. Chase runs up behind them and pulls his gun out of his holster.

Chase: Sorry I'm late.

Jordan whispers.

Jordan: Seriously? If you're going to be on my team learn how to answer a page.

Chase: I said I was sorry.

Anna: Quiet!

Anna addresses the group.

Anna: I need this group to enter from the back of the house. You three move in at the right side. We'll hit the front door.

Everyone disperses.

Anna approaches the door cautiously. She rings the doorbell. They wait for a response. Anna nods as two cops push a battering ram through the door. It busts open and they all rush in yelling.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Laura is looking out her window with the view of Port Charles. Lulu enters.

Lulu: Knock knock.

Laura turns around and smiles.

Lulu: I know you're busy…

Laura walks over and pulls Lulu in for a hug. She holds her for an extended period of time.

Lulu: Are you ok?

Laura: I am now that I see your beautiful face.

Laura releases Lulu from her grip.

Lulu: I heard about what happened.

Laura nods and walks to her desk.

Laura: Yes well, I have faith that the police will figure out how that body ended up at city hall.

Laura sits in her chair.

Lulu: No. I mean, the body at the police department.

Laura is surprised.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – MORNING

Kim and Liz are engaging in small talk as Franco stares at Drew.

Franco: So I hear you're opening the Haunted Star.

Drew: What?

Franco: The Haunted Star?

Drew: Oh. Right.

Franco: I have a not so pleasant history with that place.

Drew: How's that?

Franco: I sort of threw a party on there once. Actually, it wasn't so much as a party but an expose´. And I almost married Carly on there.

Franco looks at his menu.

Drew: You were going to marry Carly?

Franco: Yeah but she cheated on me with Sonny. Talk about a downgrade, am I right?

Drew raises his eyebrows.

Franco: I like to pretend it never happened.

Drew: Hmm.

Drew keeps his eyes on the man across the room.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Jason: What do you mean, something isn't right with him?

Sam: I don't know. It could be that Drew is just getting used to fatherhood or something went wrong with the procedure.

Jason: Is Scout ok?

Sam: She's fine. I don't know. He sold the company pretty quickly, he gave away all that money and now he's working at the Haunted Star.

Jason: What's weird about that?

Sam: Nothing. Maybe I'm just being weird.

Jason: You want me to keep an eye on him?

Sam smiles.

Sam: I'm sure he'll love that. No, it's probably nothing. Besides, I don't want the two of you to start off on the wrong foot.

Jason: I think it's too late for that.

INT. SICCONE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Anna kicks in the door to the living room. The police draw their weapons. Inside, several bodies are lying all around the room. Anna, Chase and Jordan slowly enter and observe the room in disgusted. There are bodies on the floor, the couch and on the desk. One man appears to have died with a glass of scotch in his hand. There is even a body of a woman, dead on the steps.

Jordan: Oh my god.

Anna tries to compose herself.

Anna: Call it in.

Chase nods as he gets on his radio.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Laura: What body at the police department?

Lulu: Don't worry, mom. This is off record.

Laura: How did you find out?

Lulu: Peter. He has it all on his camera.

Laura sighs and hangs her head.

Lulu: He wants me to write about it.

Laura: Do you say yes?

Lulu: I said no. I don't want to play a part in tearing you down.

Laura gives Lulu a weak smile.

Laura: Does that mean I'm doing a terrible job?

Lulu: No. It means there is a lot that's out of your control. I understand that but it doesn't mean the public will.

Laura: you're right about that.

Lulu: But the more I thought about it the more I think that maybe, I can help.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – MORNING

A waiter clears the table as Liz lifts her glass.

Liz: I would like to make a toast.

Everyone lifts their glass of orange juice.

Liz: I just want to say how grateful I am for everyone around this table. It's been a really hard year for all of us. And I want you all to know how much I appreciate you.

Franco: Here here!

Kim: I feel the same way.

They touch glasses and drink. Liz checks her watch.

Liz: I got to go. My shift starts soon.

Franco: Mine too.

Kim: Let me walk you out.

Liz: OK.

Drew is distracted by the man across the room. The man looks at Drew and gives a menacing grin. Drew tenses up. Kim walks Franco and Liz to the elevator and waves as the doors close. Drew, enraged, storms over to the man across the room.

Kim watches Drew in horror.

Kim: Drew?!

Drew knocks over a glass on the table is he lifts the man by his jacket and slams him against the wall.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Sam: So you and Drew haven't talked much, huh?

Jason: He doesn't seem interested.

Sam: Are you?

Jason: I'm supposed to force the guy to have a conversation?

Sam: No but if you're passive and he's passive…

Jason: Sam, he has to figure out his own life separate from mine. He had 6 years stolen from him; I've had 6 years stolen from me.

Sam: Which means you guys have something in common. Maybe you can help each other.

Jason looks at Sam.

INT. SICCONE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

The crime scene investigators are taking pictures and collecting samples. White sheets cover the bodies.

Investigator: I've never seen anything like this?

Jordan: Really?

Investigator: Not a single bullet was fired.

Anna: You mean all these people were stabbed?

Investigator: Yeah. I don't see a single shell casing. Nothing.

Anna and Jordan look at each other.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Laura: You want to help me?

Lulu: Peter is a snake but he actually made a good point. If I take the story, maybe I could spin this so it doesn't look so bad.

Laura: It is bad, Lulu. This is very, very bad. There's no spin.

Lulu: But I know for a fact that you are doing everything you can. Short of going out in the street like some vigilante, I don't know what people want from you.

Laura: They want to feel safe. They want to be able to walk down the street and not trip over dead bodies.

Lulu sighs.

Laura: I appreciate you wanting to help me. I do. And whether or not you take this story is up to you. I won't love you any less.

Lulu smiles.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – MORNING

Kim rushes over and pulls Drew's arm

Kim: Drew stop! What are you doing?

Drew ignores her and shakes the man.

Drew: What do you want from me?!

Man: Nothing! Who are you? Help!

The man is frightened and confused. Drew doesn't realize he hallucinated when the man grinned at him. Metrocourt security storm over and separate them. Kim looks at Drew in complete astonishment.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Jason: If Drew asked for my help, I'd help him. I have nothing against him.

Sam: Good.

Jason's phone rings.

Jason: Hello? When? No, no I'm coming.

Sam: What's wrong?

Jason doesn't answer.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT – MORNING

Drew is sitting on a chair in a corner, staring daggers at the man he attacked. Kim is standing with security as the man fixes his tie.

Kim: I am so sorry. He just had a medical procedure not to long ago so he's been a little confused.

Man: He almost killed me.

Kim: Again, I am so sorry.

Man: Yes well, see to it that he gets help.

Kim: I will.

The man walks off.

Security: Will you be able to handle it from here, ma'am?

Kim: Yes, I'll be fine.

The security leaves as Kim looks at Drew.

EXT. SICCONE MANSION – FRONT DOOR – MORNING

Anna and Jordan stand outside of the house, as cops place police tape around the area. Bodies are being carried out on gurneys.

Jordan: 10 dead bodies and it's not even noon.

Anna is quietly pacing.

Jordan: What are you thinking?

Anna: I'm thinking Kovol's men had to have gotten pretty close to the Siccone family to stab them all to death. Like physically close.

Jordan: He probably had people on the inside.

Anna: We have to tell Laura.

Jordan nods.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Jason rushes to the door of his apartment.

Jason: I have to go.

Sam: Jason?

Jason slams the door shut, leaving Sam visibly annoyed.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Drew and Kim walk into her apartment.

Kim: We need to talk.

Drew sits on the couch and sighs.

Drew: Kim, not now. I'm tired and I just want to sleep.

Kim: We need to talk now.

Drew grins.

Drew: First, you tell me I need more sleep and now you won't let me sleep. That makes sense.

Kim: Don't do that. This isn't a joke. You could have killed that man today.

Drew sighs.

Kim: Something is wrong with you.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Lulu and Laura are watching her press conference on Laura's laptop.

Laura: What did you think?

Lulu: You were great.

Laura: I don't want your opinion as my daughter. I want your journalistic opinion. How did I come off to you?

Lulu: Confident, poised.

Laura: Did it seem like I was hiding anything?

Lulu: Were you?

Laura: Are you asking as my daughter or a journalist?

Lulu smiles.

Lulu: Both.

Laura: There are some things I can't share. It's a pending investigation.

Lulu: Fair enough.

Laura: Excuse me.

Laura's cellphone rings. She reaches for it.

Anna: It's Anna.

Laura: I was just about to call you. I-

Laura listens quietly as Anna explains what transpired at the Siccone compound. Lulu is still reviewing the conference video on the computer. Laura's face falls but she attempts to hide it when Lulu looks at her. She gives Lulu a weak smile and closes her eyes.

EXT. UNKNOWN WOODED AREA – MORNING

The police officer that Jason paid off earlier for information is pacing back and forth, frantic. Jason rushes over to him.

Jason: What's happening?

Cop: Blood. There was so much blood.

Jason: Where?

The cop tries to compose himself.

Cop: The Siccone compound. The whole family is gone.

Jason is in shock.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Kim sits next to Drew on her couch.

Drew: You're right. Something is off.

Kim: Talk to me.

Drew: I've been having nightmares lately.

Kim: What kind of nightmares?

Drew: Just nightmares. They don't really make sense but I can only sleep a few hours at a time. I guess It's finally catching up with me.

Kim: Maybe you should see a sleep therapist. They have a great one at GH. I can make an appointment for you.

Drew: I'd like that.

Kim: Ok. The only way this is going to work is if we're honest with each other.

Drew looks at her.

Kim's phone rings. She reaches for her purse.

Kim: Hello? Hello?!

Kim looks down at her phone.

Kim: Damn it.

Drew: What's wrong?

Kim: I keep getting these calls from a private number but no one is on the other line.

Drew grabs the phone.

Drew: When did the calls start?

Kim: Yesterday. Why?

Drew looks at Kim. He rises from the couch and examines her phone.

Drew: How many people have your number?

Kim: It's my work phone. The hospital, my high risk patients. What?

Drew hesitates to answer.

EXT. UNKNOWN WOODED AREA – MORNING

Jason: Start from the beginning.

Cop: Someone left a body on the front steps of the PCPD.

Jason: Who's was it?

Cop: They still haven't identified him. He had a symbol drawn on the back of his neck.

Jason: What kind of symbol?

The cop shows Jason his phone.

Jason: Looks like a coat of arms.

Cop: Anna recognized it as the coat of arms for Naples, Italy.

Jason: The Siccone family is from Naples. This was a clue.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Drew: I need you to sit down.

Kim: You're scaring me.

Drew takes her hand and guides her back to the couch.

Drew: I think Kovol is coming to Port Charles.

Kim: What? How do you know?

Drew: That body that was in Laura's office.

Kim: That was him?

Drew: That's how he works.

Kim: How can you be sure?

Drew: It's just a feeling.

Kim: The guards.

Drew: What?

Kim: Liz mentioned that his children have guard because of a threat. Sam probably has one on her too. It's Kovol, isn't it?

EXT. UNKNOWN WOODED AREA – MORNING

Jason looks at the crime scene pictures from the cop's cellphone.

Jason: Ok, how much time did it take the cops to link the coat of arms to the family?

Cop: Not long. Anna figured it out pretty quick. But that family had been dead for hours.

Jason stares at him.

Cop: There were bodies everywhere, man.

Jason: Thanks for the info.

Jason hands him cash. The cop doesn't take it.

Cop: I'm out.

Jason: What?

Cop: This thing we got going…I'm out. I don't want any part of this so you gotta find another source. I'm done.

The cop rushes off, clearly spooked. Jason sighs. His phone rings.

Jason: Hello?

Molly: Jason?!

Jason: Molly what's wrong?

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Kim begins to panic.

Kim: He knows where I am. He's the one who is calling me.

Drew: I need you to calm down.

Kim: What if he comes here?

Drew: Listen, I'm going to put security on you.

Kim: Security?

Drew: Yeah.

Kim: But how can you afford that? You just started working at the Haunted Star.

Drew: I don't want you to worry about that, ok?

Kim: I should go to GH. I'm on call later but I should be around people, right?

Drew: If you feel safer that way, absolutely. I'll take you. It will be ok.

Drew pulls Kim towards him. He holds her.

EXT. PARKING LOT – SIDE STREET – MORNING

Jason runs up to Molly and Kristina who are shaken, sitting on the curb. Kristina's guard is behind them. Molly has her arm around Kristina. They stand.

Guard: They refused to leave with me.

Jason: I got this. Are you guys ok?

They look at Jason, speechless.

Jason: Just tell me what happened.

Molly looks at the car. She hands Jason the keys. Jason presses the button to open the trunk. A hand falls out. Jason opens it up wider and sees one of Drew's attackers that he had killed near the Haunted Star.

INT. HAUNTED STAR – MAIN ROOM – MORNING

Drew is alone behind the bar doing inventory. He flashes back to a period in time when he worked for Kovol. He has Jason's face. He walks into a room carrying a long metal chain. He approaches a shirtless man hanging by his hands in a cold, dark room. The man has bruises and cuts all over his body. Drew and the man stare at each other. Drew raises the chain above his head.

Sam: Drew?

Drew blinks. He finds himself back in the present. Sam can tell something is off.

EXT. PARKING LOT – SIDE STREET – MORNING

Jason closes the trunk. He turns to Kristina and Molly.

Jason: Did you guys call anyone?

Molly: Just you.

Jason: You didn't call the cops?

Molly: I wanted to but Kristina insisted on calling you.

Jason looks at Kristina.

Jason: I'm glad you did.

Kristina gestures to her guard.

Kristina: I thought this guy was supposed to protect me.

Jason: He does.

Kristina: Then how does a dead guy end up in my trunk?

INT. HAUNTED STAR – MAIN ROOM – MORNING

Drew: When did you get here?

Sam: Just now.

Drew tries to play off his discomfort.

Drew: What's up? How's Scout?

Sam: She's good.

Drew grins.

Drew: So I didn't scar her for life?

Sam: No. But I thought you should know that we're leaving Port Charles.

EXT. PARKING LOT – SIDE STREET – MORNING

Jason: The guard is instructed to stay on you.

Kristina: So my car is unprotected? How do I know there isn't a bomb in it?

Jason: That's not how this guy works.

Molly: What guy?

Jason: I can't go into detail.

Kristina: Why? Don't I have a right to know who's trying to kill me?

Jason: No one is trying to kill you.

Molly: Yet.

Kristina: Thanks a lot, Molly.

Molly: Why put a body in her car, though? I don't get what this guy is trying to accomplish.

Jason: It's a scare tactic. Here.

Jason reaches in his pocket for his keys

Jason: Take my car.

Kristina responds sarcastically.

Kristina: Is there a body in it?

Jason looks at her as Molly takes the keys.

Kristina: Just thought I'd ask.

Jason: Go home.

Molly pulls Kristina's arm and walks off. Jason nods at the guard who follows Kristina and Molly. Jason looks back at the trunk and sighs.

INT. HAUNTED STAR – MAIN ROOM – MORNING

Drew tenses up.

Drew: You're leaving Port Charles?

Sam: It's not for long. I have to go to New York. We might stay for a bit. I'm bringing my sister Molly so we'll probably take in some sites.

Drew: You think it's safe?

Sam: Safe?

Drew: I heard about the body in Laura's office.

Sam perks up and eyes Drew suspiciously.

Sam: What does that body have to do with me?

EXT. CAR BODY SHOP – MORNING

Jason is standing outside of a body shop. He pulls out his cell phone. Sonny answers.

Sonny: Let me guess. We have a problem?

Jason: There was a body in Kristina's car.

Sonny: What?!

Jason: Someone put a dead man in her trunk. I'm at one of our garages getting it cleaned.

Sonny puts the phone down and sighs. He puts the receiver back to his ear.

Sonny: Is she ok?

Jason: Just shaken. Molly was with her. The guard never left her side.

Sonny: Get here as soon as you can. We have to get a handle on this.

Jason hangs up the phone.

INT. HAUNTED STAR – MAIN ROOM – MORNING

Drew walks around the bar towards Sam. He leans against it as he crosses his arms.

Drew: I realize everyone in this town likes to pretend Jason and Sonny are coffee aficionados but I think you know better than that.

Sam doesn't answer.

Drew: Someone wanted to send them a message. Along with the police and the mayor's office.

Sam: You seem to know a lot about it.

Drew: I've seen it all in my line of work, Sam.

Sam: Maybe you can help Sonny and Jason.

Drew: They didn't ask. Look, Sam. I can't tell you how to live your life. I'd be a hypocrite. But I will tell you to be careful.

Sam: Jason has guards on me and the kids.

Drew: Good.

Sam and Drew stare at each other.

Sam: I should get going.

Drew: Have a safe trip.

Sam: Thanks.

Drew watches as Sam leaves the Haunted Star.


	29. Chapter 29

EXT. ALEXIS' HOUSE – FRONT PORCH - AFTERNOON

Kristina and Molly are arguing as they walk to the front door.

Kristina: Leave it alone, Molly.

Molly: I can't. We can't. I still think we need to go to the police.

Kristina: I just want to forget about it.

Molly: How can you say that?

Kristina: Easy. Like this. I just want to forget about it.

Molly: How do you forget a dead body in the trunk of your car?

Kristina looks over Molly's shoulder and sees Alexis standing at the door in shock over what she overheard.

INT. PCPC – STATION – INTERROGATION ROOM – AFTERNOON

Margaux: I take a morning off and an entire family is murdered.

Margaux looks down at the table. Crime scene photos are spread out. She stares at them in disbelief. She picks up the photo of the dead woman and holds it up.

Anna: His wife.

Margaux: I have to admit. This guy is as ruthless as his reputation suggests.

Anna: But he didn't do all of this. He has people who work for him. And we need to find out who they are.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – LOBBY – AFTERNOON

Franco walks towards the nurse's hub with a patient file. He checks his phone as Jordan comes off the elevator. He turns his back to her as if he is trying to avoid her.

Jordan: Franco?

Franco: Oh god. I was hoping you wouldn't say that.

Jordan: I need you to come with me.

Franco looks at her, annoyed.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Jason rushes in. Sonny is sitting on the couch and stands when Jason enters.

Sonny: Where's the body?

Jason: It's long gone.

Sonny: Are you sure this time?

Jason: Yes.

Sonny: And the car?

Jason: Cleaned. They won't be able to link it back to Kristina.

Sonny: Good. Now, we need to deal with the Siccone situation.

Jason nods.

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Alexis: Get in here!

Molly and Kristina walk into the living room and set their bags on the couch. Alexis slams the door.

Alexis: What's this about a dead body in your trunk?

Molly and Kristina look at each other and don't respond.

Alexis: Don't all speak up at once.

Molly nudges her sister. Kristina rolls her eyes and sits on the couch while picking up a magazine.

Molly: Fine!

Alexis grows impatient.

Alexis: Well?!

Molly: Kristina met me for breakfast at the food court near the PCU campus this morning. We did a little shopping and when we went back to the car…

Molly looks at Kristina. She flips through the magazine.

Molly: There was a body in the trunk.

Alexis' mouth drops.

INT. PCPD – STATION – AFTERNOON

Jordan and Franco walk into the police station. They walk towards the interrogation room.

Franco: I'm really getting tired of this. Every time bodies drop, I get hauled in and every time it's not me!

Jordan: Calm down, you're not under arrest.

Jordan opens the door to the interrogation room. Anna and Margaux are standing behind the table waiting. Franco looks back at Jordan, confused about what he just walked into.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Jason: The whole family is gone.

Sonny: Even-

Jason: Gone.

Sonny sighs. And shakes his head in disbelief.

Sonny: We need more security.

Jason: I already have guys doing doubles.

Sonny: I don't care. Pull them from the warehouses.

Jason: That leaves us vulnerable, Sonny. That's what this guy wants.

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Alexis glares at Kristina.

Alexis: There was a body in the trunk of you car?!

Kristina: What? I didn't put it there!

Molly rolls her eyes.

Alexis: Did you call the police?

Molly: I wanted to. She didn't.

Alexis: So there's a body parked in my driveway?!

Kristina: No, we drove Jason's car.

Alexis: How does Jason fit into all this?

Molly: We called him. He took the car and gave us the keys to his and came here.

Alexis tries to digest the information. She shakes her head in disbelief.

Alexis: I knew this was going to happen.

INT. PCPC – STATION – INTERROGATION ROOM – AFTERNOON

Franco sits down behind the interrogation room and looks at the photos, expressionless.

Margaux: You don't seem shocked.

Franco glares at her.

Jordan: We don't think you did this.

Franco: Then why am I here?

Anna: Because we need a profile on the people who did and we don't have a lot of time.

Franco looks down at the photos.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Sonny: Don't you think I know it will leave us vulnerable, Jason? But what choice do I have? Protect a building or protect my family?

Jason: I don't disagree but I'm just saying that this guy is playing chess. He wants our focus on something else while he moves pieces off the board.

Sonny crosses his arms and nods.

Sonny: Ok. The warehouse on the Elm. Pull the security from there. Put it on the family. Leave the rest as is.

Jason: Ok.

Sonny: Tell them to keep their distance. I don't want Carly to get alarmed.

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Alexis sits on the couch next to Kristina. Molly sits on the other side of her.

Molly: You knew there would be a body?

Alexis: I knew Sonny wouldn't be able to handle this. Whatever this is.

Sam comes through the front door.

Sam: Hey!

They all turn around.

Sam: Ohh, Molly I'm glad you're here. So I thought we would meet at my place before we head to the airport…

Sam trails off when she notices their facial expressions.

Sam: What happened?

INT. PCPC – STATION – INTERROGATION ROOM – AFTERNOON

Franco: They were all stabbed?

Anna: Every single one.

Franco: Hmm.

Jordan: What?

Franco: I'm sure you all know this but stabbing is incredibly personal.

Margaux: Speaking from personal experience?

Jordan nudges her.

Jordan: Go on.

Franco: Anyone can shoot a gun. But to stab someone, it takes a certain level of…

He trails off. Anna, Margaux and Jordan lean closer to him.

Anna: What?

Franco picks up the photo of the woman.

Franco: Here. See the marks on her hand. She tried to fight him off. And here. This guy must have been stabbed over 30 times. If this was a hit and the people who did didn't have a personal relationship with them means…

Margaux: Means…?

Franco: They enjoyed it.

Jordan and Anna exchange looks.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Jason gets off the phone. He walks over to Sonny.

Jason: It's done.

Sonny: Good.

Sonny pours himself a glass of scotch.

Jason: Now the problem is someone has to take over Siccone's territory.

Sonny: If Kovol is working as fast as you think he is, my guess is he already has.

Sonny closes his eyes in anger and throws the glass against the wall. Jason watches him and shakes his head.

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Sam sits down next to Molly. All four are sitting on the couch staring blankly ahead.

Sam: A dead body.

Molly: Yep. All grey and blue.

Kristina: At least there wasn't any blood.

They all look at Kristina.

Kristina: Just saying.

Alexis: Ok, that's it!

Alexis stands up.

Alexis: We're leaving.

Molly: What?

Alexis: We're leaving the city. Pack your bags, get whatever last minute items you might need. We're out of here.

Kristina: Mom?

Alexis: No. I'm done. I'm done with all this. There was a dead guy in your trunk. Do you understand that? Someone put a deceased corpse in your car. And we all know it was to send you father a message. And who knows what's next? You know what? I don't even want to think about it. Get moving!

Alexis walks off leaving Kristina, Sam and Molly to exchange looks.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Jason: We can't let this guy get to us, Sonny.

Sonny: He already has. We don't know if he's here or not. He has people killing off an entire family overnight. A dead body was in my daughter's car.

Jason: There was a body on the steps of the PCPD this morning.

Sonny: Wonderful!

Jason and Sonny turn their heads when they hear an argument at the front door. Sonny wants to look but Jason shakes his head and pushes him back to stay in the living room. Jason pulls his gun from his waist and slowly walks to the front entrance of the house. Franco is arguing with a guard.

Guard: You can't come in.

Franco: Why don't you just announce me in then?

Franco opens his jacket to show he doesn't have weapons.

Franco: See? Gun-free, which is more than I can say about you guys.

Jason walks to the door. Him and Franco glare at each other.

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Sam follows Alexis to the front closet as Alexis drags out a suitcase.

Alexis: Sweetie, can you help me with this?

Sam: Mom?

Alexis: I think I have a bigger one upstairs-

Sam grabs Alexis' arm.

Sam: Mom?!

Alexis What?

Sam: We're not moving.

Alexis puts the suitcase down.

Alexis: Then what do we do?

Sam: I don't know but what I do know is that running isn't going to stop any of this.

Kristina: I agree.

Molly: So do I. I mean, who's to say this guy won't find us wherever we go.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – LOBBY – AFTERNOON

Kim walks towards the nurse's hub. She turns on the computer and starts typing.

Kim: And I am officially on break.

She turns to a nurse.

Kim: I'm taking lunch. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the break room.

Nurse: Actually before you go, we just got a patient that needs an OB consult.

Kim smiles.

Kim: So close.

Nurse: I know, I'm sorry. You never know, it might be quick. Exam room 3.

Kim takes the file and leaves the lobby.

INT. HAUNTED STAR – MAIN ROOM – AFTERNOON

Drew is sitting at a poker table, shuffling cards. Curtis enters holding a brown paper bag.

Curtis: Working hard?

Drew grins.

Drew: Hardly working.

Curtis smiles.

Curtis: So this is why you wanted this gig.

Curtis shakes Drew's hand. He holds up the bag.

Curtis: You up for lunch?

INT. CHARLIES PUB – AFTERNOON

Alexis enters Charlie's. Julian is behind the bar, re-filling saltshakers.

Julian: Hey you.

Julian walks towards Alexis and attempts to lean in to kiss her cheek. Alexis dodges his face.

Alexis: Later for that. We need to talk.

EXT. SONNY'S HOUSE – FRONT DOOR – AFTERNOON

The guard pushes Franco outside. Jason nods as he follows him out.

Franco: Aren't you going to invite me in?

Jason crosses his arms.

Jason: No.

Franco: Fine.

Jason: Is Jake and Elizabeth ok?

Franco: For now. It's a miracle they woke up this morning. Can't say the same about the Siccone family. I need your assurance that Elizabeth and the kids will be protected.

Jason looks at Franco.

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Molly looks out the living room window. Sam is on the couch with Kristina.

Molly: Where do you think Mom went?

Sam: I don't know.

Kristina: I've never seen her so scared before.

Molly turns to face her.

Molly: And why aren't you?

Kristina: What do you mean?

Molly: I mean you were freaking out when we found the body. And then you just turned it off like a light switch.

Kristina shrugs. Molly turns to Sam.

Molly: And you!

Sam: Me?

Molly: Yeah, you seem pretty calm considering people are dropping dead left and right. What is it? Some mob kid gene that makes you guys above it all?

Molly storms out of the room. Sam and Kristina exchange looks.

INT. CHARLIES PUB – AFTERNOON

Julian: Ok, what did I do now?

Alexis: Nothing. Can we sit?

Julian and Alexis sit at a table.

Julian: You look upset.

Alexis: You would be too if your daughter found a dead body in the trunk of her car.

Julian: What? Which daughter?

Alexis: Kristina. I think you and I both know it's a message for Sonny.

Julian: Ok, start over. How did a body end up in the trunk? Who is it?

Alexis: I don't know. And I don't think we'll ever know because the body is long gone by now.

EXT. SONNY'S HOUSE – FRONT DOOR – AFTERNOON

Jason: What do you know about it?

Franco: A lot actually. Too much.

Jason eyes Franco suspiciously.

Franco: I didn't do it. But I think you know that.

Jason: Do I?

Franco: The cops brought me in to look at the crime photos.

Jason: Makes sense.

Franco: These guys don't mess around Jason. This is more than a hit. The people who did this enjoyed it.

Jason: And you know all about that.

Franco: I know what I've done, Jason. But do you?

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kristina: Maybe Molly's right.

Sam: About what?

Kristina: The mob kid gene. Maybe we're damaged.

Sam: It doesn't work like that.

Kristina: How do you know?

Sam: Because I'm scared.

Kristina: You are?

Sam: Yeah. I feel powerless. So does mom, which is why she was trying to move all of us out of the country 20 minutes ago. She needs to feel like she's doing something otherwise she'd go crazy.

INT. CHARLIES PUB – AFTERNOON

Julian: Let me guess, Sonny got rid of it.

Alexis doesn't respond.

Julian: Where is Kristina now?

Alexis: At my place with Molly and Sam. The guards are there, which is the only reason I left to come and see you.

Julian: Why are you here?

Alexis: Because I need your help.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EXAM ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kim opens the door to the exam room. A young girl, who has the same hair color as her sits on the exam table.

Kim: Good afternoon.

The young girl responds is a near whisper.

Girl: Hi.

Kim extends her hand.

Kim: I'm Dr. Kim. Nero and I'll be examining you today.

The girl nods. Kim grabs a stool and sits down.

Kim: Ok. Now, I'm looking at your chart and I see here your name is Kimberly.

The girl and Kim exchange smiles.

Kim: Nice name. You're 26 and you told the nurse that you think you're pregnant?

The girl nods.

Kim: When was the last time you're seen a doctor?

The girl looks away and shrugs. Kim gives her a reassuring smile.

Kim: Ok. That's ok. We can get you checked out.

INT. HAUNTED STAR – MAIN ROOM – AFTERNOON

Curtis unwraps his sandwich as Drew bites into his. Drew's facial expression changes and he points to the sandwich. Curtis smiles.

Curtis: I know right?

Drew: Where did you get this?

Curtis: Floating Rib. They make the best subs.

Drew: Reminds me of this spot in New Orleans.

Curtis: Oh really?

Drew: Yeah. In-between two of my tours I stayed out there for a couple of months.

Curtis: Beautiful city.

Drew: That it is.

Curtis: You miss it? Your tours, I mean.

Drew: Yes and no. I get restless when I stay in one place for too long.

Curtis: But you don't miss the wars.

Drew: Does anyone?

Curtis: My brother, he had a tough time adjusting. You know, going back and forth. It took a toll on him. How is it for you?

Drew looks at him.

EXT. SONNY'S HOUSE – FRONT DOOR – AFTERNOON

Franco: You stand outside of your mob boss' mansion with your gun at your waist looking down on me. Knowing full well none of this would be happening if you and Sonny didn't do the things you do.

Jason approaches Franco in an attempt to intimidate him.

Jason: We didn't ask for this. Just like we didn't ask for you.

Franco: Did you ever wonder why my tumor led me here in the first place? It was because of you.

Jason glares at him.

Franco: You. I was attracted to your ability to kill people and feel nothing. Think about that.

Franco walks away leaving Jason unsettled.

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Sam: Why don't you come to New York with us? Get away from all this craziness for bit.

Kristina: Thanks for the offer but I think I have to pass.

Sam: Why?

Kristina: My therapist is here. And I think I need him.

Sam stares at Kristina. She grabs her hand and squeezes it.

Sam: Ok. Do what you have to do.

Molly enters the living room with her cellphone in her hand.

Molly: Guys…Did you get the news alert?

Kristina: No, why?

Molly: The cops just found an entire mob family. Murdered.

Kristina and Sam grab their phones on the table simultaneously.

INT. CHARLIES PUB – AFTERNOON

Julian: Is this a test?

Alexis: What? No.

Julian grins.

Julian: This is a test isn't it? To see if I'll take the bait and go back to my old life.

Alexis: I'm not baiting you!

Julian: So what exactly are you asking me to do?

Alexis sighs.

Alexis: I don't know.

Alexis becomes emotional. Julian grabs her hands and kisses them. Alexis' phone starts vibrating. She reaches into her bag. A news alert flashes on her phone about the Siccone family homicide. She looks at Julian.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – JONAH'S ROOM – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

Carly walks out of Jonah's room into the hallway as Jax approaches with a teddy bear.

Carly: Hi!

Jax: Hi, I just thought I would come by and visit Michael and Jonah.

Carly takes the bear and smiles.

Carly: That's so sweet. Jonah is sleeping now and I gave Michael a break to shower and get something to eat.

Jax: How's Jonah doing?

Carly: Great. The doctors say he will be released soon.

Jax: That's good to hear. How are you?

Carly rubs her belly. I'm ok. So far I've been able to keep my blood pressure in check and the baby is developing normally.

Jax: I'm glad.

Carly can tell that Jax is avoiding something.

Carly: What's wrong?

Jax: I want to ask you something but I'm trying to find the right words.

Carly: Just say it.

Jax: I want Joss to live with me.

Carly is in shock.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EXAM ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kim examines the girl's abdomen. She smiles.

Kim: Once I finish up here, a nurse will come in and take your bloods ok?

The girl nods.

Kim: Would this be your first child?

The girl nods.

Girl: Do you have any children?

Kim is affected by that question but tries to keep it professional.

Kim: I do. One.

Girl: I want a boy.

Kim: Do you?

Kim puts a blood pressure strap around the girl's arm.

Girl: My boyfriend always wanted a girl but I want a boy.

Kim: Does he know you might be pregnant?

Girl: No. I haven't told him.

Kim: Oh. I guess you want to be sure, huh?

Girl: I've been thinking of names.

Kim puts the blood pressure strap away.

Kim: Already?

Girl: Yeah. It's a toss up. Between Justin and Oscar.

Kim drops her pen. She looks at the girl.

INT. HAUNTED STAR – MAIN ROOM – AFTERNOON

Curtis: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your business.

Drew: It's fine.

Drew puts his sandwich down and wipes his hands.

Drew: It's not easy going back and forth. I've seen a lot of soldiers struggle with it.

Curtis: PTSD. And you?

Drew: I was cleared by the navy.

Curtis nods. Drew can tell Curtis is unconvinced.

Drew: I'm good, man.

Curtis: Alright. I believe you.

Drew takes another bite out of his sandwich while Curtis eyes him suspiciously.

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Alexis enters her house. Sam, Kristina and Molly are standing in the living room reading their phones. They look at Alexis.

Alexis: I'm guessing you heard.

Molly: An entire family.

Alexis: Changed your mind about leaving?

The girls exchange looks.

Alexis: I think you guys were right. Unless we enter witness protection, I don't think it will make a difference.

Alexis plops down on the couch.

Kristina: Where did you go?

Alexis: To see Julian. I asked him for his help.

INT. CHARLIES PUB – AFTERNOON

Julian is moving boxes to the bar. He flashes back to his conversation with Alexis. An elderly local store owner, who runs barbershop next to Julian's pub, enters Charlies.

Julian: Hey John. How's the barbershop running these days?

John: Did you hear?

Julian: Hear what?

John: About the Siccone family?

Julian: Yeah, I did.

John: So he visited you?

Julian: He who?

John: He didn't tell me his name. I didn't ask.

Julian: What did he want?

John: What else? Money. Looks like I'll be making payments to the new guys in town.

Julian looks concerned.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – JONAH'S ROOM – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

Carly: Why do you want Joss to live with you?

Jax: It's too dangerous at Sonny's.

Carly: This is about the guards.

Jax: The guards, the bodies, the fact that an entire mob family was just wiped out.

Carly stares at Jax blankly.

Jax: You don't know…

Carly: Know what?!

Jax sighs.

Jax: The Siccone crime family was murdered last night.

Carly is in shock. 

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – EXAM ROOM – AFTERNOON

Kim and the girl stare at each other.

Kim: What did you just say?

A nurse walks in holding a small hospital carrier that has blood sample material to take the girls sample. Kim is startled when she opens the door.

Nurse: I'm here to take a sample.

Kim tries to compose herself. She rushes towards the door.

Kim: Excuse me.

The girl and the nurse watch her leave.

INT. HAUNTED STAR – MAIN ROOM – AFTERNOON

Curtis and Drew stand up from the poker table.

Drew: Thanks for lunch. I owe you next time.

Curtis: Don't mention it.

Drew: Listen, I'm hearing about a lot of crazy stuff happening around Port Charles.

Curtis: Yeah. Jordan has been pulling all nighters for days. These dead bodies have the whole town shook.

Drew: Watch her back. Doesn't sound like these guys play around.

Curtis nods.

Curtis: Always.

Drew and Curtis shake hands. Curtis leaves.

INT. ALEXIS' – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

Sam: How would Julian help?

Alexis covers her face.

Alexis: I don't even know. He has made every effort to change and I went there to drag him back into that life.

Kristina: You must be desperate.

Molly nudges Kristina.

Alexis: No, she's right. I am desperate to protect my children. I won't apologize for that.

Sam wears a guilty expression. Alexis rises from the couch and kisses each daughter on the head. She puts her arm around Sam and Molly.

Alexis: You two…go to New York.

Molly: What about you guys?

Alexis: We'll be fine. I'll make sure of it.

They all hug.

INT. CHARLIES PUB – AFTERNOON

Julian: New guys?

John: Yeah. It's unfortunate too. At least Siccone was fair when it came to protection. But with these guys…I'm going to have to mark up the prices just to keep up with payments. How much you think they'll get you for?

Julian: I never paid Siccone for protection.

John: How did you swing that?

Julian: We've worked together in the past. We had an understanding.

John: I don't think these new guys are understanding. Watch your back, son.

Julian nods.

Julian: Thanks for the tip.

John leaves Julian concerned.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – JONAH'S ROOM – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

Carly walks slowly to a nearby bench. Jax helps her sit. She rubs her stomach.

Jax: This is why I didn't want to tell you anything.

Carly: The whole family is gone?

Jax: Yes. From the reports, it appears they were stabbed to death.

Carly: Oh my god.

Jax: If it were up to me, you and Joss would stay with me. I can't control you but Joss is my child. I'm her father. It's my job to protect her. Not Sonny.

Carly: Sonny will do everything he can to protect her.

Jax: You're not hearing me.

Carly: I am.

Jax: How can you have so much faith in Sonny right now, Carly?

Carly: I don't expect you to understand.

Jax: I don't.

Carly: Joss can stay with you for now. But the custody arrangement doesn't change.

Jax: Fair enough.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

Kim is in a hallway pacing back the forth in a panic. She takes a deep breath and walks back to the exam room. She opens the door. The nurse is sitting on the stool by herself. The girl is gone.

Kim: Where did the patient go?

Nurse: She said she had to go to the bathroom. That was 15 minutes ago.

Kim: Did you get a sample?

Nurse: Nope.

The nurse packs up the carrier.

Nurse: I don't think she is coming back.

Kim looks unsettled.


	30. Chapter 30

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – LOBBY – EVENING

Kim walks towards the nurse's hub. In her haste, she bumps into Liz who is carrying files. Papers scatter.

Kim: I'm so sorry.

Kim and Liz bend down to pick up the files.

Liz: Don't worry about it.

Liz notices Kim's face.

Liz: What's wrong?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – HALLWAY – EVENING

Monica is walking in a hallway. Drew jogs up behind her.

Drew: Monica?

Monica turns around and smiles.

Monica: Drew!

Drew kisses her forehead.

Drew: I'm glad I caught you.

Monica: Why? You aren't cancelling on our dinner tonight. Because you promised.

Drew smiles.

Drew: No, I'm not cancelling.

Monica: Good.

Drew: Truth be told, I have two other reasons for being here.

Monica: Oh? What's that?

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE – EVENING

Laura's office is packed with members of her staff. There are small tables set up around her desk like a war room, with staff members standing around talking loudly to each other. Some are sitting, typing on computers. Some are on the phones pacing. Laura is standing by the window looking out. She looks sad and defeated. A staff member approaches her.

Staff Member: Mayor Collins?

Laura turns around.

Staff Member: The latest poll numbers.

Laura: Just leave them on my desk.

The staff member walks to her desk. Anna enters the office. She looks around at the chaotic scene. Laura looks at her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – EVENING

Kim pulls Liz into a conference room.

Kim: Something weird happened this afternoon.

Liz: What?

Kim: I think Oscar's father found me.

Liz: He's here?!

Kim: No. He sent someone here.

Liz: We should call security.

Liz turns to leave as Kim grabs her arm.

Kim: No, don't!

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – HALLWAY – EVENING

Drew and Monica walk over to a ledge near a window. They sit.

Drew: I came to see Michael and Jonah. How are they?

Monica: Oh! Well, thankfully Jonah is doing much better. He will be released very soon.

Drew: That's good.

Monica: I just came from there and he's sleeping. Michael stepped out for a bit but he should be back soon.

Drew: Ok

Monica: What was the other reason? Kim?

Drew: Not exactly. She made a medical appointment for me.

Monica tenses up.

Monica: What's the matter?

Drew takes her hands.

Drew: It's nothing serious. I've just been having problems sleeping that all. I'm seeing a sleep therapist.

Monica tries to look into Drew's eyes.

Monica: Are you sure that's all there is?

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE – EVENING

Anna approaches Laura.

Anna: It's a little crazy in here.

Laura: Seems crazier out there.

Laura gestures out the window.

Laura: I'm afraid to ask what's new.

Anna: We had Franco come in to look at crime scene photos.

Laura: Franco? You aren't suggesting…

Anna: No. He more or less confirmed that whoever killed the Siccones seem to get a kick of it.

Laura: That's comforting. Meanwhile, the city's public relations department seems to care more about my image than anything else.

Anna: You don't seem to care.

Laura: I don't. Not anymore.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – EVENING

Liz: Kim, if he's here and threatening you…

Kim: He didn't threaten me. Not exactly, anyway.

Liz: What do you mean?

Kim: I had a patient earlier. She was 26, slender, she had the same hair color as me. Her name was Kim.

Liz: That's weird.

Kim: She thought she was pregnant. Her boyfriend didn't know. We were making small talk and she asked if I had any children.

Liz: What did you say?

Kim gets emotional.

Kim: I said I had one. That's all I said.

Liz: Ok. Go on.

Kim: She told me she was hoping for a boy and that she had a name picked out. She said she would name him Oscar.

Liz is stunned.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – HALLWAY – EVENING

Drew: Yes I'm sure. I'm fine, Monica. Really.

Monica: Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see a different therapist.

Drew: A different therapist?

Monica stares at Drew. He grins.

Drew: You mean a shrink.

Monica: You've through so much trauma these last few months, Drew. Any sane person would need to talk to someone.

Drew: I'm talking to you.

Monica smiles.

Monica: And I'm grateful. But I think we both know there that there are things you would never tell me.

Drew looks down at his hands. He plays with his ring finger.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE – EVENING

Laura addresses the crowd in her office.

Laura: Can I have the room please?

Everyone looks up. No one moves.

Laura: Now!

Everyone scurries out of her office, grabbing papers and cellphones. The door slams shut.

Anna: Impressive.

Laura: It's about the only thing I have control over these days.

Laura sits at her desk. She picks up papers.

Laura: They have me monitoring poll numbers and social media. As if that's going to help what's happening.

Anna: Maybe some good news will help.

Laura: I'll take anything at this point.

Anna: The other crime families, Gusev, Corinthos…they aren't moving against Kovol.

Laura: That's the good news?

Anna: Yes. A mob war haven't broken out. And so far, no collateral damage. If we can contain this, Laura, I think everyone can get out of this intact. Including you.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – EVENING

Liz: So a girl, 26, looks like you came in for a pregnancy test and said she wanted a son named Oscar?

Kim nods.

Kim: I was 26 when I left Oscar's father.

Liz: So he knows.

Kim sighs as she wipes her tears.

Liz: Ok…do you think he's going to try anything? Like, try to contact you himself?

Kim: I don't know. Those calls I've been getting lately…

Liz: They are probably from him. Maybe we should he police.

Kim tenses up.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – HALLWAY – EVENING

Monica: I'm in therapy.

Drew: You are?

Monica: It's more of a group therapy. I'm in recovery.

Drew: You?!

Monica: Don't sound so shocked.

Drew: I am. I mean, you seem so….together.

Monica: When you lose your family the way I have, it's hard to stay that way.

Drew nods.

Monica: It's not easy but it helps. We have fantastic therapist at General Hospital. Just, think about it.

Monica's page goes off.

Monica: I have to go. I will see you tonight?

Drew nods. Monica leaves as Drew thinks about her advice.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Sonny is pouring himself a large glass of Scotch. He takes a big sip as he sits in his chair. He lets out a long sigh. Margaux enters. He looks up.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – JONAH'S ROOM – EVENING

Carly is watching Jonah sleep. She thinks back to her conversation with Jax about Josslyn. She sighs as Jason enters Jonah's room.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – EVENING

Kim: No, I'm not telling anyone.

Liz: Kim, you can't handle this on your own. If he's as dangerous as you said…

Kim starts to pace.

Liz: At least tell Drew.

Kim: He knows. He put a guard on me.

Liz: He did?

Kim: Yeah. Besides, I don't want to put this on him. Not now.

Liz: Why not?

Kim: Something is not right with Drew.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – KEVIN'S OFFICE - HALLWAY – EVENING

Drew stands in front of Kevin's door. He puts his hand on the knob and pauses. He shakes his head and decides to walk away.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Sonny looks at the drink in his hand.

Sonny: If you're here to question me about the Siccone murders, you can speak directly to my lawyer.

Margaux: I'm not here on business.

Sonny: I thought weren't friends.

Margaux looks at him. She takes out her phone and hands it to Sonny.

Sonny: What's this?

Margaux: Just look at it.

Sonny takes her phone and looks at the pictures.

Margaux: That's what is left of the Siccone family.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – JONAH'S ROOM – EVENING

Jason: How's he doing?

Carly: Getting stronger every day. The doctor's say he'll be released soon.

Jason: That's good. Where's Michael?

Carly: I sent him home to get some sleep. How are you?

Jason: I'm good.

Carly: Liar.

Jason gives her a weak smile.

Carly: Jax was here earlier. He told me about the murders that are happening. What are you going to do?

Jason struggles to hide his concern about the situation.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – EVENING

Kim and Liz sit at the conference table.

Kim: After you left the Metrocourt with Franco, Drew had an episode.

Liz: What kind of episode?

Kim: I don't know how to describe it. One minute he's sitting there and the next he had some man pinned against the wall, asking him what he wanted.

Liz: That's strange.

Kim: The day before I found him doing push ups in the living room. It was like he was hypnotized. He didn't respond when I said his name. It was like I wasn't even there.

Liz: What do you think it is?

Kim: He says it's a lack of sleep. But it could be residual affects from the procedure or it could be anything. I scheduled an appointment with a sleep specialist.

Liz: That's good. Maybe he'll get some answers. But what are you going to do?

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Sonny hands Margaux her phone back.

Sonny: What's your point?

Margaux: Are you drunk right now?

Sonny: Nope. Can I fix you a drink?

Sonny gets up from the chair and walks over to the bar. He pours another drink as Margaux looks at him, bewildered. Sonny hands it to her. She looks at the drink in his hand.

Sonny: I think you need it more than I do.

Margaux takes the drink.

Margaux: I doubt that.

She sips.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – JONAH'S ROOM – HALLWAY – EVENING

Jason and Carly walk out into the hallway.

Jason: What did Jax tell you exactly?

Carly: Nothing that wasn't online. Jason, what is going on?

Jason: Sonny and I are handling it.

Carly: How? If this threat can murder an entire family…

Jason: Sonny and I are handling it, Carly. We've taken extra precautions, you and the kids are safe.

Carly: I'm sending Joss to stay with Jax.

Jason stares at her.

Carly: It's not because I don't think you can protect her, Jason. Jax insisted. And rather than create another problem…

Jason: It's fine. I get it.

Carly sighs. Jason takes her hands and holds them.

Jason: Look at me.

Carly looks up.

Jason: I will do everything in my power to protect you. Always.

Carly nods as Sam walks up behind Jason. She watches as Jason and Carly hug.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – CONFERENCE ROOM – EVENING

Liz and Kim walk towards the door.

Kim: I'm going to work. Nothing much more I can do.

Liz: I still think we should go to the police.

Kim: The police have their own problems.

Liz: You heard about the murders?

Kim: Who hasn't? I'm just going to stay in the hospital until Drew gets off work.

Liz: Good idea.

Liz takes Kim's hand.

Liz: It will be ok.

Liz hugs Kim.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Margaux polishes off her drink. Sonny pours more for the both of them.

Margaux: Where's Carly?

Sonny: She's at the hospital with Michael.

Margaux swallows her drink.

Sonny: You should slow down.

Margaux walks over to the bar and puts her glass down. Sonny follows her.

Sonny: So why did you come here if it isn't to get my statement?

Margaux: I don't know. It's not like you'll listen to me.

Sonny: Try me.

Margaux: Get out of this business, Sonny.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – JONAH'S ROOM – HALLWAY – EVENING

Sam approaches Jason and Carly. Carly notices her.

Carly: Hi Sam.

Sam: Hey. Am I interrupting?

Carly: No, not at all.

Sam: I just wanted to check on Jonah before my flight.

Carly: Where are you going?

Sam: New York.

Carly looks at Jason then back at Sam.

Carly: Are you sure it's a good time?

Jason: I'll have guards on Sam and the kids.

Sam grins uncomfortably.

Jason: They'll be fine.

Carly: Ok. Well, Jonah is sleeping and Michael stepped out but I will tell both of them you came.

Sam: Ok.

Carly: Have a safe flight.

Sam: Thanks.

Carly walks back into Jonah's room. Jason turns to hug Sam. Sam puts her arm out to stop him.

Sam: When were you going to tell me you found a body in Kristina's trunk?

Jason stares at her.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny sips his drink.

Margaux: Hear me out. If you cooperate with law enforcement, we can put you in witness protection.

Sonny laughs.

Margaux: We can get new identities for you and Carly and-

Sonny: And my kids? And their mothers? What about everyone that works for me? What will happen to them?

Margaux doesn't answer.

Sonny: There are too many people counting on me.

Margaux: You can't help them if you're dead.

Margaux holds up her phone with the pictures. Sonny walks over and takes her hand with the phone. He lowers it. Sonny leans close to her face. Margaux's breathing begins to quicken as Sonny's forehead touches hers. He kisses her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL – JONAH'S ROOM – HALLWAY – EVENING

Jason looks around to make sure no one is listening.

Sam: When you left this morning, it was Molly that had called, wasn't it?

Jason: No.

Sam glares at him.

Jason: I swear, it wasn't. One of my connections at the PCPD wanted to let me know about the Siccone murders. Molly called me afterwards.

Sam: Why didn't you call ME?

Jason: Everything was happening fast, Sam. I'm trying to put out a million fires at once.

Sam sighs.

Sam: I guess me and the kids leaving is good timing then.

Jason: I'll miss you.

Sam gives him a weak smile.

Jason: I don't want you to worry, ok? Just focus on your exam. Focus on having a good time in New York with the kids.

Sam: And be careful?

Jason leans in and kisses her. Sam breaks their kiss.

Sam: I gotta go. Molly is waiting with the kids.

Jason: Ok.

They hug. Sam leaves as Jason watches her walk down the hallway.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny and Margaux are kissing passionately as he guides her to the stairs. They fall on the steps with Margaux straddling him. Sonny removes her shirt as Margaux unbuttons his.


	31. Chapter 31

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Joss and Cam enter Sonny's living room. She immediately starts tossing pillows off the couch.

Joss: I know it's around here somewhere.

Cam: There are a lot of guards outside.

Joss: Come on, Cam. Help me look.

Cam: Joss, looking for a phone ear bud is like looking for a needle in a haystack. You're better off getting another pair.

Joss tosses another pillow.

Joss: My dad got them custom made for me. They even have my initials on them. Help me.

Cam helps joss look for her ear bud.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - EVENING

Sonny and Margaux lay in his bed out of breath.

Margeux: This is bad.

Sonny: What?

Margeux: Not this. I mean the situation.

Sonny: I know.

Margeux: This was a mistake.

Margeux gets out of bed and starts looking for her clothes.

Sonny: Wait.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT – EVENING

Julian is sweeping up the restaurnat. He walks to the front entrance to change the sign to 'closed'. He looks out of the window nervously as he speaks to his bartender.

Julian: Hey Justin. Looks like we aren't the only ones closing early tonight.

Justin doesn't respond. Julian turns around.

Julian: Justin?

Justin appears from the back room. His hands are in the air as a large man walks behind him with a gun pointed in his back. Julian watches as the large man motions for Justin to sit down. Julian looks toward the back room as Elias walks out with a grin on his face.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Cam reaches under the couch.

Cam: Found it!

Joss: Oh my god, thank you.

Joss puts it in her purse.

Cam: Is it weird moving out of the mob mansion?

Joss shrugs.

Joss: I like living with my dad.

Cam: Better than this place with guards crawling everywhere.

Joss: You actually get used to them.

Cam: I don't see how. My little brother has one and it creeps him out. You aren't scared after all these people getting killed?

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - EVENING

Sonny: You shouldn't leave like this.

Margaux: I shouldn't stay either.

Sonny: We both messed up.

Margaux: No Sonny. I really messed up. I mean, do you know how this looks for me? A few months ago, I was trying to lock you up and now…

Margeux stares at Sonny suspiciously.

Margeux: This was your plan all along, wasn't it?

Sonny is caught off guard.

Sonny: What?

Margeux: To get me into bed. So I drop whatever cases you're involved in.

Sonny: Ok now, you're just being paranoid.

Margeux: I don't think I am. You want to discredit me. And I let you. You all are probably in on it. You, Jason, Carly…

Sonny: Carly? You can't be serious. Carly doesn't know anything about this. And she never will.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT – EVENING

Elias: You the owner?

Julian: You already know who I am.

Elias grins. He fixes the cuff on his suit.

Julian: I guess you're making the rounds tonight.

Elias: So you were expecting me?

Julian: The barbershop owner across the street told me you were coming.

Elias: Yeah? Sweet man, that John.

Elias checks his hair in the stainless steel coffee pot behind the counter.

Elias: He shaped me up pretty well. I don't typically cheat on my barber but I like to keep up with the upkeep, you know?

Elias runs his finger across the counter and looks at the dirt on his finger. He raises his eyebrows at Julian.

Elias: First impressions are always the most important.

Julian looks at his bartender. Then back at Elias.

Julian: Why don't we talk in private?

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Joss: Of course I'm scared, Cam. But what am I supposed to do about it?

Cam: I don't know. It just sucks.

Joss: Come on. Or we'll be late for the movie.

Joss goes to leave.

Cam: Wait, you got anything to eat around here?

Joss: We're going to the movies. There's food at the theater.

Cam: I know but my mom only gave me 15 bucks.

Joss stares at Cam and shrugs.

Cam: Hey, not all of us have rich parents, ok? I need to load up before I get there.

Joss rolls her eyes.

Joss: Fine. There's probably snacks in the kitchen.

Cam follows Joss out of the living room.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - EVENING

Sonny: I have just as much to lose as you do.

Margeux: I doubt that. I have a career and a reputation I just ruined. Don't all you mobsters have mistresses anyway?

Sonny: You don't know Carly.

Margeux: How stable was your marriage if you cheated on her?

Margaux runs her fingers through her hair.

Margaux: Oh god! I'm the other woman. I'm THAT girl. I need to get out of here.

Margaux frantically looks around for her shoe.

Sonny: Just calm down.

Margeux: Don't patronize me.

Sonny holds his hands up.

Sonny: I'm not. I'm just saying that neither of us wants this to get out.

Margeux: If you think you can blackmail me, you made a big mistake.

Sonny: Who said anything about black mail? I'm talking about pretending none of this ever happened.

Margeux: Life doesn't work that way.

Sonny moves closer to Margeux. He buttons her shirt.

Sonny: Life works however you want it to.

Margeux: Maybe in your world.

Sonny slowly moves her hair out of her face.

Sonny: But you're in my world now.

Margeux: I don't want to be.

Sonny: Fair enough.

Sonny backs away.

Sonny: Now you aren't. So this didn't happen.

Margeux: It's that simple for you?

Sonny looks at her.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT – EVENING

Elias walks around the bar and leans on the counter. He helps himself to a bowl of peanuts.

Elias: I don't like secrets. I feel like they erode relationships from the inside out.

Julian: You really want to have this conversation in front my bartender?

Julian motions to Justin, who is shaking nervously as the guard shoves the gun further into his back.

Elias: I don't mind.

Elias looks at Justin.

Elias: Do you mind, Justin?

Justin flinches.

Justin: The less I know, the better.

Elias grins.

Elias: Honesty. I like that. I like you, Justin.

Elias motions to his guard to move the bartender to the back of the room. The guard nods. He grabs Justin by the shirt and drags him away from the bar.

Elias: There. Privacy.

Julian: I know what you're going to ask for. And the answer is no.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Margaux walks softly down the stairs to leave though the front, not knowing Cam and Joss see her as they enter the living room from the kitchen.

Can: Wasn't that the DA? And didn't she just come from upstairs?

Joss: Yeah…

Cam pops a grape in his mouth.

Cam: Uh oh.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT – EVENING

Elias: You know what I'm going to ask?

Julian: You want protection money, right?

Elias grins.

Julian: I had an understanding with the Siccone family. I don't pay for protection.

Elias: And Corinthos?

Julian: Him either.

Elias: Well, ok then.

Julian eyes Elias suspiciously.

Julian: Ok, what?

Elias: I won't ask you for a single cent.

Elias walks around the bar and observes the décor on the walls as he adjusts his pants.

Elias: But what I will do, is use this place for storage.

Julian glares at him.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Joss is pacing in the living room. Cam is sitting on the couch, watching her walk back and forth.

Cam: Ok…maybe it's not what it looks like.

Joss glares at him.

Cam: Seriously. Maybe she had a search warrant.

Joss: To search what? His pants?

Cam: Right. Nevermind.

Joss: I can't believe Sonny. After everything, he cheats on my mom.

Cam: I'm sorry.

Joss: Don't be sorry. Be mad.

Cam: Ok, we're mad. So what are we gonna do?

Joss stops pacing. She grabs a letter opener on the desk and charges to the stairs. Cam jumps off the couch and grabs her.

Cam: Whoa. Let's not do that.

Cam takes the letter opener from Joss.

Cam: Remind me to never piss you off.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT – EVENING

Julian: Storage? Storage of what?

Elias: Maybe you should be more like your friend Justin over there and not ask too many questions.

Julian: I'll ask whatever I want if you're using my place.

Elias approaches Julian and stands an inch away from him.

Elias: There's no if.

Julian glares at him as three large men walk into the restaurant from the back room.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Joss is sitting on the couch. Cam walks over and sits beside her.

Cam: You ok?

Joss: No.

Cam: Maybe you should just tell your mother. I know if I found out Franco cheated on my mom, I would tell her.

Joss: You're right. I should.

Cam: Where is she now?

Joss: I think she is still with Michael at the hospital.

Cam: How is Jonah doing?

Joss: Better but this is probably the last thing she needs to hear.

Sonny comes down the stairs.

Sonny: Hey guys.

Cam and Joss exchange looks.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT – EVENING

Julian sits on a stool at the bar as he watches men bring boxes from the backroom up the stairs to the top floor of the pub. Elias leans against the wall watching Julian. Their eyes meet.

Elias: My guys will be dead bolting the door. Just in case your curiosity gets the best of you.

Julian: I thought you didn't like secrets.

Elias smiles.

Elias: You're right. You are absolutely right.

Elias gestures to the men moving boxes.

Elias: Those men…are carrying drugs.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - EVENING

Margaux slips into her office and lightly closes the door. She walks to her desk and looks for a file. In her frustration she knocks over a pile on the floor. As she picks them up, she flashes back to sex with Sonny on his staircase.

Jordan enters.

Jordan: There you are! I've been looking all over for you.

Margaux is startled.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Cam: Oh hey, Mr. Corinthos.

Sonny: You guys good?

Cam: Great!

Joss struggles to hide her sarcasm.

Joss: What about you? How was your night?

Sonny: Not bad.

Joss: Is that what you told her?

Cam nudges Joss.

Sonny: Sorry, I didn't get that.

Cam: Nothing. Joss said nothing.

Joss: I said is that what you told her.

Sonny: Who?

Cam: No one.

Joss: The DA. Or do you sleep with so many women behind my mom's back you can't even keep track?

Cam's eyes go wide as Sonny stares at Joss.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT – EVENING

Julian: Those are drugs?

Elias: You know, you're weed, Percocets, Molly, Fentynl, acid.

Julian: You're serious?

Elias eats a peanut.

Elias: Oh yeah, kids these days are into some weird stuff. You got kids?

Julian doesn't answer.

Elias: Yeah, you do. Let me see. Your first born is…Sam. She's gorgeous by the way.

Julian tenses up.

Elias: And then there is Lucas. He's the doctor. And then the little one…

Elias snaps his fingers.

Elias: Tip of the tongue…

Julian sighs.

Elias: Leo! Yeah, Leo likes soccer.

Julian: You made your point. But they have nothing to do with this and if you even think of touching them-

Elias: What?

The three men approach Julian, he backs off. Julian and Elias stare at each other.

Elias: Just for that, I think I will collect protection money. Let's start low and say, two grand a week? Seem fair?

Julian doesn't respond.

Elias: Good.

Elias walks towards the back room behind the bar. The three men follow. The guard holding the gun on Justin follows them out the back. Julian breathes a sigh of relief but glances nervously at the staircase leading upstairs.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - EVENING

Margaux places the stack of files back on her desk.

Margaux: I just came back for a file.

Jordan: I feel like I've barely seen you all day.

Margaux: Were you worried?

Jordan: A little. It's getting dangerous out there. Even Curtis wants me to pull out of the investigation.

Margaux: Really?

Jordan: Yeah. We actually had a fight about it.

Margaux: What are you going do?

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Cam rises from the couch.

Cam: I think it's time for me to go.

Joss: No, I want you to stay.

Sonny: Cam…

Sonny gestures with his head to leave.

Cam: Say no more. Joss, we'll talk later.

He whispers in her ear.

Cam: Tell me everything.

Cam leaves the living room.

Joss: So, how long have you been screwing the DA?

Sonny: It's complicated.

Joss: I'm not a little kid, Sonny. It's complicated stopped cutting it when I was like, five.

Sonny: It's not something I planned. Your mother and I...

Joss: What?

Sonny sighs.

Sonny: I messed up. What happened with the DA was a mistake. Your mother and I aren't perfect.

Joss: No kidding. But you messed up here. Not her.

Sonny nods.

Sonny: You're right.

Joss: So are you going to tell her or should I?

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Alexis answers the door to her house.

Alexis: Julian?

Julian: Hi. Can I come in?

Alexis lets him in.

Julian: I just wanted to check in with you. I don't like how we left things.

Alexis: I just dropped Sam, Molly and the kids off at the airport.

Julian: Airport? Where are they going?

Alexis: New York. I thought I told you.

Julian: No, you didn't.

Alexis can tell something is off by Julian's expression.

Alexis: Did something else happen?

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - EVENING

Jordan: Curtis knew who I was when he married me.

Margaux nods.

Jordan: But still, I get why he's worried. Which is why I worry about you.

Margaux smiles.

Margaux: Tell you what. Why don't we promise to text each other every night? Just to check in.

Jordan: I'd like that except that I was texting you non-stop all night and you didn't respond. Where were you?

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: Your mother is going through a lot right now.

Joss: Oh I know that. But do you? Because if you did, you wouldn't be sleeping with Margeux.

Sonny: I'll tell Carly.

Joss: When?

Sonny: When the time is right.

Joss: There will never be a right time.

Sonny: I realize that. But this is between me and Carly. I don't want to hurt her more than I already have and if it doesn't come from me, it will.

Joss: Fine. But if I think you're taking too long, I'm going to tell her. And you can't stop me.

Joss storms out of the living room.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Julian tries to compose himself.

Julian: Nothing else happened. Not that I heard anyway.

Alexis: Good. Hopefully, Port Charles can go 24 hours without a dead body rolling down the street.

Julian: I think it's going to be quiet for a while.

Alexis: How can you tell?

Julian: Just a feeling.

Alexis eyes him suspiciously.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - EVENING

Margaux: I just needed to clear my head. Get some perspective.

Jordan: Did it help?

Margaux: I'm not sure. I just hope it didn't make things worse.

Jordan: How's that?

Margaux smiles.

Margaux: It's a long story. One that I'm way too exhausted to tell you right now.

Jordan: Yeah I better get going too. Curtis gets nervous every time I work late.

Margaux and Jordan leave the office.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Alexis slowly approaches Julian.

Alexis: You know something.

Julian looks at her, trying to hide his nervousness.

Julian: I know that you had reason to fear for your kids. Some information fell in my lap and…these guys are the real deal.

Alexis: Guys?

Julian: So I've heard.

Alexis sighs.

Julian: Alexis…

Alexis looks at him.

Julian: I will do everything I can to protect you and our kids.

Julian pulls Alexis close for a hug.


	32. Chapter 32

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny is putting breakfast out on the table. Carly comes down the stairs.

Sonny: Good morning!

Carly: Good morning! What all this?

Sonny: Something I like to call the Sonny Morning Special.

Sonny kisses Carly's cheek.

Carly: What's the occasion?

Joss enters the living room from the front entrance.

Joss: Yeah, Sonny. What's the occasion?

Carly looks at Joss, then at Sonny.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny: No occasion. I just thought it would be nice to have breakfast together.

Joss sits at the table and gives Sonny a dirty look. She reaches for a piece of toast.

Carly: Wow, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

Joss: Nope. Sonny, why don't you tell us what side of the bed you woke up on?

Carly looks at Sonny confused. Sonny looks at Carly.

Sonny: I didn't hear you come in last night.

Carly: It was late. I didn't want to wake you.

Sonny: How are Michael and Jonah doing?

Carly takes a bite of her toast.

Carly: So much better. We finally have a release date. I'm actually headed there after breakfast.

Sonny: I can take you.

Carly: Aww, you don't have to.

Sonny: I want to.

Joss becomes visibly disgusted at Carly and Sonny's interaction.

Joss: I don't feel well.

Joss gets up from the table.

Carly: What's wrong?

Joss: I suddenly have the need to dry heave.

Sonny sighs.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - MORNING

Sonny and Carly walk off the elevator.

Carly: I think this whole thing with Oscar, the guards and having to move is taking a toll on Joss.

Sonny: I know.

Carly: I wouldn't take it personally.

Sonny nods.

Sonny: Give Michael my best.

Carly: You aren't going to go in?

Sonny: There is something I have to take care of. I'll be back.

They kiss. Sonny watches her as she walks off. He takes out his phone. Jason answers.

Jason: Yeah?

Sonny: We got a problem.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny is in his living room, staring at the ceiling. Jason enters.

Jason: What's up?

Sonny: I messed up, Jason.

Jason: Start from the beginning.

Sonny: I slept with Margeux.

Jason sighs.

Sonny: I know what you're going to say.

Jason: Carly's going to flip out.

Sonny: I know. It just happened.

Jason: The sex?

Sonny: Yeah.

Jason: So you didn't kiss her before that?

Sonny doesn't respond.

Jason: Yeah this is a big problem.

Sonny: It didn't mean anything.

Jason: If that were true, it wouldn't have led to you sleeping with her.

Sonny: That's not even the worst of it. Josslyn knows.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - MORNING

Drew knocks on the door to Jonah's room. Michael and Carly are standing around Jonah's crib.

Drew: Are you still up for visitors?

Carly smiles.

Carly: Of course. Come in.

Michael: Hi drew.

Drew: Hi.

Drew holds up a wrapped gift.

Drew: I brought something for the little guy.

Michael takes the gift and shakes Drew's hand.

Michael: Thanks.

Carly: I'm actually really glad to see you.

Drew: You are?

Carly: I need your help.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Jason: How does joss know?

Sonny: She saw Margeux leaving. Her and Cam were here, I didn't know. She confronted me afterwards.

Jason: She is going to tell Carly.

Sonny: I know but I think I convinced her to let me do it. But maybe you could….you know…

Jason: I'll talk to her.

Sonny: Thank you

Jason goes to leave. He turns around.

Jason: Sonny? If you want to help yourself and Carly , stay away from Margeux.

Sonny nods.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - MORNING

Drew: My help?

Carly: I heard that you've re-opened the Haunted Star with Lulu.

Michael: Really?

Drew: Yeah. There's still a lot of work to be done.

Carly: Do you think it could be ready by tonight?

Drew: Tonight?

Carly: Yeah I want to host a coming home party for Jonah.

Michael grins.

Michael: I think Jonah is a bit young for the craps table, mom.

Carly: I know that. But since he's coming home tomorrow and the doctors told you to minimize his contact with people while he recovers, we should have a party for the adults.

Carly turns to Drew.

Carly: What do you say?

Drew smiles nervously.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Joss is sitting on a bench in the park. Cam walks up to her.

Cam: Hey. You didn't answer my text. I sent like 10 of them.

Joss: I wasn't in the mood.

Cam: So I guess it didn't go well with sonny?

Joss: Not even close

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM – MORNING

Michael: Why not have the party at the Metrocourt?

Carly: Because…the amount of security we'll need for a place like that is a logistical nightmare. The Haunted Star is smaller and more intimate.

Drew: I don't know, Carly. There are a lot of details I have to iron out before the opening.

Carly: When is the opening?

Drew: I'm aiming for the end of the week.

Carly: Perfect! Tell you what. I will lend you this great event planner. I use him all the time.

Carly looks at her phone for the number. Michael and Drew exchange looks.

Carly: He's fantastic. He'll get you ready in no time.

Carly dials the number.

Carly: Giles! Hi. It's Carlyy. Listen, I have the perfect job for you...

Carly leaves the room.

Michael: Sorry, man. Once my mom gets an idea in her head, it's hard to stop her.

Drew: I can see that.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Cam: Did Sonny explain how it happened?

Joss: Are you kidding? Sonny Corinthos never explains himself. All he said was it was complicated, it was a mistake and that he wasn't perfect.

Cam: Maybe it's all true.

Joss: It's all excuses.

Cam: Maybe it's not. Like, he's a mobster, right? And she's the DA. Maybe he seduced her. Like a get out of jail free card.

Joss: This isn't Monopoly.

Cam: You know what I mean. Maybe it's like, insurance.

Joss: That's all well and good for Sonny. But where does that leave my mom?

Cam: Maybe your mom already knows.

Joss stares at Cam.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - MORNING

Carly walks back into Jonah's room.

Carly: It's done! Giles is at your disposal. All you need to do is lend him the keys and he'll take it from there.

Drew nods.

Carly: It will be great!

Michael smiles and shakes his head, amused at his mother's persistence.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Cam: I'm serious, Joss. You know Toby? His parents have an open marriage.

Joss: Seriously?

Cam: Yeah he told me. They're married but they can be with other people.

Joss: My moms not into that.

Cam: Maybe she is. Maybe…she's into freaky stuff.

Joss smiles and nudges Cam.

Joss: Shut up.

Cam: There's that smile.

Joss' phone rings.

Joss: Hello?

Jason: Where are you?

Joss: In the park with Cam. Is everything ok?

Jason: Don't move. I'm going to meet you there.

Cam: Who was that?

Joss: Jason.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- MORNING

Kim is standing behind a computer of the nurse's hub. She flashes back to the patient she treated the day before that mysteriously had her name. Drew approaches her and she jumps. He's is confused by her reaction.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Jason walks up to Joss, who is still sitting on the park bench.

Joss: Is everything ok?

Jason: Not sure. That depends on you.

Joss: Sonny told you.

Jason: Yeah.

Joss: And you're here to fix it for him. Where's your loyalty to my mom?

Jason: I'm going to need you to count to ten.

Joss: What?

Jason: Just take a breath and listen.

Joss: Fine

Jason: My job is to protect your parents. Sometimes that means protecting them from each other or even themselves.

Joss: I know.

Jason: For me, there are no sides. I'm only interested in minimizing the damage.

Joss: Well this time Sonny caused it.

Jason: I don't disagree. But I've known your mom and Sonny for long time. Long enough to know what both are capable of.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- MORNING

Drew grins as Kim walks out of the nurses hub to the waiting area. Drew follows her.

Drew: Now who's acting weird.

Kim: You just startled me, that's all.

Drew: I'm sorry.

Drew can tell Kim is off.

Drew: something happen?

Kim looks at Drew, unsure of whether to tell him about the mystery patient.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Joss: So you don't want me to say anything? That's what you're getting at?

Jason: I'm saying this shouldn't be on you. Let me handle it.

Joss: But you will tell mom, right?

Jason: I promise you your mother will know.

Joss: Thanks Jason.

They hug.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Margaux is jogging with her earphones. She stops by a park bench to catch her breath and drink water. She flashes back to her night in Sonny's bed. Jordan jogs up behind her. She removes her ear buds. She tries to catch her breath.

Jordan: I told you to wait.

Margaux: Sorry I didn't hear you.

Jordan: You were like half a mile ahead. What's up?

Margaux looks at her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- MORNING

Drew rubs his chin.

Drew: So the patient? She said she was pregnant and mentioned Oscar's name?

Kim nods.

Kim: She looked exactly like me.

Drew: When did this happen?

Kim: Yesterday.

Drew: Yesterday? And you're just telling me now?

Kim: I didn't want to worry you. You have so much going on.

Drew takes her hands.

Drew: If we're going to do this, Kim. We are doing it together.

Kim: Ok.

Drew kisses her forehead.

Kim: I have to get back to work .

Drew: You sure?

Kim smiles.

Kim: It's one of two things I'm sure about.

Drew: What's the other?

Kim leans in to kiss him. She walks out of the lobby. Jason walks off the elevator as Drew attempts to enter. They stare at each other.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Jordan sits on the bench, exhausted while Margaux jogs in place.

Margaux: Aren't you the cop? Shouldn't you be running circles around me?

Jordan: I'm still recovering from kidney surgery. Cut me some slack.

Margaux sits next to her.

Margaux: Right. I forgot.

Jordan: Where did this sudden burst of energy come from?

Margaux bites her lip.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY- MORNING

Drew attempts to walk around Jason.

Drew: Excuse me.

Jason: Can we talk for a second?

Drew stops. He turns around and follows Jason over to the waiting area.

Drew: What's up?

Jason: I'm sure you know about the murders going on around town.

Drew crosses his arms.

Drew: Yeah.

Jason: I heard you've re-opened the Haunted Star.

Drew doesn't respond.

Jason: There might be some people who will try to shake you down. Especially now. I just wanted to let you know that you're under Sonny's protection.

Drew looks at Jason, confused.

Drew: What exactly do you mean, under his protection?

Jason: I think you know.

Drew: Well ill tell you what I told sonny. I don't need it.

Jason: Drew, these new guys don't play around. They wont hesitate to take you out.

Drew: I can handle it. But thanks.

Drew walks away as Jason watching him enter the elevator.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Margaux: Can't a girl just enjoy a run?

Jordan: Sure. I just want to know your secret.

Margaux smiles coyly. Jordan's eyes widen.

Jordan: You had sex!

Margaux: Keep your voice down. I don't think the homeless man over there heard you.

Jordan: This is huge!

Margaux: Not really.

Jordan: Are you kidding? How long has it been?

Margaux doesn't respond.

Jordan: Exactly!

Margaux rolls her eyes.

Jordan: So how was he?

Margaux: Who?

Jordan: Jax.

Margaux: Who said it was Jax?

Jordan looks confused.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - MORNING

Drew enters the Haunted Star while talking to Carly's party planner on his cell phone. Giles is speaking rapidly and not letting Drew get a word in.

Drew: Giles...slow down...I didn't get the last part...

Drew holds the phone away from his ear in annoyance. He speaks into the receiver.

Drew: Whatever you want is good with me.

Drew hangs up on him and walks behind the bar shaking his head.

Elias enters from the back area, holding one of Scout's stuffed animals. Drew turns around.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - HALLWAY - MORNING

Jason walks towards Jonah's room as Carly exits.

Carly: Jason! What are you doing tonight?

Jason: Why?

Carly: I'm throwing a party for Jonah at the Haunted Star.

Jason: You're throwing a party for a baby at a casino?

Carly nudges Jason.

Carly: For the adults. Jonah can't be around too many people yet so this was the alternative. Are you coming? Of course you're coming. You have to come.

Jason: Now is really not a good time, Carly.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Jordan: It wasn't Jax?

Margaux rises from the bench and starts to stretch.

Margaux: Why does the who even matter?

Jordan starts to think to herself.

Margaux: Why can't two consenting adults just decide to have sex?

Jordan looks at Margaux.

Margaux: No strings attached. No pressure to label what it is and just move on.

A light bulb goes off in Jordan's head.

Jordan: It was Sonny, wasn't it?

Margaux stops stretching and stares at Jordan.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - MORNING

Drew tenses up as Elias enters the main room. He holds up the stuffed dog.

Elias: I had one of these when I was a kid. His name was Rufus. I used to drag him everywhere.

Elias tosses the stuffed dog on the craps table.

Elias: How is your daughter by the way?

Drew: What so you want?

Elias: No small talk? New York is a beautiful place this time of year.

Drew glares at him.

Elias: Ok, that's fine. I guess you have a lot of work to do. Which is good because I need this place up and running as soon as possible.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - HALLWAY - MORNING

Carly: I know that there's this threat looming over us but its all the more reason we should celebrate.

Jason shakes his head.

Carly: We need to appreciate each other while we're still here. Jonah is still with us. That should mean something..

Jason: Then do it at the house.

Carly: Come on. One night, somewhere special. That's all I'm asking. You can have as many guards as you want.

Jason sighs.

Carly: Thank you! Thank you!

Carly throws her arms around Jason.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Jordan rises from the bench and glares at Margaux.

Margaux: How did you leap from me having sex with a random stranger to me having sex with Sonny?

Jordan: Because you don't do random. Especially now when Kovol could be god knows where.

Margaux crosses her arms.

Jordan: If it were someone else you would have said their name. And since it's not Jax...

Margaux looks at the ground.

Jordan: Are you out if your mind?!

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - MORNING

Drew approaches Elias.

Drew: What are you looking for exactly?

Elias: A few private poker games.

Drew: Fine.

Elias: And I need you to make a run.

Elias walks behind the bar and pours himself a drink.

Drew: Runs?

Elias: Don't tell me you forgot how.

Drew doesn't respond.

Drew: Where is the pick up?

Elias: Charlie's. The owner might give us trouble.

Drew: I can't do that.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - MORNING

Jordan: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Margaux: Nothing. It happened once. That's it. It's done.

Jordan: This could derail the investigation. You know that right?

Margaux: oh, so Laura and Anna can have their little friendships with Sonny but me sleeping with him once will screw the investigation.

Jordan: I'm just saying that if you get your feelings involved, it could cloud your judgment.

Margeux: Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Jordan sighs.

Margaux: Look. It's over. It's done. I plan to forget about it and so does Sonny.

Jordan: You better hope he does.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - MORNING

Elias: Can't? I'm not familiar with that word.

Drew: I may not remember any if these people but they know who I am.

Elias: How is that my problem?

Drew: I don't need them knowing that I work for you.

Elias finishes his drink. He grins.

Elias: Fair enough.

He walks to the exist and turns around.

Elias: You'll hear from me.

Elias leaves.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH'S ROOM - HALLWAY - MORNING

Carly releases Jason from their hug.

Carly: I have a million things to do before tonight but thankfully Drew is cooperating.

Jason: You spoke to Drew?

Carly: Yeah he was here earlier.

Jason: I saw him when he was leaving.

Carly: How are you two?

Jason: Pretty much the same. Listen, Carly, I actually came here for a different reason...

Carly begins to lose her balance, as if she is about to faint. Jason grabs her arm.

Jason: What was that?

Carly touches her stomach.

Carly: I don't know.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE- HALLWAY- MORNING

Margaux walks towards her office door. She searches her bag for her keys. She looks up she sees Sonny leaning against the walk, next to her door.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM - MORNING

Kim removes the blood pressure strap from Carly's arm.

Kim: Your blood pressure dipped but it appears to be normal now.

Jason watches concerned.

Carly: Do you know what brought it on?

Kim: Could be a number of things. Stress, diet. Have you been getting much sleep?

Carly: Not much since Jonah has been in the hospital.

Jason: You've been over doing it for a while.

Kim makes notes on her chart.

Carly: I'm fine, Jason.

Jason: It's your body telling you to slow down. That's why this party is a bad idea.

Kim: You're planning a party?

Carly: For Jonah. Drew is actually hosting it on the Haunted Star. You should come!

Kim: Oh I don't want to intrude on a family thing...

Carly: You're not. Besides our kids will always be connected. I consider you a friend. Come, please. I won't take no for n answer.

Jason: It's true. She won't.

Kim smiles.

Kim: I'd love to come.

Carly smiles at Jason. He shakes his head.


	33. Chapter 33

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Cam walks off the elevator and sees Elizabeth at the nurse's hub.

Cam: Mom?

Elizabeth looks up and smiles.

Elizabeth: This is a surprise. Wait, do you need money?

Cam grins.

Cam: Can't a guy just see his mom without wanting anything?

Elizabeth eyes him suspiciously.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH's ROOM - AFTERNOON

Josslyn enters room as Carly is folding Jonah's blanket. Josslyn looks around.

Josslyn: Where's Michael and Jonah?

Carly: Michael took him down to radiology for chest xrays.

Josslyn: Is he ok?

Carly: Yeah, it's standard procedure. Everything is good.

Josslyn avoids eye contact with Carly. Carly notices.

Carly: Jonah will be fine, Josslyn. Unless there is something else?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Elizabeth and Cam enter the lobby waiting area. Elizabeth is carrying a cup of coffee and a muffin.

Elizabeth: Ok, a surprise visit, you're treating me to coffee and a muffin. Something is up.

Cam laughs.

Cam: I'm so offended right now.

Elizabeth sits on the couch. She puts her coffee cup down and pats the seat next to her.

Elizabeth: Sit. Talk.

Cam sits next to her.

Cam: I want to ask you something.

Elizabeth: I knew it. What's wrong?

Cam: Can two people ever stay in love?

Elizabeth is surprised by the question.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH's ROOM - AFTERNOON

Josslyn approaches Carly and puts her hand on hers.

Josslyn: How are you feeling?

Carly smiles.

Carly: I feel fine.

Josslyn: Yeah?

Carly: Well I had a little scare earlier but I'm ok.

Josslyn: What kind of scare?

Carly: I was a little faint but Kim checked me out and I'm fine. I probably got a little excited over the party.

Josslyn: Party?

Carly: Oh that's right! I didn't tell you. I'm throwing a party for Jonah on the Haunted Star tonight. Bring Cam. It'll be fun.

Josslyn looks concerned.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Elizabeth: I wasn't expecting that question.

Cam stares at her as she tries to find the right words.

Elizabeth: Well, love is complicated.

Cam: No kidding

Elizabeth: Do you think you're in love?

Cam: Me? No. Honestly, I don't think I'll even know for sure when it happens.

Elizabeth smiles.

Elizabeth: You'll know.

Elizabeth touches Cam's hand.

Elizabeth: Why are you asking?

Cam: Because of Josslyn.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH's ROOM - AFTERNOON

Josslyn: Are we even allowed on the Haunted Star? It is a casino.

Carly: If it's a private party, you are. Remember my almost wedding to Franco?

Josslyn: I try to forget.

Carly: Me too. But this will be fun.

Josslyn' facial expression suggests otherwise.

Carly: Is there something else?

Josslyn: Yeah actually. There is.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Elizabeth: You think that you and Josslyn are in love?

Cam: No, it's not like that. Oscar just died. I don't want to be that guy.

Elizabeth: That guy?

Cam: You know, the rebound. Or worse the guy who preys on grieving chicks. Josslyn is going through a lot right now and I just want to be a good friend.

Elizabeth: That's good.

Cam: I guess I don't get it. If you really love someone, why would you screw them over?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - JONAH's ROOM - HALLWAY- AFTERNOON

Josslyn and Carly walks out into the hallway.

Josslyn: Did Jason come and see you?

Carly: He did. Why?

Josslyn hesitates to answer.

Carly: I know what it is.

Josslyn: You do?

Carly: You're worried about the threat to the family.

Josslyn: Yeah. That's it.

Carly puts her hand on Josslyn' shoulder.

Josslyn: The guards follow me everywhere. It's like I can't breathe.

Carly: I know sweetheart. But the guards are necessary. At least for now. Do you see them when you're out with your friends?

Josslyn: No. At least they try to blend in.

Carly: It will be ok, sweetheart. It's going to be over soon. I promise.

Carly hugs Josslyn.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Elizabeth takes Cam's hand.

Elizabeth: Take it from someone who has made huge mistakes when it comes to love. Some people make the wrong choices for the right reasons. And sometimes they make the wrong choices for the wrong reasons. In a perfect world, we would never hurt each other, but it's not perfect. We're not perfect. But I think you can mess up but still have a good heart.

Cam nods.

Elizabeth: Since you and Josslyn aren't there yet, being her support is the next best thing.

Cam: I can do that.

Cam and Elizabeth hug.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - AFTERNOON

Josslyn is sitting on a park bench looking at her phone. She is looking at old pictures of her and Oscar. She slides through her photos and lands on a family picture with Carly, Sonny, Michael and her. A friend from school walks by.

Kayla: Josslyn?

Josslyn doesn't respond.

Kayla: Earth to Josslyn...

Josslyn looks up.

Josslyn: Oh. Hey, Kayla.

Kayla sits down next to her on the bench.

Kayla: Did you do the notes for history class?

Josslyn: Yeah.

Kayla: Can I borrow them? I totally forgot about it.

Josslyn: Sure.

Kayla removes her school bag as Josslyn reaches into her book bag for her notes. Kayla takes out her notebook and a tiny ziplock bag of candy falls out. Josslyn notices.

NT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - AFTERNOON

Anna enters the coffee shop as Jason exists Sonny's office.

Anna: Is Sonny in?

Jason: No, he's out.

Anna: Ok, I'll come back later.

Anna turns to leave.

Jason: Anna, wait.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - AFTERNOON

Josslyn bends down and picks up the bag. She hands it to Kayla.

Josslyn: You dropped this.

Kayla: Oh my god, thank you! I would have died if I lost this.

Josslyn: Ok calm down it's just candy.

Kayla looks at her.

Josslyn: Right?

Kayla: Promise not to tell anyone?

Josslyn nods cautiously.

Kayla: It's acid.

Josslyn is in shock.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - AFTERNOON

Jason: Whatever you need to talk to Sonny about you can talk to me.

Anna: Is Sonny ok?

Jason: He's got a lot going on.

Anna gestures at a booth. They both sit.

Anna: I wanted to apologize for Margaux the other day. Accusing you of having involvement with the body found in Laura's office.

Jason: She was way off.

Anna: Yes well I'm sure you can understand that everyone is on edge and wants to see this wrapped up as soon as possible.

Jason nods.

Jason: Except I don't think you came here to apologize.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Carly enters the living room calling out for Sonny.

Carly: Sonny?

She looks around the room then heads upstairs.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Margaux opens the door to her office and walks in.

Margaux: You really shouldn't be here.

Sonny follows her in.

Sonny: I know but it's important.

Margaux sets her bag down and looks through her mail bin.

Margaux: Not as important as you not being here.

Sonny: Josslyn knows.

Margaux looks up.

Sonny: She knows we slept together.

EXT. PORT CHARLES PARK - AFTERNOON

Josslyn: You're taking acid?!

Kayla looks around nervously.

Kayla: Shut up.

Josslyn: Are you insane? What are you doing with that stuff?

Kayla: Relax. I did it with my cousin last April at Coachella. It's not a big deal.

Josslyn: Where did you even get it?

Kayla: A few guys at school were holding.

Josslyn shakes her head. Kayla shrugs and puts it in her pocket. Kayla begins to copy the notes. Josslyn glances at her.

Josslyn: What's it like?

Kayla grins.

Kayla: It's hard to describe. It's like, this warm feeling. Everything sort of fades away...like you're flying. It's the best feeling.

Josslyn tries to hide her interest.

INT. SONNY'S COFFEE SHOP - AFTERNOON

Jason: Have you reconsidered a partnership?

Anna grins.

Anna: Is it out of a genuine desire to help take down a crime syndicate or sheer desperation to preserve your own?

Jason doesn't answer.

Anna: That's what I thought.

Jason: I don't want to see people get hurt.

Anna: Something tells me you wouldn't bat an eye as long as it wasn't your people.

Jason stares at her.

Anna: You want to help me? Don't provoke a war with Kovol.

Jason: Don't intend to.

Anna gets up to leave the coffee shop.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Carly walks down the steps to the living room. One of the guards walks in carrying the mail.

Guard: Mrs. Corinthos? The mail arrived.

Carly: Great, thanks.

Carly takes the mail from him and sets it on the desk as she makes her way to the kitchen. Amongst the regular sized envelopes there is a large brown enveloped with Carly's name on it.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Margaux drops the mail back in the bin on her desk.

Margaux: How does Josslyn know exactly?

Sonny: She told me.

Margaux: I thought the house was empty.

Sonny: So did I. But apparently she came back to the house at some point with Cam and-

Margaux cuts him off.

Margaux: Cam? So two people know?

Sonny: Three. I told Jason.

Margaux: Who doesn't know because I'm starting to think that list is shorter.

Sonny: Carly doesn't. Not yet anyway.

Margaux: What do you mean? Yet?

Sonny: I have to tell her, Margaux.

EXT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Josslyn and Kayla approach 2 teen boys, Logan and Cale, horse playing outside of Kelly's.

They stop when they see Kayla and Josslyn. Kayla calls out to one of the boys.

Kayla: Logan?

Logan: What's up?

Kayla: Can we talk?

Cale puts his arm around Kayla and Josslyn.

Cale: Why would you two want him when you can have me?

Josslyn pushes his arm off her.

Josslyn: Not interested.

Logan eyes Josslyn.

Logan: You're the girl with the dead boyfriend right?

Kayla: Shut up!

Cale: Wait, I thought Cam was piping that.

Josslyn: You guys are disgusting!

The boys laugh as Josslyn turns to leave but Kayla grabs her arm.

Kayla: Just wait. Logan?

Logan walks over to the girls

Logan: What?

Kayla: She wants to buy.

Logan looks at Josslyn and sizes her up.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Carly enters the living room from the kitchen. She's on her phone with her event planner.

Carly: No, Giles. I want it to be simple. Ok, text me the color scheme when you get it. Ok. Bye.

Carly hangs up the phone. She walks over to the desk and starts going through the mail. She opens one of the smaller letters while setting the large envelope back on the desk.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Margaux approaches Sonny.

Margaux: What happened to the 'let's pretend this never happened'?

Sonny: Josslyn happened. Either Carly finds out from me or she'll find out from somebody else.

Margaux sighs as she sits in the chair behind her desk.

Margaux: I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. But this one is by far, the biggest.

She puts her face in her hands.

Sonny: How can I help?

Margaux looks up.

EXT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Logan: She wants to buy what?

Kayla: Come on. Are you holding or not?

Logan stares at them.

Logan: What do want?

Kayla: The gummi bears.

Logan looks around. He puts his hand in his pocket, hides a tiny ziplock with 2 gummi bears inside the palm of his hand.

Logan: Fifty.

Josslyn: Dollars?!

Kayla: You charged me twenty-five.

Logan: New customer tax.

Kayla looks at Josslyn.

Kayla: It's up to you.

Josslyn reaches into her pocket and slips him fifty dollars. Logan hands her the gummi bears.

Cale calls Logan over.

Cale: We going or what?

Logan: See you guys later.

Logan follows Cale, leaving Josslyn and Kayla standing outside of Kelly's. Josslyn looks at the drugs in her hand.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Carly puts one of the letters through the shredder as she makes her way back to the desk. She picks up the large envelop.

Carly: No return address. That's weird.

Carly opens the envelope and pulls out two large glossy pictures. The first picture is of Sonny and Margaux kissing in front of Charlie's. The second photo is Sonny and Margaux kissing in the harbour master's tower. Carly is in shock.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Margaux: You want to help me? Your marriage is about to implode and you want to help me.

Margaux starts to laugh. She walks over to the jug of water that sits on a small cabinet near the door. She pours herself a glass of water.

Margaux: Wow. Well, if you really want to help me Sonny you could turn states evidence.

Sonny: You know I can't do that.

Margaux: Then there is no saving this.

Sonny: Actually I think I bought us some time.

Margaux: How?

Sonny: Jason.

EXT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Josslyn is sitting outside of Kelly's looking at the drugs in her hand. Cam approaches her.

Cam: Hey.

Josslyn hides the candy in her pocket.

Josslyn: Hey.

Cam: You weren't answering my texts.

Josslyn: I just needed some space.

Cam: Ok.

Josslyn: Before I forget, you're invited to my nephew's welcome home party.

Cam: So he's getting released? That's great. Where's the party?

Josslyn: Haunted Star.

Cam: That's random.

Josslyn: I know, right?

Cam grins.

Cam: Do we get to gamble?

Josslyn: No it's a private party.

Cam: Oh. What time should I pick you up? Or do we meet there?

Josslyn hesitates to answer.

Josslyn: I'll call you.

Josslyn walks away abruptly leaving cam confused.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Margaux: How is Jason going to help us?

Sonny: I sent him to talk to Josslyn. If there is anyone who can handle her, it's Jason.

Margaux: That solves the short-term problem. But what about the long term? The damage to my reputation? Your marriage?

Margaux shakes her head.

Margaux: I never planned to be that person. A homewrecker.

Sonny: You're not a home wrecker. If you are, then so am I.

Margaux: So then we're both homewrecker.

Sonny stares at her.

Margaux: Look, I don't have anyone to blame but me. I made this mess and I'll have to live with the consequences.

Sonny nods.

Sonny: I'm sorry.

Margaux: So am I.

Sonny leaves her office.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Carly sits down on the couch and spreads both pictures on the coffee table. She glares at them, enraged.


	34. Chapter 34

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Evening chairs are stacked by the front entrance. Small dinning tables have white sheets cover them. Drew enters from the back room carrying a box. He sets it on the bar and takes out champagne flutes.

Elias walks into the main room.

Elias: Don't tell me you're throwing a party without me.

Drew looks up.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Carly is sitting on the couch staring at the surveillance pictures of Sonny and Margaux. She studies each picture in detail, trying to figure out when they were taken. The front door to the house slams shut. Sonny calls put from the hallway.

Sonny: Carly?

Carly scrambles to put the photos back in the envelope. She stands as Sonny walks into the living room. They stare at each other.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Joss is sitting at a table by herself at Charlie's. She reaches into her pocket and takes out the drugs she bought. She examines them not realizing Jax has walked in.

Jax: I hope you aren't ruining your appetite with those.

Joss is startled.

EXT. KELLY'S RESTSURANT - AFTERNOON

Margaux walks out of Kelly's with a cup of coffee. She almost bumps into Jason.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Elias picks up a champagne flute.

Drew: It's a private party.

Elias: Private? For who?

Drew doesn't answer.

Elias: How much money do we think you'll pull in?

Drew: I'm doing it as a favor.

Elias: A favor?

Drew glares at him.

Elias: We don't do favors.

Drew crosses his arms.

Drew: You keep saying "we". There's no we, Elias. There's you and there's me. And I will throw a party for anyone I damn well please.

Elias grins.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Sonny approaches Carly who has the envelope behind her back.

Sonny: I thought you would be at the hospital.

Carly: I was but…

Carly tails off.

Sonny: But?

Carly: Michael...he wanted to bring Jonah home by himself. I'm giving him space. Besides I have a lot to do before the party.

Sonny: Party?

Carly tries to contain her disgust as Sonny brushes past her to walk to the bar. He pours himself a glass of water.

Carly: I'm throwing Jonah a welcome home party on the Haunted Star.

Sonny: You sure that's a good idea?

Carly: Is there a reason why it isn't?

Sonny stares at her as Carly fans the envelope behind her back.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Joss puts the drugs in her pocket as Jax sits across from her.

Joss: No, I'm saving them for later.

Jax: Good.

He hands her a menu.

Joss: Did you hear about mom's party tonight?

Jax: Your mom is throwing a party?

Joss: Yep. For Michael. To celebrate Jonah's release.

Jax: Shouldn't she be taking it easy? The stress can't be good for the baby.

Joss looks at him.

EXT. KELLY'S RESTSURANT - AFTERNOON

Margaux: Are you following me?

Jason: Nope.

Margaux: Sonny told me you know about last night.

Jason glares at her.

Margaux: You should know I have no intention of telling anyone. But Sonny has other ideas. He wants to tell Carly.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Elias leans against the bar.

Elias: I like to think that we're team.

Drew: Think whatever you want. Doesn't make it true.

Elias: How are you going to host a party when you have a run tonight at Charlie's?

Drew: I already told you. I can't do runs in this town. They know who I am.

Elias reaches in his interior jacket pocket and pulls out a ski mask. He tosses it on the counter towards Drew.

Elias: Problem solved.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Sonny: I can think of s couple reasons why this party is a bad idea.

Carly glares at him.

Sonny: Can Jonah be around that large groups of people?

Carly: He won't be there. It's mostly a party for Michael.

Sonny: Does he even want one?

Carly plays with the envelope on her hand.

Carly: He agreed.

Sonny: Agreed or you didn't give him a choice?

Carly: A little of both.

Sonny: Hmm.

Sonny approaches Carly.

Sonny: With everything going on with the business…it's just not a good time, Carly.

Carly: I need this sonny.

Sonny looks at her.

Carly: I really need this.

Sonny: Ok. If it'll make you happy.

Carly grins.

Carly: It will.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Joss: I think mom likes planning stuff.

Jax: She does like parties.

Joss: And junk food and sappy movies.

Jax: Yeah.

Joss puts her menu down.

Joss: Why don't we rent some movies at your place one night? Just the three of us.

Jax smiles.

Jax: I don't think Sonny would appreciate that.

Joss: I don't think he'd care.

Jax stares at Joss, confused by her comment.

EXT. KELLY'S RESTSURANT - AFTERNOON

Jason shrugs.

Jason: Carly has a right to know what happened between the two of you.

Margaux: I thought you were his fixer or whatever.

Jason: I don't control Sonny. Or Carly.

Margaux: They control you.

Jason doesn't respond.

Margaux: I have a job to do, and I intend to do it regardless of what happened between me and Sonny.

Jason: Do whatever it is you have to do. You don't need my advice but you should probably keep your distance from Sonny and Carly.

Margaux: I plan to.

Margaux walks away.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON

Drew picks up the ski masks and looks at it.

Drew: Seriously?

Elias stares at him.

Drew: Why is it so important that I make the run? Don't you have other guys who can do it?

Elias smiles.

Elias: Of course. But I want you to do it.

Drew glares at him.

Elias: Tell you what. We'll cohost the party together. While you're getting the money from Julian, I'll stay here and hold down the fort.

Drew: That's not necessary.

Elias shrugs.

Elias: Suit yourself.

He leaves the Haunted Star.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Peter is sitting at a table checking his phone. Carly walks off the elevator and walks straight for him.

Carly: Peter! You got here quickly. Good.

Peter: Well when you said you had an exclusive, my curiosity was piqued.

Carly: I do. I have news that you will rock your world.

NT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Jax: Why wouldn't Sonny care?

Joss plays with her straw.

Jax: Is everything ok between him and Carly?

Joss shrugs.

Joss: This threat is sort of causing a lot of problems.

Jax: I'm not surprised. Sonny's lifestyle eventually takes a toll on everyone that it touches.

Joss: Do you think you and mom gave up too easily?

Jax: Where did that come from?

Joss: I get that Sonny was always a problem between you two but what if he isn't anymore? Would you be open to getting back together?

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Jason walks into the restaurant. He sees Julian behind the bar wiping down the counter. Julian looks up and rolls his eyes. He puts the cloth over his shoulder.

Julian: There are 3 different bars on this street, you know.

Jason: We need to talk.

Julian: I've got nothing to say.

Julian turns to leave.

Jason: Not even if it affects your daughter?

Julian pauses. He looks back.

INT. PCPD - INTERROGATION ROOM - AFTERNOON

Margaux enters the interrogation room as Anna is studying a flow chart. The chart displays all the crime families in Port Charles with the Siccones name crossed out. Margaux sets her coffee cup down on the table and pulls out the chair across from Anna.

Margaux: The past 24 hours have been quiet.

Anna doesn't look up from the chart.

Anna: Hmm.

Margaux: Anna, that's a good thing.

Anna: Is it?

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Peter leans in.

Peter: I'm listening.

Carly: I'm throwing a party at the Haunted Star tonight.

Peter: Is that it?

Carly: No. Everyone will be there.

Peter leans back, unimpressed.

Peter: Is there something actually happening at this party?

Carly smiles.

Carly: Oh they'll be fireworks. Trust me.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Jax: Joss, your mom and I had and have a lot of issues. Probably too many for us to work through. Besides, she's pregnant.

Joss: So? You like kids.

Jax laughs.

Jax: That's not the point. Whatever is going on with Sonny and your mother...they'll figure it out. They always do.

Jax goes back to looking at the menu. Joss leans back in her chair, disappointed.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Julian approaches Jason in front of the bar.

Julian: Let's be honest here. This isn't about my daughter. This is about Sonny's business. The only reason it affects Sam is because she's with you.

Jason: That's not entirely true. What do you know about Sebastian Kovol?

Julian: Who?

Jason glares at him.

INT. PCPD - INTERROGATION ROOM - AFTERNOON

Margaux: I thought you said no activity means less collateral damage.

Anna: I did. But it also means Kovol is plotting his next move.

Margaux sips her coffee as Anna leans back in her chair.

Anna: The families are too afraid to react. They don't want to be the ones to provoke a war but it also gives Kovol time to settle into Port Charles.

Margaux: So why don't we set up a few surprise raids? Let Kovol know we aren't going to let him move right in. We have to do something, Anna.

INT. METROCOURT RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Peter sips his water.

Peter: So what exactly do you want from me? To advertise the party on our website?

Carly: No it's a private party.

Pater: How private could it be when you're inviting the press? Will Sonny be there?

Carly: Yeah.

Peter: Hmm. He's been pretty good for business. Ever since the dead bodies started popping up, the visits to our website has doubled anytime we run a story involving him.

Carly: Then you want to be there. Trust me.

Carly stands up.

Peter: Ok. I'll be there.

Carly: Great. It's at eight.

Carly walks away, pleased with herself.

INT. PCPD - INTERROGATION ROOM - AFTERNOON

Anna paces back and forth.

Anna: Kovol is engaging in psychological warfare.

Margaux: Seems like actual warfare to me.

Anna: He made an example out of the Siccones. And the custodian that died in our custody.

Margaux: The guy on the steps of the PCPD...

Anna: And the man in Laura's office.

Margaux: He has to have someone in town calling the shots.

Anna: You're right. But we go after him and Kovol will have someone else to take his place.

Margaux: So what do we do?

Anna: Kill it at the root.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Julian walks back behind the bar.

Jason: I think you've heard of Kovol by now.

Julian: Just come out and say it, Jason.

Jason: Has anyone approached you about protection?

Julian: No.

Jason stares at him.

Julian: That it?

Jason: A couple of shops on this street got a visit from a guy. Says his name is Elias.

Julian: Never met anyone named Elias.

Jason: If you do, let me know.

Julian: Why would I do that?

INT. PCPD - STATION- AFTERNOON

Margaux closes the door to the interrogation room as a cop approaches her with an envelope. He hands it to her.

Cop: This just came for you.

Margaux: Wait, who dropped it off?

Cop: Courier.

Margaux examines the envelope. She opens it. She reads a note inviting her to the Haunted Star opening. It is signed from Jax. Margaux smiles.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Julian: You're asking me to risk my neck to help you and Sonny?

Jason: If you care about your daughter and grandson's safety.

Julian: Don't hide behind Sam and Danny. They may love you but you don't need them, Jason. If you did, you wouldn't be in this business.

Jason glares at him.

Julian: I'll protect my family in my own way. You and Sonny can handle it your way.

Jason shakes his head and walks away. Julian glances up at the staircase, knowing there is a room of drugs above the restaurant.


	35. Chapter 35

INT. JAX'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Josslyn enter the living room dressed for the party. She sits on the couch and checks her phone for the time. She flashes back to her argument with Sonny over her mother. Josslyn sighs as she opens her purse. She takes one of the gummi bears out of the zip lock bag and puts it in her mouth.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - DREW'S BEDROOM - EVENING

Kim is in an evening dress. She is fixing her earring in the mirror. Drew enters. He is wearing a suit with no tie. He admires Kim from before she realizes that he is watching her. She smiles.

Drew: You didn't have to get ready here. I would've had the guard drop you off.

Kim: I don't mind.

Drew walks behind her and rubs your shoulders. They look in the mirror.

Kim: Are you ready for tonight?

Drew: Are you?

Kim: What do you mean?

Drew: I know you're still thinking about that patient that came into the hospital.

Kim turns around to face him. She fixes his collar.

Kim: A little boy who was sick is healthy enough to go home. He can grow up. That's something worth celebrating.

Drew kisses her.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Carly enters the living room from the kitchen wearing a dress. She's on her cellphone with the party planner.

Carly: I know it's last minute but I need it done, Giles. Yes, it's life or death.

Carly smiles as Sonny walks down the steps adjusting his black tie. Carly waves as she speaks into the receiver. She laughs.

Carly: You just earned your paycheck, Giles.

Carly hangs up the phone.

Sonny: If you're still planning the party at this point, maybe it's better to cancel.

Carly smiles at Sonny.

INT. JAX'S PENTHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jax walks out from the hallway and enters the living room.

Jax: You're ready.

Joss is startled.

Jax: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

Joss: You didn't.

Jax: You still up for the party?

Koss: Not really but mom would be upset if I skipped it.

There is a knock at the door. Jax opens it and finds Cam dressed in a suit and tie.

Cam: Hi Mr. Jax. Is Josslyn?

They both look over at Joss. She smiles nervously.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Carly puts her cellphone in her purse.

Carly: Don't be silly. It's too late to cancel.

Sonny sighs.

Carly: You really don't want to go, do you?

Sonny: There's a lot on my plate right now, Carly.

Carly smiles.

Carly: This party will be a great stress reliever. Trust me.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Jax enters the main room of the Haunted Star as Cam and Joss follow closely behind. The serving crew are putting the last touches on the room. Cam stops at the top of the stairs and observes the casino.

Cam: This is so cool. I've never been inside a casino before. Sucks we can't bet on anything.

Cam looks over at Joss who is mesmerized by a painting that hangs near the entrance.

Cam: Joss?

Joss: Huh?

Cam walks over and looks at the painting. Joss giggles.

Joss: Sorry. I just never really appreciated art before.

Cam gives her a funny look.

Cam: You ok?

Joss: Yeah I'm fine. Let's go in.

Joss pulls his arm. Cam follows her down the steps, concerned.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Drew and Kim enter the main room. There are more people there as Kim makes her way into the crowd and Drew stands back to observe everyone. Cam is at the bar trying to order drinks.

Can: Two martinis please.

The bartender stares at him blankly.

Cam: Fine. Two ginger ales.

The bartender turns to fix the drinks. Drew walks behind the bar. He leans close to Cam.

Drew: You might want to wait until you get some facial hair before you start trying to scam alcohol.

Cam grins.

Cam: Thanks for the tip.

Drew: You're Liz's son right?

Cam: Yeah, Cameron. She told me that you got your memory back.

Drew nods.

Cam: You were always good to me and my brothers. You even stood up for me in court once. Your son Oscar was a great guy.

Drew smiles. The bartender gives Cam the drinks.

Cam: I'm going to go look for my friend.

Drew: Enjoy the party.

Cam walks over to Joss who is dangling shrimp above her mouth. Cam stares at her disgusted.

Cam: What are you doing?!

Joss giggles.

Joss: I love shrimp.

She drops it in her mouth and starts coughing. Cam gives her a glass of ginger ale.

Cam: Here! Drink this.

Joss chugs her drink as Cam watches, confused.

NT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Michael arrives with Willow.

Willow: Wow this place is nice.

Michael: Yeah I guess.

Willow: What's wrong?

Michael: Nothing it's just...me and this place don't have the best track record.

Willow: Maybe tonight will change that.

They walk down the steps and join Jax in the main room.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Lulu walks down the steps and looks around, impressed. She sees Drew behind the bar and walks over.

Lulu: I have to say for a pre-opening this place looks pretty good.

Drew smiles.

Drew: I wish I could take all the credit but Carly had her party planner do all this. I just have him the keys and moved out of the way.

Lulu: Still, I'm glad we re-opened. I shouldn't have doubted you.

Drew gives her a weak smile. Lulu sees Peter across the room.

Lulu: Excuse me.

Lulu walks up to Peter.

Lulu: What are you doing here?

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Jason enters the Haunted Star with two guards behind him. He turns to them.

Jason: Keep an eye out. Anyone who looks off, let me know.

The guards nod and moves to opposite ends of the room. Jason glances over to Drew who is behind the bar. Their eyes meet. Jason turns around as Carly and Sonny enter the main room. Carly smiles.

Carly: Looks like a great turn out!

Sonny and Jason exchange looks.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Michael brings willow a drink, who is standing next to Jax.

Jax: So who is watching Jonah?

Michael: Lucas. He offered to hang back instead of coming to the party.

Jax: Ahh, I see.

Michael: Which works for me since he's a doctor and I know Jonah is being well cared for.

Jax: It's nice that you and Lucas are still on good terms.

Michael: It was awkward at first but I'm glad we are too.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Lulu: From my understanding this is a private party. So what are you doing here?

Peter: I was invited by the host herself.

Lulu: Carly invited you?

Peter: More like begged me to come. She said there would be some huge announcement.

Lulu looks confused.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Carly and sonny walk down the steps. Carly kisses Jason on the cheek.

Carly: Thank you for coming.

Jason: You knew I would.

Carly becomes giddy.

Carly: This place looks great!

Jason looks at Sonny then back at Carly.

Jason: You feeling ok? The baby?

Carly: The baby is fine. I'm fine. For the first time in a long time, we're all fine. Oh! Look there's Drew. I'm going to go check on some things.

Carly rushes off towards the bar. Sonny whispers to Jason.

Sonny: I have s bad feeling about this.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Carly approaches the bar. Drew leans over.

Carly: The place looks fantastic!

Drew: Don't thank me, thank Giles.

Carly: I'll thank you both.

Drew: So what's with the projector that you asked for? Are you doing a slide show or something?

Carly smiles.

Carly: Or something.

Carly looks over at Sonny, trying to hide her disdain. Drew looks over Carly's shoulder and sees Elias, dressed in a server uniform, smiling. Drew tenses up.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- HALLWAY- EVENING

Cam is standing by the women's washroom holding Joss' purse. He checks his phone for the time. He lightly taps on the door.

Cam: Joss? How long are you going to be? It's been, like, 10 minutes.

There is no response.

Cam: Joss? I'm coming in...

Cam opens the door to find the window leading out to the deck open and Joss is gone.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Jason and Sonny are standing in a corner whispering to each other.

Jason: I have two guards on the floor.

Sonny: Still, it leaves us open.

Jason: We'll be fine for a few hours. Listen I'm thinking maybe we should consider brokering a deal with Kovol.

Sonny: A deal?

Jason: At least temporarily.

Sonny: We don't even know what this guy looks like.

Jason: No but he's got a guy working for him. If we broker a deal, maybe Kovol will get comfortable enough to show himself.

Sonny: Then we hit.

Jason nods.

Sonny: I'll think about it.

Sonny walks off in Kristina and Alexis' direction. Jason sighs as Sam enters the Haunted Star. Jason turns around and smiles when he sees her.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- DECK- EVENING

Elias walks onto the deck as Drew follows closely behind.

Drew: Are you out of your mind?

Elias grins and adjusts his uniform.

Elias: I'm on break.

Drew: I told you not to be here.

Elias: I like parties.

Drew looks over his shoulder.

Drew: I have everything under control so you don't need to be here.

Elias' grin fades. He approaches Drew slowly and looks directly in his eyes.

Elias: We need to get a few things straight.

NT. HAUNTED STAR- DECK- EVENING

Cam walks around the deck on the opposite side.

Cam: Joss? Josslyn?!

He turns the corner and sees Josslyn hanging off the edge of the boat like Jack in Titanic. Her arms are stretched out with her eyes closed. Cam is in shock.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Sonny kisses Kristina's cheek.

Sonny: Glad you guys could come.

Alexis: We almost didn't.

Kristina: Mom…

Alexis sips her drink.

Kristina: Were glad Jonah is ok.

Sonny: So am I.

Alexis: Do you think it's wise to be throwing a party right now? There are a lot of windows and places to hide bombs.

Kristina: Mom, can we not?

Sonny: We have guards, Alexis.

Alexis: Well that's a relief.

Sonny sighs.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Ava and Scotty enter the Haunted Star They look around at the room.

Scotty: Doesn't seem like our crowd.

Ava: I thought this place was open for business.

Scotty: Looks like a private party. Let's go.

Ava grabs Scotty's arm and gestures shelves of alcohol.

Ava: And miss the open bar? I think not. Come on.

Scotty reluctantly follows Ava don the steps.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Jason kisses Sam.

Jason: This is a surprise. Your flight was suppose to come in tomorrow morning.

Sam: I know. But Molly's job called and wanted her to pick up some extra shifts. I offered to pay her the difference but she refused. I knew she would be distracted so we just came home.

Jason: How was the exam?

Sam: Tough but I think I did ok.

Jason: The kids?

Sam: They're with Monica. So, what's been going on here?

Jason sighs.

Jason: A lot. I'll tell you everything after the party. I'm happy to see you.

Jason hugs her.

Sam: Oh, there's my mom and Kristina. I'm going to say hi.

Jason watches Sam walk away. Then he nervously glances at Carly.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Carly: You look great!

Kim smiles.

Kim: Thank you. So do you. But how are you feeling?

Carly: Surprisingly, I have a lot of energy.

Kim: That's good.

Carly: So, enjoy yourself. The festivities should be starting any minute.

Carly walks through the crowd and greets people.

HAUNTED STAR- DECK- EVENING

Cam climbs up to the edge and stands behind Joss.

Cam: Josslyn? Can you hear me?

Josslyn smiles, her arms still stretched out with her eyes closed.

Joss: Do you feel that?

Cam: What?

Joss: That. I can feel him.

Cam: Who?

Joss: Oscar.

Cam: Joss, that's the wind.

Josslyn starts to laugh.

Can: Come on. Let's go.

Cam lifts Joss off the edge. He takes off his coat and puts it around her. He tries to look in her eyes.

Cam: Oh my god. Your pupils are huge.

Joss laughs.

Joss: So are yours!

Cam: Joss, what did you take?!

INT. HAUNTED STAR- DECK- EVENING

Elias: You work for me. Not the other way around.

Drew glares at him. His hand balls into a fist. Elias smiles.

Elias: I bet you want to hit me right now. You probably want to kill me. But you won't. Because you know there will be another one of me before my body even hits the ground. And your family would be the one who reaps the consequences of your very bad decisions. We wouldn't want that, now would we?

Drew backs away.

Elias: Do your family a favor. Do as you're told.

Elias walks back to the party leaving Drew pissed and frustrated.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Cam escorts Joss back to the main room. Joss stops when she sees Jax. She looks at Cam.

Joss: Don't tell my dad.

Cam nods.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Sam is standing with Alexis and Kristina as Drew enters the main room. Sam begins to approach him but stops short when she sees Drew walk over to Kim and kiss her shoulder. Sam becomes visibly uncomfortable and walks back towards Alexis and Kristina.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Joss is sitting on a chair with Cam's coat still around her shoulders. Cam crouches down next to her chair and gives her a glass of water. Sonny sees them across the room and walks over.

Sonny: Everything ok?

Cam: Yeah were good.

Joss: You have a lot of nerve asking me that.

Cam nudges Josslyn.

Cam: Joss…

Sonny: It's ok.

Sonny walks away as Josslyn glares at him. Cam bends down next to her.

Cam: You need to play it cool before someone notices you're high.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Jason and Michael walks over to Carly, who is instructing a server to start uncorking the champagne.

Jason: So when are we going to wrap this up?

Carly: Wrap it up? It just started.

Michael: Well what's next? I mean, do we make a toast or...?

Carly: We can't. Not until all the guests have arrived.

Jason: Who else are you expecting?

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Margaux enters the Haunted Star. She looks around, confused. She sees Jax and walks over to him. She taps him on the shoulder.

Margaux: Hey

Jax turns around.

Jax: Margaux! I'm surprised to see you here.

Margaux: What do you mean? You invited me.

Jax looks confused.

Jax: no, I didn't.

Margaux is surprised.

INT. HAUNTED STAR- MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Carly taps into a microphone.

Carly: Can everybody hear me?

The crowd nods.

Carly: I want to thank everybody for coming. I can't tell you how much your presence here means to me and my family.

Sonny watches Carly as Margaux watches sonny.

Carly: Our family has faced a lot of difficult things over the years. Most recently my grandson Jonah's sudden illness. But thanks to the wonderful doctors at GH he's home and doing great.

The crowd claps as the servers hand out champagne.

Carly: So on behalf of me and my family, I would like to propose a toast. To Jonah.

Everyone raises their glasses. Carly raises her glass of cider.

Carly: And I would like to make another celebratory toast.

The crowd exchanges looks. Peter looks at Lulu. Sonny looks at Jason. Jason shrugs.

Carly: I would everyone in this room to raise their glasses in celebration of my…. impeding divorce from Sonny Corinthos!

Sam and Alexis' mouths drop open. The crowd begins to stir as Ava, who is still at the bar with Scotty starts to giggle in drunken amusement.

Carly smiles wide as she makes eye contact with Margaux.


	36. Chapter 36

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - EVENING

The crowd stares blankly at Carly.

Carly: Come on everyone! It's not like you didn't see this coming.

Jason approaches Carly and attempts to take the microphone. Carly bats his hand away and speaks into it.

Carly: Funny enough. I didn't see this coming.

She laughs. The crowd looks at each other nervously.

Carly: Well I did, but silly me, I didn't think he would cheat on me with the DA.

The picture of Sonny and Margaux kissing flashes across the projector screen behind Carly. The crowd gasps and whispers. Mouths drop open. Peter is holding a voice recorder, smiling. Ava is laughing, drink in hand, while recording Carly's tirade with her phone. Margaux and Sonny exchange looks.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - EVENING

While the crowd is distracted, Drew takes the opportunity to slip away without being seen. Sam turns her head and watches Drew rush out of the main room. She's confused but turns her attention back to Carly. Jason approaches Carly again.

Jason: Carly, you need to stop this.

Carly: You should have told Sonny that before he screwed that bitch.

Jason sighs. Carly continues to address the crowd while pointing at the projector screen.

Carly: Now this picture was taken outside of Charlie's. I remember this night actually, because I was there with my daughter and Margeux was on a date with...Jax!

Jax looks at Margaux, who is mortified. The projector switches to the second picture.

Carly: But this one...

Carly cocks her head to the side.

Carly: I'm not sure. I want to say it was at the harbor? Margaux, come up here. Tell the crowd where you were when you screwed my husband!

Sonny closes his eyes with embarrassment. The crowd turns to Margaux, who looks at the projector in shame. Elias is in the corner drinking champagne enjoying the show.

Carly: Sonny? How about you?

Sonny walks up to her.

Sonny: Carly, that's enough.

Carly: Trust me. It's not nearly enough.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Jason tries to take the microphone from Carly again. Ava is by the bar, cackling.

Ava: Oh no! My battery is dying. Scotty quick! Give me your phone.

Scotty reaches into his pocket.

Scotty: We shouldn't even be here.

Ava: Hhurry up.

Scotty hands her the phone and Ava records while sipping her drink.

Margaux attempts to leave. Carly calls out to her.

Carly: Margaux! Leaving so soon?

Margaux stops and turns around. Carly approaches her. Sonny attempts to stop her but Carly pulls her arm away.

Margaux: I don't have to stay here and listen to this.

Carly: To what? The truth? How you've been screwing my husband all around town?

Sonny: It didn't happen like that, Carly. Can we just talk in private?

Joss stands up; still high from the drugs she took.

Josslyn: You're such a liar, Sonny.

Everyone turns to face Josslyn.

Josslyn: You were screwing Margaux at your house. I saw you. Cam saw you too!

Cam's eyes go wide.

Cam: I didn't actually see the sex in question...I was in the kitchen when-

Josslyn cuts him off.

Josslyn: You said you would tell my mom the truth!

Jason tries to get Josslyn to calm down. Jax rushes over to his daughter.

Jax: Cam, help me get her home.

Cam: Sure thing.

Cam and Jax escort Josslyn out of the Haunted Star. Carly turns to Sonny.

Carly: That's what she tried to tell me. You had my daughter lying for you?!

Carly lunges at Sonny and starts hitting him. The crowd gasps as Jason tries to hold her back.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - EVENING

Julian walks to the front of the bar and changes the sign to 'closed'. He locks the front door. His bartender Justin is wiping the counter.

Julian: Another good night.

Justin: Yeah.

Julian opens the register and gives Justin his tips.

Justin examines the money.

Justin: I think you gave me too much.

Julian: No I didn't.

Justin looks at Julian.

Julian: For the other night.

Justin nods.

Justin: You want me to wait until you leave?

Julian: I got it. You go on home.

Justin leaves through the back entrance. Julian closes the register. He begins to wipe down tables. A set of feet in dark boots approaches Julian from behind.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Jason pulls Carly to the side and forces her to sit down. Sonny is across the room trying to fix his jacket that Carly ripped. He looks at Margaux, who is trying to hold back tears.

Willow: I'll get her some water.

Michael walks to the front and addresses the crowd.

Michael: The party is over! I need everyone to leave.

The crowd begins to exit.

Alexis: Well that was a shock.

Sam: Was it?

Alexis: Hmm, true.

Alexis sips her drink.

Kristina: I should check on dad.

Alexis: Check on him tomorrow. I don't think now is the nest time.

Margaux turns leave. Carly rises from her seat and tries to rush towards Margaux.

Carly: Oh you think I'm done with you?!

Margaux tirns around. Jason holds Carly back as Carly looks directly at Margaux.

Carly: Just wait.

Margaux leaves the Haunted Star. Scotty is pulling Ava's arm to follow the crowd.

Ava: Wait! Wait! Let me just zoom in on Sonny.

Scotty: Come on!

Scotty drags Ava out of the Haunted Star. Peter still has his voice recorder out. Lulu snatched it from him and ends the recording. She shoves it back to him.

Lulu: Leave.

Peter walks out. Kim looks around the room for Drew.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - EVENING

Before Julian can finish the table, Drew wearing a mask, grabs him from behind. Julian claws at his attacker's arm to loosen the grip around his neck.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Sam walks up to Jason, who is rubbing Carly's shoulder.

Sam: I'm going to go.

Jason turns to her.

Jason: ok. I have to...

Jason points to Carly.

Sam: Stay with Carly? Yeah I figured.

Jason kisses her cheek.

Jason: I'll see you later.

Sam walks to the exit but Kim stops her.

Kim: Sam, have you seen Drew?

Sam: Not since he left.

Kim: He left?

Sam: Yeah. Maybe he's on the deck or cleaning up.

Kim: Ok. Thanks.

Kim decides to search the boat.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - EVENING

Drew throws Julian into a wall, knocking over tables. Julian is bloody and bruised. He struggles to stand. Drew kicks him in the stomach. Julian rolls over in pain. Julian is on his back, barely conscious. Drew squats down over his body. Julian opens his eyes as Drew reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. He shows Julian, who is confused. Drew puts the cash back in his pocket and puts his index finger to his lip, gesturing for Julian to not mention where the money actually came from.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Michael walks over to Willow.

Michael: I'm sorry about all this.

Willow: It's ok. We've all got a little dysfunction in our family. Looks like you were right about this place.

Michael: I have to stay with my parents.

Willow: I understand.

Willow leaves the room as Michael walks over to Sonny.

Michael: You want to tell me what the hell is going on?

Sonny looks at Michael. Carly glares at Sonny as Jason shoves a glass of water in her face.

Jason: Drink this.

Carly: I don't want water.

Carly winces and holds her stomach.

Jason: What was that?

Carly: A cramp. I'm fine.

Jason: No we're getting you checked out. Come on.

Jason helps Carly stand. Sonny rushes over.

Sonny: Is she ok?

Carly: Get away from me!

Jason: Sonny...just...I'll take care of it.

Sonny backs off as Jason and Carly leave.

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Cam walks into the living room as he loosens his tie. Liz and Franco are on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV. They look over at Cam.

Liz: Hi! How was the party?

Cam flops into the chair, exhausted.

Cam: Crazy.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - EVENING

Julian limps over to the cash register, holding his side. He used the counter to steady himself. He opens the register and sees that the money has been untouched. He realizes that his attacker didn't steal from him.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Sonny looks at the pictures on the projector. Michael walks up to him.

Michael: What were you thinking dad?

Sonny: I wasn't thinking.

Michael: If you and mom were having problems...

Sonny: We weren't.

Sonny finds a seat and sits down. He leans back and sighs. Michael sits next to him.

Michael: Then why would you cheat on mom? I don't get it.

Sonny looks at Michael.

INT. DREW'S CAR - EVENING

Drew sits in his car and removes his mask. He flashes back to beating Julian. He grips the steering wheel tightly as he tries to compose himself.

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Cam: Then Carly gets on the stage and says they're celebrating her divorce from Sonny.

Liz: Divorce?

Cam: Yeah. Apparently, Sonny's been sleeping with the DA.

Franco starts to laugh. Liz taps his arm.

Li: It's not funny.

Franco: It kind of is.

Cam: I've known for a while.

Liz: Excuse me? How did you know?

Cam: Joss and I saw the DA leaving sonny's bedroom one night.

Franco: And you didn't tell us?!

Cam: I didn't know I was supposed to.

Liz: Then what happened?

Cam: Well Carly put up two pictures on this giant screen of Sonny and the DA making out.

Franco eats popcorn.

Franco: This just keeps getting better and better.

Liz rolls her eyes.

Cam: Joss started freaking out so Jax and I took her home.

Liz: Josslyn must be so upset. First Oscar, now this. It's so much for her to handle.

Cam nods.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: This isn't your mom's fault. It's all on me.

Michael listens.

Sonny: It just felt like...everything in my life was out of my control. The baby was unexpected; this threat is throwing me off. In those moments...

Sonny looks at the screen and sighs.

Sonny: Outside of Jason, she was the only one I could talk to, you know.

Michael: You could have talked to me. Or Kristina.

Sonny: I couldn't put my problems on you, Michael. Jonah was sick and Kristina is still dealing from the crap Shiloh put her through.

Michael: So you turned to Margaux. Was it worth it?

Sonny stares at Michael, completely defeated.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM

A nurse checks Carly's blood pressure. Jason looks at the nurse.

Jason: So?

Nurse: It's slightly elevated but nothing we should worry about right now.

Carly: See!

Nurse: Still, Mrs. Corinthos, you should stick around until you BP is lower. I'll check on you in a few.

Carly: Don't call me Mrs. Corinthos.

The nurse looks at her. Jason looks at Carly then the nurse.

Jason: Thank you.

The nurse nods then and leaves the room.

Carly: I mean it Jason. I want a divorce.

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Cam rises from his seat.

Cam: Well I'm going to bed.

Liz: I'm sorry your night didn't go well.

Cam: I am too.

Franco: Are you kidding? It sounds like he had a better night than we did.

Liz nudges Franco. He laughs.

Liz: Will you knock that off? You're setting a bad example.

Cam: Goodnight guys.

Franco: Night.

Liz: Night, sweetheart.

INT. HAUNTED STAR - MAIN ROOM - EVENING

Drew walks into the main room. It's empty. He looks at his cellphone and sees missed calls from Kim. He sighs. His phone rings, it displays a private number.

Drew: Hello?

Elias: Is it done?

Drew: Yeah.

Elias: Was that so hard?

Drew hangs up his phone.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM - EVENING

Jason pours Sarly a cup of water.

Jason: You're still mad, Carly. You should calm down before making any decisions right now.

Carly: No, I'm done. This is the last time Sonny screws me over. I want you to call Diane to get started on the divorce papers tonight!

Jason: Ok

Carly: Tonight Jason! I'm serious.

Jason: Ok. If that's what you want.

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - CAM'S BEDROOM- EVENING

Cam opens the door to his bedroom and turns on the light. Joss is sitting on his bed. He puts his jacket down on a chair as Joss stands up. It's clear she has been crying. Cam hugs her.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY- EVENING

Jason closes the door to Carly's exam room as he dials Diane's number

Jason: Diane? It's me. Listen, I need you to draw up divorce papers.

Jason sighs.

Jason: For Sonny and Carly. Yeah, I know. It's a long story. There was...infidelity involved. Sonny. I know, look just draw up the papers on Carly's behalf as soon as you can. I don't think Carly is going to sign but she is pissed off and I don't want the baby to be in jeopardy. If she has the papers in her hand, it might help calm her down. Thanks.

Jason hangs up as looks through Carly's exam room window. Carly is looking at pictures of her and Sonny on her cellphone. She throws her phone across the room and breaks down.

.


	37. Chapter 37

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kim is checking her phone to see if Drew called. The door opens to her apartment. Drew walks in, still wearing his suit from the night before.

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - CAM'S BEDROOM- MORNING

Cam is sleeping on the floor while Josslyn is in his bed. Cam awakens and becomes disoriented when he realizes he slept on the floor. He looks over to his bed and sees Josslyn passed out.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Jason looks down at his phone as he stands by the window. He smiles. Carly walks in, still in her dress from the night before.

Jason: How do you feel?

Carly: Like crap.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sam is on the couch smiling at her cellphone. Alexis brings out coffee.

Sam: Did I hear Kristina leave this morning or did I imagine that?

Alexis: She had an early session with Neil.

Sam: I'm glad she's sticking with it.

Alexis sips her coffee.

Alexis: You know he's taking new patients.

Sam looks at Alexis.

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Drew lies down on the couch. He puts a pillow over his face.

Drew: I am exhausted.

Kim: Where were you?

Drew: The Haunted Star. I was helping the clean up crew.

Kim: All night?

Drew: Yeah all night. Where did you think I was?

Kim: You disappeared when the party was over. Then you weren't answering your phone.

Drew: My phone died.

Kim: Drew, what's really going on?

NT. LIZ'S HOUSE - CAM'S BEDROOM- MORNING

Cam taps Josslyn's cheek.

Can: Josslyn, wake up.

Josslyn: Leave me alone.

Cam: No, you have to get up before my mom sees you.

Josslyn rolls over and turns her back to Cam.

Josslyn: Tell her I said hi.

Cam: No, no. You need to wake up!

Cam rolls Josslyn on her back.

Cam: What did you take last night?

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Jason brings Carly a cup of tea.

Carly: I want coffee.

Jason: You don't need the caffeine.

Carly sighs and sips the tea. Jason sits on the arm of the chair across from her.

Jason: I thought you would sleep in.

Carly: I tried but I couldn't.

Jason: Sonny has been texting me all night since you broke your phone.

Carly rolls her eyes.

Jason: You're going to have to talk to him eventually, Carly.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sam: You think I need therapy?

Alexis: Couldn't hurt.

Sam: Wow. Ok.

Alexis: I'm just saying with everything exploding at once, it couldn't hurt to speak to someone.

Sam: You're someone.

Alexis: Yes but someone you can be honest with.

Sam: What makes you think I'm not honest with you?

Alexis: Where's Jason?

Sam looks down.

Sam: He's with Carly.

Alexis: Hmm.

Alexis sips her coffee.

Sam: Carly had a tough night last night. It's understandable.

Alexis looks at her.

Sam: Fine. I'm a little annoyed.

Alexis: It's ok that you are, Sam. Question is, does Jason know?

INT. KIM'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Drew walks over to Kim.

Drew: I told you. I was on the Haunted Star cleaning up after the party. Where do you think I went?

Kim stares at Drew, waiting for more to his explanation. He grins.

Drew: The party was pretty wild, right?

Kim: I wouldn't use that term to describe it.

Drew: So Sonny is really sleeping with the DA…

Kim: Poor Carly. She's pregnant on top of dealing with Kovol. I just hope the baby is ok.

Drew: Yeah me too.

Kim: Honesty is important, Drew. Maybe if I was honest in the beginning, things would have turned out differently.

Drew: Maybe.

Kim stares at him.

Drew: I need a shower. You going in to work?

Kim: Yeah, in a bit.

Drew: If you're gone before I get out, have a good day.

Drew kisses her forehead and heads to the bathroom. Kim watches him, concerned.

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - CAM'S BEDROOM- MORNING

Cam sneaks into his room with a glass of orange juice.

Cam: Drink this.

Josslyn: Coffee?

Cam: No orange juice. Come on. Sit up.

Josslyn sits up. She sips the juice.

Cam: How are you feeling?

Josslyn: Ugh.

Cam grabs his garbage bin.

Cam: You think you might throw up?

Josslyn: No.

Cam: What were you on?

Josslyn: Nothing. I think I took too much aspirin.

Cam: That wasn't aspirin, Josslyn. You were dangling yourself off the boat.

Josslyn looks at Cam.

Josslyn: I took acid.

Cam is in shock.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Carly puts her feet up on the couch and adjusts her back pillow.

Carly: Did you get the divorce papers?

Jason: Diane is working on them.

Carly: Good. Have her send them over here as soon as it's ready.

Jason: You don't want to talk to Sonny before you sign anything?

Carly: Nope. I'm done.

Jason: I don't think you are.

Carly: Are you really going to sit there and make excuses for him?

Jason: I'm not. I just know how you two operate. You say it's over but it never really is.

INT. ALEXIS' HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sam: Jason knows how I feel.

Alexis: And?

Sam: And what? He considers Carly his family and he'll do anything for family. Just like me. I mean, I would do anything for you and my sisters.

Alexis: But it's not expected, Sam. I would never feel comfortable putting you in a position to put your life on hold for me. Neither would Molly. Kristina...that's a different story but she gets that from her father.

Sam sighs.

Alexis: All I'm saying is that life shouldn't be about gritting your teeth and bearing through the unbearable. You matter. What you want from life matters.

Sam: I know.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - MORNING

Julian checks the bandage above his left eyebrow in the stainless steel espresso machine. His bartender looks over at him.

Justin: That looks bad.

Julian: Looks worse than it feels.

Julian limps to the counter while holding his side.

Justin: Why don't you take the day off? I can cover for you.

Julian: I'm good.

Drew enters the pub and stares at Julian, feeling guilty.

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - CAM'S BEDROOM- MORNING

Cam: You took acid?!

Josslyn: Keep your voice down.

Cam: Are you crazy? You know what that stuff does to you?

Josslyn: Oh great. Here we go...

Cam: I'm serious. Where did you get that stuff anyway?

Joss: Some guy from school.

Cam: Some guy? You got drugs from some guy?

Josslyn: I know who he is, ok? Relax. I just needed to forget about things for one night. That's it.

Cam kneels down in front of her.

Cam: I know you're life suck right now but it will get better eventually. You don't need drugs to deal, ok?

Josslyn looks at him as Liz walks in.

Liz: Wake up sweetie! It's time for...

Liz is shocked to see Josslyn sitting on Cam's bed.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Kristina enters the living room of Sonny's house. She looks around the empty room.

Kristina: Dad?

Kristina walks in and sees her dad on the terrace, looking out to the city.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - MORNING

Drew walks up and sits at the bar.

Drew: Can I have a coffee please?

Justin: Coming up.

Julian stares at Drew from behind the bar. Their eyes meet.

Drew: What?

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM- MORNING

Cam and Joss are sitting on the couch as Liz paces back and forth.

Cam: Mom-

Liz: Stop talking!

Josslyn: We can explain if-

Liz: Don't!

The door bell rings. Liz goes to answer it. It's Jax.

Jax: Where is she?

Liz: In here.

Jax walks into the living room.

Josslyn: Hi daddy!

Jax and Liz exchange glances.

EXT. SONNY'S HOUSE - TERRACE - MORNING

Kristina walks out on the terrace.

Kristina: Dad?

Sonny turns around.

Sonny: Hey you.

Kristina: Are you ok?

Sonny: No. Sweetheart, I'm not.

Kristina hugs him.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - MORNING

Julian walks over to Drew, trying to mask the pain he feels in his ribs.

Julian: Just surprised to see you here.

Drew looks at him.

Julian: You're kind of the competition. Since you re-opened the Haunted Star.

Drew: Oh. Well, you make better coffee than I do. Besides, we're kind of in different lanes.

Julian: I guess so. I heard about your procedure.

Drew: Who hasn't?

Drew stares at Julian's bandage.

Drew: You look pretty banged up.

Julian: It's nothing.

Drew: Doesn't look like nothing.

Julian: What do you know about it?

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM- MORNING

Jax: You want to explain to me what's going on?

Cam and Josslyn look at each other.

Liz: Did you have sex?

Cam: What? No! Mom, that's not-

Jax: Joss?

Josslyn: We didn't have sex, dad.

Jax: What were you doing in his room?

Cam: Talking. Sleeping. Mostly sleeping.

Liz: Cam, you know better than to sneak people in your room.

Josslyn: It's not his fault. He didn't know I snuck in.

EXT. SONNY'S HOUSE - TERRACE - MORNING

Kristina: I'm guessing Carly never came home last night.

Sonny: She's with Jason. I'm surprised to see you.

Kristina: Why?

Sonny: Everyone sided with Carly.

Kristina: Can you blame them?

Sonny shakes his head.

Kristina: Why did you do it? You and Carly seemed so happy. Weren't you happy?

Sonny: I was.

Kristina stares at Sonny.

Sonny: I'm not as strong as people think. When I feel helpless...I don't know.

Kristina: You want to feel like you have control. Even if it means self-destructing. I get it.

Sonny: I wish you didn't.

Kristina: Me too.

Sonny puts his arm around her as Kristina rests her head on his shoulder.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - MORNING

Drew: What do I know about what?

Julian leans across the bar and speaks in a low voice.

Julian: Have you received a visit from anyone in the last week?

Drew: Visit?

Julian: Yeah? Someone looking for money?

Drew: Maybe.

Julian: Hmm. I'm assuming you worked out an arrangement.

Drew: You can say that.

Julian: I'm asking because you're the father of my granddaughter.

Drew: Sam is your daughter?!

INT. LIZ'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM- MORNING

Liz shakes her head.

Liz: I guess those guards are useless.

Jax: Josslyn, why did you sneak off last night? If you needed someone to talk to, I was there.

Josslyn: I'm sorry.

Liz: I know you've been having a hard time lately. But if you need to talk to Cam, use the phone next time. Especially after ten.

Josslyn: I will.

Cam: I'm sorry too.

Jax: Come on. You got to get ready for school.

Josslyn walks to the door as Jax turns to Liz.

Jax: Thanks for calling me.

Liz: No problem.

Jax leaves.

Cam: Mom I-

Liz: Just go upstairs and get ready for school. We'll deal with it later.

Cam nods and leaves the room.

EXT. SONNY'S HOUSE - TERRACE - MORNING

Kristina: So what are you going to do now?

Sonny: Carly isn't answering her phone.

Kristina: Doesn't mean you should give up.

Sonny: I don't plan to.

Kristina: You want a female perspective?

Sonny smiles.

Sonny: I'm listening.

Kristina: Give her some space but let her know you're here when she's ready.

Sonny nods.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - MORNING

Julian: I thought you knew Sam was my daughter.

Sam: She never told me.

Julian: I'm not surprised. Her and I don't get along.

Drew: Why is that?

Julian: I was involved in some shady things in the past. I wasn't honest with her or her mother. Sam and Scout almost died because of me.

Drew slowly realizes the parallels between him, Sam and Scout.

Julian: I don't want that to happen again, which is why I agreed to the terms. I hope you will too.

Drew nods.

Drew: I'm sorry about everything.

Julian: Thanks. Take it easy.

Drew: You too.

Julian walks to the back room as Drew processes the information.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Carly and Jason enter Sonny's living room.

Carly: I just need to pick up a few things.

Jason: Ok.

Sonny walks in from the terrace. Carly glares at him.

INT. DREW'S CAR - MORNING

Drew is parked in an alley. He looks at his knuckles. They're slightly bruised. Elias opens the door to the passenger side and gets in. Drew reaches into his pocket and pulls out cash.

Drew: Two grand.

Elias takes the money.

Elias: I see you worked him over a bit. You haven't lost your touch.

Drew stares blankly ahead.

Elias: Same time next week?

Drew: Whatever.

Elias: Come on. Don't be like that. Tell you what. As soon as the Haunted Star turns a sizeable profit, I'll pull you off this run.

Drew glares at him as Elias leaves the car.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Carly: I just came to pack a bag.

Sonny: We need to talk.

Carly: There's nothing to talk about.

Jason: Carly...

Carly looks at Jason then back at sonny.

Carly: Fine. Let's talk. I'm filing for divorce.

Sonny looks at Jason.

Carly: Actually that should be past tense. I've filed for divorce. Diane is drawing up the papers and they should be arriving soon.

Sonny: We shouldn't be rushing into anything.

Carly: Like Margaux rushed into your bed? I can't believe I was worried all this time about her putting you in jail. When really, you just wanted to put yourself in-

Jason: Carly!

Sonny looks down.

Sonny: I know I messed up. I'm sorry. Tell me what I can do.

Carly: Sign the papers.

Carly storms upstairs as Jason and Sonny exchange looks.


	38. Chapter 38

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny attempts to follow Carly up the stairs. Jason pulls his arm.

Jason: Don't.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - MORNING

Drew is sitting on a bench, wrapping his hand. He flashes back to beating Julian. He slips on his boxing gloves and starts hitting the bag intensely. He stops to catch his breath. He notices Sam watching him out the corner of his eye.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny: I have to explain to her that whatever Margaux and I had is over with.

Jason: Give her some space.

Sonny: That's what Kristina said.

Jason: She's right.

Sonny walks to the couch. Jason follows.

Sonny: Did she really file for divorce?

Jason: I called Diane myself.

Sonny: Jason!

Jason: I called because Carly wouldn't have calmed down until I did. The stress wasn't good for the baby.

Sonny: You think she'll really sign them?

Jason: I don't know.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - MORNING

Drew: You're back.

Sam walks over and puts her gym bag down on the bench.

Sam: You didn't see me last night at the party?

Drew wipes his brow with his hand.

Drew: No. I guess I was distracted. Tending the bar, dealing with that crazy stuff with Carly…

Sam: Kim.

Drew looks at her.

Sam: I'm happy for you guys. Especially after Oscar passed.

Drew: Thanks. I guess.

Sam wraps her hand.

Drew: You box?

Sam: A little. Helps relieve tension.

Drew: That's why I'm here.

Drew turns to the bag and starts hitting it.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny rubs his temple.

Jason: We need to talk about Kovol.

Sonny: Not now, Jason.

Jason: Yes now. We can't get distracted. Listen, Kovol is moving quickly.

Sonny: What do you mean?

Jason: He's taken over Siccone's territory including most of the businesses on Charles street.

Sonny: Julian's?

Jason: He said he was never approached but he's lying.

Sonny: We need to shut this down now, Jason.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - MORNING

Sam watches Drew curiously as he exhausts himself. He stops to drink water.

Sam: What are you stressed about?

Drew looks at her.

Sam: I'm not prying. Just making conversation.

Drew raises his eyebrow.

Drew: How's Scout?

Sam: She's good. I dropped her off at daycare this morning.

Drew: Is it ok if I see her later?

Sam: You don't have to ask my permission.

Drew: I know how you are.

Sam crosses her arms and gets defensive.

Sam: How am I?

Drew: Nevermind.

Sam: No, tell me.

Drew: You can be difficult at times.

Sam: How am I difficult?

Drew grins.

Drew: This is why I didn't want to say anything.

Sam: You changed the subject. Why?

Drew: I can't ask about my kid?

Sam: Sure but I know deflection when I hear it. You're hiding something.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Sonny walks to the bar and pours a glass of water.

Sonny: Our properties haven't been hit have they?

Jason: No they're fine.

Sonny: What do you think his angle is?

Jason: Too soon to tell. But they have to make contact soon. Someone has to be acting on Kovol's behalf.

Sonny: So what are you saying? You're saying we gotta wait?

Jason: Without a target we don't have a choice.

INT. NEWSPAPER - PETER'S OFFICE - MORNING

Peter is on the phone. He holds the morning newspaper that has the picture of Sonny and Margaux kissing with the headline 'Port Charles District Attorney In Bed With The Mob'. Peter smiles.

Peter: I know… I wasn't expecting this reaction either. Circulation jumped 60% this morning.

Margaux busts into his office.

Peter: I'll calm you back.

Peter hangs up the phone and leans back in his chair. Margaux holds up her phone with the digital copy of the newspaper.

Margaux: What the hell is this?

INT. SONNY'S GYM - MORNING

Drew leans against the bag.

Drew: Aren't we all hiding something?

Sam stares at him.

Drew: I guess I'm having some trouble adjusting.

Sam: Because of your procedure?

Drew: I feel like everyone thinks they knows me better than I know myself, which is strange because none of you know me at all.

Sam: Well take it from someone who knew you well. You're nothing like the old Drew.

Drew: You sound disappointed.

Sam shrugs.

Sam: Doesn't matter what I feel.

Sam starts hitting the bag.

Sam: Everyone does whatever they want to do anyway.

Drew watches Sam punch the bag aggressively.

INT. NEWSPAPER - PETER'S OFFICE – MORNING

Peter looks at Margaux's phone.

Peter: That my dear, appears to be news.

Margaux: It's wrong.

Peter: Which part?

Margaux; Sonny and I are not having an ongoing affair and I'm not throwing cases to help him.

Peter sips his coffee.

Peter: Yet, anyway. It's purely speculative.

Margaux: It's libel and I'm suing.

Peter: Please do! That would make a great follow up edition.

Margaux glares at him.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - MORNING

Drew shakes his head as Sam continues to punch the bag.

Drew: You're going at it all wrong.

Sam: What?

Drew: Here.

Sam stops as Drew walks over.

Drew: You're form is tragic. You have to keep your left hand closer to your face. Up here. So if your opponent hits back, you can block it easier.

Sam: Like this?

Drew shakes his head.

Drew: Get in the ring.

Sam: What?

Drew walks into the ring and waves Sam over.

Drew: Let's go.

INT. NEWSPAPER - PETER'S OFFICE - MORNING

Margaux: What exactly do you intend to gain from this? Aside from the obvious.

Peter: The public has a right to know. Look, you aren't upset with me about this article. You're upset that there are enough truths that threaten your career. Think about that.

Margaux storms out of Peter's office.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - MORNING

Sam is standing in the middle of the ring. Drew is adjusting her legs and arms.

Drew: This is your stance.

Sam looks down.

Drew: Don't look down. Look at me.

Sam: Ok.

Drew: Move like this.

Sam follows.

Drew: Now, I'm going to throw a slow motion punch. I want to see how you react.

Sam: Ok. Hit me.

Drew throws the punch and Sam dodges it.

Drew: Wrong.

Sam: How is that wrong? You didn't touch me.

Drew: But you weren't ready for the next punch coming at your side.

Sam: What punch?

Drew: Exactly.

Drew looks over Sam's shoulder and sees another gym patron hitting a bag.

Drew: Ross? Get over here.

He jogs over.

Ross: What's up?

Drew: Throw your gloves on.

Drew looks at Sam.

Drew: I'm gonna show you how it's done.

Sam rolls her eyes.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Laura sits behind her desk with the morning newspaper in front of her. She shakes her head in disbelief.

Laura: When it rains it pours.

Anna and Jordan stand in front of her. They exchange looks. Laura raises her voice.

Laura: I am drenched!

Jordan: I know this looks bad...

Laura: Looks bad?! Our district attorney is sleeping with-

Laura stops and gathers her thoughts.

Laura: The fact that Margaux's sex life is even a topic of discussion is just half the problem. Do you know what this can do to our investigation?

INT. SONNY'S GYM - MORNING

Sam is watching outside the ring as Drew spars with Ross. They circle each other and throw light jabs.

Sam: Come on Ross. Kick his ass!

Drew looks at her, annoyed. Ross uses that as an opening to hit Drew in the face. Drew staggers back but keeps his balance. Drew blanks out and has a PTSD episode. His attacks Ross and throws punches, knocking him down. Sam realizes something is wrong.

Sam: Drew?! Stop!

Drew continues to punch Ross, who is begging him to stop.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Laura pours herself a glass of water. Anna leans close to Jordan and whispers.

Anna: Have you heard from Margaux?

Jordan: She's not answering her phone.

Laura: We need to pull her off this case. And any case that involves organized crime. We need to get independent counsel to oversee the investigation.

Anna: I don't think that's wise.

Laura holds up the paper.

Anna: I know. But it's too much of a risk to throw Margaux off now.

INT. SONNY'S GYM - MORNING

Ross is being checked out by a paramedic as Drew stands across the room pacing. Sam walks over to Ross and gives him water.

Ross: Thank you. Is he ok?

Sam: I don't know.

They look over at Drew.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Laura: Anna it's too much of a risk to keep her on. Her credibility is shot.

Jordan: Margaux is as committed as the rest of us to bring Kovol down. That article doesn't change that.

Anna: Laura, if we bring an outsider into this who is to say they haven't been bought by Kovol?

Laura: The public wants Margaux removed.

Anna: I thought you didn't care what the public says.

Laura sighs. Margeux enters the office. They all look at her

INT. SONNY'S GYM - MORNING

Drew walks over to Ross as the paramedics pack up their things.

Drew: I am so sorry. I got carried away.

Ross: Don't worry about it.

Drew: Is there anything I can do?

Ross: Just take care of yourself.

Ross leaves. Sam looks at Drew. Unable to explain what happened, he leaves the gym.

INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

Margaux closes the door to Laura's office.

Margaux: I'm guessing you've seen the paper.

Laura: We have.

Margaux: I owe you an explanation.

Laura: Please, spare us the details.

Margaux: It wasn't planned.

Anna: I should hope not.

Margaux: It happened once. The sex anyway.

Laura rubs her temple.

Margaux: This won't impact my work, Laura. It hasn't yet has it?

Jordan: It's true. Margaux is always first in and last out.

Laura looks at Anna. Anna nods.

Laura: We're keeping you on. And the only reason is because we know that Kovol can't buy you. Can he?

Jordan: Laura?!

Laura: I have to ask.

Margaux: No. He can't.

Laura: Good. I'm bringing on another district attorney to handle your other cases. You work on Kovol and Kovol alone. If Sonny becomes directly involved, you recuse yourself, do you understand?

Margaux: Yes.

Laura: Good. Don't make me regret it.


	39. Chapter 39

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Drew exits the elevator carrying Scout. He points to Monica at the nurse's hub.

Drew: Who is that?

Scout: Grandma!

Monica looks up.

Monica: Hello! This is a surprise.

Drew sets Scout on the desk.

Drew: Hope we aren't bothering you.

Monica: Not at all.

Drew: Good because we are taking you out to lunch.

Monica smiles.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON.

Danny runs into Kelly's.

Danny: I win!

Sam walks in a moment later laughing. Jason is behind her.

Danny: Dad's last.

Jason: I let your mom win.

Sam: Oh please. I can outrun anyone in these heels.

Danny: Except for me.

Sam: That's true.

They walk up to the counter.

Jason: What are we having?

Danny: Burgers and fries.

Jason: Burgers and fries it is.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CAFETERIA - AFTERNOON

Drew, Monica and Scout are sitting at a table eating. Monica helps Scout roll up her sleeves.

Drew: This daycare thing is actually pretty convenient.

Monica: Isn't it? It works out great for me because I can steal kisses in between patients.

Drew smiles.

Monica: So how is everything at the Haunted Star?

Drew smirks.

Drew: I'm guessing you heard what happened?

Monica: If you mean did I read the newspaper? Yes, I did. Can't say I'm surprised. Sonny certainly has a type.

Drew: What do you mean?

Monica: Petite brunettes. Let's see. There was Brenda. Hannah. Sam.

Drew's eyes go wide.

Monica: Now was Claire before or after Reese? I can never remember.

Drew listens to Monica with a grin as he drinks his soda.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON

Danny is playing on Sam's phone as he steals a French fry from his plate. Jason is checking his phone for messages. Sam looks at both of them.

Sam: Oh come on. Somebody talk to me.

Jason looks up.

Jason: Sorry. It's Carly.

Jason puts his phone back in his pocket as Sam tries to hide her annoyance.

Sam: Is she ok?

Jason: No. The baby is fine but she isn't. I think this really might be it for her and Sonny.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - Hallway - AFTERNOON

Drew and Monica walk down the hallways after dropping Scout off at daycare.

Monica: I never figured you for being that parent.

Drew: What parent?

Monica: The parent who has a hard time leaving their child at daycare.

Drew laughs.

Drew: Did you see how she just let go of my hand and ignored me? Once she saw the toys, she was gone.

Monica smiles.

Monica: It won't get easier when she gets to college.

Drew: I don't even want to think about that.

Monica: Did you give any thought to our talk earlier? About speaking to a therapist?

Drew nods.

Drew: I have and I think you're right. I need to talk to someone.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON.

Sam: Is it ever really it for them?

Jason: True. But it's happening at the worst possible time.

Sam: Anything new on that front?

Jason: No. Well, not really.

Sam glances at Danny who is still on her phone.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Drew and Monica sit down on the couch.

Drew: There is only so much I can tell you.

Monica: I know.

Drew: Not because I don't want to talk but I can't.

Monica: Why not?

Drew: It's complicated. And classified.

Monica: I understand.

Drew: I've been having these dreams lately. They are pretty intense. I thought they would go away on their own but then I started blacking out.

Monica: What do you mean?

Drew: I'm doing things that I don't even realize I'm doing. I'm hearing things that aren't there...

Monica: You would need an official diagnosis but it sounds like PTSD.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON.

Sam and Jason step away from Danny and talk over at the counter.

Jason: Kovol's guys have moved in on Charles street.

Sam: Moved in how?

Jason: The Siccones ran Charles Street. They're squeezing business owners. I spoke with Julian and he says no one has approached him yet.

Sam: But you don't believe him.

Jason: No.

Sam: Why would he hide it?

Jason shrugs.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Drew: I was cleared by the navy

Monica: Were you honest during your assessment?

Drew looks at his hands.

Monica: That's what I thought.

Drew: I wanted to re-deploy. The only time I could really function was on duty. Monica: But you aren't serving anymore, Drew. You have a family and a daughter who loves and needs to. If you won't do it for me or for yourself, do it for her.

Drew nods.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON.

Sam: So what happens now?

Jason: Nothing.

Sam: Nothing?!

Jason: There's nothing to do. So far their attempt to provoke Sonny has gone unanswered.

Sam: What if they try again?

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Cam walks into Charlie's. He sets his school bag down at a table. He flashes back to Josslyn telling him she took acid.

Jax enters Charlie's and sees Cam.

Jax: Cam! I'm glad I found you.

Cam looks nervous.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON.

Jason takes Sam's hand.

Jason: I don't want you to worry about that.

Sam nods, unconvinced.

Jason: In fact...

Jason walks over to Danny.

Jason: I heard you have a soccer tournament this evening.

Danny: Can you come?!

Jason: I'd love to buddy but I have to work. But if I finish early, I'll meet up with you guys to celebrate.

Danny smiles.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Cam: I am so sorry about last night.

Jax: Cam, it's ok.

Cam: It is?

Jax: Well what you guys did wasn't ok but I'm not mad at you.

Cam: Good. Is Josslyn in trouble?

Jax: No. I should punish her but I think she's punishing herself enough.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - AFTERNOON.

Sam and Jason are at the counter paying for lunch and preparing to leave.

Jason: Where's the soccer game anyway?

Sam: Ugh, like one hour out of town. I'll send you the directions.

Jason: Ok

Sam: Are you seriously going to try and make it?

Jason: I'll try my best.

Sam smiles.

Sam, Jason and Danny walk out of Kelly's.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Jax: this thing with Sonny and Carly really took a toll on her.

Cam: She wanted to tell her mother.

Jax: I know. I think she didn't want to stress her out. Joss ended up stressed herself out.

Cam nods.

Jax: You're a good friend to her. I'm happy she has you.

Cam: Mr. Jax?

Jax: Yeah?

Cam looks up and sees Josslyn walk in.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Jason opens the door to his apartment and tosses his keys on the table. Carly rushes out from the bedroom. She looks disappointed.

Carly: I thought you were Diane.

Jason: Sorry.

Carly: No it's ok. I'm happy to see you. How was lunch with Danny?

Jason: Good.

Jason smiles.

Jason: He has a soccer tournament.

Carly: Aww that's nice. Are you going to go?

Jason: If I can make it, yeah.

Carly: Why wouldn't you? I hope you aren't going because of me.

Jason: It's a combination of things.

Carly: Kovol.

Jason sighs.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Josslyn walks over to the table.

Josslyn: This is weird.

Jax smiles.

Jax: Why is it weird? Can't I converse with your friends?

Josslyn: No.

Jax laughs.

Jax: Well excuse me.

Jax gets up.

Jax: What were you saying, Cam?

Josslyn glares at Cam.

Cam: I was saying that you're pretty cool as far as dads go. I've met some pretty lame ones and you are by far the least lame.

Jax: That's Quite the ringing endorsement.

Jax pulls out a chair for Josslyn.

Jax: I will leave you two alone.

Jax walks to the bar. Josslyn turns to Cam once Jax is out of earshot.

Josslyn: What were you really going to tell my dad?

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Jason enters the living room with a beer and sits on the couch next to Carly.

Carly: How bad is it?

Jason: It could be worse.

Carly: That doesn't sound good.

Jason: Right now things are quiet. Which could mean Kovol is fine with taking over for the Siccones or...

Carly: Or?

Jason: He's planning something else.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Cam: I was going to tell him about the drugs.

Josslyn: Cam!

Cam: I'm sorry ok? You really freaked me out last night.

Josslyn: I told you I was fine.

Cam: If you were you wouldn't have taken acid.

Josslyn: It was one time. I just wanted to try it. I'm done.

Cam looks at her unconvinced.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Carly: My problems with sonny aren't helping things.

Jason moves closet to Carly. He takes her hand.

Jason: This isn't your fault.

Carly: You're right. It's Sonny's. And that bitch Margaux. I swear Jason, if I see her it's going to take everything in me not to ring her neck.

Jason is taken aback by Carly's words when there is a knock on the door. Jason opens the door. It's Diane.

Diane walks into Jason's apartment.

Diane: I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, although it's rare that you ever call me with good news.

Carly: Hi Diane.

Diane: oh Carly!

Diane rushes to hug her.

Diane: I am so sorry.

Carly: So am I.

Diane: For what it's worth, I really thought the 4th time was the charm.

Carly: We all did.

Diane: Yes well...

Diane reaches into her bag and takes out the divorce papers.

Diane: I put everything else aside to get this done for you. I know you have been eager to review-

Carly grabs the papers out of her hand.

Carly: Got a pen?

Diane looks at Jason in shock. Jason approaches Carly.

Jason: Don't you want to read them?

Carly looks at Diane.

Carly: Is it split down the middle?

Diane: Yes everything you came into the marriage with barring ownership of your hotel, which you will retain, you have waved spousal support and child support will be established upon the child's birth.

Carly holds out her hand.

Carly: Pen?

Jason takes the papers away from Carly and gives them to Diane.

Jason: Hold onto these.

Carly: Jason!

Jason: You need time to think about this, Carly.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Julian is carrying a crate of glass bottles from the back room to the bar. He staggers in pain, holding his side. He composes himself and brings the crate to the front. His bartender watches him concerned.

Justin: You need to get checked out.

Julian: I'm fine.

Justin shakes his head.

Justin: If you say so. Hey, do we still store the disinfectant wipes upstairs?

Julian: Yeah.

Justin approaches the steps and Julian pulls his arm.

Julian: I'll get it.

Julian limps to the steps and looks up, remembering the drugs that were stored in a storage room.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Carly: I don't need time Jason. I'm ready now.

Diane: I agree with Jason. Carly, you have every right to be upset. No one is questioning that. But this is a huge step and I encourage all my clients not to sign anything unless they have a clear head.

Carly sighs.

Jason: Just trust me.

Carly: Fine. I won't sign. Yet.

Diane: Then I shall hold on to these. I await your call.

Diane leaves. Jason gives Carly a reassuring nod that she did the right thing.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - UPSTAIRS - AFTERNOON

Julian reaches the landing at the top of the stairs. There are two rooms directly across from each other. One room has a large pad lock on it. Julian examines the padlock, knowing what's behind the door, he sighs. He turns around when he sees a man and a young teen boy walk up the stairs.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Jason brings Carly a glass of water.

Jason: I'm proud of you.

Carly: I didn't do anything.

Jason: No but I know it's hard waiting. But I don't want you to make this decision because you think it will punish Sonny. You need to make this decision for you.

Carly: I guess I just want to know why. Why he turned to her and what that bitch wanted from my husband.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - UPSTAIRS - AFTERNOON

Julian addresses the man as they reach the top.

Julian: This floor is for personnel only. You can't be here.

The man smiles and shakes his head. He reaches in his pocket for a key. He unlocks the padlock, walks inside and closes the door behind him. The young teen boy is Logan, the kid who sold Josslyn the drugs. He nervously waits outside the door with Julian. Julian looks the kid over.

INT. JASON'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Carly walks over to her coat hanging off the chair.

Jason: Where are you going? You're not going to look for Margaux are you?

Carly grins.

Carly: No. I'm going to get comfort food. Donuts. milkshakes. Ice cream. And don't you dare to try and stop me.

Jason holds up his hands.

Carly: I'll see you later.

Carly leaves as Jason's cellphone rings.

Jason: Sonny?

Sonny: Hey. How's Carly?

Jason: Diane brought over the divorce papers.

Sonny sighs.

Sonny: Did she sign them?

Jason: Not yet but I'm going to be honest. I think it's only a matter of time until she does.

Sonny closes his eyes and shakes his head.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - UPSTAIRS - AFTERNOON

Julian whispers to the kid.

Julian: How old are you?

Logan doesn't answer.

Julian: You shouldn't get yourself mixed up with these guys. They're dangerous.

Logan: It's not a big deal.

Julian: It is a big deal. Do you know what they're into?

Logan: Drugs, dude.

Julian: You don't need to do drugs.

Logan smirks.

Logan: That's not why I'm here.

Julian is confused.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON.

Margaux is on her computer reading comments under the news article criticizing her for sleeping with Sonny. She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. There is a knock on the door.

Margaux: Come in.

Sonny enters the office. Margaux shakes her head.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - UPSTAIRS - AFTERNOON

Julian: If you aren't here to buy drugs, why are you here?

Logan: Why do you think, dude?

Julian: You sell for them?

Logan: Beats minimum wage.

Julian: Listen son, you need to get away from these people. It's not worth getting involved with them.

Logan: I'm sorry but isn't this your restaurant?

Julian doesn't respond.

Logan: Maybe you should take your own advice, man.

The door to the room opens. The man glares at Julian then looks at the boy. The boy takes off his hat, takes the drugs and puts it in his cap. He puts his hat back on his head and walks down the stairs. The man grins at Julian and shakes his head as he locks the door. He walks down stairs leaving Julian at the landing.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Margaux: I can't believe this.

Sonny: I'm sorry.

Margaux rises from her chair.

Margaux: I can't do this, Sonny.

Sonny: We need to talk.

Margaux: And I need is a Delorean.

Sonny stares at her blankly.

Margaux: A Delorean? A time machine?

Sonny: Oh.

Sonny closes the door partially, leaving it cracked.

Margaux: This was the biggest mistake of my career.

Margaux gestures to her computer.

Margaux: Did you read these comments? People calling for my resignation. Women wanting to burn me at the stake. Funny enough, not a lot of them are condemning you.

Sonny: I find that hard to believe. My family is doing a pretty good job of that.

Margaux looks at him.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Cam and Josslyn finish eating. Josslyn looks at her phone and sees the article about Sonny and Margaux. Cam looks over.

Cam: You shouldn't be reading that.

Josslyn: What difference does it make? Everyone at school was talking about it.

Cam: I know. Look, forget them. In a few hours they'll be talking about Beyonce or some other celebrity.

Josslyn closes her phone.

Cam: I'm gonna pay for lunch.

Josslyn: Ok.

Cam gets up and walks through the crowd to get to the bar. Logan walks around the crowd and sees Josslyn.

Logan: Hey. I just got my re- up. You buying?

Josslyn looks at him and nervously glances at Cam who has his back turned.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Sonny: Carly is filing for divorce.

Margaux: Oh.

Sonny: My son hasn't been returning my calls. My daughter she's came by to visit me. She understands but I can see it in her eyes, ya know? Something's changed.

Margaux: I got demoted.

Sonny: Really?

Margaux: They took away my case load pending review and I'm down to one case. And if at any point it ever involves you, then I lose that too.

Sonny nods.

Margaux: I want to blame you. I want that so much but I can't. I got myself into this mess.

Sonny: Me too.

INT. CHARLIES RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Josslyn: I'm not doing it anymore.

Logan: You sure? I got new product.

Josslyn shrugs.

Logan looks around then opens his hand to reveal a small roll of tart shaped candy.

Josslyn: What's that?

Logan: Molly.

Josslyn raises her eyebrows.

Josslyn: You're selling E?

Logan: Yeah. You want?

Josslyn glances at Cam, who is pulling cash out his pocket to pay for lunch. She looks at Logan.

Josslyn: How much?

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Sonny approaches Margaux ,who is leaning against the front of her desk.

Sonny: Why did you sleep with me?

Margaux: Aside from the alcohol? I don't know. If I have to be honest, I was worried about you.

Sonny: You were?

Margaux: Yeah. An entire family was murdered and I didn't want the same to happen to you.

Sonny nods.

Margaux: Why did you sleep with me?

Sonny: I felt like you understood what I was facing. I couldn't put that on my wife or my kids.

Margaux: And now you don't have either.

Sonny moves closer to her. He takes her hand. She closes her eyes and sighs. He leans in and kisses her passionately. Carly slowly opens the door to Margaux's office and peers in. She watches Sonny and Margaux Kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - HALLWAY- EVENING

Carly backs away door, visibly angry. She approaches the door again but mentally talks herself out of it. She storms down the hall.

INT. PCPD - STATION - EVENING

Logan is sitting in the interrogation room drinking water. Jordan watches him from the interrogation room window. Anna enters the station.

Anna: What do you have?

Jordan: He was picked up near Elm street.

Jordan holds up an evidence bag with drugs in it. Anna examines it.

Anna: Do we know what it is?

Jordan: We're waiting for confirmation from the lab but the field test shows that it's LSD and ecstasy tablets.

Anna looks through the window.

Anna: And HE'S the seller?!

Jordan shrugs.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - EVENING

Liz enters the emergency room with a chart. There is a lot of activity with doctors and nurses and orderlies rushing around. She approaches a nurse behind the desk.

Nurse: Thank you so much for coming down. We're swamped.

Liz: I can see that. Was there an accident or something?

Nurse: Nope. Just a typical night.

Liz smiles.

Liz: Wonderful.

Monica enters the ER.

Liz: Monica, you came to help out too?

Monica: Well two ER doctors called in sick so here I am.

The paramedics rush in with a patient seizing on a gurney. Liz rushes over.

Monica: What do we have?

Paramedic: Fifteen year old male, found unconscious at the scene. His BP is 140 over 90, heart rate is tacky and he presented with a temperature of 101.

Liz attempts to hold him down as another nurse pushes meds.

Monica: How long has he been seizing?

Paramedic: Sporadically, going on 12 minutes.

Monica: Get him to cubical three.

Liz and the paramedic wheel the boy into the cubicle.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - EVENING

Margaux pushed Sonny away. She wipes her lips.

Margaux: I'm not going to be your security blanket.

Sonny: I never said you were.

Margaux: Really? Because if your wife wasn't divorcing you, you wouldn't be here.

INT. PCPD - INTERROGATION - EVENING

Anna opens the door to the interrogation room. Jordan follows carrying a file.

Anna: Hi Logan.

Logan: I want my phone call.

Jordan: You already had one. Your parents are on the way.

Logan: Oh. Then I want a lawyer.

Anna: I'm sure your parents are calling one for you.

Logan: Then I have nothing to say.

Anna and Jordan look at each other. They notice Logan nervously tapping the table with his finger.

Anna: Scared?

Logan: No.

Anna: You should be. Because you have no idea the danger you're in.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - EVENING

The nurses rush to hook the teen up to monitors. He has stopped seizing but has not regained consciousness. Monica looks over his chart. She turns to a nurse.

Monica: I want a neuro consult to rule out epilepsy or any other neuro conditions. And I want a toxicology screen.

Nurse: Yes Dr. Quartermaine.

Monica: Contact the parents, let's get a history.

The nurse rushes off. Liz adjusts the IV.

Monica: This is the second kid today.

Liz: Really?

Monica: Yeah.

Monica gestures to Liz to speak outside the cubicle. They pull the curtain.

Monica: A young girl was brought in, presenting the same way.

Liz: Did you find out what caused it?

Monica: She took a hallucinogen. A drug.

Liz: Oh my god.

Monica: She didn't make it.

Liz and Monica look over at the boy.

INT. MARGAUX'S OFFICE - EVENING

Sonny: I came here to apologize.

Margaux: No you came here because your wife left you.

Sonny stares at her.

Margaux: I'm not like those other women you've been with, Sonny. I'm not going to make up some fantasy that when you end your marriage, we'll somehow ride off into the sunset together.

Sonny: I never said we would.

Margaux: Then what do you want from me?

Sonny's hands fall to his side in defeat.

Sonny: Nothing. I don't want anything from you. I just wanted you to know you weren't alone.

Margaux tries to hold back her tears as Sonny leaves.

INT. PCPD - INTERROGATION ROOM- EVENING

Anna pulls up a chair.

Logan: You're just trying to scare me.

Jordan: She's not.

Logan continues to fidget.

Anna: You've gotten involved with some very dangerous people.

Jordan: And we want to protect you.

Logan looks as though he's a few seconds from crying.

Logan: I'll just get a record. But I'm a minor so those records are seal and won't matter when I turn 18.

Anna: Is that what they told you?

Logan avoids eyes contact.

Jordan: Tell us who gave you the drugs.

Logan: I can't.

Anna looks at Jordan.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - EVENING

Liz: The patient overdosed?

Monica: Yeah. She became severely dehydrated and by the time she got to the hospital...

Liz: You couldn't help her.

Monica: This boy might have a chance but his temperature is dangerously high. I hope it's not too late.

Liz watch as nurses wheel the boy out of the cubicle.

Nurse: We are taking him to radiology.

Monica: I'm right behind you.

Monica leaves as Liz watches them. She reaches for her phone to dial Cam's number.

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - EVENING

Jason checks his phone. Sam sent him a picture of Danny in his soccer uniform. He smiles. Sonny walks up to him.

Sonny: Hey

Jason: Hey. You good?

Sonny shrugs and shakes his head.

Sonny: Something has been bugging me since last night.

Jason looks at him.

Sonny: Who sent Carly those pictures?

INT. PCPD - STATION - EVENING

Margaux walks into the PCPD. Cops give her strange looks as she walks by them. She tries to brush it off. Chase is on the computer when Margaux notices Anna and Jordan in the interrogation room. Margaux taps Chase's arm.

Margaux: What going on?

Chase: A kid got picked up selling drugs. They're trying to get his statement before lawyers get involved.

Margaux walks over to the window and taps it to get their attention. Jordan turns around and sees her. She exits the interrogation room.

Margaux: You're trying to get a statement and you didn't call me?

Jordan: I couldn't.

INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Joss and Cam are sitting on the floor with their books covering the coffee table. They have earphones on listening to music as the do their homework. Jax enters.

Jax: Guys?

They ignore him. Jax speaks louder.

Jax: GUYS?!

They look up.

Joss: Sorry dad.

Jax: While I love seeing young people furthering their education, perhaps you should refrain from listening to that god awful music while you're doing it.

Joss: It helps us focus.

Jax: I see. I'm going to step out so...

Joss: So?

Jax looks at Cam.

Cam: oh. I'll go.

Joss: Dad, come on. We aren't going to do anything.

Jax: How do I know that?

Joss: I don't know. You can trust me?

Jax: After last night?

Joss: Right.

Cam: Mr. Jax, I know we screwed up but how are we supposed to prove we can be trusted if we aren't trusted?

Jax thinks it over.

Jax: You make a solid point. I will be back. Soon. You wont know when but I will return.

Joss rolls her eyes and smiles.

Joss: Bye dad

Jax leaves.

Cam: I thought he would never leave.

Cam smiles.

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - EVENING

Sonny: Someone has been following me. They had the picture of me and Laura. The picture if Margaux and me outside of Charlie's and a picture of us here.

Jason: I assumed it was Peter. He ran both stories.

Sonny: But why did he give it to Carly before he ran it?

Jason thinks for a minute.

Jason: Kovol?

Sonny: You think?

Jason: He could have used it as a distraction. I mean, it's working.

Sonny rubs his chin as Jason's phone rings.

Jason: Hello? You sure?

Jason looks at Sonny.

Jason: Thanks for telling me.

Jason hangs up.

Sonny: Who was that?

Jason: My new connection at the PCPD. They arrested a kid selling drugs in our territory.

Sonny sighs.

INT. PCPD - STATION - EVENING

Margaux: What gives, Jordan?

Jordan: The kid was picked up on Elm.

Margaux: So?

Jordan crosses her arms.

Margaux: Right. That's Sonny's territory.

Jordan: I'm sorry.

Margaux: It's fine. I get it. Do you think Sonny had him dealing? Because I don't think Sonny would do that.

Jordan doesn't respond.

Margaux: Wow ok. Silent treatment.

Jordan: I wish I could tell you.

Margaux: It's fine. I guess I'll call it a night. Maybe I will go to the mall or something.

Jordan watches Margaux leave the station dejected.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - EVENING

Drew is sitting in the waiting area. Kevin walks up to the nurse's hub with a file. He hands it to her.

Kevin: My 7:45pm is a no show. I'll be leaving for the night.

Nurse: Have a good one Dr. Collins.

Drew approaches Kevin.

Drew: Dr. Collins?

Kevin: Drew!

Drew stares at him.

Kevin: Monica talks about you non-stop.

Drew: oh. What did she say exactly?

INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Cam closes his books and reaches for the remote.

Joss: I thought we were going to study.

Cam: We are. But there's a game on that I can't miss.

Joss rolls her eyes as Cam makes himself comfortable on the couch.

Cam: You got any snacks?

Joss glares at him.

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - EVENING

Jason: This guy is getting bold.

Sonny: Getting?! He sent a guy to watch our warehouse. He put a dead body in my daughter's trunk, he could have sent my wife pictures of me and Margaux and now he's selling drug in my territory. It's past bold, Jason.

Jason sighs.

Sonny: You still want to wait and see?

Jason: I need to find out more before we move. We have to handle this the right way.

Sonny puts his hands in his hips.

Sonny: 24 hours, Jason. Then we make a statement.

Sonny walks away leaving Jason frustrated.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - EVENING

Kevin: Monica told me that she was very happy you came to stay with her and was sad to see you move out.

Drew: Yeah I couldn't impose on her like that.

Kevin: She seemed to enjoy it. Is there something I can help you with?

Drew: I'm not sure. Can we talk?

Kevin: You're in luck. I have the time.

INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Cam is eating chips and drinking soda watching a basketball game. Snacks are all over the table. He offers Joss some popcorn but she pushes the bowl away. She opens her phone and reads the news story about Margaux and Sonny. Cam yells at the screen.

Cam: No! You idiot! You're supposed to pass it! You're gonna cost me 10 bucks.

Joss looks up.

Joss: You bet on this game?

Cam: Yeah. With couple of guys at school.

Joss looks at him.

Cam: How do you think I paid for lunch?

Joss: No judgment.

Cam: You're eyes are judging me.

Joss laughs.

Joss: I'm going to the bathroom.

Joss leaves. She knocks her school bag off the couch. Cam reaches over for another snack and sees the sweet tarts on the floor.

INT. PCPD - STATION - EVENING

Jordan hangs up the phone at the front desk as Anna walks out of the interrogation room.

Jordan: So?

Anna: He isn't budging. This kid is scared to death.

Jordan: Well his parents just posted bail. Logan isn't wrong. He wasn't holding much on him. It's his first offense, comes from a good family, so he'll get at most, community service with a drug diversion program.

Anna: Hmm. I thought I saw Margaux.

Jordan: She was here. I couldn't bring her up to speed because of where Logan was selling.

Anna: It's unfortunate.

Jordan: So what's next?

Anna: We talk to Sonny.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - KEVIN'S OFFICE - EVENING

Drew sits on the couch and looks around as Kevin takes a seat in a chair across from him.

Kevin: So... how can I help you?

Drew: First I just want to make sure this is confidential.

Kevin: It is. Everything you say here is between us.

Drew: No, I mean this whole thing. If someone asks it never happened.

Kevin: Is there a reason for that?

Drew: I don't want you to get killed.

Kevin raises his eyebrows.

Drew: That reason enough?

INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Cam is intensely watching the game. Joss is sitting beside him, unimpressed and bored. Cam stands up to cheer.

Cam: Yess! In your face, Toby! You owe me 10 bucks.

Joss: Congratulations.

Cam looks at her. His vision becomes wavy.

Joss: What?

Cam: Nothing it's just...

Cam's vision becomes distorted. Joss' hair is lined with a bright glow. He sits down and reaches for her hair. He caresses it.

Jos: What are you doing?

Cam: Your hair is so shiny.

Joss gives Cam a weird look and jerks her head away.

Joss: Thanks?

Cam smiles sheepishly. He runs his hand on the couch.

Cam: What is this? Fur?

Joss: Uhh, no. I think it's Italian.

Cam: I like Italy.

Joss: Cam, are you ok?

Cam smiles.

INT. MALL - UNDERGROUND PARKING GARAGE - EVENING

Margeux pulls her car into a parking spot at the mall. She exits her car and drops her keys. As she picks them up, a hidden figure watches her as she walks to the elevator.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - KEVIN'S OFFICE - EVENING

Kevin: So let me get this straight. If anyone finds out that you're receiving therapy, I might become a target?

Drew: It's a lot to ask. If you don't want to take me on, I understand.

Kevin: On the contrary. I'm intrigued.

Drew: You are?

Kevin: That surprises you.

Drew: A little.

Kevin: Well now that that's out if the way, lets talk. Why are you here?

INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Joss watches as Cam lies on the hardwood floor making a snow angel.

Cam: This floor is so smooth. Feel it.

Joss: No thanks.

Cam: Come on feel it.

Joss slowly realizes that Cam must have found her drugs. She looks around for her bag. She reaches inside and can't find the drugs. She looks on the table. She moves books and snacks out of the way and finds the roll of sweet tarts with one missing.

Joss: Oh my god.

Joss looks at Cam who is smelling a bouquet of flowers on a side table.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - KEVIN'S OFFICE - EVENING

Drew: As you probably know, I've been discharged from the military for some time now.

Kevin nods.

Kevin: I do. Thank you for your service.

Drew looks down in modesty.

Drew: Lately I've been having these dreams.

Kevin: What are they about?

Drew: I don't always remember. It's more about the feeling.

Kevin: What do you feel?

Drew: Like I'm about to die.

INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Joss walks over to Cam. She pulls his face and looks at him.

Joss: Cam? Focus. How many did you take?

Cam puts a flower in her hair. He takes a strand and smells it.

Cam: Your hair smells like strawberries.

Joss: how much candy did you eat?

Cam taps her nose once.

Joss: One?

Cam nods.

Joss: How do you feel?

Cam smiles.

Cam: Really good.

Joss grins.

Joss: Yeah?

Joss looks over to the candy on the table.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - KEVIN'S OFFICE - EVENING

Kevin: I've treated several returning veterans. It's not an uncommon feeling. The fight or flight response tends to stay with soldiers long after war.

Drew: I know. And I figured it would pass with time but it hasn't. In fact, it's gotten worse.

Kevin: How?

Drew: Kim has told me that I wake up, or at least I think I'm awake.

Kevin: What are you doing?

Drew: Random things. Like push-ups and sit ups. Things like that.

Kevin: And you don't recall any of these activities?

Drew: No. Again, I was willing to let it pass but now I'm hearing things that aren't there, I'm hurting people. I need to figure out how to stop.

INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Joss and Cam are in the floor looking at the ceiling. They are holding hands. Joss pops up abruptly.

Joss: You know what we should do?

Cam: What?

Joss: Go for a run.

Cam: To where?

Joss: Canada.

Cam: What's in Canada?

Joss: I don't know. Maple syrup?

Cam: I like maple syrup. And pancakes.

Cam jumps up.

Joss: Lets go!

Cam stands up and pulls Joss to her feet. Joss jumps on his back and they fall over laughing.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - KEVIN'S OFFICE - EVENING

Kevin: Who have you hurt?

Drew: A man at the Metrocourt.

Kevin: Why?

Drew shrugs.

Drew: He was staring at me. I thought he was someone he wasn't.

Kevin: Who did you think he was?

Drew doesn't answer.

Kevin: Who else?

Drew: A guy at the gym. We were boxing and I lost control. Sam was there.

Kevin: What did she think?

Drew: That something was wrong with me. I'm already skating on thin ice where our daughter is concerned so I had to come here to fix it.

Kevin: There isn't an easy fix for this, Drew. This takes months. Possibly years. Are you ready for that commitment?

INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Joss and Cam are on the couch sprawled out.

Joss: I'm hot.

Can: Yeah you are!

Joss: No I mean I'm hot.

Joss pulls at her t-shirt.

Joss: Are you hot?

Cam: Yeah.

Joss: I'll fix the A/C.

Joss walks to the thermostat.

Cam: That feels good.

Joss smiles

Joss: Yeah.

Joss sits next to him on he couch as Jax opens the door. He looks around the room and sees the mess they made.

Jax: So much for studying.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - KEVIN'S OFFICE - EVENING

Drew: I don't have years.

Kevin: What's the rush?

Drew: There are some things I have to handle.

Kevin: I'm assuming it's dangerous.

Drew doesn't respond.

Kevin: If what you are doing is exacerbating you condition, are you willing to stop?

Drew: I can't.

Kevin: Why not?

Drew: Too many people depend on me. It's not like when I was deployed. I had a group of men who had my back and I had theirs. But my daughter...

Drew becomes emotional.

Drew: She's just a little girl. She has no idea what's out there.

Kevin: I understand. But you can't help her if you're unwell, Drew.

Drew nods.

Kevin: Tell you what. I'm willing to take you on as a patient. On your terms. But you have to commit to the process. Those are my terms. Deal?

Kevin extends his hand. Drew shakes it.

INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jax looks around at the snacks.

Jax: Wow

Joss and Cam sit up straight with their eyes wide open looking at each other, trying not to appear high.

Jax: You do realize you're both going to clean this mess.

Joss: Yeah.

Cam: Sorry.

Jax: When you're done, I'll take you home, Cam.

Jax walks out of the living room. Joss leans close to Cam.

Joss: You think he knows?

Cam shrugs. They burst out laughing.

INT. MALL - UNDERGROUND PARKING GARAGE - EVENING

We see Margaux walking to her car with shopping bags in the underground parking garage at the mall. She stops to look for her keys. Headlights directly in front of Margaux blind her. The car accelerates and hits Margaux, throwing her to the ground. The car engine cuts off. We hear foots steps approaching Margeux as her body lies lifeless on the ground. Carly bend over Margaux's body.


	41. Chapter 41

INT. MALL - UNDERGROUND PARKING GARAGE - EVENING

Carly bends down and looks at Margaux in horror. Blood is streaming from Margaux's forehead. Carly reaches over to check her pulse and nervously looks around.

Carly: Oh my god. What did I do?

They look at Margaux.

INT. PCPD - STATION - EVENING

Jordan is filling out paperwork at a desk in the station. She rises out of her chair and looks at Logan through the interrogation room window. He's pacing and looks scared. Jordan enters.

Logan: When am I getting out of here?

Jordan: As soon as the paperwork is done.

Logan puts his hands in his pockets to hide his fidgeting.

Jordan: Last chance to cooperate with us. Who gave you those drugs?

EXT. SONNY'S WAREHOUSE - EVENING

Jason is on the pier waiting. He turns around and sees a cop in plain clothes standing in the shadows. Jason walks over to him.

Jason: What do you have for me?

Cop: They picked up some kid for selling E and LSD.

Jason: You said it was on Elm?

Cop: Yeah. He's going to get released. Well off parents, first offence.

Jason: They know who's supplying him?

Cop: Nothing concrete. The kid isn't talking but I think we all know the score.

Jason nods and hands the cop money.

Jason: Keep me posted.

Cop: Will do.

The cop walks away as Jason's phone rings.

Jason: Carly?

Carly: Jason, I did something stupid. I need your help.

INT. PCPD - STATION - INTERROGATION ROOM - EVENING

Logan: I told you. I can't say anything.

Jordan: I already know.

Logan looks confused.

Logan: You do?

Jordan: Yes. The problem is you were selling on Sonny Corinthos' turf. Which means a lot of people are going to be looking for you.

Logan begins to stutter.

Logan: I..I didn't know. Someone wanted me to meet him there...

Jordan touches his shoulder.

Jordan: Let us help you.

INT. MALL - UNDERGROUND PARKING GARAGE - EVENING

Carly checks Margaux's pulse again. Her eyes flutter open but she falls unconscious again. Jason rushes in on foot and stares in shock. A shaken Carly walks over to him.

Carly: Jason, I don't know what happened. One minute I'm watching her, the next…I don't know.

Jason: Where's your guard?

Carly: I don't know.

Jason looks around.

Jason: The car?

Carly: Over there.

Jason: The bumper is dented and the windshield is cracked. It might have blood on it. We have to move it.

Carly: What about her?

Jason: We'll make an anonymous call on a pay phone. Right now, we have to get you as far away from this as we can.

Carly: But-

Jason: There's no time. Move.

Jason and Carly get in Carly's car and leave. As they speed away, footsteps approach Margaux's lifeless body.

INT. PCPD - STATION - EVENING

Jordan is watching as the cops give Logan his personal effects that they confiscated on arrest. His parents are signing him out. Logan glances at Jordan, scared and unsure of what to do. Laura enters as Logan and his parents leave.

Laura: I got your message. Was that him?!

Jordan: Yeah. He's going to have a hearing next week for sentencing.

Laura: Did he give us any information that could tie the drugs to Kovol?

Jordan tosses a folder on the desk.

Jordan: Nope.

Laura: Where's Anna?

Jordan: She went to talk to Sonny. Logan was selling on his tuff.

Laura shakes her head.

Laura: That kid couldn't have been older than my grandson.

Anna: It's not uncommon for suppliers to have minors selling for them. No jail time, easy to control.

Laura: He's slowly taking over the city.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason opens the door the safehouse They walk in.

Jason: Take off your clothes.

Carly: What?

Jason: Your clothes. We have to burn them. If you touched Margaux it could have her DNA.

Carly: What if she's dead, Jason? What if I killed her?

Jason: Right now, I need you to focus. Go upstairs and change.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny is sitting in a chair with a drink in his hand, looking at a family photograph. Anna enters the living room. He rises out of his chair.

Sonny: Anna.

Anna: I'd ask how you are but I already know.

Sonny places the picture frame on the table.

Sonny: What can I do for you?

Anna: I need you to hold back on going after Kovol.

INT. PCPD - STATION - EVENING

A cop rushes over to Jordan.

Cop: Commissioner Ashford? We just got a call about a hit and run at the Port Charles mall.

Jordan hangs her head in frustration.

Jordan: Great. How many officers were dispatched to the scene?

Cop: I think you're going to want to handle this personally. It was Margaux Dawson.

Jordan and Laura are shocked.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: I don't know what you're talking about.

Anna: I'm sure by now Jason has told you about the drugs being sold in your territory.

Sonny looks at her.

Sonny: You know how I feel about drugs.

Anna: I don't think they're yours, Sonny. But we both know who they belong to.

Sonny looks away.

Anna: He was using a kid to sell for him. One of many, I can only assume. I don't think it will help anyone if we add a mob war on top if it.

Sonny: I agree. I have no intention of causing more problems. I got enough of my own.

Anna nods. Her phone rings.

Anna: Hello?

Anna looks at Sonny.

Anna: When? No, I'm on my way.

Sonny: Everything alright?

Anna tries to compose herself.

Anna: Have a good night, Sonny.

Anna rushes out of his living room.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Carly comes downstairs in sweats. She hands her clothes to Jason and he puts them in the fireplace.

Jason: That everything?

Carly: Yeah.

Jason: Ok.

Jason watches the clothes burn.

Carly: What about my car?

Jason: It's at a chop shop. It's being repaired and cleaned. If we get rid of it, it will bring up too many questions.

Carly: Ok.

Jason: You ready to tell me what happened?

Carly walks to the couch. She slowly sits while holding her stomach.

Carly: I went to Margaux's office earlier today.

Jason: I told you not to!

Carly: I know but I needed answers, Jason. I just wanted to talk. That's it. But I couldn't.

Jason: Why?

Carly: Sonny was there.

Jason sighs.

Carly: And they were kissing. And I don't know… something just came over me.

Carly closes her eyes.

Carly: I left and I drove around for a while. Just to clear my head. I went to the mall to get that milkshake from the food court that I like.

Jason: What happened next?

Carly: I saw Margaux in the parking garage. And then it all came flooding back and before I knew it, I hit the gas. In that moment, all I cared about was making her pay. I wanted her to hurt the way I'm hurting.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - EVENING

Margeux is rushed into the emergency room. Lucas and Elizabeth tend to her.

Lucas: What do we have?

Paramedic: 35 year old woman, hit and run, found semi conscious on the scene. BP is stable. Visible contusions to the head, with possible concussion and broken rib.

Lucas: Her pupils are dilated. She could have a possible brain bleed. Elizabeth, can we get her hooked up to a monitor.

Elizabeth: Right away

Lucas: Do we know who found her?

The paramedic points to Peter as he walks in the Emergency Room.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny tries to call Jason but Jason's phone goes to voicemail. Sonny opts not to leave a message. A guard knocks on the living room door.

Guard: Boss?

Sonny turns around

Guard: You're going to want to come out and see this.

Sonny follows the guard to the front door. Sonny's guards have guns pointed at Elias. His guards have their guns pointed at Sonny.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - EVENING

Lucas: You found her?

Peter: Fortunately, I did.

Lucas: Do you have any idea of how long between the collision and finding her on the ground?

Peter: It couldn't have been that long.

Lucas: Can you be sure?

Peter: Yes because I'm pretty sure I heard the woman who hit her.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny walks out with a guard covering him. Elias smirks.

Elias: I just want to talk.

Sonny: Who are you?

Elias: I work for Sebastian.

Sonny glances at the guards and nods. The guards let down their guns. Sonny walks back into the house. Elias buttons his jacket and follows.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - EVENING

Lucas: You know who hit her?

Peter: I didn't see it exactly. I was across the parking garage. There were pillars blocking my view. But I did here a woman's voice from afar. She was panicked. Then I heard a man's voice. Then tires screeching away from where Margaux was hit.

Lucas: How long would you saw that was?

Peter: Less that 5 minutes. I don't know how long she was laying there.

Lucas: You should probably hang around. The police would want to talk to you.

Lucas runs off to tend to Margaux. Peter takes out his phone to make a call.

Lulu: Hello?

Peter: I need you to come down to the hospital now.

Lulu: What's going on?

Peter: Just do it.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Elias sits on the couch as the guards on both sides take their positions. Sonny walks over with a drink in his hand. Elias reaches out assuming Sonny poured it for him but Sonny walks over to the chair and sips it.

Sonny: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now.

Elias: Helleva way to start a meeting.

Sonny: I think were past pleasantries.

Elias: I can understand why you feel that way.

Sonny: Can you? The man you sent to our warehouse? The body in my daughter's trunk? That stunt you pulled in the mayor's office?

Elias: What can I say? My boss has a flair for the dramatics.

Sonny: Your boss? So you're his what?

Elias: Business associate.

Sonny: Yeah well I don't want to talk to his business associate. I want to talk to him.

Elias: That won't be possible.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - EVENING

Jordan and Laura come running into the emergency room. Anna is right behind them.

Anna: You guys got the call?

Jordan: Yeah.

Jordan approaches the front desk.

Jordan: I'm looking for Margaux Dawson.

Nurse: Cubical two but she is being assessed.

They rush over and pull the curtain. Margaux has several IVs and an oxygen mask.

Jordan: Oh my god.

Lucas: She's stable. She has a broken rib and a pretty severe concussion but no brain bleed.

Jordan: Can she hear me?

Lucas: It's possible.

Laura: Thank you, Lucas

Lucas: No problem. Neuro should be down soon to tell you more.

Lucas leaves. Jordan moves closer to Margaux. She moves the hair out of her face and whispers.

Jordan: Hey Margaux. We are going to find the person who did this to you. Just focus on getting better.

Laura and Anna exchange looks.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny: What do you mean that won't be possible?

Elias stares at sonny.

Sonny: Look, I'm through with these games. He has disrespected me and my family.

And now he's selling drugs in my city. It ends tonight.

Elias smiles.

Elias: But we just got here.

Sonny nods to his guards. They draw guns as Elias' guards draw theirs.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - EVENING

Lulu rushes into the emergency room.

Lulu: Peter? Are you ok? what is going on?

Peter: I need you to take my statement before I give it to the police.

Lulu: Statement?

Peter: The DA was run down in a parking lot and I might be the only one who knows what happened.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Elias adjusts the cuffs on his jacket, completely unbothered by the guns pointed in his direction.

Elias: Killing me would be ill advised.

Sonny: How's that? If I kill you, Kovol will just have you replaced.

Elias: Precisely. And maybe my replacement won't be as generous as I am.

Sonny glares at him.

Sonny: Oh, you're generous now?

Elias: Do you know where your wife is Mr. Corinthos?

Sonny approaches him.

Sonny: If you even think about going near my wife...

Elias: Instead of worrying about what we're doing, you should be putting your attention on your wife.

Elias looks at his guards and nods. Elias walks out with his guards who still have their guns pointed at Sonny.


	42. Chapter 42

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CONFERENCE ROOM - EVENING

Chase and Valerie follow Jordan and Anna into a conference room at the hospital.

Jordan: We need to work fast, so listen carefully. I need the surveillance videos from the mall. Every single one.

Anna: That includes in and around the outside of the parking garage.

Jordan: Get IT to look over all the footage between the hours of 7 pm and 10pm.

Chase: Ok.

Anna: I want every cop working around the clock on this.

Jordan: We need to know every move Margaux made from the moment she left the office to the moment she was hit.

Anna: Work fast guys. Every second counts.

Chase and Valerie leave. Jordan turns to Anna.

Jordan: I'm going to stay with Margeux in case she wakes up.

Anna nods as Laura enters the conference room.

Laura: I'm going to start on the press release. I have a feeling this is going to be a circus in a few hours.

A cop sticks his head into the conference room.

Cop: Commissioner Ashford? We have a potential witness out here ready to give a statement.

They walk out and see Peter standing in the lobby.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - EVENING

Sam walks into Kelly's with Danny. He is wearing his soccer jersey and a gold medal.

Danny: I'm starving!

Sam: You're always starving.

They walk up to the counter.

Sam: Can I have a hot dog, fries and a milkshake please?

Danny: You're not eating?

Sam: Nah. I'll steal your fries.

Danny smiles.

Danny: Who said I'm sharing?

Sam tickles his neck as Drew walks into the diner. Sam turns around.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY – EVENING

Jordan, Laura and Anna walk over to Peter.

Jordan: You saw Margeux get hit?

Peter: No. But I do believe I have information on who might have been responsible.

Jordan looks at Lulu then back at Peter.

Jordan: Follow me.

Anna pulls Jordan's arm.

Anna: I'm going to go back to the station to look at the surveillance tapes.

Jordan: I'll fill you in on Peter's statement when we're done.

Anna leaves the lobby as Peter follows Jordan to the conference room, leaving Laura and Lulu in the lobby.

Laura: What are you doing here?

Lulu: Peter called me.

Laura: If you're planning to do what I think you're planning to do…don't.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - EVENING

Danny runs to Drew.

Danny: Drew!

Drew: Danny, right?

Danny gives him a funny look. Sam walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Sam: Sweetie, Drew had a medical procedure a few weeks ago.

Danny: Was he sick?

Sam: No. The doctors wanted to help him remember a few things. But it also meant he forgot some things too.

Danny: So he forgot me?

Drew: Yeah I did. And a lot of other people too. But the cool thing about it is we get to start from scratch.

Danny thinks it over.

Danny: Cool.

He sticks out his hand. Drew shakes it.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CONFERENCE ROOM - EVENING

Jordan and Peter are sitting with a tape recorder on the conference table.

Peter: So I entered the parking garage around 8:34pm.

Jordan: You're certain?

Peter: Yes I received a text from Maxie around that time. I was reading it when I heard the voices.

Jordan: Voices? Two people?

Peter: Yes. A man and a woman

Jordan: Did you hear what was said?

Peter: I was too far away but I could tell the woman was panicked and the man was forceful and impatient.

Jordan: And then what?

Peter: I started making my way over because I thought the woman was in need of help. Before I knew it, a car screeched away. It happened very fast.

Jordan: Did you see the car?

Peter: No. By the time I got there I found Margaux on the ground.

Jordan: Thank you for coming forward.

Peter: I hope it was helpful.

Jordan: It was.

Peter stands up and leaves the conference room.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - EVENING

Sam gets Danny settled with his food at a table. He is playing on her phone as she walks over to Drew, who is waiting for his order.

Drew: Cute kid.

Sam: Thanks.

Drew: He's pretty easy going considering...

Sam: Yeah. Sometimes I think he is too laid back. He's sort of like his dad in that way.

Drew nods.

Sam: So...

Drew looks at her.

Sam: Are you going to make me ask?

Drew: About?

Sam: The gym. What happened this morning?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - LOBBY - EVENING

Lulu: Mom I'm not doing anything

Laura: I know you. And I know Peter. He wants you to run this story.

Lulu: It's a big story.

Laura: It is but the priority isn't to sell newspapers. It's to find whoever did this.

Lulu: I can help if we get it out to the public. Maybe someone saw something.

Laura: You'll get your story sweetheart. Right now, I need you to keep this to yourself.

Laura leaves the lobby, leaving Lulu frustrated.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - EVENING

Sam glances at Danny who is still eating.

Drew: It's not a big deal.

Sam: Drew, you could have severely beaten somebody.

Drew: It was a lack of sleep.

Sam: Come on.

Drew: Look, if you're worried about Scout, don't be, ok? I'm handling it and it won't happen again.

Sam sighs as the waitress hands Drew his take out.

Waitress: Two chilies.

Drew: Thanks. Keep the change.

Sam: Dinner for Kim?

Drew: Yeah. She got off early so I thought I would surprise her.

Sam nods.

Drew walks over to Danny.

Drew: See you around, buddy.

Danny: Bye!

Drew leaves the diner.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - CONFERENCE ROOM - EVENING

Jordan takes out her phone.

Jordan: This is commissioner Ashford. Transfer me to IT.

Jordan paces as she waits to be transferred.

Jordan: Listen, I need you guys to focus on footage in the underground parking garage between the hours of 8pm and 9pm. Oh… and pull all access from the servers and lock down the footage. I don't want it leaked in the press.

Jordan hangs up and leaves the conference room.

INT. KELLY'S DINER - EVENING

Sam is sitting at the table waiting for Danny to finish. He puts his napkin down.

Danny: I'm done!

Sam: Ok, we should get going. It's late.

Danny: Can we call dad?

Sam: We can call him at home.

Danny: But we were supposed to celebrate.

Sam sighs.

Sam: Ok.

Sam pulls out her phone and dials Jason's number. It goes to voice mail.

Sam: Hey it's me.

Danny: And me!

Sam: Call me when you get this message.

Sam hangs up.

Sam: We called. Any and all celebrations will take place at home. We have to get your sister and get to bed. Come on.

Sam and Danny leave Kelly's.

INT. PCPD STATION - EVENING

Jordan arrives at the PCPD. She walks up to the IT specialist and Anna.

Jordan: What do you have?

Anna: A lot of footage. The system is very slow.

Jordan: Even with the timeframe I gave you? How fast can you get the surveillance of the parking garage?

IT specialist: Give or take maybe an hour.

Jordan: Not good enough. We need something now.

INT. SONNY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny is pacing back and forth on his phone. It goes to her voicemail

Sonny: Carly, I know you don't want to talk to me but this is important. I just need to know you're ok.

A guard walks into the living room.

Sonny: Anything?

Guard: Nothing.

Sonny: Damn it! What do I pay you guys for? Find my wife!

INT. PCPD STATION - EVENING

Laura walks into the PCPD. Anna, Jordan and the IT specialist are crowded around a laptop.

Laura: Jordan, tell me something good.

Jordan: The IT specialist is working on getting the parking lot surveillance.

Laura: And Peter's statement?

Jordan: He wasn't able to get a look at the driver or their accomplice. But it did give us a window.

Laura: Good.

IT specialist: I have something.

They rush over.

Anna: Here. Margeux entered the parking garage from the north entrance. She walks south towards her car.

Jordan: Keep following her.

The IT specialist switches cameras to follow Margaux walking through the parking garage.

Anna: Where did she go?

IT specialist: I think the accident happened in a blind spot.

INT. SONNY'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sonny is putting on his jacket while calling Jason.

Jason: Yeah?

Sonny: Have you seen Carly?

Jason: She's with me.

Sonny: What does that mean? Where are you guys?

Jason: I can't talk right now. I'll call you back as soon as I can.

Sonny: Jason-

Jason hangs up the phone. Sonny sighs and reaches for his coat. Sonny turns to leave the living room.

INT. PCPD STATION - EVENING

Laura: Of all the places she was hit she was hit in a blind spot?

Jordan: Could have been planned. One of Kovol's men.

Anna: It's too soon to tell.

Anna turns to the IT specialist.

Anna: Ok, pull up the footage from two hours before the accident and 15 minutes after. Screen shot every person going in and out all access points.

IT specialist: Got it

Jordan: We're going to find the bastard that did this.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM - EVENING

Margaux is still unconscious in her hospital bed. Her head is bandaged and her arm is in a sling. Margeux stirs in her sleep as Elizabeth checks her IV and vitals. Margeux is dreaming of headlights coming towards her. Liz gently touches her hand.

Elizabeth: Margeux?

Margeux opens her eyes.

Elizabeth: Welcome back.

Margaux looks around the room, confused.

Margeux: What happened?

Elizabeth: You were hit by a car. Do you remember?


	43. Chapter 43

INT. SONNY'S CAR – EVENING

Sonny is in the backseat of his tinted car. He pulls out his phone to call Jason but there is no answer. The car stops when it approaches flashing red and blue lights. Sonny addresses his driver.

Sonny: What are you doing?

Driver: I can't move. The cops blocked off a part of the road.

Sonny: Well go around it.

The driver looks around to see where he could go. He rolls down his window and calls out to an onlooker.

Driver: Hey, what's going on?

Onlooker: Someone got hit by a car in the underground parking garage.

Driver: You know how long of a wait?

The onlooker shrugs.

Onlooker: Apparently it was the district attorney. At least according to social media Could be a while.

Sonny overhears the conversation.

Sonny: Turn around and go to the hospital. Go!

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM - EVENING

Liz hands Margaux a cup of water. Margaux reaches for it but winces in pain.

Elizabeth: Easy. You broke a rib and your arm is dislocated. You also have a pretty nasty concussion.

Margaux sips the water.

Elizabeth: What was the last thing you remember?

Margaux tries to recall.

Margaux: Lights.

Elizabeth: They haven't caught the driver. Do you remember seeing who was behind the wheel?

INT. PCPD STATION- INTERROGATION ROOM - EVENING

Laura is in the interrogation room going over her public statement. Her phone alert goes off. She checks her phone and sees that social media has already reported on the hit and run.

Laura shakes her head and sighs.

Laura: Damn it, Peter.

Jordan knocks.

Laura: Any news?

Jordan: They're still going over surveillance.

Laura: I need something to give the public. Margaux has already been identified as the hit and run victim. How's she doing?

Jordan: Last I checked she hasn't regained consciousness.

Laura: Do you think she saw who did it?

Jordan: I don't know. At this point she might be our best chance at finding out who hit her.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason looks out the safe house window, pensively. He sees someone approaching the safehouse. He rushes to open it.

Spinelli: Salutations!

Jason drags Spinelli in by his arm and shuts the door.

Jason: What took you so long? Why weren't you answering my calls?

Spinelli straightens out his jacket.

Spinelli: I'm sorry. Your call came as a surprise. It's actually kind of funny, I was-

Jason: Later for that. You brought your laptop?

Spin: Always.

Jason: Good because we got a big problem.

INT. PCPD STATION- INTERROGATION ROOM – EVENING

Laura: We have to handle this delicately.

Jordan: She's a public official, Laura. We can't just brush this off.

Laura: I don't disagree. But let's say this was Kovol. And we become aggressive. He could end up coming after everyone. You. Me. Our children.

Jordan sighs.

Jordan: I shouldn't have shut her out. If I had included her in the investigation, she wouldn't have gone to the mall.

Laura: This isn't your fault, Jordan. No one could have foreseen this.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - BEDROOM - EVENING

Carly is upstairs at the safe house as she listens to Sonny's voice messages pleading with her to call him. She is clearly still angry as she tosses her phone on the bed. Carly runs her hands over her stomach as she looks out the window.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM – EVENING

Spinelli walks to the desk and unpacks his laptop.

Spinelli: What exactly do you want me to find?

Jason: I need the surveillance footage from the Port Charles shopping center.

Spinelli: You're going to have to be more specific. A building like that has multiple cameras at all access points.

Jason: Parking garage. Between the hours of eight and nine pm.

Spinelli: That is specific. What am I looking for?

Jason: You don't want to know.

Spinelli opens his laptop and cracks his fingers.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM - EVENING

Margaux shifts uncomfortably in bed.

Margaux: I was walking to my car. And I just remember lights. Everything is dark after that.

Elizabeth: Ok. Is there someone you want me to call?

Margaux: That doesn't hate me?

Elizabeth gives her a weak smile.

Margaux: Jordan. Call Jordan.

Elizabeth: Ok.

Elizabeth leaves the room. As she turns to walk down the hall she hears Sonny arguing with a police officer.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason paces as he checks his cellphone. Spinelli types vigorously on the computer.

Spinelli: I've never seen you like this before. It must be bad.

Jason: It is.

Spinelli: Is it Sonny?

Jason: No.

Spinelli stops typing.

Spinelli: Sam?

Jason: Sam's at a soccer tournament with Danny.

Carly: It's me.

Jason and Spinelli look up as Carly stands on the landing of the steps.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - EVENING

The cop is holding Sonny back.

Sonny: I just want to see if she's ok, that's all.

Cop: Her room is restricted. No visitors are being permitted at this time.

Elizabeth walks over.

Elizabeth: I think it's ok.

Cop: I'm sorry, ma'am. But you don't have the authority to approve visitors to the room.

Sonny looks at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Well, the patient is awake. Maybe she can decide for herself.

Elizabeth turns to walk back to the room.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Spinelli hugs Carly.

Spinelli: I wish we were reunited under better circumstances.

Spinelli touches Carly's stomach.

Carly: Me too.

Spinelli: So what happened exactly?

Jason: You don't need to know.

Spinelli: But if I'm supposed to find-

Jason: Just isolate the footage between eight and nine pm and I'll do the rest.

Spinelli gets back on the computer. Jason walks up to Carly.

Jason: You ok?

Carly: No. If you can't even tell Spinelli what happened that means it's bad.

Jason: No it means I don't need more people to protect right now. You need to be my main concern.

Carly: So what happens if he finds the footage of the hit and run?

Jason: I delete it and anything that can link it back to you.

Carly: Ok.

Spin: Uhh, guys. We have a problem.

INT. PCPD STATION- INTERROGATION ROOM – EVENING

Laura is pacing back and forth, going over her statement in her head. Jordan enters the interrogation room. Laura looks at her.

Jordan: Still going through footage.

Laura: How much longer is this going to take?

Jordan shrugs.

Jordan: They are pulling the footage while simultaneously linking people coming and going to their vehicles, running license plates, contacting them for statements…

Laura nods. Jordan's cell phone rings.

Jordan: Hello?

Elizabeth: Jordan?

Jordan: Hi. Is Margaux ok? Any change?

Elizabeth: Actually there is. She's awake.

Jordan smiles, relieved.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM - EVENING

Margaux rubs her head. She tries to sit up as the door opens to her hospital room. Sonny walks in.

Sonny: Hi.

Margaux: Hi.

Sonny closes the door and walks to the side of her bed.

Sonny: You look good.

Margaux: Liar.

Sonny smiles.

Sonny: Considering what happened…

Margaux: Getting hit by a car?

Sonny pulls up a stool and sits down next to her.

Sonny: Do you have any idea who could have done this to you?

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason: What is it?

Spinelli: I can't access the surveillance from the mall

Jason: What do you mean? Just hack into it like you always do.

Spinelli: That wouldn't be a problem if there were anything to hack into.

Carly: You lost me.

Spinelli: Malls of this size usually store large amounts of data to an external server. The footage for this particular date and time has been removed. Poof. Ceases to exist.

Carly: That's good right? It means there's no evidence.

Jason: Unless the cops already pulled it.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM – EVENING

Margaux fidgets with her bed sheet.

Margaux: Haven't you read social media? There's a long line of people who want to run me over, Sonny.

Sonny nods.

Sonny: I was thinking along the lines of Kovol.

Margaux looks at him.

Margaux: The thought crossed my mind.

Sonny rubs his chin.

Sonny: I'm going to put a guard on you.

Margaux: No, Sonny, that's the last thing I need. Besides, I have a cop at the door.

Sonny sighs.

Margaux: Can I admit something?

Sonny: Sure.

Margaux: I'm glad that you came.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Spin packs up his laptop as Carly wrings her hands.

Spinelli: Perhaps I should stay and my services could be useful elsewhere.

Jason: Thanks but I got it from here.

Spinelli nods.

Spinelli: You know best.

He turns to leave. He stops and approaches Jason.

Spinelli: Whatever Carly did, I have unquestionable faith that you will see her through it, Jason. You always do.

Jason gives Spinelli a faint smile as he leaves. Jason turns to Carly.

Jason: I think its time we bring in Diane.

Carly looks worried.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM - EVENING

Sonny leans closer to Margaux's bed.

Sonny: You're happy to see me?

Margaux: I said glad, not happy.

Sonny grins.

Sonny: What's the difference?

Margaux: Glad means I wasn't expecting you. Happy implies that… I needed you in some way. And I can't.

Sonny: I get it.

Margaux: My happiness can't be tied to you. For my own sanity.

Sonny: In that case, I'm glad you're ok.

Margaux smiles.

Jordan enters Margaux's room. She glares at Sonny and shakes her head.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Carly starts to panic.

Carly: If we're bringing in Diane, it's bad.

Jason: Calm down.

Carly: How? If the cops have me on camera running Margaux over-

Jason: We don't know that.

Carly: You just said-

Jason: I said they might have it. I'm bringing in Diane so we could be prepared.

There is a knock on the door. Jason opens it.

Diane: Well isn't this quaint. Did you and Sam decide to-

Diane sees Carly. She is surprised.

Diane: That's not Sam.

Jason and Carly exchange glances.

INT. PCPD STATION – EVENING

Anna calls out to Laura.

Anna: Laura!

Laura rushes out of the interrogation room.

Anna: We might have something.

Laura: Who is that?

IT specialist: You're not going to believe this.

Laura studies the screen as the IT specialist enhances the screen shot.

Laura: Is that Carly Corinthos?

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM – EVENING

Sonny rises from his seat. He nods to Jordan.

Sonny: Commissioner.

Jordan looks at Margaux who is avoiding eye contact. She turns to Sonny.

Jordan: Can't I talk to you outside, please?

Sonny looks at Margaux then back at Jordan.

Sonny: Sure.

He looks at Margaux and whispers.

Sonny: Feel better.

Margaux nods and watches Jordan and Sonny leave her room.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - EVENING

Sonny closes the door and Jordan turns to face him.

Jordan: What the hell do you think you're doing?

INT. PCPD STATION – EVENING

Laura: That's Carly, isn't it?

Anna: It definitely looks like her.

IT specialist: It gets better. Here she is entering the parking garage on the east side, she parks in the south.

The specialist switches camera, following Carly's movements.

IT specialist: She enters the mall then goes to the food court. Comes back to the parking garage. She enters the parking garage on the south side just after 8:30pm.

Anna: And there's Margeux.

IT specialist: Walking south in Carly's direction. Then she enters the blind spot.

Laura: Ok but there is no proof Carly actually hit her.

The IT specialist looks up at Laura.

IT specialist: There's more.

Laura looks at Anna.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - EVENING

Sonny: Margaux asked to see me.

Jordan: I doubt that.

Sonny: Ask Elizabeth.

Jordan: Do you know how much trouble she's in because of you? If you think you're helping her by coming around here, you're not.

Sonny: I just wanted to see if she was ok. That's it.

Jordan: She's not.

Sonny nods.

Sonny: The person who did this, isn't going to get away with it.

Jordan: What are you going to do? Ride around Port Charles looking for the driver who hit the woman you cheated on your wife with? Go home, Sonny. Let the police handle this.

Jordan walks into Margaux's room as Sonny leaves.

INT. PCPD STATION – EVENING

IT specialist: Margaux was most likely hit between 8:30pm and 8:45pm. Carly's car is seen here leaving at 8:44.

Laura: Still it doesn't prove that-

Laura stares at the screen as the footage plays.

Laura: Is that Jason Morgan?

IT specialist: Running through the north entrance on foot at 8:41pm.

Laura is shocked. Anna sighs and shakes her head while reaching for her phone.

Laura: Please don't tell me you're warning Jason about this.

Anna ignores Laura and speaks into her phone.

Anna: Hi, it's Anna. I need a favor.

Laura and the IT specialist listen.

Anna: I need…

Anna hesitates.

Anna: I need you to pull phone records for two people.

Laura watches pensively as Anna requests the phone records for Jason and Carly.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Diane, Jason and Carly are sitting in silence. Diane begins to say something then refrains. She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

Diane: I need a drink.

Carly pours her a shot of Whiskey. Diane drinks it quickly.

Diane: Ok. Do you want the good news or the bad news?

Carly: Good.

Diane: So far, all the evidence is circumstantial. There's no car, no witnesses, no DNA evidence that links you to the hit and run.

Carly: That's good.

Diane: I said so far. We don't know what the police have on you.

Diane points to Jason.

Diane: Or you.

Jason: Me?

Diane: You were there. Carly placed a call to you around the time of the crime in question.

Carly puts her hands over her face in shame.

Carly: I called your personal phone. I'm so stupid.

Jason: I'll contact Spinelli to delete our call history.

Diane: That will help but might not be enough. Not if we don't know exactly what was on those cameras.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM – EVENING

Jordan sits next to Margaux's bed.

Margaux: I know what you're going to say.

Jordan: How are you feeling?

Margaux: Sore.

Jordan: The hit was pretty nasty. You scared me.

Margaux: I'm sorry.

Jordan: Did you really ask to see Sonny?

Margaux: He was outside my room. Anyway, we didn't talk about anything. He just wished me well.

Jordan: Hmm.

Margaux: Do you have any leads on who hit me?

NT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Jason is on a landline phone pacing back and forth as Carly and Diane talk amongst themselves.

Carly: I know you must think I'm crazy.

Diane: I'm not paid to think that. But I do wonder what could possess you to do something like this.

Carly takes a deep breath and rubs her stomach.

Carly: I've asked myself that question a million times.

Diane: While I'm not paid to judge, I can't say given the circumstances I wouldn't have had the same impulse.

Carly gives Diane a weak smile. Jason gets off the phone and walks over to Carly and Diane.

Jason: I just spoke with my connection at the PCPD.

Carly: And?

Jason: And we're screwed.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM – EVENING

Jordan: We pulled surveillance from the underground parking at the mall. We managed to get a statement to lock down a time frame.

Margaux: Who's the witness?

Jordan: Peter.

Margaux: Seriously? And he cooperated?

Jordan: Yeah. In fact, he is the one who called it in.

Margaux: I'm surprised he didn't just take pictures of my mangled body for the front page. This means I have to be grateful to him.

Jordan: Hey, I am too. He may be a shady news reporter but he saved your life.

Margaux: Did he see anything?

Jordan: No, but he did place two people at the scene.

NT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Diane: You're going to have to be more specific, Jason. There are degrees of screwed I can work with.

Jason: They have a witness. Peter, who can place a man and a woman at the scene of the crime.

Carly: He saw us?

Jason: Not exactly. He could hear us talking but not the specifics of what was said or what we looked like.

Diane: I can work with that.

Jason: The hit and run also happened in a blind spot.

Diane: Even better!

Jason: There's a problem.

Carly: What?

Jason: Surrounding cameras place Carly and me in the parking garage around the time of the accident.

INT. GENERAL HOSPITAL - MARGAUX'S ROOM – EVENING

Margaux tries to sit up as Jordan adjusts her pillow.

Margaux: I wish I could help.

Jordan: You just need to concentrate on getting better.

Margaux: I've been sitting here trying to remember what happened after I left the mall but it's a total blur.

Jordan: Listen to me. Just get better. Me, Anna and Laura…we got your back.

Margaux: Thanks.

Jordan squeezes Margaux's hand.

Jordan: Get some sleep.

Margaux nods as Jordan walks out of her hospital room.

INT. SAFEHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Diane: When you say the cameras show you and Carly, what do you mean?

Jason: They have Carly entering the parking garage. They have me entering through another access point on foot. They have Carly's car leaving the parking garage after the accident takes place.

Diane: Damn it.

Jason: They also have our phone records.

Carly: I thought you had Spinelli delete them?

Jason: The cops worked fast this time. When they saw us on the cameras they must have pulled the records right after.

Carly: Ok. Well …we'll lie. We just give false statements and they have nothing.

Diane: It's a little more complicated than that.

Carly: But you're good. You're the best. You can spin this.

Diane: I could. But we would be hedging our bets.

Jason: What do you mean?

Diane: Well aside from Carly's past crimes of this nature, she made her motives quite clear in the days leading up to the hit and run. If this were to go to court, both of you will be called to testify against each other.

Jason: That's not a problem, Diane.

Diane: Until it is one. Peter is one witness. What if others materialize in the coming days? If you give your statements against each other now, they can bring you up on perjury charges on top of a hit and run conviction on top of conspiracy to hinder a criminal investigation.

Carly looks at Jason.

Diane: And it being Margaux, she'll be out for blood. Do you really want to put your pregnant friend through that?

Carly: What are you saying, Diane?

Diane: I'm saying that you two are each other's worst enemy.

Carly begins to panic.

Carly: Oh god. Oh god. Maybe I should just turn myself in.

Jason: That's not an option.

Carly: I'm not going to let you take the fall for me.

Jason: No one is taking the fall.

Jason turns to Diane.

Jason: Look, just tell me what we can do?

Diane: If I know the PCPD, they're probably going to try and push arrest warrants as soon as possible. Which means there isn't a lot if time.

Carly: Time for what?

Diane: For the two of you to get married.

Jason and Carly exchange looks.


End file.
